Life Without you
by kawaii gurl-11
Summary: Yoh made a wish he didn't mean to make. Now he lives a life without Anna will he enjoy it or will he try to change it by finding Anna but when he does what now? Other couples are here too like HoroTam, RenPir, ummm...others...
1. 1

Life without you 

By: kawaiigurl11

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman. I repeat I don't own SK.

Chapter 1 

It was summer at that time. A perfect time to go to the beach or to sleep in an air-conditioned room. Some say summer is the time where soul mates meet while others say that summer is the holiday for lazy bummers. Whoever said that was wrong because a lone man at around his teens was found running around the block with 20 tons of weights at both his arms and legs. He wore a gray sweat shirt with black jogging pants. He had a messy black hair with orange headphones at his neck. He wore a lazy grin on his face that could make the girls around him go berserk. Beside him was his trusty sidekick (A.N. oops sorry bout that...but I can't help it. Sorry!!!!) his best friend who followed him in his bicycle. Amazingly after five years of Shaman Fight, he had a growth spurt which surprised everyone. He now stood 5'1 in height.

"Yoh, why don't we take a rest? You've been running for 4 hours straight." Manta said with concern filled his voice.

"If we do that Anna will kill us." Yoh said with an uneasy smile as he picture some ways Anna would do to him if he took a break.

"I think Anna would understand, besides you're the Shaman King right now so what's the use of training if you're the king?"

"That sounds great but we still have to go to the grocery." Yoh said with a grin.

"But you're a shaman king right now so you can do whatever you want, right?"

"I know but...but there is something nagging me that I have to make her happy." Yoh suddenly blushed at what he said. "Hehehe!!!! The heat must be getting through my head."

"You're really hopeless." Manta said

"You're late." Anna said stern voice.

"I'm sorry but the line is too long..." Anna shut him off with a cold glare. "Did you buy what I asked you to?" Yoh paled at that moment. "Stupid. Add twenty laps to your jog tomorrow and 140 push ups." Anna then walked off as if nothing has happened.

"Oh! You're back Master Yoh." Tamao said happily. "Let me get that for you." Tamao took the groceries from Yoh's hand. Unknown to them, someone is watching them with a look.

"Thank you." Yoh said while rubbing his aching neck.

"Hi YOH!!!!!!" Horohoro suddenly appeared behind Yoh and slapped his back really hard. Yoh froze with pain because Horohoro hit the sore spot in his back. "Hi Tamao!!!! I brought you a...a..." Horohoro stammered while blushing.

"My brother brought you a flower." Pilika said in a bored tone. Tamao took the white lily from Horohoro's frozen hand.

"Thank you."

"Why are you all here?" a cold voice said behind them. Anna stood behind them with a glare that could freeze a fire.

"Hehehe...we're just talking here but don't worry because I am just about to start my training." Yoh said nervously.

'Is that so? Then what the heck are you still doing in here? Go now."

"Ok." Anna gave him a cold glare before she return to the living room. All of them sighed a relief.

"Whew that was close." Yoh said.

"She is still scary after all these years...good thing she's not my fiancé." Horohoro said. "I'm so lucky Tamao is not like her." Horohoro added which earned him a glare from Pilika and a blush from Tamao.

"Hey don't be like that. She can be scary and bossy but there are times when she is soft and...sweet." Yoh said thoughtfully. Yoh's eyes widen at what he said while everyone just looked at Yoh as if he had three eyes on his face.

"Your crazy." Horohoro said with a sigh.

"It is wonderful to look at the stars here at the cemetery, right Manta?" Yoh said to Manta while lying under the big tree at the cemetery.

"Yeah...oh no! I have to go! I still have classes today. See Yah!" Manta took off running. Then a white light appears beside Yoh.

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru said while in his ball mode but Yoh cut him off. (AN: Don't you think he's cute?)

"Hey good thing you're here!" Yoh said to Amidamaru while grinning. "Today is really a great day isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just visited my friends from the other cemetery and I saw this beautiful ghost...she really is nice and..." he stopped when he heard Yoh laughed. "I can't believe I will see the day when Amidamaru will fall in love. I'm happy for you." Amidamaru turned beet red at that moment and thought of retaliating.

"Yoh-dono, maybe you should go back now. Miss Anna is looking for you right now."

"Five more minutes please."

"But...Miss Anna might add your training tomorrow." Amidamaru was about to say the reason why he came in here.

"I wish life would be like this, peaceful, relaxing, and no hard trainings anymore."

"It's like your wishing for Miss Anna to go away." Yoh's eyes widen at that thought.

"No. Tsk, let's just go."

When Yoh got home Anna is waiting for them with a glare that could kill. "Add fifty push-ups and ten laps around the park to your training tomorrow." Anna said coldly then turned to walk away.

"But..." Yoh said with his face white as sheet.

"No buts. No wash the dishes, clean the living room, and take a bath after you go to sleep." Anna was about to go away when once more Yoh stopped her.

"Why are you so moody today? Everything I do right now seem so wrong for you? Why?" Yoh just lost his temper at that moment. Anna turned around and slapped him hard on his face. Yoh fell down on the cement with his butt. His cheek is throbbing with pain.

"That was for asking a stupid question." Anna said with coldness in her voice. "I should have never met you, because you know why? You ruined everything. My beliefs and everything I've worked for just to keep you all away." Yoh's eyes widen at what she said. Anna on the other hand was shocked at what she said and turned around to leave. Yoh too hurt to think about what Anna had said on her last sentence. 'She hates me because I ruined everything. Is that why she keeps on torturing me? Is that it? Then so be it.'

Yoh didn't know that what he is about to say will change his life soon.

"You know what so do I? I wish I never met you." Anna just walked away quietly without even looking at him. Yoh was so angry that he didn't notice a single drop that fell from the ground on where Anna used to stand.

TBC

Sorry if it took so long because something came up. Please no flamers and I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors in this story. It might take me long to update the next chapter because of Finals.


	2. 2

Chapter 2: A wish granted

Night arrived silently at the Funbari Hot Spring. You would notice the big changes at the said place. The usual lively and vibrant house is now dark and eerie. At first look you would think that the place is abandoned. However, nobody that knows there are two figures inside locked in separate rooms, both of them looking lifeless and cold. Suddenly, a giant white eagle with red tinge on the tip of its wings flew by making everyone asleep. Soon it floated above the Funbari Hot Spring and stopped as if waiting for someone. Another giant eagle with tinge of light blue at the tip of its wings came and bright light surrounded them. Two beautiful women now float on where the two birds where before. Both women wore a Grecian style clothes and looks that could tell they are goddesses.

"Are you really sure about this?" The woman with long straight midnight hair and piercing blue eyes said to the woman who had auburn hair with mischievous emerald eyes. "Time would change if I do this, I would be breaking the law." The black-haired lady said with annoyance in her voice.

"We're the Great Spirits we can handle anything and we could alter some few rules." The auburn haired lady said with confidence. "Besides how could we refuse the wish of the Shaman King?"

"Ai, that thing doesn't fall on your job."

"Saga, why do you think I brought you here?" Ai, the auburn haired lady, said to Saga, the black-haired lady, while shaking her head as if she is talking to a child. Saga glared at Ai knowing that sooner she would give in to the request of the mischievous spirit. Ai just smiled innocently at Saga.

"Tell me again why am I doing this?" Saga said in a defeated tone.

"Well, those two just wouldn't admit their feelings to one another and I am running out of patience. I have never seen nor handled a situation like this…" Ai said with annoyance but she was cut off by Saga.

"What about that blue haired Ainu named Pirika and Ren Tao? Or Lyserg and Jeanne? Horohoro and Tamao? Chocolove and Marie? Lastly Manta and Opacho? Well the last one you just did that because you were bored. Didn't you have any problems with those people?" Saga said in a knowing way. A vein popped at the creamy white skin of Ai.

"For your information, I only have a slight problem with them but I did not ask any help from someone nor intervene with special gifts to them. I just let time or should I say your job do it's wonders by letting them figure everything out. However, Yoh and Anna's case are different." A sad expression passed by Ai's face. "I just want them to be happy after all the pain they went through. I also want to fulfill a promise I made…" Ai's eyes widen at that time. "Haha! Look at me I'm blabbing nonsense." Saga's right eyebrow raised but she decided to let it pass.

"Ok, but remember if something went wrong I will not hold responsibility to it." Saga said while Ai smiled and hugged Saga. "Hey, how many times do I have to tell you no physical affection?"

"Oops sorry." Ai said sheepishly. "Well I have to go and tell the rest of the Spirits the changes I made." With that Ai turned into a large white eagle.

"Wait you have this all planned from the beginning?" Saga said angrily at Ai.

"Well only half of it, I didn't expect Yoh making a wish but since I said to Nori that I might take drastic measures to Yoh and Anna, he said that I can do whatever I want just to make them together and because it is fate that sort of stuff." Saga just sweat dropped at her. "Well I have to go bye." With that Ai left Saga alone. Saga just shook her head and smile.

"Ai sure does a way with people. A special way." Saga soft smile was replaced by a frown "So special that someday I would lose her." She turned and looks at the quiet Onsen when her frown was replaced by a smirk that could be seen only at Ai. Suddenly a bright light engulfs everyone that is sleeping at the town and soon the whole world.

"Yawn, man I should apologize to Anna. I know it's not her fault and…" Yoh turned to look at his alarm clock and suddenly a scream could be heard throughout the house.

Yoh was frantically looking for his training gear when Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"Yoh-dono, is everything alright?"

"No, it's 9:30am and Anna is going to kill me. I must make it up to her after what had happened last night." Yoh said still looking for his training outfit that Anna made for him. "Amidamaru have you seen my training outfit?" Yoh turned to look at Amidamaru. Amidamaru just floated behind him with a look of confusion on his face. "Well?" Yoh asked once more.

"I'm sorry Yoh-dono, but I don't know what you are talking about." Yoh's eyebrows rose at his reply.

"Huh?" Yoh just shrugged nonchantly. "By the way have you seen Anna? Is she in her room?"

"Yoh-dono, are you sick? Maybe you got tired from the party yesterday?" Amidamaru's confused face is now replaced by a worried look as he hovers beside Yoh.

"What are you talking about?" This time it was Yoh's turn to get confused and scared. 'What's going on around here and where is Anna?'

"Oh no! I think I should get Faust-dono." Amidamaru said as he started to panic.

"I have to find Anna." Yoh said thinking he had enough. He was about to open his shoji door when Amidamaru blocked it.

"Yoh-dono, I don't know who is this Anna you are talking about. Maybe Horohoro gave you too much beer last night that's why you are acting weird this morning…" Amidamaru said as he began to talk to himself. Yoh's eyes widen at what Amidamaru had said.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Yoh asked Amidamaru. 'Maybe I'm just hearing things. How could Amidamaru forgot who Anna is?'

"Uh…beer could give you amnesia?" Yoh sweat dropped at that moment.

"Not that one. The first one you said about Anna."

"Huh? Who's Anna? Is she your classmate?" Yoh went running outside his room onto the room adjacent to his. His hands were trembling as he reached for the handle of the shoji door. He drew a deep breath before he opened the shoji door.

"No, this can't be happening." Instead of finding a neatly folded futon and things on the study table, he found Horohoro sleeping on a messy futon. Posters of rock bands are posted on the wall. His clothes are found lying everywhere around the room. Yoh stood rooted to the ground trying to figure everything out.

"Oh no, Pirika is going to throw a fit when she see this." Amidamaru said appearing beside Yoh in his ball mode.

"Amidamaru, tell me why is Horohoro sleeping at Anna's room?" Yoh asked Amidamaru trying to stay calm. 'Ok, just stay calm. Anna might be sleeping at the other room and the reason why she didn't wake you up is because she is still mad at me.' Yoh said to himself.

"What's is all the racket about there? Can't you all see I'm having my beauty sleep!?!" Horohoro bellowed to Yoh and Amidamaru, which caused for Tamao, Faust, and Eliza to appear at the hallway where Yoh and the rest are.

"Good thing you're here." Amidamaru said with relief in his voice to Faust. "Yoh is having a hallucination about a girl named Anna."

"Is that why you are standing outside my room having a fit? All because of an imaginary girl named Anna." Horohoro said with a vein popping in his head.

"Are you feeling ill, vomiting, headache?" Faust asked Yoh while checking his temperature. "Eliza could you get my medical kit?" Faust said to his wife.

"Oh my, Yoh-kun is sick." Tamao said with evident worry in her voice, which caused for Horohoro to frown.

"Could you please all stop!" Yoh shouted to everyone. "I'm not sick and Faust didn't you and Eliza have a honeymoon at Osaka and where is Anna?" Everyone looked at Yoh as if he is losing his mind.

"We just went to our honeymoon last week, remember and I don't know any person whose name is Anna." Faust said slowly.

"This is a good joke guys, really." Yoh said thinking all that is happening right now is a bad joke. "So, where is Anna?" Yoh looked at everyone expecting for an answer.

"Yoh-kun, Faust-san isn't joking about this Anna. No one really knows who Anna is." Tamao said sadly. 'I wonder who is this Anna. Yoh-kun seems to like her because of all the worrying he shows.' Tamao thought sadly.

"What is wrong with all of you!?! Anna can't vanish just like that because she's my fiancée." Yoh and everyone's eyes widen at what he said. 'This is the first time I said out loud that Anna is my fiancée. It actually feels good inside.' Tears are starting to well up at the corners of Tamao's eyes. Horohoro seem to take notice of this so he decided to take action. Eliza came with Faust bag in her hands.

"What's wrong with you! For all I know you don't have any fiancée." Horohoro said to Yoh.

"If I know any better you are the one who's acting crazy. Anna can't vanish…maybe she just went to Izumo…or maybe this is just only a nightmare. Right, so I'll just wait for Anna to wake me up and then I'll apologize to her. Right…"Yoh said frantically until he felt his eyelids getting heavier each passing second. 'Anna'

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN:

I am so sorry about the delay I got busy with my studies and I also got sick for the whole week. Sheesh, that was a horrible week.

NAME GUIDE

Nori – law. Well he is some sort of leader of the Great Spirits. He is the elder brother of Saga and Ai.

Saga – seeing one. She is the guardian of Time and eldest sister of Ai.

Ai- love. She is like Cupid. You know what I mean. Youngest spirit.

THANKS!!!!

**Erica** – that's okay coz the first few chapters are supposed to be sad. However, things will change…oops. I nearly blab it all.

**Kendricks Alashane**– yeah I thought so too but that will…arrgh, just read the next chapters especially when Yoh met Anna…ok I'll stop right now.

**Crazygirl** – Mwahahahaha!!!! Sa banyo ko nakuha…joke. Thanks for fixing my laptop. Hey Scott, the reason why it is so short is because I want you to keep on wondering about what will happen next.

**babyangigurl**– tnx for that. Hope you like this chapter.

**rinkurocks**** – **really thanks.

**Yohna** – Wow you really read it. I am so happy. As for Yoh…he will have a help from someone. Just guess who is it.


	3. 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SK!!! BUMMER.

Chapter 3: Only a dream?

"SAGA! WHERE ARE YOU?" An angry Ai shouted throughout the place. The whole place is magical and ethereal. The floors are made of clouds ad golden columns surround the place. The walls are tinge with sky-blue tone. The furniture like tables and chairs are all made of white clouds. There is a narrow hallway full of doors with different colors could be found at the left side of the room. Each door is assigned to each spirit where they decide the fate and lives of humans are planned and created. For instance, the baby blue door is where the future babies are kept but we are not talking about what are the rest of the doors about. Maybe someday but for now, let's look at the Spirits, especially the enrage Spirit of Love, at the main hall. People dressed in different styles like Miko clothes, Roman gowns, are lazing around, reading, watching the people on earth through their mirror, or having the time of their life. They just ignored the enrage Ai as if it happened everyday which is true.

"Ai, stop shouting." A man wearing a traditional shaman clothes with Indian markings on it said calmly. He has a short messy blond hair and maroon eyes.

"Where…Is…That…Woman…" Ai said each word slowly with anger.

"She said she's going to take care of something important." The man said calmly. Ai just glared at the man.

"Nori, when you find her could you please tie her up on a tree with…with…worms and rats?" Ai said with murder in her eyes.

"Is that the best you could do, little sister? You should do better because, we Spirits are immortal," an amused voice said behind Ai. Ai's eyes widen while Nori just laughed nervously. Slowly, Ai turned around to face her sister, Saga. "Hello." Saga said brightly.

"YOU!" it is all that Ai could say before she launches herself on top of Saga and squeeze her neck.

"No…ri…help!" Saga said helplessly until her eyes turned into swirls. Nori decides to stop both of them by pulling Ai from Saga. "Thanks." Saga said while massaging her neck.

"Please give me patience." Nori prayed silently to himself. "Both of you stop acting like little girls and fix this up like mature Great Spirits." He said sternly to both girls.

Saga was brushing off her dress when she noticed that the orange choker she wore on her chest has a tiny crack on it. "Oh no, this is bad."

"Whose memory gem that is?" Nori asked sternly while holding a now calm Ai in his arms.

"I guess I should explain everything to you. When you told me of your plan I started to see some flaws it will do to everyone's lives. So I made some changes about it but then I realize how hard it would be because of those two so I made plans about what to do to them. Keeping Yoh's memory is one of the step I made but now…" Saga looked at the choker with despair. Ai's eyebrow lifts as she looked at Saga closely. Suddenly Ai laughed loudly. Nori let her go confused at the scene that enfolds in front of him as she went happily and embrace Saga.

"You should have told me earlier about this. You never know how you made my job a lot easier. Now I have a plan…" Ai said but Saga interrupted her.

"But Yoh's memory…" Saga said

"Will be fine as long as you help me with my plan." Saga seems to read her mind because she too smiled a little. Both of them went along creating plans that would determine the fate of everyone.

"Sometimes I wonder if those two are really sane." He turned around only to stop by a baby with messy blond hair and black eyes at his feet playing with his robes. Nori picked the baby up and smiled at him. "You little rascal. You sneak away from Akane again." The baby just gurgled happily at him as he pulled Nori's cheeks. "Well young man, let's get you back from where you came from but from everything that is happening right now, your stay here will be lengthen"

Darkness surrounds me as I ran to nowhere. Everywhere I look there is not a single light that I see. Where am I? Why am I here? Where is everybody? Amidamaru appeared in front of me looking sad. "Yoh-dono, why did you do that?" he said to me.

"What?" I asked him. What's going on in here? Suddenly a giant white eagle pass by me and Amidamaru is gone. Instead Anna stood there looking at me with nothing but hate and anger in her eyes.

"I hope you're happy with your wish." She said with anger in her voice. Her voice sends chills to my spine and tears my heart out in pain and sadness. I look at the person in front of me more closely to see if she really is Anna. This Anna is different from who I know. The Anna I know always has a light in her eyes no matter how small it may be. Her voice is soft and isn't as cold as this. Wait…wish?

A television screen appeared in front of me. I watched and saw everything that had happened last night.

"…I wish I never met you!"

"No…this can't be." I turned to look at Anna and saw a dark shadow slowly eating her up. I quickly ran to her to help her but she seems to be getting farther away from me until I couldn't see her anymore. A maniacal laugh came after that as I fell deeper and deeper into an abyss.

"MASTER YOH!!!!!" Wails can be heard outside Yoh's room.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE WAKING YOH UP!!!!" an angry shout said.

"Oh look who's talking. With your shout I bet even the dead could rise." Someone said.

Yoh woke up with all the noise that is happening outside. He saw Faust sitting at his desk writing something at a piece of paper.

"At least I don't shout nonsense as often as you do."

"That's it shark head you're dead!"

"Bring it on Boro-boro!" then sounds like fighting could be heard.

"MASTER YOH!!!!!"

"Oh good you're awake." Faust said to Yoh. Faust went to Yoh's side and checked his temperature.

"What happened?" Yoh asked groggily.

"I put you to sleep after you started acting weird shouting some girl's name…" Yoh's eyes snapped open at what he said.

"I need you to be honest to me…do…do you know a girl named Anna?" Yoh asked slowly to Faust while holding his shirt. There is desperation and fear in his face and his voice. Faust just looked at him worriedly and shook his head. Slowly, Yoh let his hands drop to his lap and bowed his head. "It's all my fault. I should have never made that wish." Yoh said softly until he punched the floor beside him.

When Yoh lifted his bloody hands there is a large hole in the floor beside him. Ryu opened the shoji door forcefully while still tied to a pole and was about to go at Yoh's side when Faust stopped and shook his head sadly. Ren and Horohoro went in to pull Ryu out of the room but they stopped on their track when they noticed how quiet everyone is. Ryu, Horohoro, and Ren all turned to look at Yoh and quickly understood everything. All of them left the room quietly. Once Yoh is alone he gave a weak sigh and called Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru appeared in his ball mode.

"Could you answer a few questions for me? My mind is hazy right now and I seem couldn't remember a few things." Yoh looked up at Amidamaru with a fake smile on his face.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED? WHO IS THIS ANNA? IS YOH GONNA BE OKAY?" Ryu, Ren, Horohoro, and Manta all asked Faust simultaneously. All of them are seated at the round table in the kitchen while Tamao is cooking with Pilica and Eliza.

"Guys, stop pestering Dr. Faust. He will all answer your questions one-by-one." Pirika said with a vein popping in her head.

"By the way, what are you doing in here? I thought you said you are going to stay at the mountains." Pirika just blushed and ignored her fuming brother.

"Humph, that is the best welcome I've ever seen from you Boroboro since you lack manners." Ren said while drinking milk.

"WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION? AS IF YOU COULD GIVE A BEST WELCOME WITH YOUR SHARK HEAD AND ITS HOROHORO YOU IDIOT!" Horohoro shouted to Ren. Ren's hair stood straight when he heard the name shark head.

"Onii-chan, you're embarrassing me." Pirika said as she stood between Ren and Horohoro, who are now glaring daggers at each other.

"Guys, stop this Master Yoh is resting." Ryu said

"Here we go again." Manta said in a bored tone. "I wish someone could stop them."

"You really want me to show you." Ren said who suddenly turned calm.

"I dare you." Horohoro said. Without said, Ren pulled Pirika in his arms and kissed her softly on her lips. Pirika was surprised at what he did that her mind turned blank. She couldn't move because Ren's arms are holding her yet she is glad because if Ren didn't hold her she might faint right now. Meanwhile, Horohoro is burning with anger at what he saw. He was about to kill Ren when Faust injected and made Horohoro fall asleep on the floor with a loud thud.

Both Manta and Ryu stood there with mouths hanging agape. While Tamao and Eliza have dreamy faces. Ren eyes widen when he heard the loud thud. He is frozen in his place blushing very hard while looking at Pirika.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" Ren shouted as he ran outside. Too numb to move she watched as Ren ran away. Slowly tears started to flow in her eyes.

"Why?" With downcast eyes she went back to the kitchen to continue cooking silently.

"Awww…I wish Yoh-kun would do that to me." Tamao said wistfully just then she realizes what she said out loud. She covers her blushing face both her hands and ran out of the room.

Manta heard what she said and looked sadly at the sleeping Horohoro. "Poor guy. He fell for dense woman. Oh well, good thing it wasn't me."

"Ryu could you take Horohoro upstairs?" Faust said to Ryu. Ryu just stood there with his mouth still hanging open. "Oh well, maybe I should take him myself. Eliza darling could you help me?" Eliza smiled at him and picked his mini pouch where he kept his injections while Faust carried Horohoro. Both Faust and Eliza went out of the room smiling at each other leaving Manta, Ryu and Pirika alone in the kitchen.

"WAIT! Faust still hasn't answered our question!" Manta suddenly said and went out of the kitchen running after Faust.

"Wait, Faust already know this…and he said…umm…it is better to ask you…since umm…you know everything…Hehehe." Yoh said to Amidamaru. 'I really hate lying but I have no choice.' Yoh thought to himself. Amidamaru looked at Yoh suspiciously but he let it pass by.

"Are you sure you are okay, Master Yoh? Maybe this dream of yours made you…umm…am…am…amnesiac. Just like Faust-dono said awhile ago." Amidamaru said.

"Do you think so?" Yoh said thinking of the possibility of it.

"Well it's possible because last night you bumped your head on the tree while star-gazing but…you said it didn't hurt at all so, I just ignore it." Yoh slowly touched his forehead and felt a little sting. "Oh look it's starting to bruise!" Amidamaru poked at Yoh's forehead.

"Ow." Yoh gently rub his forehead. 'It hurts…then that means, every memory and time I spent with Anna is just a dream. No…this is just a nightmare where I get hurt physically. That must be it.'

"Sorry, but just as the old people say that if you get hurt it means you are not dreaming. It means you must wakeup and face reality. Well, something about that." Amidamaru said simply.

"Not dreaming…" Yoh said with his shoulders slumped. 'There might be a truth to it but somehow, something inside me still refuse to accept it.'

"Master Yoh, are sure you're okay? You seem down about something." Amidamaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Yoh said devoid of any emotion. "So tell me, what happened to the tournament and who bought this place up?"

"Master Yoh, the tournament is already finished remember." Yoh just gave him a blank look. "Okay, let me start from the beginning where I met you…"

"I remember that. I met you at the cemetery then I met Manta the next day and Ryu then you became my partner. After that Ren came and I ended up in the hospital then…what happened next?" Yoh said in a confused tone.

"Your grandmother came with your cousin." Amidamaru said simply

"Cousin?" Yoh said in a surprised tone. "I thought I don't have any cousin."

"She's from your mother side. She's a miko and her name is Setsuna. She's the one who trained you to become a Shaman King and helped you on your journey by getting Hao's shikagamis and bringing Faust..." Yoh's eyes widen at what Amidamaru had said.

"Just like Anna." Yoh whispered.

"What?" Amidamaru asked.

"Nothing, so where is Setsuna?"

"After the tournament she went back to Izumo and stayed there. Well let me continue my story…" Amidamaru said but Yoh interrupted him.

"No, I think I remember it all now. Thank you." Yoh stood up and went to the bathroom to change. 'It seems to me that Anna is replaced by some cousin of mine whom I never met. Where are you Anna?' Yoh said to himself while looking at the mirror. The bathroom is just small where a shower with curtains on it and a toilet with a sink and a mirror beside it. 'You can't be gone…you can't.'

"Master Yoh?" Amidamaru called outside.

"I'll be out in a minute." Yoh sighed sadly and looked at the mirror. "Everything's is going to be okay." Yoh said and went out of the bathroom with Amidamaru still looking worriedly at him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tamao shouted as she opened the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to…to…come here Miss Setsuna." The lady in the doorway is wearing a sunglasses and her long black hair is tied in a blue ponytail. She wore a light blue top and white denim flare pants. She has an orange choker in her neck. She just passed Tamao silently.

"Where is my cousin?" the woman said in an annoyed tone. Just then Yoh appeared at the doorway followed by Ren, Ryu, Pirika and Manta.

"What's wrong Tamao? I heard you scream and…who is she?" Yoh asked Tamao. Slowly the lady took her sunglasses off revealing Saga with a smirk on her face.

"Is that a way to greet your cousin?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow! Finished at last. Cliffhanger isn't it? Well, next chapter will be the blond hair's comeback…oops. Well sorry it took me so long to update this because I still have to look at Anna's background and I still have to look for my picture of that freaking cat. I wonder who is that baby? CAN YOU GUESS?

**Kendricks Alashane**** – She's not gone she just went back to where she came from before she…argh…just read the next chapter. **

**  
Jen – wow thanks for e-mailing me. Maybe when I ran out of ideas I could ask you or maybe you could remind me bout the next chapter. Yeah…Yoh made a stupid mistake but…argh…just read the next chapter. Rock on!!**

**anime-obsession260**** – yeah…I wonder what happened to Anna? Hehehe!!!! **

Eric – thanks for the review dude!!! 

**Crazygirl18 – Hahaha…I know…Hey tell Kuya he should start that idea of his bout SM!**

**Animefreak – hmmm…I wonder too…would be bad or good? Well thanks for the review!**

**Yohna – well sad to say she did forget but there's a reason for it. Uh oh I told you something about the next chapter. Well anyway I hope you still continue to read it. **

**Garnet Hime – believe me this will not be the only chapter that will put you on the edge of your seat. **

**YamiandAnzu4ever**** – hey I have a question if you don't mind…do you love Yugi Oh because I really love that Anime. Well one of my favorites in fact. Well let's see about what happens. **

**Koneko-koneko – I read your fics and I tell you I love them. I just forgot send review to the other stories but their great. Especially the part where Anna and Yoh broke up…shucks I forgot the title. Anyway I am so flattered about what you said but you shouldn't envy me because all of the writers in here are great because not all can write a story with dialogues…believe me I've already proven that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own SK nor Funbar no Uta

Chapter 4: The Beginning of Everything

"I'm sorry, Saga asked me first and you know I can't take three jobs at a time even if I'm the leader in here." Nori said while over-looking the whole city through a giant mirror. It consumes half of the wall in the circular room of Nori. A red velvet chair that is placed in front of the mirror is where he sits. Behind the chair is a large mahogany table where papers are neatly staked. A large bookcase is placed at the far left corner of the room. Beside the bookcase is a cabinet with gems and potions that are neatly arranged. A large weaving machine, that constantly weaves cloth with intricate patterns on it, is seen across the bookcase.

"Thanks anyway." Ai sighed and was about to leave the room when the blond haired baby blocked her way at the door. "Oh it you again! You're such a nasty boy, you escaped again." Ai cooed at the baby as she picked it up. The baby gurgled happily while reaching for Nori.

"I should really change the spell so that he couldn't escape again." Nori said tiredly but soon smiled when Ai gave him the baby.

"Such a sweet baby…I would certainly get sad when it is time for him to leave. I wonder who are his parents?" Ai said while looking at the baby fondly.

"Top secret." Nori just said. "Right little eagle?" Nori said to the baby. The baby just gurgled happily at him. "Hey, why don't you ask him?" Nori said to Ai.

"Him?" Ai blushed at that moment

"The one you brought here. I think it's about time we Great Spirits should give him a chance." Ai wanted to cry out of happiness at that moment but she chose not to. Nori just smiled at her.

"You're the best big brother ever." Ai said as she went to his side and kissed him on his cheeks. "I love you." Ai ran off the room smiling leaving a trail of roses behind her.

"She really creates a mess when she's happy." Nori looked at the baby in his arms. "Do you think I'm making a right choice?" he asked at the baby who in turn looked at him in a confused way. Suddenly a beautiful lady wearing a maroon Chinese robe came in the room. Her fiery red hair that pulled up in traditional Chinese buns with rubies attached to it and a cold dark maroon eye indicates of her short temper and defiant attitude. Just like Ai she has the height of 5'5.

"We have a problem." Her voice could be compared to a cold blizzard reverberated inside the room. To a normal person, that voice could make you cower in fear but not Nori and the other spirits, he sat in his chair looking calm while playing with the baby.

"I already expect this to happen Acantha. Where is Phyrrus?" Just then a man wearing a red Chinese kimono with black hakama that has designs of red flames, came in. He has the same fiery red hair and cold maroon eyes like Acantha. He has a height of 5'9 but he is nothing compared to Nori's height of 6'1.

"Just as we feared, he has become more powerful than the last time he lived." Phyrrus said. "If this keeps up there another battle will wage for the throne of the King." Nori sighed tiredly.

"He has already wrecked havoc at Ozorezan and soon the town of Izumo would be next." Acantha said with a neutral voice.

"Ai has a plan and I will assign you two to help her. That demon shouldn't be underestimated. Saga will be helping to as well as the Shaman King. When things get worse I will send him. Let's just hope that this will turn out right." Nori said while turning back to look at the giant mirror.

"You're Setsuna?" Yoh asked curiously.

"No, I'm your fiancé." Saga said sarcastically. Yoh just looked at him while others are looking confused not knowing what is going on. Saga just raised her delicate eyebrow at him challenging him to defy.

"So, what brings you here?" Manta asked Saga. Saga just looked blankly at him, which scared Manta. "Ok…umm…Hehehe." Manta stammered.

"Setsuna-hime!" Ryu said dazedly with hearts in his eyes. A vein popped at Saga's forehead but she chose to keep her anger in check.

"You three." Saga pointed to Ren, Ryu, and Manta. "Bring my stuffs in. Now." Saga said silently.

"Why should I do that? I'm not your servant." Ren said angrily. He was about to go when a lightning struck him.

"I'm sorry I thought I saw a fly in your shoulder but it's only just a speck of dust." Saga said innocently. Ren was about to pull his sword when suddenly he can't move.

"Setsuna-hime, where are your bags?" Ryu asked with hearts in his eyes and drool on his mouth.

"Yeah, we should get them in now or somebody might take them." Manta said while dragging a lovesick Ryu out of the house.

"You…you…" Ren said angrily.

"Ara…what happened to you Ren?" Yoh asked innocently.

"Suits you right." Pirika said with a smirk.

"Well said Pirika-chan!" Saga said with a smile. "Now are you going to argue with or you'll just follow my orders without complaints?" Saga asked the fuming Ren.

"Psychotic woman. Where the hell are your bags?" Ren spat at Saga. Saga once more raised her eyebrow at him. Ren grind his teeth in frustration. "Woman, where are your bags?" Ren asked with a forced smile. His face is red with anger with his mouth stretched showing all his teeth. Pirika tried hard not to laugh but she just couldn't help it seeing Ren's face like that is really priceless. Tamao laughed silently at Ren while Saga just smirked at him. Yoh on the other hand…

'She acts just like Anna but there are still some difference. I can't believe she took her place just like that.' Yoh thought to himself while studying Saga silently. Saga noticed Yoh's stare but she just ignored it as if she didn't care.

'I hope Ai could do her job soon because I don't know if I can leave the time to Nori that long.' Saga said to herself. 'Besides, acting isn't really my best talent, it's Ai who is great when it comes to these things.'

"I think they need help on carrying my bags to my room." Saga said pretending to think. "You're free." She just said simply while proceeding to the living room. Ren went outside mumbling about psychotic witches.

"Oh no! Miss Setsuna's room is still messy. I have to clean it but I have no time left. Yoh-kun could you…" Tamao was about to ask Yoh when he cut her off.

"Sorry but I have to talk to my cousin." Yoh said while rushing off after Saga. Tamao just looked sadly at Yoh's back.

"Why can't he love me?" Tamao asked softly. Pirika, who heard her, sighed sadly at Tamao. She patted Tamao's back and smiled at her.

"You know what if Yoh is really meant for you time would create a way for you to be together. If not, then it means that someone out there is just waiting for you and will give you more than you expect." Pirika blinked at what she said Tamao just stood silently pondering what Pirika had said. "Wow, that was deep. I'll help you fix Setsuna's room. Let's go." Pirika drag a silent Tamao to Saga's room.

'This is boring. I want to go back to Spirits Realm.' Saga thought, as she lay on the floor sideways with her right hand supporting her head. Her long black hair spread like a pool behind her. 'Hmmm…I wonder what is this MTV?'

"Ummm…excuse me…ummm…cousin?" Yoh said with uncertainty. Saga ignored him too engrossed watching the television. "Hello…drat what's her name?" Yoh scratched his head trying to remember her name.

"Setsuna." Saga finally said when she heard him trying to recall her so-called name.

"Hehehe…yeah…" Yoh laughed sheepishly but stopped when he saw her Saga lying at the mat. "Just like Anna…" Yoh whispered softly but Saga still heard him. She smiled slightly but she replaced it suddenly with a raised eyebrow?

"Who's Anna? Is she some girl you know who has blond hair and dark eyes?" Yoh's eyes widen at what she said.

"How…"

"Baka…I'm just guessing." Saga said with sarcastic tone in her voice. Yoh looked uneasily at her. "So tell me everything about her." Saga said in a bored voice.

"They said she's just a dream but I know she real and out there somewhere. Anna is an itako who is strong, intelligent…" Saga cut him off while patting the space in front of her. Yoh slowly sat down while looking at her with confused face.

"Where did you saw her?" Yoh was silent for a moment. A look of alarm was shown in his face.

'I can't remember anything that had happened to me when I met her.'

Saga watched him silently with a frown on her face. 'Now I know what part of his life was temporarily erased. Of all the memories…Ai your dead when this is over.' Yoh is getting more and more confused. 'I should fix this up in a mortal way. This is so troublesome.'

"I can see you can't remember anything for now but soon time will give you all the answers to everything." Saga said mysteriously. Not a sound could be heard between them. Both of them look at each other seriously as if trying to assess each other.

"You talk weird." Yoh finally said. A large sweat drop appeared at Saga's head while keeping her face neutral. Then Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh in his ball mode.

"Miss Setsuna, welcome back." Amidamaru said happily.

"Are you keeping an eye on Yoh's training schedule?" Saga asked Amidamaru. Amidamaru laughed innocently while sweating very hard. "I knew it. That's why I came here personally to see to Yoh's schedule." Saga said calmly with a smirk on her face. "No matter how troublesome this might be." Yoh started to pale when he saw her smirk. "So, what brings you here?"

"Umm…I wanted to ask you why brings you here?"

"A mission." Saga said simply. Once more Yoh looked at him curiously even Amidamaru.

'From what Amidamaru told me earlier about Setsuna, is that after the Shaman tournament she went back to Izumo and she never visited not even once. Amidamaru also said that she is the daughter my mother's sister, powerful miko, and still single. So, if she never visited even once why is she here and what is this mission? Arrgh! Thinking makes my head hurts.' Yoh thought to himself.

"You'll know soon when the right time comes." Saga suddenly said.

"Miss Setsuna, is this mission is only for you or for Master Yoh?" Amidamaru asked. Saga just looked at him blankly.

"Maybe yes maybe no."

"Ummm…Setsuna how come you're not yet married?" Yoh suddenly asked out of nowhere. Suddenly a slap could be heard at the famous onsen.

"Thank you." Ai said while hugging the man cloaked in shadows. "You don't know how much this mean to me." Ai pulled back and smiled at him.

"It is I who should thank you. Helping Yoh and Anna get together personally would be enough but are you sure there are no problems that you are facing right now?" The man asked. His voice couldn't hide the worry he felt for the beautiful woman in front of him. Ai's smile faltered a bit but she quickly masked it with a brave face.

"There are no problems that a Great Spirit like me would ever face without difficulty." The man didn't speak for a moment. He sighed sadly and held her face in his hands.

"I owe my life to you and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to you." Ai blushed at that moment.

"Don't worry about me. It is you I worry about. Be careful my dear friend." Ai turned back and left the room.

"Please be safe, Ai." The man whispered in the wind.

"Look there's the demon." A voice with fear said

"Quick everyone hide your children!" Another voice said.

"She deserves to die."

"She will cause nothing but bad luck to our village."

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN HERE!"

"LEAVE THIS TOWN!"

Angry shouts could be heard from everyone in the market of Osorezan. However, no matter how painful these words might be, the lady just glided gracefully in the center of the crowd as if those hateful words are directed to someone she didn't knew. Her white kimono that reaches to her heel is like a foreboding cloud that brings disaster to everything that stood in her way. Her long blond hair that moves together with the sway of her hips could mesmerize any man who watches it. Her blank cold face could radiate fear in your heart but what make this lady fearsome are her dark onyx eyes that could suck your happiness away because of it's lack of feelings in it. She could be compared to a beautiful living statue and a rose with many thorns in it.

A stone was hurdling past to her but stop in mid air when she looked at it. The stone turned black and turned into dust. "Stupid humans." She simply said as she continued to go in her way heading to the foreboding shrine at the top of the gloomy mountain. Inside the shrine a menacing laugh radiated throughout the town making everyone shiver in fear under the full moon.

"Whoa, you're back already buddy!" Horohoro said to Yoh. Yoh stood at the doorway wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Don't tell me your going to cook?" Ren asked while looking at the grocery bags at Yoh's feet.

"An…I mean…I just want to try cooking because it looks like fun." Yoh laughed while scratching his head. Horohoro and Ren just looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Welcome back Yoh-chan!" Tamao appeared while wearing an apron. "You guys should fix up because dinner is about to be served in a minute." Tamao looked at the groceries bags at Yoh's feet curiously.

"Oh well there's always a next time." Yoh laughed once again. "Where's everybody?"

"Manta went to his cramming school, Faust and Eliza went out to treat a patient, Ryu is cleaning the bath house, and Setsuna is on the porch, and hey where the heck is my sister?" Horohoro scratched his head thinking.

"She went out when she saw me." Ren said simply but his eyebrow is twitching in annoyance.

"YOU SCARED HER AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Horohoro shouted angrily at Ren. Ren just ignored him and went inside. "IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER!"

"Yoh-chan…would…you like…to ummm…eat right now and…" Tamao said stuttering

"That would be a good idea. I'll just fix myself up and oh I did the groceries so you won't have to do it tomorrow. See yah." Yoh said nonchantly and went inside while holding the grocery bags.

"Groceries?"

After Yoh had put out the groceries, he saw Ren and Horohoro facing each other angrily with large bumps on their heads. Saga sitting not far away from them looks at the dark sky with a frown on her face.

The living room is fairly large and could accommodate a large number of people. A low table with a heater under it is place in the middle of the room with a television set placed across it with a stereo beside it. A grandfather clock is place on the right corner of the room. Beside it is overlooks the outdoor garden by stepping on the porch. Ornamental plants adorned the place giving it life and beauty.

"You already started your training even though I haven't told you to start. That's nice." Saga said to Yoh. Yoh sat across her while giving her a carefree grin.

"It's been a habit of mine like Ann…I mean what they said, No pain no gain. Hehehe!" Saga looked at him silently. "A habit I got from a dream." Yoh laughed sadly.

"Every dream has it's meaning and it's purpose. It can give you a warning or time can reveal to you the unknown future that you will have." Saga said mysteriously. She looked up at the full moon and saw a shooting star shot across it. Her frown deepened at what she saw. "It came sooner than I expected."

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long because a lot had happened this month. Sheesh. Wow, every chapter a lot of mystery seems to pop out. Let's see if we can unfold some of it on the next chapter.

Dictionary:

Acantha – Spirit of Chaos

Phyrrus – Spirit of War

Acantha and Phyrrus are twins. They may look tough and scary but they both have one weakness and that is Ai. They love that spirit so much.

**anime-obsession260**** – Yeah life really bites without her but she's not really gone. If you can't find her in this chapter, and not just some figment of imagination, I'll send…ummm…Manta to you. Weird. **

**Soul of the Xcalibur – hey thanks for e-mailing me and thanks for the Evolution. I'm so sorry about being lame to you when I chatted you because my friend is pestering me at that time. I'm looking forward on our next chat.**

Kendricks Alashane – you're wish is my command. I give you Anna but different Anna.

**Crazygirl18 – Saga is not cupid she's the Spirit in charge of time. Ai is the cupid. **

**xxmoonlight-angelxx**** – You're name is cute did you know that? **

**Shuichi66**** – Why the heck would I pair Yoh with someone other than Anna? That is against my law…Hehehe you thought for a second there I'm going to berate you. Just joking. YOHNA forever! Anna is not gone, she just returned to…**

**Yohna – well if I didn't place Saga in there, Yoh wouldn't be a king because I believe that Anna is the reason why Yoh succeeded. Since Anna is not around I need something to make Yoh a Shaman King. I know this is getting confusing at each passing moment (so deep) but I wouldn't write something that isn't important. Just like Saga said, everything has a meaning. **


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the SK. Drat.

Chapter 5: Trying To Live

A week had passed and everyone except Yoh sat at the spacious living room of the famous Onsen at that time. This is a perfect time for them to talk about Yoh even if they are wasting a wonderful Saturday afternoon. Ren stood beside the doorway with his arms crossed. Horohoro sat at the table eating mostly all of the snacks that Tamao prepared for them. Pirika sat beside Horohoro ready to berate her older brother once he says something stupid. Tamao sat silently across Horohoro with a worried look on her face. Faust and Eliza both sat at the love couch. Manta is pacing around the living room like a worried hen. Ryu is tied to a post with a lovesick look on his face. Saga or should I say Setsuna sat quietly at the porch acting as if everything is fine.

"I say, Yoh is abducted by a fairy and brainwashed…" Horohoro didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say because Pirika hit his head with a pan giving Horohoro a large bump in his head.

"I am so ashamed of you big brother…it's bad enough that we have one idiot in this house." Pirika said angrily. Faust was about to stand up and approach Horohoro with a freaky smile in his face when Horohoro personally stopped.

"It's not that serious really…I'm sure it will be gone…ummm…yeah!" Horohoro stammered. Tamao looked at him worriedly but when Horohoro noticed her stare she suddenly looked away. Faust just sulked beside Eliza.

"Do you really hate me that much, Ugly." Ren suddenly asked angrily at Pirika.

"Why, are you that idiot?" Pirika said sarcastically. Ren's pointed hair stood straighter than ever and he was about to give another insult to Pirika when Manta interrupted them.

"Guys, Yoh is coming back any minute now and we still haven't talk about anything." Manta suddenly said in an irritated voice.

"Manta-chan is right. I can't stand to see Yoh acting so strange." Tamao said sadly. Horohoro looked at her with a frown in his face.

"I don't have any problems with his change. In fact, I like him better right now." Horohoro said simply. Tamao glared at Horohoro but he chose to ignore it.

"It's just only a week that he's been acting crazy, maybe he'll change back once he…ummm…got better. Right Faust?" Ren asked Faust who seems to be serious at that moment.

"From what I see, Yoh had suffered a mental block but his case is different, his memories got altered. I don't know what's the real cause of this but I have a hunch it has something to do with this person named Anna." Faust said professionally. Saga looked at Faust expecting him to hit the right answer.

'Oh come on, I've given some clues in this scenario and nobody still gets it.' Saga thought irritated at the whole time.

"So what you mean is that this Anna is the reason why Yoh is doing unbelievable trainings from dawn till night, doing the groceries, cooking edible food, and studying?" Manta asked Faust.

"Yes." Faust said simply.

"So what will happen if this keeps up?" Ren asked curiously.

"He'll either stay that way permanently or maybe it is just a temporary case."

"Come to think of it…Yoh has become more mature and responsible than before. It wouldn't be bad if he'll that way forever." Pirika said. Tamao looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"See even my sister agrees with me. Yoh is much better today than before!" Horohoro said happily at an angry Tamao. Tamao just glared at him in return.

"Miss Setsuna, don't you have anything to say about this? I mean he's your cousin right?" Manta said carefully. Saga looked at him straight in the eye.

"I have one question for you, shorty." Manta blushed beet red. Saga just smirked at him while Ren and Horohoro snickered.

"Hey…I've grown a few inches!" Manta said indignantly.

"Whatever. Why aren't you happy with Yoh's change?" Manta didn't speak for a moment. Everyone looked at him waiting for his answer.

"It's not that I'm disappointed with him in fact I feel the opposite of it. I am just worried about him because these past few days he was never really happy and I thought it's because of that he changed." Manta said truthfully. Saga secretly smiled at his truthfulness.

"I agree with Manta. Yoh has been no fun at all when we practice. Hey, maybe you know what's his problem." Ren said to Saga. Saga raised her eyebrow at him.

"There are some things in this life that we aren't suppose to know but sometimes time will reveal it all in right moment." Saga said mysteriously.

"MISS SETSUNA YOUR BEAUTY GLOWS WHEN YOU TALK WEIRD!" Ryu shouted. Tokageroh appeared beside him and suddenly whacked his head with a stick.

"I told not to use cheesy lines when courting a girl!" Tokageroh shook his head. Saga just looked at them calmly…too calmly that makes you run for your life. Tokageroh noticed the eerie silence that hung around Saga. Slowly he faced her and bowed down before her. "Please forgive this fool! He hasn't slept well these past few days so his mind isn't clear and…"

"Shut up." Saga said silently. 'I'll kill Ai when I get the chance.' Saga thought darkly. Tokageroh cried in relief and noticed that everyone is complete in the living room save for Yoh. A question mark appeared on his forehead.

"What is the connection of that about Yoh's problem?" Ren asked irritated manner. Saga just shrugged at him.

"Everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk in riddles anymore woman! The Tao's rarely hit ladies and you are lucky woman." Suddenly a lightning hit Ren causing him to faint.

"Are you guys talking about Yoh?" Tokageroh asked stupidly.

"Yeah and we aren't getting anywhere with Yoh's problem." Pirika said as she looked worriedly at the burnt Ren.

"Well why don't you ask him right now? I just saw him around the corner finishing his laps." Tokageroh said simply. Horohoro, Pirika, Manta, and Tamao all glared at him. "What?" Tokageroh said innocently. Just then they heard the front door open and an energetic voice called out to them.

"I'M HOME!" the shoji door opened and Yoh stood there with a goofy grin on his face. "Who wants to go to the movies today?" Yoh asked everyone with excitement in his voice. At first everyone looked at him as if he was a ghost but they caught their reaction before Yoh notices it and agreed to go watch a movie.

Is this right? Trying to be happy when I'm not? For weeks I have tried to put up a façade that I hope would fool everyone. Trying to live an easy life. Yet no matter what I do, reality would came crashing into me. She doesn't exist in this world. Her memories are the only thing that keeps me going. I even planted red and yellow roses in our garden just to remind me of you. I always dream about you. Some of them are good but the nightmare I had is constant, where you are being swallowed up in darkness. I also tried to live a life where I once have you but the pain just keep getting stronger.

"Are you okay Master Yoh?" Amidamaru said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hey you should get ready. We're going to the movies." I said trying to change the subject. I pretend to act lazy at that time by lying at the porch with no care in the world.

"If you say so Master Yoh." Amidamaru said with a worried tone. He was about to go when he stopped and looked at me. "But Master Yoh, why should I get ready when I am already a spirit?"

Saga couldn't sit still for a second inside the theater. She kept on fidgeting and squirming in her seat. Saga sat at the far side of seat with Tamao beside her. Faust and Eliza backed off the last second because of an emergency. Pirika sat beside Tamao and Horohoro who sat beside Ren. Horohoro was trying to keep Ren far away from his sister as possible. Pirika was trying to shut his brother up while Ren just ignored Horohoro. Yoh sat in between Ren and Manta. Manta and Yoh's attention was all on the movie. Ryu who is sulking because he didn't get to sit beside Saga, instead he got Manta. Amidamaru and the rest float behind Yoh, Manta, and Ryu. Everyone was donned to their usual style of clothing.

"Are you okay?" Tamao asked Saga. Tamao had noticed Saga's strange behavior ever since the movie started. Saga just nodded simply at her and feigned her casual act.

'Be careful Ai…meeting the monster is sooner than you thought.' Saga said to herself.

Loud and excited chatters could be heard outside the theater house after the movie. Everyone was talking about how good the actor is or how the fight scene was done. Saga was quiet the whole time not minding the happy chatters around her. Suddenly, everyone froze up like time has stopped by. Saga looked up in the sky and saw two phoenixes flying straight at her. She stood back letting them land in front of her. Bright flame came out from cement and Phyrrus and Acantha appeared before her wearing their traditional clothes.

"Greetings Saga." Acantha and Phyrrus both greeted her politely.

"Time is running out. We have to move fast or else there will be no tomorrow for all of us." Saga said darkly. She knew she would be seeing them so she wasted no time in delivering her message.

"We know that but they've become stronger than before." Phyrrus said in his baritone voice.

"He's right." Acantha said in a cool voice. "Somebody stole Anna's files from Nori so we can't find its weakness."

"The stranger part of it is that it acquired more stronger power that we can't tell what kind is it." Phyrrus said in a much colder tone. His surrounding is starting to heat up when Acantha touched his shoulder he calmed down.

"How is it possible that somebody could get into Nori's defenses?" Saga was starting to lose her impatience.

"You didn't know any this?" Acantha asked.

"My powers got weak after I changed the course of time and it would still take a few more weeks for me to recover. Right now, I only got flashes of what is to come." Saga said. "This isn't supposed to be happening." Saga crossed her arms in annoyance.

"It seems like we have a traitor in our midst." Phyrrus said in a dark tone.

"But who?" Acantha said.

"Could it be…?" Saga didn't get to finish what she is about to say when she saw some dark clouds starting to form in the horizon. "Somebody changed the fabric of time…Ai is in danger. Go to the Osorezan forest now!" The twins rarely show some emotion but when they learned impending danger looms on Ai, worry and anger could be seen on their faces. They took off and brought the place back to life.

"Hey woman! What in the world are you doing in there?" Ren shouted angrily. Saga raised her eyebrow at him. Ren glared at her then stuck his nose in the air. "Che…you are lucky Tao's never hurt ladies." With that he quickened his pace and left the crowd. Saga just walked calmly and joined Yoh's group. Yoh frowned and looked at every corner hoping to find what he is looking for.

"Ummm…do you guys felt something weird awhile ago?" Yoh asked everyone while looking for something. Everyone gave him a questioning glance. "Hmmm…maybe I'm just hungry." Then he laughed and went on his way.

Sweet aroma wafted throughout the kitchen. Tamao stood at the kitchen sink washing the vegetables that she will cook later. While doing that she is humming a song that just pops into her head while swaying her head to the beat. She wore a pink apron beneath her white top and black slacks. Her shoulder length hair is neatly tied with a light green bandanna.

"You know what, you will make great wife someday." A voice behind her said. She nearly dropped the carrot she was washing at that time. She immediately blushed after she heard the flattering comment. Her blush soon faded when she saw the last person she wanted to see, Horohoro.

"What do you want?" She said with a scowl on her face. Horohoro immediately lowered his face like a child being reprimanded by his mother.

"Well…you see…about earlier…what I'm trying to say…I'm sorry." Horohoro looked away with a red face. "I don't know what…ummm…came over me at that time…" Tamao looked at him and shook her head with a sigh.

"You're really not good at saying sorry." Horohoro looked at her with despair in his face. "However, since you've tried hard…you're forgiven." Tamao smiled softly at him. Horohoro's face lightens up once he heard her. "So…what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking of something special…hmmm…maybe I'll cook Yoh's favorite." Tamao quickly said and turns her back on him. Horohoro just looked at her silently with a sad smile on his face.

"Yoh is lucky to have you…" Tamao' eyes widen at what he said. He quickly vanished when she turned around. All that is left is an ice sculpture of a daisy. She touched the ice and surprisingly found out that it isn't melting. 'His simple gestures could make my heart flutter. This isn't right. Why are you doing this, Horohoro?'

Darkness surrounds the cold and gloomy place but that doesn't bother the lady who stood at the window. She is watching the village with silent anger. The once lively village turned into a ghost town once the moon hangs over the dark sky. The villagers kept their windows and doors bolted shut for fear that the demon would come and steal their soul.

"What are you looking at my dear?" a sinister voice said behind the stoic lady. His eyes are glowing red with malice and death.

"I'm looking at these weaklings." She said coldly. Her beautiful face is scrunched up in angry irritation. "Their thoughts and weakness are starting to bore me."

"Well, why don't you annihilate them?" the sinister voice said once more. The lady raised her delicate eyebrow as if doubting the idea that the voice gave her. "It's plain simple my dear, with our powers we can change this world to our liking. Just think a world where everyone fear you." The lady's red lips curled into an evil smirk.

"I like what you think, Oni."

"I knew you would see it my way, Anna."

"Couldn't sleep?" Saga's voice suddenly surprised Yoh. Everyone is asleep and Yoh couldn't sleep at that time. He was about to go to the kitchen to have a midnight snack when he saw Saga in the living room porch sitting quietly. 'Hmmm…I wonder what is Setsuna-neechan doing in her in the middle of the night?' he asked himself and just then Saga called Yoh out. Yoh sheepishly walked towards her while Saga just looked at him coolly.

"Speak for yourself." He said with a grin. "Hey can I call you oneechan?" Saga seemed surprise at his sudden question but soon faded into indifference.

"Whatever." Silence dawned on them once more. Yoh was about to leave when Saga's voice stopped him. "Are you happy, Yoh?"

"Huh?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I said are you happy with your life right now?" Saga repeated her question while looking at Yoh straight in the eye.

"If I said yes…I would be lying." Yoh stepped into the porch and looked at the dark sky. "I used to dream of an easy life but now that it has given to me, I don't know anymore. I tried to be happy but without Anna, what's the use?" Yoh said sadly. Saga looked at the stars with a soft smile on her face.

"I will now give you your first mission as a Shaman King." Saga said with seriousness in her face. Yoh slowly looked at her as if she had gone mad. "You have to defeat an evil spirit, in Osorezan."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow…that was long. Hmmm…you might notice some grammatical error in it and I am soooo sorrryyyyy! So, what do you think…be nice! I mainly focused this chapter on Yoh's friends because I noticed they've been kept in the dark for too long but don't worry next chapter will be mainly on Yoh and Anna. To those who haven't seen Anna on last chapter…HOW COULD YOU? Just joking.

**Crazygirl18** – hey, I'm a busy person and you know that!

**Hannah-asakura** – Sorry if it took me so long to post this up. Have you noticed that there are few YOHNA stories in here? Disappointing…Hehehe! I'm glad you are a fan of them. Hey did you know that there is one character in this story that has the same sound of name as yours and it appeared already? Just watch out who she/he it is.

**Kendrick Alashane** – hey I already gave you a different Anna in this chapter and Chapter 5 too. So that's 3 wishes. Hmmm…anything else?

**Utterbliss** – do you want tragic? Read my One Sweet Day… Hehehe…It just proves that we realize how much the person really means to us once she is gone.

**Sailor Otaku **– hmmm…YA moments…hmmm…just joking…you're wish is my command. One set of YA moments coming up!

**Koneko-koneko **– If you did that again…I will make you sit in front of Chocolove's show for an hour. Mwahahahaha! Just joking.

**Soul of Xcalibur **– hmmmm…here's chapter 5 for you. I'm sorry if I haven't chatted with you for a while coz' I have summer classes to attend to. DraT MATH!

**Lost Spirit** - what do you think?


	6. 6 Fateful Day!

Disclaimer: Please read the previous chapters…

I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I WOULDN'T WANT TO HOLD THE SUSPENSE ANY LONGER. ENJOY! This chapter is for Soul of Xcalibur.

Chapter 6: Fateful Day

Yoh stared blankly at her the moment she had finished talking. Saga could tell by his face that he think she is crazy, and she isn't wrong in her assumption.

"Are you sick, Setsuna-oneechan?" Saga had to stifle the urge to kill the young king in front of her at that moment. Yoh was about to call Faust when Saga stopped him.

"I am not joking Yoh." Saga said patiently. Yoh was about to argue when he saw that Saga was indeed serious, dead serious. Thousand of questions ran through his mind at that time and he can't seem to find the right question to begin with. "The great spirits chose me to deliver this message to you personally. I didn't told you sooner because you are still not ready for it." Saga explained calmly as if she had read his mind.

"So…why do they need me in this?" Yoh asked innocently after the explanation Saga gave. He is still confused to this "so-called mission", as he quoted silently, because this is the first time the Great Spirits had ever done. Saga looked at him as if he has gone mad. Clearly she was expecting him to know the obvious but then Yoh has a tendency to be dense in some cases.

"You're the Shaman King that's why." Yoh laughed sheepishly trying to look like he understands it all but the truth is he still didn't get it. Saga closed her eyes trying to be calm and not kill Yoh.

"I know that but why me?" Yoh asked Saga in an oblivious tone. "I mean there are some Shamans out there who can defeat this thing right?"

"There are no shamans left in Osorezan. They are all killed." Saga said calmly as if she is commenting about the weather. "You are the only hope that's left. You can bring your friends to help you if you want." Saga said as she looked at Yoh with challenge in her eyes. Yoh closed his eyes as if contemplating the situation. Then after a minute he opened his eyes with a determined glint.

"Wow this could be fun! I have never been to Osorezan! They said that you could go skiing in there and they have this cool hot springs. This should be a great vacation! I hope they have cheeseburgers and oranges." Saga had enough at Yoh's clueless attitude. She knocked him unconscious and left muttering about stupid brown haired shamans.

"ACHOO!" the young man whom Nori had been talking to sneezed loudly. "I'm sorry, somebody must have been talking about me. Nori just raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why do you want to see me? Is there a problem in your temporary job?" Nori asked coolly. The truth is Nori didn't like the man in front of him. It's not because he looks fine and clever, and it is not because he nearly finished half of them, no that is just a minor thing for Nori. The truth is he hates his guts, his 'pretty boy' look, as Nori disdainfully quoted, and everything that he has. If it weren't for him Ai would still be his baby sister and not his future…Nori stopped and shuddered at that thought. How did he know all of this? Saga predicted it the moment he joined them. As Ai's older brother he will not going to give up his baby sister without a fight to death. In fact it would be better for him if Ai will just stay the baby sister forever.

"There are some problems in matching people up especially in Saga's case and the midget…" the young man and Nori shuddered at that thought.

'I wonder why Ai mistook Opacho as a girl?' Both Nori and the young man thought at the same moment.

"…And wearing this pink sash…" the young man said disdainfully. It is really not necessary for him to wear the pink sash but Nori just want to annoy him to death. The young man could not show how annoyed he is because he is wearing a mask with red markings in it much to Ai's dismay. If you look at him pink sash is not bad for his Grecian Robe that could give you a sneak peek to his muscular physique. "…But those are not the reason on why am I here." He continued. Nori waited patiently for him to continue. "I want to protect Ai." He said simply.

"That is impossible in your state." Nori said simply as he smirked at him. If Ai could see him, Nori would have an earful for doing this to her friend.

"True, but if I manage to revive my guardian spirit I can help her?" Nori is starting to get irritated at that moment. 'This guy is impossible and stupid.' Nori thought to himself.

"Acantha and Phyrrus are already there to help her." Nori lied.

"Are you sure?" Nori glared at the young man. "Because I see Ai, alone with a cat in your screen." The young man said while pointing to a screen behind Nori. Nori growled and curses inwardly.

"Don't worry they will come in time." Nori said confidently. "Now go back to your work Spirit of Love." The young man just stood quietly watching the screen where Ai is. "I'll do my job." Nori looked at him trying to figure out what is he planning, but with a mask on his face Nori failed. The young man disappeared in a blanket of smoke.

"Hey, why are we suddenly going to Osorezan?" Ren asked the silent Saga. Saga is watching the TV while Ren is bothering her. Horohoro is watching the TV too while munching on the snacks Tamao just made. Saga stared at him coolly. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Ren is starting to loose his cool because Saga just ignored him again.

"Call Lyserg and Chocolove right now. We need him." Saga ordered to a fuming Ren. Ren is shocked because Saga just flatly ignored his question. He was about to poke Saga with his hair when she struck him with lightning, again. "You do it Horohoro." Saga turned to look at Horohoro. Horohoro nervously looked at the unconscious Ren and quickly dashed to the phone. Saga turned her attention to the TV. Ren slowly regains consciousness and glared at her.

"We are going to Osorezan to defeat an evil spirit." Saga said while her attention is glued to the TV. Ren's face first became confused then it suddenly turned serious.

"Is it serious and why do we need Chocolove?"

"It depends on the Shaman King." Saga looked at Ren seriously. "Besides the more the merrier…I think." Saga just remembered Chocolove's futile attempts at making everyone laugh.

"Bason!" a cute spirit ball appeared beside Ren.

"Yes?"

"We're not going back to China just yet." Ren said simply. "We're going to Osorezan."

Soon everyone now knows the real reason why are they going to Osorezan. The shaman warriors together with Pirika, Saga, Eliza and Tamao are now standing in the platform that will take them to Osorezan. The shaman warriors are getting uneasy and excited at each passing moment not knowing the dangers that awaits them at Osorezan.

OWARI!

Just Joking!

It was noon at Osorezan, nobody knows the tragedy that will be befall on them sooner than they expected. They are just minding their own business as if it was a normal day. A man is trying to sell his vegetables to passersby. The children are running around the place without a care in the world. The women are washing their clothes while exchanging the latest gossip. Tourists are going to the snowcapped mountain to ski. Osorezan is a fairly large place and it would seem impossible for a mere lady to destroy it in a day. Anna went down to the deserted forest of Osorezan. She walks confidently knowing there are no sane people who come in here. Her castle is built upon a bleak mountain surrounded by a thick mass of trees at the foot of the mountain. It is a perfect spot for Anna knowing the Osorezan's townsfolk her place.

"I will leave you for a while my dear Anna." Oni said in his menacing voice. "I know you can summon a few spirits without my help." Anna just glared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that." Oni cooed. "I am just welcoming our guest. So go along and have your fun." Anna ignored him and left him alone laughing evilly. Anna now stood at a dark clearing and closed her eyes in concentration. She pulled out her blacked beads and starts her summoning.

"Mistress Ai, are you sure we are not lost?" a tiger-like cat with two-pointed tail and a patch on his eye asked the young teenager who walked beside him. The cat is unusual, not just from his appearance as I said earlier, from the way it walks and the way it dress.

"You have asked me that question a thousand times Matamune." Ai glared at the cat. Ai wore a red top and black pants. She let her hair wore down as it used to be.

"But Mistress Ai, we've passed that tree four times…"Matamune was cut off when a sinister laugh distracted him.

"See I told you we are not lost." Ai said with a look of triumph and relief on her face.

"It's been so long since I have a visitor in here and not just any visitor but a Spirit of Love." A dark shadow with gleaming eyes appeared before Ai.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that famous." Ai smirked at the shadow. Soon her smirk was replaced by a look of confusion then to anger. "I see you are not alone in this party you have. Who is it?" Ai glared at the shadow in- front of her. 'I have felt this presence before but where and who?' Ai thought hard but Oni's voice cut her off.

"Feisty aren't we." Oni floated in front of her. "Too bad you're going to fail." He launched a black ball at her but Matamune just deflected it with his wooden sword.

"Don't be so sure, about that." Matamune said with a smirk.

"Do you think you can defeat me like the last time kitty?" Oni sneered at Matamune. "I don't think so." Ai's eyes widen at what he said.

'His memory should be erased just like everyone else.' Ai thought.

"To answer your question my dear spirit, a friend told me everything I need to know even your weaknesses." Ai glared at the shadow in front of her. A slash divided Oni into two. Matamune posed like a real samurai.

"I really hate villains. They talk too much. Oh by the way, nobody calls me kitty except for my mother." Matamune said with his eyes closed. Ai just stayed where she is looking suspiciously at where the shadow used to be. Suddenly a black ball hit Matamune in his back. Matamune went down and Ai ran to his side.

"Don't worry…you're my guardian and you're going to win this fight." Ai said determinedly. She held Matamune in her arms and bright light appeared in her creating a pillar of light.

Anna looked at the light that shot up through the sky. She is sweating profusely and her face is ashen white. Weakly she turned to the horde of evil spirits before her. They all looked like skilled assassins ready to destroy everything without mercy. With cold eyes she all stared at them as if they are slaves ready to do her bidding. "Destroy everything in sight." She said with her cold voice. The spirits flew in the sky laughing evilly.

The shaman warriors came just in time to see the black clouds starting to form over Osorezan.

"Awww…here I thought we can get to see the sights before having some fun." Horohoro whined with Kori beside him. Pirika whacked him in his head, which earned him a large bump on his head.

"Just shut up and let's go." Ren said in an irritated tone as he walked ahead with Bason in tow.

"Are you guys going to leave us in here?" an amused voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Lyserg, Jeanne, Marco, and Chocolove behind them.

"Guess what? The condor just evolves to Concorde that's why it is so fast. Get it!" Chocolove said wearing a costume of a condor while dancing around. Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, and Ryu all glared at him. Then Ren and Horohoro made a silent truce and beat the living daylights out of Chocolove.

"Guys stop this…we still have ummm…things to do." Manta said uneasily but nobody listened to him. Saga decided to interrupt because she is starting to get impatient with all their dilly-dallying.

"If you don't stop, I will make you." Saga said with a warning in her voice. Like little angels, the boys suddenly pretended as if they weren't wrestling in the ground a moment ago. Yoh laughed but suddenly his eyes widen along with everyone.

"I could feel a powerful presence at the forest." Amidamaru said. Soon everyone is alert on their surroundings.

"I think there are three of them." Lyserg said. Suddenly Yoh broke into a run heading into the west part forest of Osorezan. Before they could chase after Yoh, a bright light shot up through the sky from the north part of the forest.

"What was that?" Ren asked while looking at the pillar of light.

"I am going after Yoh- dono." Amidamaru floated towards with great speed where Yoh had ran to.

"Wait after me!" Manta ran after Amidamaru bringing his laptop with Mosque inside. After Manta and Amidamaru left a horde of evil spirits came with great speed from the west part of the forest going to the village.

"Hey, I think this is a job for…SUPER CHOCOLOVE!" Chocolove said now wearing a yellow spandex with a white brief on his head. Ren, Marco and Horohoro knocked Chocolove unconscious.

"Tell me, why did we bring him along?" Ren asked at Saga. Pirika, Tamao, and Jeanne blushed at Chocolove's choice of outfit.

"We have to split up." Saga said simply. "Faust you go after Yoh. Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove, protect the village. Lyserg and Marco come after me. Ryu you stay here and protect Pirika and others." Saga barked orders like a true leader.

"Hey who died and made you a leader?" Ren said hotly.

"You will if you keep on arguing with me." Saga said with an even voice. Ren glared first at Saga before he went away. Nobody chose to argue with Saga and left with haste towards the fight that will start everything.

OMGOMGOMGOMG

Ai succeeded in turning Matamune in his Giant Spirit control. Matamune now wore a traditional black Samurai clothes with weird markings on his face. Ai is breathing hard at that time because it took a lot of her energy in turning a spirit into his form immediately.

"Awww…she gave half of her power to pussycat." Oni taunted.

"You'll be surprised at what he can do." Ai smirked but Oni remained calm after what she had done.

"Well if that is the case…" Oni suddenly turned into his Giant Spirit control. "I guess we're now even." Oni laughed hard while Ai glared at him she floated up at Matamune's head and stood there ready to fight with him.

"MATAMUNE ATTACK!" (AN: Okay the next scene will be corny for me because it will be my first time writing a fight scene. You may not read this part because…ummm…it is not important.)

Matamune charged at Oni with his sword raised to his head ready to strike Oni in half but Oni just deflected it.

"Pussy cats are not meant to carry swords…especially if they can't handle it." Oni taunted Matamune.

"SHUT UP!" Matamune shouted while trying to slash Oni with his sword. Oni deflected the slash again. "Tiger claw slash!" Matamune shouted while creating three strikes in the air. Oni's arm got cut and green goop came out.

"My…my…I think my dear Anna has used some of her powers already. That's too bad." Oni said with an annoying whine in his voice. "Oh well…might as well finish this off quickly." Oni said simply. "Too bad you can't use too much of your powers in here because there are only hate and sufferings in this place. You should thank your cousin for telling me everything I need to finish everyone, even immortals" Oni said to Ai. Ai's eyes widen at the information he just gave.

(AN: OKAY YOU MAY READ NOW)

"I really hate talkative villains." Matamune said disdainfully. Matamune tried his attack but succeeded only in making a scratch in his other arm. Ai is now growing weaker as each passing moment. Oni raised his arms and his surroundings turned black. "Die!" Oni said as they got enveloped in dark cloak that Oni created. Ai got separated with Matamune after that. Ai couldn't breath inside the dark place and her powers are draining fast. The last things she saw are two phoenixes and a young man who held her in his strong arms. 'I am safe for now.' Ai said in her mind

OMGOMGOMGOMG

Yoh didn't care if his legs are starting to get tired or he was running out of breath. All that he cared at that time is to get at the familiar source of energy. He needed to see if it was really her or just a fantasy he just created.

OWARI

Okay I'm tired let's just end it in here. My grammar is starting to bite so I'm going to stop. CIAO!

IF YOU PROMISE TO REVIEW NICELY I WILL CONTINUE THIS…MAYBE NOT!

His heart just beats faster with every step he made. Anticipation, fear, worry, and a feeling he has yet to name, all wreak havoc inside his heart. Just a little more steps and he could now see the face he longs to see and touch. He just saw a horde of evil spirits flying above him that came from the person he will soon see. He picked up a pace hoping she is safe and sound. He stopped from his tracks and saw her. Her back is on to him but he could tell that she is the one he is looking for. Even though her hair is like strands of gold that reaches to her waist and she is wearing a white dress that flows down in the ground he could tell it was she. Happiness surge in his heart as he took a step towards her.

"Anna!" He said breathlessly. She turned around quickly and gave him a stunned expression.

"How…how come I didn't sense you?" her face is pale and drenched in sweat. Her sudden movement caused her to stagger and fell. Yoh caught her in his arms and held her tight afraid to let her go.

"Don't ever leave me. I'm sorry." Anna tried to pull him away but she is too weak to do that.

"Get off me…" she said with a tinge of fear and anger in her voice. "Don't…touch…me...you filthy human." Yoh got surprised at how cold her voice is. He looked down at her and saw blank and cold eyes. She managed to get off weakly from Yoh and stood up. Her movement caused her great pain in her head as she swayed as if her knees are made of jelly.

"Who…are…you?" with that she fell in Yoh's arm unconsciously.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own SK.

Chapter 7: I'll never leave your side

"Aren't you guys being unfair?" Oni wickedly pouted at them. "Three to one isn't a fair fight." Even though his face may not show it, he is trembling with fear and he knows it will be his end if he didn't get away fast. 'If only that stupid girl didn't used all of her energy, I could still summon another big attack like I used to do.' thought Oni. Acantha and Phyrrus stood in front of Oni looking deadly and dangerous. Behind them the young masked man held Ai in his arms in a protective way.

"Bring Ai back to our realm." Acantha ordered the young man behind her while keeping her eyes locked on Oni.

"But…" the young man started to protest because he wanted to make Oni suffer like hell but Phyrrus interrupted him.

"Ai could die if you keep on arguing with us." Phyrrus said with anger in his voice.

"I thought you guys are immortal?" the young man asked in a confused tone.

"Hah! That is what everyone knows but they could disappear if their powers are drained." Oni said with a smirk. Acantha and Phyrrus both brought out their katanas and held it tightly until their knuckles turned white. "As you can see little fire, our dear Spirit of Love is going to disappear like smoke any minute, now that her power is drained." Oni said to the young man who held Ai. Even though you can't see his face it is obvious to his actions that he got terrified for the lady he held in his arms.

"We'll take care of this, little brother." Acantha said to the young man behind her.

"Just what she said little brother. We're not going to let this being go without having fun with us." Phyrrus said with a cold smirk on his face. Without wasting anytime the young man stood up with Ai in his arms and left.

"Now let the fun begin." Acantha said coolly. (AN. Arrgh…another fight scene! If Lou, my daily tormentor, would laugh his head off and I wouldn't hear the end of it. Sheesh.)

Both Acantha and Phyrrus disappeared into thin air. Oni stood alone in the dark clearing like a seating duck. He thought this is a perfect time for him to escape so he ran to the thick foliage hoping he would loose both avenging spirits. He kept on glancing here and there hoping to neither see nor sense the twin's aura but after using his attack, he is vulnerable to their attack. Oni silently cursed his accomplice for not helping him escape. He was looking at his back when Phyrrus appeared in front of him ready to slash him into half but he barely manage to escape. Suddenly, above him Acantha appeared ready to strike him into half. He nearly dodges her but Acantha twirled and slashed his abdomen. Oni formed a dark energy and threw it at her but Acantha is fast hitting only a strand of her hair. Phyrrus appeared behind Oni and was about to slash him when Oni deflected his attack but Acantha shot him in his back with her power. Oni turned around to strike Acantha down forgetting Phyrrus is behind him, when Phyrrus shot him with his power at Oni's back. Oni went down and Phyrrus was about to strike him down when Oni began to disappear like dust. Soon only an empty space is what the twins could see.

(AN: Hah! Lou did you see that, I told you I could make a decent fight scene. EAT THAT!)

"What happened?" Acantha asked Phyrrus who is still looking at the place where Oni once fell down.

"I don't know…but it seems to me the bastard got away." Phyrrus said with anger in his voice. Acantha stood beside him glaring at the empty soil in front of her.

"Next time he comes back…we'll definitely finish him off." Acantha said with certainty in her voice.

"Acantha? Phyrrus?" Acantha and Phyrrus both turned around to the source of voice. There stood Saga with Lyserg and Marco at both her sides with mouth's hanging agape.

"Miss Setsuna how did you know that they are the Great Spirits?" Lyserg asked with awe in his voice. Acantha, Phyrrus, and Saga both kept their expression with coolness and indifference.

"I'm a miko remember." Saga said simply. Lyserg smiled sheepishly at what she said. Marco went down on his knee and bowed his head. Saga's eyebrow twitched at what Marco did. This is one of the reasons on why she hates showing herself to humans.

"We didn't tell you to bow down." Acantha said coolly with a blush staining her pale cheeks. "I really don't like getting treated like a goddess." Acantha said.

"But Acantha you look like one." Phyrrus said coolly with a smirk. Acantha glared at her twin brother but he just ignored it. He faced Saga with seriousness in his face. "The evil spirit got away so your mission in here is through." He said steely. Saga looked closely at him hoping to find more answer but Phyrrus expression remained stoic.

"If this Oni is the evil that we are talking about, then it means the mission is not yet over, it just postponed." Lyserg said.

"Yes." Acantha said. "But net time we will be ready, all of us."

For some reason, Lyserg and Marco felt uneasy at the situation. They both felt that this battle is much dangerous and intense than the last battle with Hao.

"Ha! I would not eat my snacks if I lose!" Horohoro said to Ren.

"I would not drink milk if I lose." Ren said challengingly. Both Ren and Horohoro are glaring at each other while Chocolove is just standing beside them thinking.

"I will…ummm…bet my…no that's not good." Chocolove said while scratching his hair. Ren and Horohoro went off without him. Just then Christmas lights appeared on Chocolove's hair. "I got it…if I win you'll have to listen to my jokes for about a week and if I lose I won't tell a joke for a week!" Chocolove said happily. Ren and Horohoro paled at what he said, but knowing they could beat him they agreed. Then they faced the incoming horde of evil spirits with smirks on their faces.

Hours later… Horohoro and Ren both are wearing the winning smirk while Chocolove's face is forlorn.

"Why such a long face Chocolove?" Horohoro said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Ren said tauntingly. "So how many did you kill?"

"88 and a half." Chocolove said somberly as he trudge slowly with his head bowed down. Ren and Horohoro both looked at his with mouths hanging agape.

"Could…you repeat that again?" Horohoro said while stuttering.

"88 and a half. The last one looks like the guy from Austin powers…you know Mini Me? Crazy little monster." Chocolove said with a frown on his face. "He even bit my…hey what's wrong with you guys?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud wail could be heard after that.

"Whoa, who is that?" Manta said with wide eyes as he stared at the unconscious lady in Yoh's arms. Yoh gave Manta a weary smile before he turned to Faust.

"Could you take a look at her?" Yoh said pleadingly. Faust looked at her then his eyes widen at the state she is in.

"We need to find a place to put her in quick!" Faust said with alarm in his voice.

"Why… what's wrong with Anna?" Yoh said with alarm too.

"I need a place to setup my equipment and treat her."

"Well, my family owns a house not too far from here…but it is located outside the town's outskirt…" Manta said.

"Is that the big white house I saw awhile ago?" said Yoh.

"If it is the one beside the hot spring lodge…then that's it." Manta said. Yoh and Faust wasted no time and left in a hurry because Anna's life is in line. They didn't notice that they left Amidamaru and Manta behind.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl, Manta-dono." Amidamaru said with a troubled expression.

"Why do you say that?"

"I sense evil in her." Manta looked at Amidamaru with fearful expression.

"As long as Yoh trust her…everything will be okay." Manta isn't sure whether to believe the words he just said because there is a foreboding feeling that floats in his heart. "Well, I better tell everyone else we're staying at my place." Then he pulled out his cell phone (AN: Whoa HIGH TECH!) and started punching out some numbers.

Waiting used to be never a problem for him. In fact, waiting used to be a prefect excuse for him to lie around and listen to his music or just sleep under the shade. However, this is a different scenario and lying around and just sleep is not the best option for Yoh Asakura. He can't stay calm for just a second knowing that the girl inside the locked room in front of him could be in danger.

'Why couldn't life be simple?' he asked himself in a frustrated tone. He snapped out of his reverie when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked back and saw Lyserg with the whole gang with a worried look in his face except for Saga whose face is pale and melancholy.

"Are you okay?" Lyserg asked. Yoh smiled at them trying to assure everyone he's fine.

"I told you guys she's real." Yoh said to everyone as he turned his loving gaze back to the closed door. If he looked back he would see the questioning looks his friends have, the pain in Tamao's eyes, and doubt in Manta, Jeanne, and the rest of the spirits. Just then a tired Faust came out with Eliza beside him. Yoh looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"She used a lot of her energy that is why she fainted. Actually this stuff only happens when you summon a powerful spirit without proper training." Yoh's eyes grew thoughtful at that.

"Without grandma to train her, this would definitely happen." Murmured Yoh.

"The good news is I manage to save her by using the same method I did with Ren during the battle with Hao?" Faust said with an eerie smile. Ren blushed at what Faust said.

"Do' ahou!" Ren said angrily.

"Can I come in?" Yoh said nervously. Faust nodded once he saw the look Yoh gave him. It was the look he once has when Miss Setsuna said she could bring his wife back. Yoh went inside leaving everyone with questions in their mind.

"I'm going out." Saga said. "I may not be back for a while." Saga left with Ryu on her heels. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard outside and all went out to see the cause of it. They only saw a fuming Saga and a bruised Ryu on the ground. Everyone laughed at the sight temporarily forgetting the young shaman king with the mysterious lady he calls Anna.

Yoh couldn't take another step the moment he stepped inside and saw her. Deep inside he is still debating whether or not this is just a dream of his or is it a reality. Cautiously, he approached her sleeping form until he is beside her. He looked at her face trying to memorize each contours so that if this were just a dream at least he would have a memory of her. Her face is much different from the Anna he used to know. Her golden hair sprawled in her pillow creating a halo effect. Her cherry mouth is set in a grim line and her eyebrow is set into a frown. He was about to tuck away some stray strands of her hair when he felt her warm breath on his hand.

'This is not a dream…you're really here.' Yoh thought happily as he pulled some strands away in her face, and then he touched her cheek gently. Her face changed the moment his hand connected to her cheek. Her mouth formed a small smile and her face seemed relaxed. Anna unconsciously drew near to his warm hand with a small smile on her face.

"You know this reminds me of something you used to do back then." He said lovingly at her. "Everyday you would go to my room when you thought I am already asleep. You would always sit beside me and just look at me. Sometimes you would pull away some strands of hair away from my face just like what I did. I didn't want to tell you I'm awake because…I don't want you to stop visiting my room and maybe you would give me a painful slap." Yoh tenderly touched his cheek with his free hand as though it still sting from her slap. "Do know what? When I woke up in this bizarre world and learned you're not real…I…I don't know what to do anymore. I even developed insomnia because I kept on waiting for you to come." He stared at her peaceful face before going on. "I don't want to live a life without you."

Anna is lying in a curled position inside a dark and cold face. Her eyes we're blank and cold, like the room where she is in. She is wearing a white-strapped dress, which is no good because of the cold atmosphere.

"Why can't I stand up? Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked in a stoic voice. Suddenly voices filled the room where she is in.

"You're a disgrace to our clan!"

"Why don't you die you ungrateful child?"

"She's a demon."

"An itako…a cursed child."

Voices from her past kept on taunting her. Soon voices from the present mixed in with them. She clutched her hands in her ears hoping to block their hurtful voices in her head.

"Stop it! I don't care at what you think of me. Stop it!" Their voices seemed to go louder and louder as each passing moment. Suddenly, the voices seemed to stop as if someone has pulled off the switch.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly pulled her hands off her ears. The moment she pulled her hands off the scenery changed around her. She now stood beside a big tree on a cliff. The temperature changed from cold to warm and soothing feeling. Her grim lips curled into a small smile and her face soon relaxed.

"What is this I'm feeling?" When she felt her lips curled upward she got confused more. "Am I smiling?" Suddenly a warm voice spoke.

"_Do know what? When I woke up in this bizarre world and learned you're not real…I…I don't know what to do anymore. I even developed insomnia because I kept on waiting for you to come." _

She looked for the source of the voice but she could not find him.

"_I don't want to live a life without you."_

Anna's eyes widen at what the voice had said. The more she stood there the more confused she get.

'Surely, this voice must be talking to someone else.' She said to herself as the gentle wind blew on her golden tresses.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry it got so long because I have classes. Hey if anybody has some ideas or questions about this story you are free to ask me. Hehehe.

SazzY-gOyLe – ummm….U?

Merissala – if you can't understand this chapter…Kino did not meet her to train her powers. Anna used all her powers for summoning those demons and sharing some of power on that Oni.

Anime-obsession260 – Oh no don't die yet the story isn't finish yet.

XaArzie – you think so?

Crazygirl18 – Yay Anna Is Here!

Sailor Otaku – Wow I should do that more often! Setsuna…you've got it right. I kind of thinking of a name that suits her in Japanese version and I remember Sailor Pluto. If you have any more questions don't be afraid to ask me.


	8. 8 Stolen

**Chapter 8: Stolen**

"Would you stop pacing around? You're making me dizzy." Saga said in an annoyed tone. She had just came back from Ai's room and was surprised to see Nori pacing around the room like a worried hen.

"When did you arrive?" A surprised Nori asked as he faced Saga.

"Minutes ago." She scanned the room and frowned when she saw that a few Great Spirits are only present. "Late as usual." She said as she took her sit on her elegantly carved chair.

The room is formed in a circular style with columns on the wall. There is not much things inside the room except for the circular table and chairs where few of the members of the Great Spirits sat.

"Have you seen Ai?" Nori asked as he looked around the room trying to find his baby sister. "I seem to have lost contact on her ever since she stepped on that dreadful forest. I don't know why but I get this uneasy feeling that something is wrong." Saga paled at what he asked but she remained silent at his question. A lady beside Saga looked at Nori strangely.

"Didn't you know?" said the lady with long dark tresses that created some waves behind her. Saga glared at her trying to warn her about the situation.

"What I didn't know Aoide?" Nori asked with a frown on his handsome face. Aoide looked at Saga questioningly trying to understand the situation.

"Ai got hurt in the last battle that's why she's not here." Shock is written all over Nori's face. He closed his eyes trying to reign in his temper. His hands shook uncontrollably beside him. Saga glared at the guilty Aoide.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry Nori." Aoide said while trying hard not to cry at that moment. Guilt could be seen on her lavender eyes as she looked at Nori and Saga. "I never meant to make you angry…but I thought…" Nori held up his hand to shut her up. He took a deep breath and looked at her then at Saga evenly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Nori said sternly.

"Would you remain calm and not kill him if I told you? Would you even permit Ai to go back to their realm?" Saga retorted back. Nori stood silent and glared at Saga evenly. The tension is so thick that a knife could cut through it.

"How is she?" Nori asked in a defeated tone. Saga and Aoide both sighed with relief.

"Althea is with her right now." Said Aoide.

"If Althea is with her, then everything should be okay…as long as that brat is not with her." Nori said childishly. Both Aoide and Saga looked at each other then suddenly they pretended as if they did not hear him talk. "HE IS WITH HIM! WHY I OUGHT TO…" Aoide sprung to her feet and held Nori's arm as she looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

"If you promise to behave now and never bother them…I might take your offer of a walk to Earth." Nori blushed and sat at his seat beside Aoide. Saga scanned the room once again and saw that everyone is inside. She nodded to Nori who stood and began the meeting.

"The reason why I called everyone here is because we have a situation in our hands." Loud murmurs were heard after that. Nori raised his hand to silence everyone.

"I thought everything is finished after the battle with Hao, what the heck is wrong now?" Deimos, Spirit of Dreams, asked with confusion written on his handsome face. He has a shoulder length chocolate hair, tan complexion, and olive eyes.

"Oh I forgot, you just came back from your mission." Said Nori. "Okay Saga here will explain everything to you." Nori sat and nodded at Saga. Saga closed her eyes and started speaking.

"Yoh Asakura, the previous Shaman King," a 3-D image of Yoh appeared in the center of the table. He is dressed in an open robe with Indian markings on his face and his clothes. "Made a foolish wish about not meeting Anna in his life. Ai saw this as a chance to bring them together by granting Yoh's wish. Thus, creating a new world and that is where we came in. Changing history is a difficult task and taking nearly half of my powers but in the end I succeed. I kept Yoh's memory gem I order for him not to forget."

"And why is that Saga-chan?" Aoide asked curiously. Saga smiled mysteriously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that not until my plan works." Said Saga. "However, I learned that once I change something there is no guarantee that it will be all right. Oni, the demon conjured through Anna's negative feelings, has been surprisingly a big obstacle in this scenario." Saga said gravely. Nori bowed his head with his hands clasped in front of his face as if thinking of something. Phyrrus, who sat across Saga with Acantha at his side, clenched his fist until it turned white. "I went down as Yoh's cousin to help him out. To help him find Anna and some other things."

"You can see what's going to happen in the future, why didn't you foresee this demon?" Deimos asked. It is clear he is getting frustrated with unanswered questions that seem to arise at each passing moment.

"Oni is already a part of Anna's life with or without Yoh. It is inventible to erase him." Saga said to Deimos who is glaring at her.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't break some rules." Deimos retorted back.

"As if you haven't broken some before?" Saga raised her perfectly curved eyebrow at him. Deimos is shaking with anger but he remained silent at the next proceeding. "Acantha and Phyrrus will now take over." Saga continued as she smiled sweetly at Deimos.

Seeing that Phyrrus is still annoyed at what had happened earlier, Acantha decided to take charge first. She stood slowly and gaze at everyone coolly. "My twin brother and I were given a mission to finish Oni. We sent some best Shamans to defeat Oni but they failed. However we learned of his plan to conquer places inhabited by Shamans. We decided to take the matters in our hands. When we got there Ai got…defeated." Acantha looked away in shame.

"How?" Saga asked curiously.

"He uses a weird form of power and drains you of your energy." Nori's eyes widen at what she said.

"Does it envelops you in total darkness?" Acantha looked at him curiously and nodded. "The Black Death." He said distractedly. Everyone in the room paled once they heard Nori. "How did he manage to learn a forbidden power? Nobody of us knows how this works. Mother…I mean Gaea once told me some facts about it and I thought it was just myth at first but now..."

"Maybe if we return Anna's memory back we can fix this up." Aoide suggested. Saga looked at her for a moment then nodded. She looked at Nori and he summoned all the crystals at the center of the table. They were searching for the ruby stone when they realize it was missing.

"So the fact about the traitor in our midst is true." Saga said grimly. Loud murmurs could be heard inside.

"Who's stupid enough to betray us? Everyone knows it's futile to do that because we could certainly find him." Deimos said with pride in his voice. Saga looked at him squarely and smiles coldly. "Maybe you're just making this traitor up and lost Anna's jewel."

"Saga isn't making it up…everything is far too coincidental." Phyrrus finally said; however, his voice is far too deadly and calm for his normal once. Everyone's attention is now diverted to him. "Just think Oni is far too strong for a normal demon and he knows a lot about us. Saga's power still hasn't came back yet and the lost files about him and Anna's jewel." He paused silently and gazed at Deimos. "Besides, Oni has a mouth that never shuts…he personally said something about an accomplice."

"This traitor will soon be unmasked…I promise you that." Nori said with a smirk.

"Somebody please hide me!" Horohoro wailed as he stands on his knees in front of the gang. Marco and Faust are playing chess while Eliza is silently watching. Lyserg is reading a book. Ryu is sulking in the corner. Tamao and Jeanne are having a chat while Manta is typing away at his laptop. The room is elegantly designed like it came out from a sophisticated magazine. The sofa set is made from varnished wood that has designs on it corner and white cushions with embroideries on the sofa. A grand chandelier the glows throughout the room hung at the center of the room. A grand piano is placed near the window and a flat TV screen with high-tech speakers is placed in front of the sofa set and beside the piano. On the left side is the chess set where it stands in front of the fireplace.

Tamao looked at Horohoro with confusion in her eyes. "Hide you from who?"

"Didn't you know about the bet?" Lyserg asked Tamao. Tamao shook her head and Lyserg explained it to her. Tamao looked at Horohoro once again. "That's too bad…I made chocolate cake for your snack but I guess I'll give it to somebody else." Horohoro's face could never be described at that moment. Suddenly Ren entered the room with a scowl on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT MONSTER?" Ren shouted to Horohoro who remained in his state of shock.

"Hey I brought us some snacks." Pirika said happily. "I even brought some extras for my brother and milk for Ren." Ren paled and looked at the milk that Pirika brought with longing.

"I'll take that." Chocolove appeared behind her and took the milk and some snacks from Pirika. Pirika looked at her empty hand and Chocolove with confusion. "IT'S JOKE TIME!" Chocolove spotted the escaping Ren and Horohoro. "Hey I need you in here." Grudgingly they sat in front of him and forced a smile.

"Who is the character from the fairytale who loves to sweep?"

"Who?" Ren and Horohoro said in a deadpan tone.

"It's…" he went closer to Ren and, "CINDER RENLLA!" You could now see Ren clothe in rags with a broom on his hand. His pointed hair stood straighter than ever and looked at Chocolove with murder in his eyes. Pirika is laughing very hard while the rest are backing off slowly with exception of Chocolove who is laughing too.

"THAT'S IT!" Ren shouted as her pulled out his kwan-do (IS THAT HIS STICK THINGY CALLED?) trying to kill Chocolove. Lyserg, Faust, and Marco are trying to stop Ren from killing Chocolove while Chocolove and Pirika are laughing their heads off.

His head is swaying to the music his orange headphone creates. His eyes are closed as he hums the music softly. He sat beside his sleeping beauty that shows no signs of waking up. The windows are open beside her bed as the moonbeams illuminated her face creating an ethereal effect. The room is fairly large for a two person to stay. The room is decorated in rich cream-colored wallpaper and lush maroon carpet. The four-poster bed that drapes with white linen is where the sleeping beauty lays.

Yoh's senses became alert when he saw she stirred lightly on her bed. When he saw that she is sleeping soundly he smiled softly at her and returned to the sway of music. He stayed at her side the whole day and only left for personal necessities. A moan escaped her pink lips as her eyes opened slowly. Yoh was by at her side the moment he heard her moan. She looked around the room trying to tell where is she. Her gaze landed on a smiling Yoh. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to put a name to his face.

"Who are you? Where have you brought me?" she asked steely. Yoh's smile faltered a bit but he remained patient for her sake.

"I'm Yoh Asakura. I saw you faint in the woods and brought you here. How are you feeling?" He was about to touch her hand when she withdrew it away.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly. It was hard to keep his smile intact at that time. "You're a shaman." She stated. "I must kill you." She tried lunged at him but Yoh just held her hand at her side. He was leaning close to her that he could smell her scent.

"You just woke up and now your trying to kill me, you really are scary." He said with a lazy grin on his face. Anna glared at him as if she could burn him with her stare.

"Let go of me you weak shaman." She spat angrily.

"You would definitely kill me if I do let you go." Yoh reasoned out. He was just joking at that time because he knew that Anna is still too weak to use her powers and she couldn't hit that hard. The true reason he held her captive is because he likes the feeling of holding her close.

"You will pay for…yawn…this." Anna is getting weaker at each passing moment but she remained stubborn by keeping herself awake. The longer he held her captive the more irritated she becomes. She couldn't use her powers because she is still drained from the last battle and she couldn't slap him because he held her hands, so that only leaves her legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yoh warned lightly. She growled in frustration at this man. His grin is making her nuts that she wants to wipe it off his face. His soft voice lulls her to sleep. His closeness makes her feels warm and fuzzy inside. She despises everything that is happening right now.

"If I gained my…yawn…powers back…I will make…yawn…you suffer. I will…yawn…fight…you to no end." She threatened. Her eyes are getting heavier and she couldn't help but keep on yawning every moment.

"You should sleep right now. You aren't supposed to wake up right so that's why you're getting sleepy." He said with a grin. Worry is evident in his eyes and even Anna could see it.

"I am not…yawn…sleepy. I could…yawn…still…" without warning Yoh kissed her on her lips. It was light and quick like a butterfly kiss but it was magical for Yoh. Anna's eyes widen at what he did and even it rendered her speechless. A blush is staining Yoh's lips as he smiled gently on her.

"I'm sorry but I have to shut you up." _She is really going to kill me after this_. Yoh is now looking at the window in front of him. "I shouldn't have listened to Ren." He said to himself, and then he turned his attention back to her. "Faust said you need your rest and yapping about finishing me doesn't help with your sleep. I promise you that if sleep right now I would…ummm…let you do whatever you want." He said with a grin. Anna was about to argue when he speak again. "I swear I will kiss you again if you don't go back to sleep." Yoh reprimanded her. Anna just blinked at his blushing face before going to sleep without really knowing why she listened to him or why for once she is not feeling negative over things. In fact, everything feels new to her. 'Maybe I'm just having a dream. If this is not a dream…Yoh Asakura will see how good I could be for doing those things.'

"You really are easy to talk to when you are like this." Yoh softly said to her sleeping form. "Sleep well."

In a far off place another similar scenario could be seen. However this time, the lady is highly unlikely to wake up. White swirls surround her petite body as she floats in midair. Her blond hair cascades behind her as well as her flowing dress. A young man sat beside her floating form, holding her hand like a lifeline. "This is all my fault." He said through his mask. Ai remained asleep as he speaks. "If I had just got there sooner you wouldn't be in this state." He stroked his thumb on her warm hand. "Better yet, if you haven't found me I think you would still be laughing in the air, matching odd couples…" there is a smile on his voice. "Making mischief, and lots of stuff you used to do." Unconsciously her grip on his hand tightened.

"Haku…" she whispered in her sleep. "Don't leave…"

"You really love that nickname you gave me." He said softly to the sleeping woman in front of him. "I will never leave you…" he was cut off by a soft lullaby on his pocket. He grudgingly pulled out a pink locket. "Why does it have to be pink?" the locket opened by itself and an image of Yoh lightly kissing Anna appeared. Haku turned to look at the sleeping woman beside him. "You would definitely jump for joy when you see this." A small smile appeared on her pink lips as she succumbed on her deep slumber.

The garden is empty at that time…or what Pirika thought. She couldn't sleep for some unknown reason and decided to take a walk. If her brother knows that she is out walking in the garden with her green pajamas he would definitely freak out. However, a walk to the garden at midnight is really tempting and enough to pass time. She sat on the sill of the fountain as she breath in the cool breeze of midnight air. She turned her head on the right and saw Ren sitting crossed leg in the grass. His eyes are closed in concentration. What surprised Pirika is the fact that he has no shirt on. She could feel the blush creeping on her face as she stared at his muscular chest. 'Why does he have to be attractive?' Pirika thought with frustration. 'If he is just only ugly and skinny my world would be a better place.'

"You know if you keep on staring at me like that I would definitely kiss you." Ren's voice snapped her out from her trance. A scowl appeared on her beautiful face as she stomped toward him. A smirk appeared on his face as he opened his golden eyes to look at him.

"You are such an arrogant sissy." She hissed. "Your body is nothing compared to my…brother."

"So you are looking at me." She blushed at that time. At that time she wanted to tackle him to the ground and beat his handsome face. Then she smiled evilly at him. Ren's smirking face changed to a confused one and even a slight of fear in it.

"You know what a hot MILK would definitely put me to sleep right now." She smirked evilly as Ren scowled at her. "Maybe tomorrow I would try that MILK bath everyone is talking about." She pretended to think as she looked at him. "Hmmm…maybe I should do that."

"KISAMA!" he pulled her close and kissed her senseless. She couldn't let go because her mind is in fuzz. If Ren isn't holding her she might faint at that spot. She knew she hate him but she wouldn't want him to let go. She wanted to stay in arms of her enemy. Reluctantly he let go and walked away but before he does… "Kisses are much better than milk." He said while his back is on her and left her looking daze in an empty garden.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So many has been confused about these Spirit things…remember the last episode where a lot of birds are going to the tree and the opening song…I kind of think why are there so many great spirits so that where they came from. These are list of the Spirits:

Nori – leader of the Great Spirits. He maintains order and balance to the world. He also holds the key to the most powerful spirit of all.

Saga/Setsuna – Spirit of time. She guards the time and make sure nobody mess with it or that what she thought.

Ai – Spirit of Love. She is like cupid, she matches people up and make sure they stay together.

Nori, Saga, Ai, Althea are siblings where Nori is the eldest and Ai is the youngest.

Acantha and Phyrrus – Spirit of war and destruction. They prevent unnecessary war and wage it if it is really written in the history of men. They are the twins who rarely be seen without the other.

Deimos – spirit of dreams and nightmares.

Althea – the healer. She is the spirit of good health and such

Aoide – Spirit of music and arts. She is the fiancée of Nori.

Akane – Spirit of birth or new life

**Milky Etoile** – OMG you are the first person who saw Hao in this story. I am so happy. I am putting the pairings one by one so there will no hassle for me. Can you guess whose pairings it will be next and who is the baby who keeps on escaping Akane? As for your questions…

Saga has to return it all in place but their memories will remain…what will happen?

Not on this chapter or the next hmmm…it depends on the situation.

Ummm…they might but if they do Oni has an accomplice who is much powerful than him.

Since he is one of favorite character…he will.

Anna is my favorite too because she is a tough girl and never depends on anyone to help her. She can stay cool on times of distress. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions in this but that makes the story cool. About my studies…I am now on a vacation hahahahaha! Sweet.

**Sazzy-goyle** – oh so that is what u means. ;p

**Sailor Otaku** – There will be more YA moments to come.

**Anime-obsession** – Happiness…I feel (yoda style). Thank you I am.

**Cherry blossom** – she showed up but she doesn't remember him. This is so cool.

**Pendulum Swing** – I hope they are now clearer on you.

**Kay** – sorry if it took me so long but I hope you love it.

**Mell Minamoto** – Hmmm…it really it weird…but why do you think she does that if we all know that she a tough girl. Thank you for the OOC warning because you just gave me an idea about the conflict of this story. As for Yoh and Anna being OOC…hmmm…maybe I'll fix it.

**AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters** – thanks…hehehehe.

May the force be with you!


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Owner of Shaman King…I am not.

Chapter 9: Cutting the dark connection

Sunlight that streamed from the window was what woke him up. The first thing that he saw was the beautiful blond angel in front of him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled softly thinking how good it would be to wake up like this everyday. He yawned and stretched as he stood up.

'Everyday huh…that would be nice.' Yoh thought with a smile. 'As long as she doesn't kill me first for kissing her yesterday.' Yoh paled at that thought. 'But…I didn't regret what I did no matter how spontaneous it may be.' He was about to take some strands away from her face when…

"Who are you?" Anna mumbled in her sleep. He withdrew his hand and stared at her sadly.

"If I could turn back the hands of time, I would stop my past self from making that stupid wish. Heck, I would even beat him to the pulp and take his place." He said with a grin. "But I guess it was meant to be like this." He is talking to her as if she is awake but he believes that somewhere she could hear him. "The wise thing to do right now is to go with flow but since I'm stupid as would you usually say…I wouldn't just go with the flow…I would go against it." This time he genuinely smiled at her. "Hehehe…that sounds weird but I will never make that mistake again sappy huh?"

Just then Amidamaru appeared beside him in his ball form. "Good Morning Master Yoh." Yoh looked at him and smiled.

"Yo Amidamaru, What's up!" Amidamaru seemed taken aback by his behavior. Then slowly he smiled and anime tears appeared in his eyes.

"MASTER YOH! WELCOME BACK!" He wailed. Yoh shushed him up praying that Anna wouldn't wake up. Amidamaru smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Master Yoh…I think you should take a bath before taking your breakfast." Yoh looked at him curiously then to himself. He still wore the clothes he wore yesterday only it is much more dustier than before. He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"That's why Anna is so moody last night, Hehehe." He was about to go out when he stopped at the doorway. "Oh by the way, did you know where are my bags?" Amidamaru sweat dropped at him.

"Room adjacent to this." He answered with amusement.

"Sank you!" he was about to go away when he turned again to his guardian spirit. "Could you please look after Anna for me? She may be a little cranky and tie you up when she wakes up but don't worry about it, she's just like that." Yoh left a much paler Amidamaru behind.

Minutes later Yoh found Ren, Horohoro, Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Faust, Eliza, and Marco all seated at the dining table. Horohoro is stuffing his mouth with everything he could see at the table. Ren, who seated across him, has his eyes closed with a vein popping in his head. Chocolove as usual is telling some cheap jokes to Ren and Horohoro. Manta who is seated at the head of the table is talking to Ryu who sat beside Ren and him. Faust and Marco, who just met yesterday, became fast friends. Eliza was just listening to their animated chatting while butting in every now and then. Tokageroh is teaching the rest of the guardian spirits how to play cards.

As usual, the dining room has the state of the art design since Manta came from a rich family. Expensive silver wares could be seen at the long table. Just break a single plate and it will cost you your six months allowance.

"Yo guys what's up!" Yoh greeted everyone.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." Chocolove said with a poor imitation of Austin Powers. Yoh glared at him but Ryu beat him to the pulp.

"I told you many times…never ever imitate my idol." Ryu said angrily.

"I'll pretend I never heard that." A bored voice said behind them. Ryu's attitude suddenly changed from murderous to lovesick.

"Ah Princess Setsuna, you are a breath of fresh air and you're…" Saga glared at him but he still latched himself to her. Yoh could see the vein popping in her head so he kept his distance knowing what would happen next.

SLAP…CRACK…SILENCE

"Um…are you okay?" Yoh asked uncertainly to an unconscious Ryu.

"Faust-san, I think you should check him out. He's not breathing anymore." Manta said to Faust who just shook his head with a smile. Saga is sipping her tea as if she didn't do anything. Faust dragged the unconscious Ryu and Chocolove with the help of Eliza and Marco to his clinic.

"You're too violent…I don't like that in a woman." Ren said simply while drinking water. Saga raised her eyebrow at him while Ren sweat dropped.

"So, how is Anna?" Saga asked suddenly while Yoh is reaching for the rice. Everyone's head swivel around to stare at her. Saga remained calm under their scrutiny.

"How did you know she's here?" Yoh asked carefully.

"I know everything." Saga just shrugged and looked at Yoh evenly. "So is she okay?"

"I thought you know everything…" Horohoro didn't get to finish his question because he saw Saga's evil glare at his direction. "Or maybe not." He sipped his juice nervously.

"Yeah she is…she even has the energy to threaten me." Yoh laughed as if what he just said is a joke. Saga just nodded and returned to her tea. Manta and the rest raised their eyebrows at him.

"Yoh." Saga suddenly said in her stern voice. Everyone went rigid at that, even the great Ren. "Since you've finished everything that you have to do in here…why don't you go and ski as you normally planned earlier." Everyone seemed surprised at what she said. Yoh just grinned at her and returned eating.

"Hmmm…that sounds fun but I can't." Manta and Horohoro's jaw dropped at what he said while Ren and Saga just raised their eyebrows at him. "I don't want to leave Anna alone in here. What if she wakes up and I'm not there? What if…"

"Yoh stop it…it's not a sight to see you babbling." Saga said with a grin. Yoh blushed and continued to eat silently.

"Hmmm…my family owns that mountain beside this cottage…" Manta said but Horohoro interjected.

"Cottage? It's more like a hotel for me." Horohoro said sarcastically. Manta blushed and scratched his head.

"Hah…everything looks like a mansion to you." Ren said snidely.

"Say that again shark head!" Horohoro said angrily.

"Why, you can't understand what I said?" Ren said challengingly. Horohoro went silent for a moment. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Ha! At least a shark head can't kick my butt!"

"If you two don't shut up I will make sure you will keep Ryu and Chocolove's company." Saga threatened. Both Ren and Horohoro paled at her and just glared at each other. "Can I see Anna?" Saga asked Yoh who has a fish on his mouth. Yoh just stared dumbly at her so she sighed in frustration and stood up. "Doesn't matter, I'll just look at her by myself." She left the room without warning and went to Anna's room. Yoh gulped all the contents of his rice and water and ran after Saga.

"So that leaves us…" Horohoro said with an evil smirk. "Before you guys left this room I want to do something first."

"Why does this scene familiar?" Manta asked with dread in his eyes. Then green smoke filled the room. Unfortunately Manta and Ren didn't survive the incident while Horohoro ran off to the nearest bathroom.

"Master Ren! Don't leave me alone!" Bason cried to the unconscious Ren.

"Onee-chan, you don't have to do this. Faust-san said she is okay, so why do you still want to see her?" said Yoh as they walked through the carpeted hallway.

"I just want to…and since you are leading the way I guess why not." Yoh sweat dropped at her then laughed. They stopped and Yoh opened the white door, revealing Amidamaru who has just seen heaven when he saw Yoh and Saga.

"Master Yoh! What took you so long?" Amidamaru said with tears streaming down his face. When he saw Saga he straightened himself and act like it's no big deal.

"Did she by any chance wake up?" Amidamaru shook his head. Saga went to her side and looked at her face.

"She woke up last night didn't she?" it was more like a statement on the way she said it.

"How come you know everything?" Yoh said curiously.

"Simple…because I can." Saga said with a smirk. She held her soft hands and closed her eyes. "She will be awake tomorrow approximately at sunrise." Saga said out of the blue. Yoh raised his eyebrow at her. "I'm a miko so I am not bluffing." Yoh laughed sheepishly at her. Suddenly a piece of paper was thrust into his face. "Go buy everything in the list." Yoh was about to argue when he saw Saga's glare he rushed out of the room. "Nori would surely pay for this."

"_This doesn't fall on my category, Deimos should be the one who's doing this." Saga said in an annoyed tone. _

"_Him? Ai wouldn't want him to do that and he would rant and rave about this being our foolish mistake. Besides, you know Anna's history better than anyone." _

"_But I can't freeze time if I would do that and Yoh might suspect." _

"_Well, send him away temporarily." With that Nori left her fuming with anger. _

Saga sat at the chair beside Anna and held her hand. Blue light shone in Saga's hand and she fell asleep. If anyone could see them, it would seem that Saga just fell asleep beside Anna but if Yoh could see them he would see Saga's true form.

The place is cold and dark as usual. A lady sat in the middle of the room staring blankly at the empty space. Her long blond hair billowed around her just like her black dress. Saga appeared behind her dressed in her robes. Anna remained motionless as Saga took a step toward her. A dark ball of energy hurtles towards her but Saga just froze it up and it shattered into million pieces.

"You may try to hurt me but you'll just fail." Anna looked at her with hate in her eyes.

"Who are you? Why do you keep on invading my life?" Anna said.

"I'm Saga, Great Spirit of Time. I'm not here for you…but for someone else." Anna glared at her while Saga walked past through her.

"I sense that Asakura in you…therefore I must kill you." Another dark energy hurtles toward Saga and just like before she turned it into ice.

"You silly girl…Yoh's presence has always been inside you. You just forgot it." Saga said as if she is talking to a child. "Now I have to be on my way before he comes back." Anna stood up slowly and looked at her coldly. A door appeared before Saga and she phased through it.

"You will not get away that easily." The scene changes to a dark room full of crystal glass with strings attached to it. Saga stood in the middle of the room holding the string of a black crystal.

"Where have you brought me?" Anna asked as she looked at her surroundings.

"You're heart…" Saga said with a smile. "You break easily did you know that." She cuts the string that attaches to the black ball. The room suddenly changes to an open field; however; there are no plants on it except for a grass and a solitary rose. A wall is placed around the room. "I don't know how long it would last but you are now free from Oni." Confusion is clearly written on her once stoic face. "Hmmm…I should go now." Saga slowly disappeared into thin air. Anna looked at her surroundings and stopped at a beautiful crystal with a thick string attached to it. She peered into it and saw the smiling face of Yoh but before she could touch it she got transported back to the cliff that overlooks Funbari.

"Yoh Asakura…who are you to me?" Her eyes glared as she looks at the quiet town below.

"I don't…want…to…do that again." Lyserg said as he slumped tiredly into the sofa. "And to think we're going to go back to England tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry I got carried away from shopping." Jeanne said with guilt in her beautiful eyes. It was afternoon at that time when Tamao, Jeanne, Pirika, and Lyserg came back from their shopping spree.

"No it's okay…I mean really." Lyserg stammered while blushing.

"Are you okay? You've been fidgeting ever since this morning." Lyserg paled and stuck his hand in his pocket. He smiled at Jeanne and assured her he was just tired.

"Ummm…where is Yoh-kun?" Tamao asked while looking around the living room. Ren, Manta and Horohoro are talking about new fighting techniques, Ryu is tied to a chair, and the spirits are playing poker. Horohoro scowled for a second before he turned to Tamao.

"Old lady ordered him to train hours ago. He should be back by now." Horohoro said. Tamao nodded and went to the sofa to sit.

"Hey guys, I'm a mushroom!" Chocolove suddenly appeared beside Ren. Out of instinct, Ren punched Chocolove. Pirika laughed at the scene, which earned her a look that says "are you out of your mind?" Chocolove straightened and looked at Pirika with stars in his eyes.

"Maiden of laughter…would you accept this rose from me?" a vein popped into Ren and Horohoro's forehead. Manta and the other's sweat dropped at what is happening. Pirika's eyebrow rose at him but she accepted the rose eventually. "Too bad I have a girlfriend or I would surely go for you."

"KISAMA! If you ever lay a finger on her, I will haunt you down. I swear!" Ren suddenly lost his temper and stood between Pirika and Chocolove. Everyone was shocked at what Ren did. Ren and Pirika blushed while Horohoro is fuming with anger.

"Horohoro-kun, would you help with something at the kitchen?" Tamao said trying to distract Horohoro. Horohoro blushed and let Tamao dragged him away to the kitchen.

"I see a green guy in front of me." Chocolove teased the blushing Ren. Unable to think of a comeback he ran outside as if a demon is after him. He bumped Yoh on his way out and looked at everyone with confusion written on his face.

"Did I miss something?" Everyone sweat-dropped at his naiveté.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this." Tamao said as she searched for something at the refrigerator. Suddenly, she pulled out a slice of cake and gave it to the speechless Horohoro. "I know what you are thinking but if somebody found out about this…just say it's my dessert you are eating." Tamao said with a smile. Horohoro smiled at her and was about to eat the cake when he looked at her watching him eat.

"Why don't we share this cake so that our lie would be half-true?" Tamao nodded and went to get another fork. "Thank you." Horohoro said when she returned with a fork.

"No, I should be the one telling you this because you've been good to me like a big brother." Tamao said. Horohoro's smile faltered a bit, too bad Tamao didn't saw it.

"Yoh wake up!" Saga said in an urgent tone. Yoh is peacefully sleeping at the sofa at Anna's room when Saga went barging in. "We have to escape this instant."

"Huh? Onee-chan?" Yoh said confusedly.

"I don't know how it had happened but the townsfolk learned that Anna is here and they are not happy about it. We have to get her out of here before they come." Saga said while fixing Yoh's things. "You carry her downstairs. There is a car waiting for us outside." Yoh's sense became alert as he held the sleeping goddess in his arms. Unconsciously, Anna leaned in closer to Yoh making him blush even more.

"What about the others?" Yoh asked as he quickly went downstairs with Saga on tow.

"They stop the angry mob and meet us at Izumo." Saga said simply as they went at the kitchen and opened the door. Yoh looked at her curiously and Saga sighed in annoyance. "Izumo is much nearer in here."

Yoh couldn't help but feel his heart thumping with his every step. Sure he had faced a much stronger opponent before but he couldn't help but feel uneasy and afraid. So far he knows that someone much powerful than his past opponent is behind this fiasco. Yoh went at the backseat with Anna laying on his lap while Saga drove into the midnight. Hours after that an angry mob came into Manta's mansion only to find that the girl they are finding for is not really there.

"Curse that woman!" Oni said while looking at the mirror where they saw a mob leaving the mansion with shame. "I just wish I could know what they are talking about. Where do you think she is going to take those two?" Oni asked someone behind him. A pair of glowing eyes could be seen and darkness surrounds the place.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ahhhhhh! My last week of vacation…WAAAAAHHHHH! No comment about this chapter except I'm so sorry if you didn't like it. I ran out of ideas about this chapter but YXA fans watch out next chapter!

Hannami08 – hmmm…you're punishment will one-week show of Chocolove. Nah, I'm just joking. Why are you saying sorry if in fact I am actually overjoyed (okay big word) by your review. I totally agree with you about YXA couple because they are original and cute. About the names…I got it from the mythology at different parts of the world. Before I made this story, I researched every fact there is about Shaman King and it is not an easy job. DINGDING! We got another winner of guess who is the masked man. The baby…hmmm…if you know Funbari no Uta then the guess on who is the baby is correct. OOOOHHHH Friends of yours…Well hello there! Hope you like this chapter. Oh by the way. Oo Filipino ako…kamusta ka! About the manga…I only read slight of it because I always hang out at this cool anime shop…but ask away and feel free to e-mail me about the questions you want to know. Or maybe I'll e-mail you. Peace out and THANKS!

Milky Etoile – hmmm…I got nothing to do and it's the last movie I watched. I only like yoda in that show. I wish I had her powers too…so I would know if I'm going to pass the next exam. Ai will…and if you will use Sherlock's power of deduction…I think you may or may not figure it coz' I haven't given out the clues yet. Hao is a hunk next to Orlando Bloom. As for school…yay I'm sooooo excited (dead pan tone). The baby? Cough…correct…cough. Thanks for the review!

Anime-obsession260 – Nyahahahahahahaha! Thanks dude ;p

Kaoruhimura29 – Rurouni Kenshin! I love that anime. Especially OVA2 and 3. Enough about that…thanks and hope you'll like this chapter.

Pendulum Swing – renxpirika…hmmm…you just gave me an idea (insert evil laugh).

Kay – wow another RenxPirika fan…hmmm…coool!

Sacred Midnight Gem – You love it? That is totally cool.

Okay, I'm tired…see yah guys next chapter on

Chapter 10: Accepted by the Asakura

CLICK THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Accepted by the Asakuras

The night is cold and chilly as a lone convertible car sped through the night. Inside, Yoh fell asleep with Anna cuddled peacefully at his lap. His arms were tied protectively around her like a man carrying a fragile cargo. Saga silently drove through the empty plains while looking behind the two lovers every now and then with a small smile on her face. Traveling at would be boring for Saga if it weren't for Yoh's faithful friend and ally, Amidamaru. His constant question about the "mysterious" Anna amuses her and she answers them carefully without tarnishing her cover.

"Miss Setsuna, how could you trust that woman so easily if you can feel her dark aura?" Amidamaru asked curiously.

"Simple…" Saga remained silent while Amidamaru eagerly awaits her philosophical answer. "Because I wanted to." Amidamaru face faulted at her answer. Saga smiled smugly because she knew Amidamaru is slowly losing patience. "If a book has an ugly cover but it has an interesting story inside…would you still read it?" It took a while for Amidamaru to answer her.

"If it about sword fighting and romance stories like in those afternoon soaps…maybe." Saga gave him a weird stare while Amidamaru just blushed at what he said. "What…I'm bored and got nothing to do."

"You really are weird…but didn't you get what I asked earlier?" Amidamaru just gave her a blank stare. "I guess it was far too obvious because a lot of people use that line…but since you're so slow, I guess I have to explain. Anna is not what she seems." She paused and looked at two sleeping lovers and smiled. "That's all." Saga said simply.

"That's all?" Amidamaru was only answered in silence. "Hmmm…I still don't trust her."

"You may not trust her today just as you don't trust Tokageroh back then…but my mind is made up. Besides don't you think they good look together?" Amidamaru looked at the two at the back seat and sighed in defeat.

"They do look together as if they are made just for each other. They remind me of the people I watch at the TV." Amidamaru returned his stare at the road and was surprised to see Izumo not very far. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tries to calculate the time and distance between two places and he just can't figure out how in the world did they get at Izumo in just 4 hours?

"You can't feel the speed I'm going because your floating and you can't see outside very clearly because the glass are tainted but I assure you if your alive right now…" Saga gave him an evil smirk that made Amidamaru tremble in fear. "Good thing Yoh fell asleep before I get started to speed off and Anna wouldn't be awake for another couple of hours."

With the light streaming through his face he woke up slowly only to be greeted by an amused voice.

"I see you still haven't broke your habit?" Confused at the sudden change of scenery Yoh squinted at everything around him, even his father. It took a while for Yoh to recognize his own father and when he does…

"AAHHHHHH!" Yoh screamed and a woman dresses in light blue kimono with a black flowing hair that reached past her waist, came in running beside Mikihisa.

"Yoh, are you okay? I heard you scream and…" When the lady heard Mikihisa laughed she stopped and glared at him. "ANATA, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO WAKE HIM UP!" Mikihisa cringed at her when he saw her dark eyes blazing in anger and her smooth porcelain face crinkled in annoyance.

(Anata – a term of endearment like Darling, for Japanese.)

"But Keiko…" Mikihisa tried to say but never got a chance because Keiko, his wife, beat him to it.

"Don't but me mister…" Yoh was about to interrupt when somebody entered the room.

"You would make a great family picture." Saga suddenly appeared behind with Amidamaru on his side.

"Setsuna! Don't scare me like that again!" Keiko reprimanded. "And you young man…" she turned now to Yoh. "You should be taking a rest. I mean look at you, you're getting thin."

"Mom, really I'm okay." Yoh said but Keiko wouldn't budge.

"No your not and to think you actually brought your girlfriend without even telling me you had one in the first…sniff…place." Keiko suddenly bawled out and used Mikihisa's clothes as a tissue. When Mikihisa pulled his clothes out of Keiko's grasp…you wouldn't want to know what's in there.

"Ummm…anata…you're getting emotional again." Keiko blinked and looked at him then to Yoh, who smiled sheepishly, then to Saga, who just looked amused, then to Amidamaru, who seemed freaked out then she blushed and left the room like a regal queen with Mikihisa following behind her.

"Your mom sure is…unique." Amidamaru said.

"Auntie is just happy to see Yoh that's all." Saga shrugged it off then looked at Yoh.

"Where is Anna?" All the goofiness in his face seemed to vanish after he said that.

"Your just in time…she is about to wake up." Saga said with a smirk.

OMGOMG

Her eyes opened slowly as it slowly adjust to its surroundings. The swirls around her body are slowly dissipating as her body descent to the ground. She was about to fall off if it weren't for the strong arms that held her.

"Good thing I was here to catch you." Ai groggily looked at the man she fondly call Haku, for no good reason, and smiled.

"Thank you." She stayed that way, in the arms of the man she love secretly.

AN: SUGAR ALERT! THE NEXT SCENE WOULD BE CONFUSING TO SOME BUT IF YOU MANAGE TO SOLVE THIS MYSTERY FROM THE PAST CHAPTER…LOL.

"What…" her eyes widen when past events came back to her. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I didn't know he would do that but…" tears flowed in her face but Haku just brushed it off.

"It's not your fault…besides he left years ago but I would never forgive you on one thing you did." Ai looked at him with confusion written clearly on her face. "Making me worry to death." Haku stopped from what he was saying when he saw her blush. "I mean I wouldn't want to lose my friend." Ai pouted and sat up with Haku's help.

"Oni is not the only problem we had. He has help." Ai suddenly said.

"I know that is why Nori asked me to give you back your job because I have an important business to attend to." Shock and fear are clearly written on her pretty face.

"Why do I get a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Why? What's wrong with helping one of the Great Spirit as an assistant?" Ai couldn't tell whether he is telling the truth or not but she feels something bad is going to happen.

"Okay but promise me you will be okay?" Haku nodded and looked at her. "One more thing, what had happened to the troublesome couple and the shy and loud-mouth couple at the ninja village and is there some improvement at Yoh and Anna?"

OMGOMGOMG

Yoh kneeled beside Anna as he silently watched her sleep. 'Onee-chan said she would be awake very soon but when is that? Maybe she's wrong about it.' Yoh sighed and put on his orange headphones. 'Onee-chan sure do knows a lot but why do I get a feeling that something is wrong in this picture?' his head bobbed up and down but he stopped when he saw a blue bracelet on Anna's arm. 'So this is what onee-chan told me earlier.'

"_She is when?" Yoh asked like a child who just learned today is Christmas. _

"_Soon." Saga gave him a small smile. "She is sleeping across your room." Yoh wasted no time and was about to leave when Saga stopped him. "Oh I gave her a little gift that would help you in the future." Yoh gave Saga a quizzical look. "Now go. I'll take Amidamaru with me." Amidamaru paled at what she said. "We will have an easy training for today." Saga smiled evilly. _

Yoh sighed once more and looked at the blue skies outside her room. "Hey Anna," Yoh said as if she was awake, "it would be nice if you would wake up right now and I would take you outside to look at the sky. Hehehehehe!" he looked at her sleeping form and noticed a frown on her face. "Hey, it's not a bad idea…well for you that is but the weather outside is too good to miss. Heck, if you wake up right now I would take you to a picnic on my special place but I would have to cook first." When he saw Anna's face relaxed a bit he continued. "Do you want chicken sandwich or a hamburger?" Yoh put his hand on his chin and began to think. "I hope mom has some ingredients and I hope she knows how to cook it because…"

"Shut up." A cold voice made Yoh stop from his babbling. He slowly looked beside him and saw Anna who is sitting calmly on her futon while glaring at him. Yoh was so captivated by her beauty that it rendered him speechless. Her long blond hair framed her face. Her pink lips set into a grim line. Her dark eyes that spits fire and ready to kill him. However, her eyes are full of hate and anger not like the Anna he used to know. "What are you looking at? Do you want to die?" Anna frowned even more when she saw Yoh grin.

"Yo! Good Morning Anna!" what he did tick her more than ever. She raised her hand and glared at it when she saw her powers wasn't working. She also noticed that she now wore a blue beaded bracelet that wasn't there before. She tried to take it off but the bracelet wouldn't budge. "Hey what's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"Take this wretched thing off." Anna said coldly. Yoh slowly approached her and took her wrist in his hands. She flinched the moment his hands came in contact with her. He tried to take the bracelet off but some invisible force wouldn't let him. When Anna saw that he too couldn't take the bracelet off, she harshly pulled her hand away. "You will pay for this." Anna said as she held her hand close to her.

"But it isn't my fault, you see my cousin put that in you so maybe she could take it off." Yoh started to babble and sweat like crazy when he saw a very pissed Anna.

"Where is she?"

"Outside." She shakily stood up and glared at Yoh when she saw that he was about to help her. She angrily opened the shoji door and glared even more when Saga stood before her with a smirk on her face.

"You were about to look for me?" Saga said innocently. Anna squinted at her trying to put a name on her familiar face. "What's wrong Anna? Isn't the bracelet I gave you looks good?" Saga smirked even more when she learned that Anna is trying to remember her dream encounter with her. Anna shook with anger. Yoh sweat-dropped at what is happening.

'Why do I feel like I don't stand any chance against her? Who is she?' she was about to beat her up senseless or use any power she has just to inflict pain to this cocky woman, when she stopped and saw Saga's mysterious look that says "Try if you can because you can't hurt me." Annoyed, she slapped Saga very hard leaving a red mark on her face. Yoh was about to interfere when Saga laughed making his jaw drops to the floor.

"Is that the best you can do, Itako?" Anna was about to lunge at her when Yoh stopped her by locking her frail body with his arms. Anna flinched the moment Yoh held her. Yoh noticed the way she flinched when he held her and felt bad because of it. Anna remained calm after that because she can't really fight off Yoh's strength.

(Itako – spiritual medium. Learn more next chapter.)

"Let me go and I promise you will die very quick." Anna said to Yoh. Yoh looked at Saga with a nervous smile while Saga sighed.

"The bracelet would help you control your powers and prevent you from killing yourself but since you hate it, I guess I have to take it off." Saga said as she pretended to sulk. She took the bracelet off Anna, who got free from Yoh's grip. Just then Amidamaru appeared with an excited expression on his face.

"Miss Setsuna, Matthew is about to kiss Leah at the observation tower, come quick." Saga blushed and gave the bracelet to Anna and left with head held high. Anna turned around and saw a pale Yoh.

(If you were a Filipino, you would know who are Leah and Matthew. They are characters from a romantic comedy show.)

"Onee-chan sure is strong…hehehe…she is the first person I know who didn't flinch from your slap." Anna looked at him with a blank stare. Yoh became nervous when Anna just stared at him quietly. "Ummm…do you want some oranges?" Anna's eyebrow rose up as she still looked at him.

"You never got bored eating those…" Anna stopped in mid-sentence after she said those. Yoh's eyes widen at what she said.

"How did you know I like oranges?" Anna held her head and with her free hand she blasted Yoh to the wall. Yoh coughed and shakily stood up. He used the wall as a support to stand. Anna blasted the wall inches away from him as he looked at her.

"Why?" Anna asked softly as she looked at him blankly. "Why can't I kill you!" she blasted the wall again beside Yoh.

"I don't know." Yoh said softly. "One thing is for sure, everything will be alright." He said with a grin. Anna glared at him as she blasted the wall above him.

"Who are you and why do you know me?" A frown appeared on his face for a millisecond but it soon changed into a lazy grin.

"Yoh Asakura." Anna looked at him blankly as if still waiting for an answer. Yoh's smile faltered for a bit. "I met you once…in a dream." Her eyebrow rose at his answer as if not believing him. Yoh just grinned at her at that time.

"I'll believe you for NOW…" Anna said coldly. 'Why do I get this feeling that I have seen this guy before? A dream huh?' Yoh laughed at her answer.

"Okay. Hey do you want to go on a picnic or do you want to take a rest?" Yoh said casually.

"Stop being so nice, it irritates me." Anna snapped as she sat on the chair inside the room. She twirled the bracelet in her hands as Yoh looked at her. "Why did you brought me here?" Yoh pushed himself away from the wall and went to sit in front of her.

"Your life is in danger at Osorezan, so Onee-chan and I brought you here." A smirk appeared on her face.

(Onee-chan – big sister)

"Stupid human, didn't you know I could kill those pathetic people with just a snap of my fingers?"

"I know." Yoh said seriously. "But I don't want you to get hurt or hurt anyone." Anna stared at him with doubt on her face.

"Stupid human." Anna said while Yoh just grinned at her. Because she forced her body to use too much energy, even though she just woke up and her body is not that strong YET, she falls down in Yoh's arms.

"I think I should cancel the picnic today." Yoh said softly as Anna's eyes began to droop.

"Let…go…me…yawn…warm." Anna said before drifting off in deep slumber.

"What?" Yoh asked only to find her asleep in his embrace.

Afternoon came and Yoh lazily sat outside the porch while his parents were drinking tea and his grandfather, Yohmei, was massaging the stiff shoulders of his grandmother, Kino. Saga left saying she had "business" to attend. Little did they know is that she went back to the Spirit's realm.

The living room is far too large for them. You could fit a queen size bed with a dressing room in it. The room is set in traditional Japanese room. The only high tech device that could be found in there are the television set, sound system, and the wireless telephone.

"That girl you brought sure is strong." Kino said out of the blue. Yoh ignored her because of the loud music that blasted in his headphones.

"WHY IS IT YOU…" Yoh sang the lyrics at the top of his lung. "AHHH…KANASHIMI…" (Line from the song…can you guess? Ahhhh…the sadness…) Out of nowhere, a cane hit Yoh squarely in his head. "Owwww…that hurts" Yoh whined as he took off his headphones and rubbed his aching head. He looked behind him and saw a vein popping in his grandmother's head. Everyone sweat-dropped at Yoh who is now sweating. "Ummm…grandma, your cane flew. Hehehe."

"Yoh do you want me to personally train you?" Yoh gulped and looked at his parents for help. Unfortunately, he found them sipping tea casually.

"Anata, do you think the amount of sugar is right in this tea?" Keiko asked Mikihisa. Yoh sighed and looked at his ticked grandmother. His grandmother sighed and looked at Yoh.

"I'm going to get an early menopause with you…"

"But you are…" Yohmei shut his mouth when he saw the glare of his wife.

"As I was saying, that girl you've brought is strong. Saga told me everything about that girl and her raw energy. Too bad nobody trained her."

"Why don't you train her?" Yoh asked casually. "After all she is an Itako."

"Yoh is right mom, if anyone can do it you can?" Mikihisa said.

"An Itako huh?" Kino said silently.

"So Yoh, what course are you going to take at college?" Yoh looked at his mother as if she had grown another head. "Don't give me that look young man! We know this might sound weird but we want you to somehow live a normal life."

"What course do rocker band have?" Yoh said curiously. Yohmei threw his cane at Yoh out of frustration. Keiko's jaw dropped at his answer. Mikihisa…well nobody could tell because his face is hidden behind the mask. "So there is no course for rock band, too bad. Hmmm…this is hard." Yoh sat down thinking until he fell asleep. He woke up when a sandal hit him in the head. He stood up and smiled at them. "I know I'll take business because I want to open the Funbari Hot Spring." Everyone's jaw fell to the floor at the answer he gave.

"Yoh are sick?" Keiko asked worriedly.

"How did you come up with that idea?" Yohmei asked. Yoh grinned at them and said.

"A very special person once said to me how she would like to own and open a hot spring for the public just because she wants to be a good wife." Yoh said softly. Everyone fell silent at that knowing thinking how did the young boy turned into a man. Outside the living room, Anna stood silently in the dark hallways listening to them.

"A family to call your own…" Anna said as she left into the dark hallways.

AN:


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own SK

Chapter 11: Itako

You could hear laughter behind the huge oak door. Wearing royal blue kimono with her hair styled elaborately and bare footed while holding a pair of slippers and a paper in her hand, Saga burst inside without announcing herself. Ai, Aoide and Haku looks at Saga then the laughter stops. Saga stalks across the room and stood beside Ai, who sits calmly on her bed.

The room is big enough for a royal princess, but Ai always says that her room could hide two elephants and still there is room for her to dance around. The walls are painted on cloud-like effect in pale pink color. Her vanity stands at the left of her queen sized white poster bed with tinge of pink at the tips. A large heart shaped mirror stands at the far left of her room. Beside the mirror, is a bookcase filled with books about people's love story and soon to be.

"Which one of you pranksters put my slippers at the pillar?" Everyone looked away guiltily; Saga just raised her eyebrow and looked at Ai. Ai smiled innocently at her while Aoide and Haku tried not to laugh. It was a welcome gift, Ai said before Saga came, for Saga to pin her favorite royal blue slippers and draw Ryu's face beside it at the entrance. Saga, surprisingly, just smirked at Ai as if telling her she would get even someday. Ai laughed nervously and tried to change Saga's mind by making her forget whatever she is thinking.

"You look really pale today, are you okay?" For a second Saga's attention diverted but she decided to play along knowing her revenge would be sweet.

"Nothing a good rest will do besides I'm stronger than you think. Heck, I could even shout and ran whenever I want to." Truth to be told Saga is not as strong as she used to be. She used a lot of her powers making her weak that is why she kept on coming back to their realm.

"But still you should take care of yourself more seriously when we all know your powers aren't returning that fast to you." Aoide said.

"By the way, could you give me some more info about Yoh and Anna?" Ai interrupted excitedly to Saga.

"Didn't Haku or Aoide tell you everything?"

"Not that much." Ai answered. Aoide conjured a blue chair and Saga sat on it.

"Yoh has already found Anna, which I believe they already told you that." Ai nodded.

"They never told me as much because they haven't been monitoring them as much as you do." Ai said. Saga raised her eyebrow at Haku, who turned to look away.

"I already told you I'm sorry I have a mission after the council." Aoide said apologetically but Saga and Haku isn't listening. Ai just smiled at Aoide to let her know she is just joking.

"This is interesting." Saga said still keeping her gaze to Haku for a moment then continued her story. "Before running off towards you, I divided myself when nobody was looking and went to chase Yoh. As we predicted, Anna didn't recognize Yoh when they met again but what we didn't expect was for Anna to faint. I guess your grand story of romance didn't work out." Saga said to a blushing Ai.

"What grand story?" Haku asked. Before Ai could stop Saga, Saga stood up and smiled evilly.

"Ai pictured out their romantic meeting before which I said was pure nonsense." Ai glared at Saga. Saga conjured a flat TV and turned off the lights. "Ai said that the moment Yoh saw Anna he will hug her tight and say "I'm sorry I made a mistake please forgive me." Okay so maybe that part came slightly true but that is not the fun part. Yoh kisses her passionately and Anna will swoon and say. "Who are you?" Then Yoh would release her and will look constipated. "Don't you remember me, darling?" Anna who looks lost and torn will say. "I'm sorry." Then Yoh would just smile at her even though his face looks like it was stretched and scary. "Don't worry darling, everything will be alright…"

"STOP!" the lights went back and the television suddenly vanished. Ai looks like she wants to kill Saga who looks smug and dangled her slippers in front of her. Aoide and Haku laughed hysterically and fell off their chairs. "That is so not funny. By the way nice narrating." Then everyone laughed. Moments later Saga resumed her story.

"Anna's cold attitude completely blew Yoh off. I expected this to happen but I have never seen someone so empty and cold." Saga mused. "Yoh was stunned at first but he manage to keep his calm attitude and just went with the flow." Saga sighed. "The truth is I couldn't read what is inside his head."

"I guess that idiot gave up and accepted the lies you made." Haku said in a disappointed tone.

"Maybe." Saga said.

"That is not good, I guess I should go there and…" when she saw the stern look of Saga and Aoide including Haku, that is if isn't wearing a mask, gave her a stern look. "Okay, so I'll stay here and rot." Ai sulked in her bed.

"You do that young lady." Saga said. "The next day Yoh made a promise to fix everything up and make a brand new start with her. I left them afterwards knowing they needed their privacy and I am beginning to get sick. Oh yeah before I forgot, we hid Anna and let

…How shall I put it, make a brand new start with Anna but there is one minor problem that had happened. Since Anna is the most favorite person in Osorezan we hid her unconscious body at Shorty I mean Manta's rest house so she can rest. It would be dangerous if they learned that Anna is weak and was resting at Manta's house." Saga stopped and looked at their apprehensive looks.

"So what happened?" Aoide asked.

"Wait, why is Anna unconscious?" Ai asked.

"She used a lot furyoku in summoning that army of weaklings." Haku explained. When he saw that Ai still didn't get it he sighed and explained once more. "Anna is a strong Itako and that is a fact, sure she can summon two to three or even ten spirits but summoning an army could take a lot heck even all of your furyoku and let us not forget the bastard who also feeds on her power, and that my dear is what had happened to Anna." When Saga saw that Ai already got it she continued her story.

"Somebody alerted the town's people about Anna and you know how the human mind works…dishonorable. Good thing my power alerted me of what will happen and I took the chance to escape Anna and Yoh to Izumo. Nothing much happened after that but the weird part is, even though Anna's memory gem is stolen she could still remember Yoh's favorite fruit." Ai smiled at Saga.

"I know Aoide told me already that and it's not a big mystery to me if Anna manage to remember that. The heart is the best keeper of sweet memories."

"Master Yoh wake up, we have a problem." Amidamaru said from his tablet.

"Mmmmm…five more minutes…Anna." Yoh mumbled under the covers.

"Master Yoh, Miss Anna is missing." Amidamaru said with panic in his voice.

"Okay…five more minutes…" A sweat drop appeared on the tablet. It seems Yoh is too asleep to hear him. As soon as his clock alarmed Yoh bolted out from his bed and out into his room leaving Amidamaru still locked inside his tablet. Outside the room you could hear Yoh screaming Anna's name. Just then Keiko stopped Yoh from shouting around the house.

"Anna went out moments ago. I think you can find her at the garden or maybe at the temple." Keiko said in a calm voice. "Or maybe she went out shopping?" She then said happily. Yoh sweat dropped at what his mom had said.

"Shopping?" His only response was a grin from her mother. "Well, thanks anyway Mom."

"Anytime." Yoh left his mother and went out to look for Anna after he released Amidamaru.

'I wonder where could she be?' Yoh asked himself after looking around. Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"Master Yoh I am so sorry I let her go away. I don't know how she does it, it's like she can read my mind, but she took my tablet from your room and put me in there." Yoh contemplated what he said for a minute.

"I remember Anna having that power but I also remember that ability of hers suddenly just vanished because…" Yoh tried hard to think of what had happened but he couldn't. It is as if a part of his memory was erased. "I can't remember." Amidamaru looked at him worriedly.

"Master Yoh, are you feeling okay?" Amidamaru said. Yoh snapped out from his mumblings and remembered this is not the world he used to know.

"Don't worry I'm just thinking what a wonderful day to sleep." Yoh faked a yawn and left Amidamaru by telling him he's just going to sleep under a tree today. The truth is he just wanted to be alone right now…at his favorite place.

Yoh went deeper into the forest that belonged to their family and stopped into an open clearing. The place is picturesque just like it came from a fantasyland. A small clear lake could be found at the center with red roses bordering it. The sky is clear and blue with soothing breeze pass through you. Trees in different sizes and shapes serve as a border to this fantasy world but that is nothing compared to the lady sitting on the branch of fallen tree at the lake. Yoh stared at her with awe and a soft smile on his face. Her legs dangled freely with her feet touching the lake. Her long blond swayed freely with the wind. She wore a long blue sleeveless dress, obviously lent by Yoh's mother, which reached into the lake. She looked like a nymph. What surprised him is the blue bracelet on her right wrist.

Anna stares lifelessly at her pale reflection at the lake. She couldn't understand what is happening to her worthless life right now. One minute she lives in world full of darkness and hate and the next thing she know this nameless guy suddenly appear and turns her world upside down. He makes her feel things that are new to her. Things that she never thinks she would feel. She feels like she didn't know herself anymore if continue to stay.

"I thought you left." Anna's eyes widen to see Yoh sitting beside her. "You didn't know how worried I was when Amidamaru told me you left."

'How?' He just grinned at her and stared at the lake.

"I see you have found my favorite place." He laughed and stretched. "I was…" His face fell for a second. "It doesn't matter. Your wearing onee-chan's bracelet, that's good." Anna raised her arm to look at the bracelet.

"I will need it someday." Anna said simply. Silence dawned on to them.

"You look much better with your hair longer." Yoh said out-of-the-blue. Anna looked at him suddenly with her face fixed in confusion. Yoh smiled and looked at her. "It's true, you see back then your hair just reached past your shoulders and…" Yoh frowned and stared back to the lake sadly. "Forget what I said?"

"Have we met before?" Anna said. Yoh laughed but it is a hollow one.

"Maybe." Yoh said sadly. "I'm sorry about what I said it's just that you look at lot like her." Yoh closed his eyes and stood up. He brushed his black pants and started to leave. "I'm glad you stayed."

She didn't know what had gotten into her. A part of her wanted him to stay with her but a part of her wanted to kill him and flee. She knew she would regret what she would do next but it seems like her mouth has a mind of it's own.

"You're grandmother made me stay." Yoh stopped and looked at her.

_She thought she couldn't escape after the ghost and the lady, who kept on insisting she must change her clothes because she stinks, blocked her way but she did. When she was about to go out the giant gates she felt a strong aura calling her. Curiosity got better of her and decided to check it out. Imagine her surprise when she learned that the aura belonged to an old lady. She hid beneath the shadows of the trees and watched the old lady. _

"_Both of you are lazy bums! I want you to clean this place up! I don't want to see a speck of dirt!" Kino barked to them._

"_But Mother this is a backyard." Mikihisa said_

"_And this place is a forest." Kino looked at them silently and both of them got scared and went off to clean. _

"_Your name is Anna right?" Anna didn't even raise her eyebrow because she was expecting this. "I know you can read minds but…" Kino stared at her. "…You are still weak." Anna glared at her. "If you want to be strong, you have to train as an Itako." Kino left her alone._

Yoh sweat dropped at her story. "That's grandma alright."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this?" Anna said to herself but Yoh heard her.

"You made the right choice, Anna-chan." Anna glared at Yoh for calling her that but he just continued talking. "And grandma would sure be surprised after you've finish training under her because you will become the strongest Itako ever." Excitement filled Yoh's face. "You sure are lucky."

Anna glared at the lake before her ignoring Yoh. 'Tell that to my family who left me alone.'

"How many more steps do we have to take?" Horohoro whined to Tamao. He slumped down at the stairs when Pirika reprimanded him.

"Oni-chan stand up you're embarrassing me."

"Leave the weakling alone." Ren went ahead of them. Ryu went past them in an amazing speed with hearts on his eyes.

"MISS SETSUNA, HERE I COME!" Everyone sweat dropped at him. Faust and Eliza just trudged the stairs as if walking through the park. Marco stood between Lyserg and Jeanne. Jeanne smiled apologetically at Lyserg while Marco glared at him. Chocolove is with Manta, who unfortunately has to hear all of his jokes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Horohoro was about to lunge when he stopped and smiled evilly at him. "Oh now I get it, you're moody because you're having a period right now." Ren's hair stood up straighter and took out his weapon.

"Say that again toilet boy." Ren said in a dangerous tone.

"You're having a period or PMS" Pirika whacked him in his head and pulled out a mallet and whacked him again.

"You're disgusting." Pirika left him alone and went ahead.

"Are you okay?" Tamao looked at him worriedly only to be greeted by a grunt. "Oh dear."

---

I would like to thank everyone and tell me if there are some confusing scenes on here. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School is killing my poor brain. Anywayz I would find a way to thank you guys personally.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own SK or Naruto

Chapter 14: Light before darkness

"Why don't you let me finish them all right now?" Oni said in an impatient tone as he tore his gaze from the mirror to dark silhouette of a man behind him. The place is filled with mist and little light could pass inside. Once you are inside the room, you would be filled with fear for your life and the unknown.

"The time is not yet right."

"Don't give me that "time is not yet right" junk." Oni said in annoyance. He smirked and looked at him. "Maybe you are just scared and weak…" Oni didn't finished what he was about to say because an invisible force constricted his body into a tight ball until a tiny light passed through him. "I…I'm…so…sorry." Slowly his dark body returned to normal.

"Bastard." Oni mumbled.

"Make that mistake again and I would make sure you will not only feel that." The man became silent once again. "I guess I could test those fools." Bloody red eyes glittered dangerously at Oni. "I would give you a chance to play with them." Oni smirked in triumph. "If you fail miserably, be prepared to kiss your pathetic existence goodbye."

"Don't worry, with my new powers, they would wish they have never met us." Evil laughter rang throughout the place until outside the castle where no man ever dared to live.

"MISS SETSUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryu shouted once they reached the top of the stairs. He kept on looking for her at every inch of the gigantic house, even under the small rock.

"I can't believe I'm paired with this idiot." Tokageroh said with his head bowed down.

"Does anybody know who is that lunatic?" Ren asked in a deadpan voice. Everyone shook their heads with black swirls as their background.

"MISS SETSUNA! LOVE OF MY LIFE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh my it seems we have a visitor." Keiko said in a good nature way. Ryu's shouting seemed to stop and suddenly he pulled a red rose out of nowhere.

"We don't know that idiot." Ren said in a deadpan voice.

"Your beauty makes everyone in here plain looking." Pirika, Tamao both got angry at what Ryu said. Jeanne just smiled but a vein popped in her head. Keiko raised her eyebrow at Ryu.

"NOBODY IS MUCH BEAUTIFUL THAN MY ELIZA! LET ME GO!" Faust shouted while holding a scalpel. Marco, Horohoro, and Lyserg held Faust as they pulled him away.

"What is your name fair maiden?" Ryu asked sweetly.

"She's my wife." A voice said in a dangerous tone behind Ryu.

"Nice to meet you my wife…" the smile in Ryu's face vanished the moment he heard that voice. He turned around slowly looking white as sheet. "Ma…ma…master! So nice to meet you! Ahahahaha!" Ryu laughed nervously. Mikihisa just stayed silent the whole time. "You have a beautiful wife. You choose good…I mean great."

"Since when was the last time you had trained that hard?" Mikihisa asked. Ryu thought about it but nothing came out.

"Good…I need you to do something for me. You see our _little_ garden needs cleaning and I guess you are perfect man for it." Ryu eyes shined with delight. "Now go to the backyard and start cleaning." Mikihisa ordered sternly and Ryu went away like an obedient boy.

"Tamao nice to see you again." Keiko greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Aunt Keiko. These are Yoh's friends by the way." Tamao pointed to everyone. "By the way, where is Yoh-kun?"

"Guys!" Yoh appeared out of the bushes with a smile on his face.

"Yoh! I was so worried you after you left the house. How are you?" Manta said as he ran to Yoh and held his shoulders. Tamao had a blush on her face the moment she saw Yoh.

"I'm fine…hey where are the others?" Yoh asked as he looked around.

"Ryu went on a training while the others are taking care of something." Pirika answered while looking at their house. "You have a huge house by the way."

"Hey Jeanne, I'm so glad you came too!" Yoh said happily when he saw Jeanne.

"Well, Lyserg and I decided to have a little vacation." Jeanne said while blushing.

"Yoh have you found Anna yet?" Keiko interrupted the reunion of the gang. Yoh nodded with a smile on his face that brought a frown on Tamao's face.

"Yup, she said she wanted to be alone for a while." Everyone noticed the difference in Yoh's attitude today. It seems as if he is very happy about something and that something has got to do with the girl he brought with him.

"Oh I see, I will serve lunch in an hour so Anna and the rest of your friends can join us. Anata, I know you wanted to torture them for doing your outrageous training but I need you in the kitchen right now." Keiko said to her husband, who looked like a kid who got caught from doing something. Sulkily, he followed his wife to the kitchen murmuring about trying the rice in a haystack test again. Just then Anna appeared from the bushes and went past straight Yoh.

"Hey Anna I want you to meet my friends!" Yoh said happily. Slowly, Anna turned back and stared at everyone. Pirika felt goose bumps when Anna icy stare went past her while Ren's scowl went deeper. Tamao and Manta are both fearful yet somehow they couldn't help but dislike this icy woman who just stared at them.

'Great another psycho other than that Setsuna-baachan (Old Setsuna).' Ren thought to himself.

Everyone ignored Yoh as he introduces everyone to each other except for Chocolove who chose the wrong time and person to make a joke.

"Anna?" Chocolove said seriously. Anna looked at him coldly that says you should run but sadly Chocolove's sense of danger chose to leave him at his need. Out of nowhere Chocolove pulled a banana. "Anna Banana!" Yoh paled and pitied Chocolove at that time. Silently, Anna went in front of Chocolove and punched him square in the face, which rendered him unconscious. Anna turned her back and went back inside.

"Anna wait!" Yoh stopped Anna as he looked at her with a sad expression. Anna glared at Yoh and to everyone. "Don't you want to meet my friends?"

"No" Anna said in a cold voice.

"But they might be your friends too…I mean they used to be." Everyone looked at Yoh as if he was losing it. Yoh caught on his slip up and laughed uneasily. "Ah, don't mind what I said on the last part but they might be your friends in the future…hehehe!"

"I've lived all my life without friends and the likes of you so why change right now?" Anna said "By the way, your glare won't kill me so you better think of something else that could inflict me pain and good luck for it." Anna left everyone speechless at that time.

"I don't feel so good about this, Yoh." Manta said seriously.

"Why is she like that? She should be grateful that Yoh-kun introduced her to us." Tamao huffed indignantly.

"I feel a dark aura around her." Jeanne added. Amidst all the words Yoh's friend had said, he remained silent as he stared at the empty space where Anna used to stand. His heart clenched at every hurtful word they said but what can he do when those are true to those who don't know her completely. Deep inside Yoh kept on praying this is just a nightmare and one day he would wake up and saw Anna bossing him around in their house.

"You guys sure do know Anna." Saga suddenly appeared beside Ren who jumped a mile at her sudden appearance. Yoh smiled when Saga came because at last someone could defend Anna from them.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" Ren shouted at Saga who just looked at him with an amused face.

"Ms. Setsuna from the way you talk you seems to know her." Jeanne asked with suspicion.

"Let's just say time showed me the answer." Saga said mysteriously. Just then a loud bang could be heard behind them. Saga smiled serenely at them. "I almost forgot, Horohoro said he needs all your help."

The shoji door opened without warning and Anna found Kino calmly reading a book.

"I've decided to be your student." Anna wasted no time in dilly-dallying and hoped to start her training soon.

"I've expected this answer but not so soon. Tell me child, what made you agree?" Kino said as she at Anna beneath her dark glasses.

"I want to become the strongest Itako." Anna said without emotions. Kino regarded her for a moment and went back to her book.

"An Itako must never show a hint of sign of her emotions and that my child is where you are lacking." Anna clenched her hands until it turned white. "I could clearly see the negative emotions you show and that would not do."

"These are only emotions that have helped me live since I was little. Do you want me to simply forget it and live on? That is pathetic." Anna said in a cold voice.

"Pathetic as it may seem, you have to live with it." Kino said in an amused tone. "We will start by purification test today. Meet me at the foot of the waterfalls in the mountain. My grandson would show you where."

"Why not now?"

"Because Keiko would get mad if we don't come down for lunch and I have to check someone first."

Laughter filled the room at that time during lunch. Horohoro and Ren are fighting as usual over something while Pirika and Tamao tried to stop them. Manta and Yoh are talking animatedly to each other. Lyserg was busy glaring at Marco for sitting between them and Jeanne. Faust, Eliza, Keiko, and Mikihisa are having a chat about marital life. Chocolove as usual is making some jokes that eventually piss off Ren and Horohoro. Saga kept on ignoring Ryu as he kept on reciting some lame pick up lines to her.

The table is big and fit enough for all of them. At the head of the table sat Keiko and Mikihisa. On there left side, sat Faust and Eliza. On the right side sat Saga with Ryu on her side. Beside Eliza sat Jeanne, Marco, Lyserg, Pirika, and Horohoro. Beside Ryu sat Chocolove, Ren, Manta and Yoh and Tamao. The other side is empty because that is where Yohmei and Kino always sat.

When Anna came in together with Kino and Yohmei, the room became silent. All eyes turned on them especially to Anna. Saga sighed at that time with a vein popping on her head.

'Ai I will kill you when this is over.' Saga cursed in her head. She put on her best smile and waved frantically over at Anna. "ANNA-CHAN! Come and sit beside me!" Saga said happily. Everyone's jaw frantically fell over, some glasses fell on their lap spilling the water on their pants.

"Shoot! I need to change my pants." Marco said angrily.

"Chocolove, did you pee on your pants?" Keiko asked. Chocolove cursed and rushed outside.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Manta said to Yoh.

Saga glared at Ryu and forced him to leave his seat and placed a new set of dish in front of it. Anna's eyebrow raised and tried to find another empty seat but sadly found none. She sat beside Saga and scrutinizes the dish before her.

"I'm so glad you're okay now. I got worried when Yoh took you away when I deliberately told him you needed a rest." Faust said with a smile. Anna just stared at him for a second then she noticed the uncomfortable glances sent to her from some of Yoh's friends.

Yoh was disappointed because Anna didn't get to sit beside him and some of his friends seemed not to like Anna. How could he fix this?

"Hey Anna?" When she looked at him, Yoh seemed loss for words. "The food is nice and…tell me if you need anything." Yoh's family sent him an amused glance while his friends just gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry Aunt Keiko is the best cook ever." Slowly Anna took a bite and another not saying anything. Saga and Yoh smiled knowing Anna liked the meal. "What happened to you guys? It seems as if the time spirit freezes you off." Saga asked innocently. "Don't you worry a thing about everyone here. Why some of them are quite the same as you and because of my darling cousin in here, they manage to change." She glanced at Ren with a smirk. "Although some of them doesn't develop manners."

"OLD HAG…" When Ren saw Saga's smirk he just contented with mumbling curses.

Tamao scooted closer to Yoh. Yoh and his parents looked at Tamao in a confused way.

"Are you okay Tamao?" Yoh asked. Tamao just blushed and smiled at him. Horohoro gripped his glass harder and left the room saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

"So I heard your grandma's new student. I wish you the best of luck." Saga said happily. "Speaking of good luck, Lyserg" Lyserg froze on his seat and slowly looked at Saga. "Congratulations." Shock was written on his face and Jeanne.

"Jeanne?"

"I didn't know how Ms. Setsuna knew but my answer is yes." Now it was Saga's turn to be shocked.

'But she should have given…' she was caught up in her own world that she didn't heard Faust calling her name nor the best wishes for the Lyserg and Jeanne. When Keiko nudged her, Saga snapped back to reality. "I'm okay." Saga said with a smile.

"But you look so pale for a normal person. Do you want me to check you up?" Faust said. Saga shook her head and continued to eat. Yoh looked at Saga once more and then to a quiet Anna.

"Yoh I want you to take Anna later to the waterfalls." Kino said sternly.

"Can I take the bike?" Kino glared at Yoh then slumped his head down.

"Hey Yoh can I come with you?" Manta asked. Yoh smiled at him and nodded. Soon Ren and the rest wanted to come with him too save for Faust and Eliza who took Keiko's invitation to tour around the Asakura's complex.

"This is just only a training not a field trip…but do as you like." Anna said.

"I'll pass." Saga said. "I'll go and take a rest." She yawned and left the room.

Nobody knew this trip wouldn't be as pleasant as Yoh thought it would be.

Manta dipped his finger in the water and quickly pulled it out only to find his finger covered in ice.

"This is beyond freezing." Manta said.

The waterfall is surrounded by snow and fewer trees could be found.

"Are you sure you can take this?" Yoh asked worriedly.

"I should do this to onichan." Mused Pirika. Horohoro paled at what Pirika is thinking.

"Tche, back in china that is nothing compared to the years of training I have." Ren said. Pirika got annoyed and pushed him in the water only to see him froze up inside the ice.

"Yoh-chan you shouldn't worry about her. This is what she chose to." Tamao said as she looked at Anna. Everyone was surprised at what Tamao is acting but only Yoh is totally clueless as to why.

"Listen to the girl." Anna said coldly. "Besides I didn't give you a permission to worry about me."

"Well before you go." Chocolove said. "I wanted to give you skates for ice." Anna scowled at him ad slapped him with her powerful left. She took a step at the freezing water and another. At first, she wanted to flinch because she felt like a thousand of needles are piercing her skin but soon got used to it. Slowly, she waded to the point where the water meets the earth and stood in the middle of it and closed her eyes.

Since Kino left moments ago, everyone stared at her with a mix of awe and confusion. Struck by her courage and strength, they didn't sense the impending danger that approaches them.

Saga's eyes opened immediately after a vision of tragedy she saw. She opened the shoji door and ran outside hoping she could prevent it from happening.

"Please don't let him kill him."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own SK

Chapter 13: Race against time

The tips of his fingers are pressed together as his serious but troubled face looks at the screen where the Shaman king and his friends are seen. The door behind him opened without warning as Deimos came in with the same expression as Nori.

"I know you felt it too. We have to do something." He placed his palms flat on Nori's desk with force. Nori remained the same before Deimos came in.

"We have broken too many rules…" Deimos didn't let him finish what he was going to say because he beat him to it.

"Saga's life might be in danger or worse and all you can think about are these rules? This will create a big fiasco." Nori stared at him evenly and spoke with anger in his voice.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, we have broken too many rules but breaking another one wouldn't matter anymore. I want ask you where are the others?"

"Everyone went to their respective mission to do their duty. Only I, Aoide, Akane, Ai and minor spirits are left." Nori frowned at that news. Just then Ai together with Haku and Aoide went inside. They looked at Deimos questioningly but they decided to leave him off for now.

"Nori there is something in…" Ai started but was cut off by Nori.

"I know…and we need someone who can get there fast enough to stop this but he mustn't be recognized."

"I'll go." Haku volunteered but Nori disagreed.

"They will realize who you are quickly and besides it is not yet time." Nori looked at everyone until his gaze landed on Deimos.

"What made change your mind so sudden in helping us?" Deimos blushed as he looked away.

"I have my reasons." Everyone looked at him suspiciously while Ai just snorted.

"Very well, I will send you to help Saga but be sure nobody would know you are one of us." Nori said to Deimos where some wouldn't agree on this illogical decision.

"Ai and Aoide, I need you to find a way to retrieve Anna's memory as soon as possible." Both of them nodded and left with Deimos. "Any improvements on your mission?" Nori said to Haku.

"Actually, a lot." Haku said with a smirk on his voice.

She stood under the freezing water looking unfazed through everything while he silently watched her at the distance. Tamao painfully tore her gaze to the sight that broke her heart as Horohoro looked torn in comforting her or confronting Yoh. Manta sat beside his best friend still unsure about the whole scenario that was slowly unfolding before him. Chocolove sits quietly as he nurse his swelling cheek. Pirika is trying to melt the ice around the frozen Ren.

Soon, Manta asked Yoh to take a walk around while waiting because it seems nothing has changed so far. After one last glance at Anna, he agreed just because he trusts Anna can do this and surely he can see she doesn't need him. Heck, she doesn't even know him other than being a pitiful human or annoying pest. Their walk was unusually quiet and Manta was getting uneasy for this so he decided to open the conversation and he knows where to start.

"Hey, how come you seem to know Kyouama that well?" Manta asked curiously. Yoh tore his gaze from Anna and looked at Manta with a smile on his face.

"Would you believe I met her in a dream?" Manta gave him a look that he is not up to jokes. Yoh sighed and looked at the stoic Anna trying to find some inspiration on how to tell them, especially since his memory about her seems hazy. Yoh felt uneasy gossiping about Anna but he knows Manta wouldn't stop bothering him not unless he gave in.

"Come on tell me the truth." Manta said.

"Do you remember the time when I woke up and kept on looking for Anna?"

"Yeah, and imagine my surprise when she finally shows up."

"Me too, but that Anna is different from the one I dreamt." Yoh said.

"I guess you weren't lying after all." Manta laughed but Yoh didn't.

"But, it's the truth. I knew her as my fiancé because our family arranged it when we were young, but the thing that didn't changed was she was abandoned by her family…"

"I know that one, the Kyouama family was known to have powerful miko ever but since Anna-san is not one they disinherited her." Manta interrupted. "Sorry I've searched about her in the internet."

"I didn't know that was included in the Internet?"

"No, I just figured out the whole disinherited thing when you told me she's an Itako."

"She's so bossy and scary at that time she even manage to make tough men cry even me." Manta cringed at that. "But I know she's not that bad, she might be an ice queen as everyone would say but she can be nice and caring if she just wanted to be. She was always there when I needed her." Yoh said with a smile but soon vanished "But that doesn't matter anymore, because the Anna I know is just a dream." Yoh said sadly.

"I'm confused but let me get this straight, you met Anna in your dream but when you met her again she's different." Yoh nodded. "You must be glad to know she's not your fiancé anymore. I mean I know how much you don't like to be bossed around and clearly, from what you have said, she always pushed you around and I just can't picture you two together because you're like fire and ice. It must have been a horrible nightmare for you." Yoh stopped dead in his tracks.

Is he really glad she's not his fiancée anymore? Sure, she scared him to no end and sometimes annoys him but does he really want to stay this way or continue his supposedly plan to bring her back?

Just then, like a nightmare, he was thrown into a world full of memories where Anna always torture him with back breaking training. Pushing him to do the impossible just because she wanted to have an easy life. Lastly, he saw Anna looking at him full of hate and anger and what she said completely made his decision.

"I don't even know you, you pathetic human so why would you expect me to fall for you or worse know you?"

Little did he know that every vision he had was just a nightmare brought by the vengeful spirit himself.

When she saw Manta and Yoh stood up and left, she went after them but a hand on her arm stopped her from doing so.

"Horohoro?" He gave Tamao an apologetically smile.

"Could…could we talk for a while?" Giving a longing look to where Yoh had disappeared, she agreed to Horohoro. He led her somewhere where they could talk in private. Their walk was silent as both of them are trapped in their own thoughts. They stopped and Horohoro leaned on a tree thinking what would be the best way to start.

"Where do you think Yoh-kun had went to? Oh, I hope it's not that far."

"Would you please stop thinking about him for a minute?" Both of their eyes widen at Horohoro's outburst. "I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me."

Tamao didn't know what to think at that time. She had never seen Horohoro this angry before and it scared her.

"Tamao why do you always go after Yoh even when you know he doesn't like you that way?" Horohoro asked in a weak voice. The way he said it, as if he was a warrior ready to throw his arms in defeat. Tamao always knew Yoh didn't like her the way she does but saying it right in her face, really hurts a lot. In a shaking voice she answered him.

"I know that he doesn't like me that way but would you blame me if I believe in miracles?"

"Don't you know it hurts me so see you that way?" Horohoro hung his head so that she wouldn't see the blush staining on his cheek nor would he saw her bewildered face.

"What do you mean?" Horohoro bit his lip in frustration and sadness.

"You can't still it out yet…" He pushed himself away from where he stands and looked at her. His hands itched to touch her but before his hands reached her face he stopped and looked away. "Never mind…let's go back." He walked away never looking back.

The ice was halfway on his body as Pirika grudgingly add some logs to the fire.

"If you didn't pushed me in that freezing water you wouldn't have to do this!" Ren shouted angrily to Pirika.

"If you hadn't been infuriating then I wouldn't have pushed you."

"You are such…argh…women!" Ren seemed loss for words at that time.

"Both of you look like a real couple." Chocolove said to them. Both of them glared daggers at him, which he ignored. "Just joking…hey Pirika when you're through with him, would you nurse my aching cheek?" Ren's hair stood up straight.

"Don't you dare ask her that!" Chocolove look at him snidely.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Both Ren and Pirika blushed at that comment but soon Ren smirked.

"No, she's just my woman." Pirika's eyes widen and looked at him. "Once I get out of here, I would kill you."

"Tche, don't you sense a joke when it was said." Chocolove went away but before he does he looked at Ren. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend." Both Ren and Pirika's jaw dropped at that. When Chocolove could not be seen Pirika couldn't seem to look at him in the eye and so does he.

"So…about what you said…" Pirika started but Ren cut him off.

"You don't like it? Okay fine, I take it back." Pirika looked at him with shock written on her face. "Besides, I just said it to annoy you." Little did she know that once the Great Ren Tao was nervous he babbles a lot with nonsense. Annoyed that he just dropped the subject like that, Pirika threw a stick at his face. "What was that for, woman?"

"That was for being an infuriating jerk." Without warning, Ren broke free from the ice he was in and stomped angrily at her.

"Okay do you want me to tell you the truth? I like you even though you are an insufferable woman ever." He pulled her in his arms and his lips crashed into hers. Both of them didn't know what happened after that or before.

SUGAR ALERT SUGAR ALERT!

Soon his lips became gentle against hers and were lost into their own worlds. When they felt a glare sent their way, they broke apart reluctantly and saw a glaring Anna.

"Would you get a room, I'm training in here?" Both of them blushed when they realized they had an audience to all of this.

Suddenly a dark cloud came over them and Anna's attention diverted to the familiar presence that came.

It would take two hours before she gets there but thanks to Ryu, she can manage to get in there in an hour or so. Hopefully she can get there in time.

Everyone ran at full breaking speed once they saw the dark cloud that rest over where Anna and the rest are. When they got in there, they saw Ren being thrown away just like a rag doll. A shadowy form hovers in the air and slowly it takes form of a man. He has the darkest hair ever that reached to his shoulders and the palest skin. He has a broad chin and lower brow. His eyes are gleaming red like bloody ruby. He wore a purple robe with intricate designs on it.

"Spending time with these pathetic humans are we my dear Anna?" Oni sneered at Anna. Anna glared at him and remembered the bracelet she still wore. When she tried to pull it out, it miraculously taken off. With a smirk she looked at him and threw her most powerful attack ever, but Oni just deflected it easily. "I see you got the nerve to fight me."

"Only when you insult me."

"So be it." Oni formed a dark ball and threw it at her. As it got near her the ball got near it became larger than ever. Soon, she got trapped inside the large ball. She kept on pounding and blasting but no effect came.

"Do you like my new toy? I got lots of it." He didn't expect the attack of the Giant mode of Amidamaru behind him. He staggered on his step and smiled at Yoh. "I seem to forgot some pest in here." Everyone is in their giant spirit mode.

"Let…Anna…GO!" Yoh said angrily. Oni looked at him in an amused tone.

"You know if this is a sappy romantic flick or story, shouldn't Yoh have to stand in the way before that girl get stuck in that big ball?" Chocolove asked all of the sudden. Everyone went completely silent after that as a strong wind blew their way.

"Do you know that guy?" Oni asked.

"Sadly, yes." Yoh answered.

"Oh I see." Oni said and blinked at Chocolove. Just like a show has ended Oni looked at them and snorted. "You expect me to fight you weaklings? I would be better off fighting with babies."

"Don't listen to him guys, he's just making you angry so that you can't show your best." Manta shouted.

With that they attacked him one by one trying to see if they can take up to him this way but sadly Oni just deflected their attacks as mere nothing. Soon they started to combine their powers and attacked simultaneously and had a little effect on Oni. Seeing that this somehow worked they cornered him on both corners and attacked him. Their attack formed a thick smoke around them not knowing if they succeeded or not. When the smoke cleared off, a large crater was formed in their center but no Oni.

"This is just like in some action movies where the hero thought that he had finished the enemy but the enemy is just hiding somewhere and suddenly attacks." Horohoro said. Seeing that there is no sign of Oni, Tamao, Pirika, and Manta was about to go to them when an evil laugh vibrated throughout the place.

"You should never let your guard down humans." Oni charged from the sky and pulled out a black sword and started to fight everyone. Just like a dance, Oni managed to hold off the rest of them at the same time attacking them forcefully.

Meanwhile, Anna who was watching the whole thing helplessly started to fall down in her knees and weakly struggled to get up. Oni saw this and smirked. He formed a black ball and hit Chocolove square in his chest. Chocolove's giant spirit disappeared as he fall into midair. Good thing Manta was there to cushion his fall.

"One down three to go." He swiped his sword in Ren's direction good thing he deflected it. "So little passion but don't worry I'll fix that." He sent two dark balls hurtling towards Tamao and Pirika but it was too late for Ren and Horohoro to save them. "Word of advice, if you don't manage to get them out in there for…let's say fifteen minutes, they die."

The three of them charged together as they melded their energy into one and blast it to Oni. Oni underestimated the power they blast his way, so he fell to the ground. When he stood up, he has scratches and some parts of his robes are tattered. He got surprised when he saw the three of their giant spirit is charging before him and mist covered the place once more. They stood away and looked at his unconscious form. Without wasting any time they ran to their respective partners and tried to blast the ball away; however, Tamao was slightly disappointed because Horohoro came for her.

"What…are…you still doing here human? Leave me alone." Anna said coldly but weakly and notices Yoh stops in his tracks and refuses to look at her. Anna's eyes widens as she sees Oni slowly stand up with a smirk on his face and let out a strong force that manages to blow everyone away. Because they are low on furyoku and can only do oversoul, they stand up and charged at him with all of their powers but sadly they lost because Oni sent another powerful attack on them. Yoh who seems determined to win uses his double medium oversoul (?) and attack him. He manages to do a lot of damage on Oni and so Yoh fell on the ground.

Fear is an alien feeling for her, but it grips her heart like it slowly killing her. She wants everything to stop and hope it is just a dreadful nightmare…but then she remembered she is an ice queen. She looks at the guy who turns her life upside down and decides to forget everything she was.

But it was too late because Oni was about to deliver the final blow…

"YOH!" Anna cried out clearly surprising herself.

Before the tip of his sword would pierce his chest and strong barrier surrounded the shaman fighters and the dark ball around the girls vanishes.

"Looks like I came just in time." Saga said as she looked at Oni coldly.

So sad nobody reviewed my last chapter except for my best friend…but that's okay. Sniff…please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Read previous chapter

Chapter 14: Unveiling of the unknown

Saga looked at the damage Oni had done and was surprised to see Yoh down. "I can't believe you manage to do that to him." Saga said as she looked at Yoh.

"Well it was easy, Shaman's strength comes from their heart and what better way than to attack his feelings first." Oni bragged at that time.

"I'm guessing this wasn't your idea because no idiot could come up with such grand plan." Saga said tauntingly but deep inside she was seething.

The situation was hopeless and she didn't know how did Oni become so powerful like a Great Spirit like her…could it be? No, that is impossible but then she remembered someone who was a mere shaman became a Great Spirit because of a certain someone's request but whose crazy enough to do this?

Faust immediately looked at his comrades and sighed a relief to find them alive. He couldn't believe that a mere person could do that to his friends. It's just like their final battle with Hao; a scene where all hope was lost.

Ryu, Lyserg, and Marco couldn't believe what they saw once they arrived. Their attention soon drew to a smug man standing in front of them. He would pay dearly for what he had done. They looked at Saga and saw she was shaking…from anger or from fear? Although at that time Marco knew he couldn't do anything because he lost his main spirit years ago.

"Faust, can you revive all those idiots?" Saga said in a stern voice.

"I can only revive only two. It takes too much furyoku to do it."

Saga knew she had little energy left but she had no choice. It would be better this way; Nori could take her job for a while until a new Spirit Guardian would take her place.

"I would give you some of my powers to revive the two." She looked at the three with a stern gaze. "Give us time to fix everything up in here. Be sure you could last for one minute." All three nodded and charged at Oni. She looked at Manta who seemed shaken. "I know you have a Mosque so create a barrier around us." Manta, who has many doubts in his mind, did what Saga told him. She turned at the rest of the spirits like: Amidamaru, Bason and others, and told them to help Manta. Faust couldn't understand how could she order the spirits around even though she is not their master.

Saga put her hands over Faust and a glowing blue light came out and went into Faust. Faust was surprised at how strong her power is even though she just started to transfer her power. He also noticed the way she winced during the process. He told her to stop even though for Saga she thought it wasn't enough. Saga breathing got shallow after that and saw the three got thrown off beside her. She looked at Oni and saw him laughing like a maniac. She stood up slowly and conjured a sword in her hand. The sword is elegantly furnished in royal blue but deadly.

"Good thing you decided to join for the battle, goddess." Oni taunted.

"Why are you scared?" Without warning she charged at him like an avenging angel. With each swing and thrust Saga made Oni staggered in his step.

"You should be dead right now." Oni said more to him but Saga just smiled at him and created a powerful force that had him reeling with pain.

"That was what I want you to think." Saga was breathing deeply at that time but she knows Oni couldn't be defeated that easily. Frustrated, Oni shoots a powerful beam at her. Sadly, Saga saw this coming so she also shoots one of her own. Their powers meet at the center not knowing who will take such a powerful attack. Oni added another force in his energy but Saga beat him to it. Slowly, Oni watched as the attack came close to him and soon it hit him square in his chest. Saga saw him thrown off into distance as her vision slowly became blurry. "Not yet." She said weakly. She walked towards him in a calm manner but soon her vision slowly became black as she fell to the ground. She never saw Oni standing up weakly.

'I cannot go back without finishing everyone, or else he will kill me.' Oni said to him as he painfully gets up. 'Damn that Saga, she nearly killed me at that one.' When he stood up he saw Saga sprawled into the ground and smirked evilly. Slowly, he raised his hand and shot a black ball at her.

Everyone watched the attack came to Saga, just like in slow motion. Nobody could help her now as the ball came closer. Just then, someone deflected the attack into Oni's direction, which hit him painfully.

"I've seen that attack many times and do you think it would work this time?" Yoh said with a smile.

"You weak human! I should have killed you!" Oni charged him but Yoh blocked him easily with his own sword.

"Should we really have to revive him? I mean, we could always do it after the fight." Manta asked Faust as he went over to Chocolove. Faust did a twice over look at a snoring Chocolove then to Ren.

"I think I should start with Ren." Faust said with an eerie smile.

Meanwhile back at Yoh and Oni, Yoh once again use his double medium over soul as he fought with Oni.

"You pathetic human, what damage could you do when you're alone." After he said that Lyserg and Ryu appeared beside Yoh.

"ACK MY SAGA!" Ryu shouted.

"Now can you tell me I'm alone?" Yoh said with a smirk.

Oni sighed dramatically at that time. "Oh my, I clearly had forgotten I also had an accomplice." He looked at Anna who stood between them not far from them. Anna had a blank look on her face as she stared at everyone. "My dear Anna, I'm so sorry if I did that to you. I was just so angry because you had cut our connection my dear." Anna just looked at him with her empty eyes. Nobody could tell what she was thinking at that time as she lowered her head and refused to look at them.

Everyone other than Yoh, who had heard Oni, was shocked at what they heard. Yoh held his head as if trying to remember something. The gem in Saga's chest lightens up as the crack begins to disappear slowly. Yoh's eyes widen as he stared at Oni.

"I remember now…you're the demon Anna created when we were kids…but I remember I had finished you already."

"This is different little boy." Oni smirked. "As you can see I'm alive and evil." He sent a blast towards Yoh but good thing he just dodged it. "And as far as I know, Anna is mine!"

Tamao saw that whole thing as how Yoh got irked when the monster claimed the lady Yoh took home to. She saw how the lady called his name when Yoh was about to get killed by that monster. She also saw something in Yoh's eyes that she always yearned to have. She clearly saw it all, and because of that the reality of Yoh loving her was now just a dream.

Yoh focused his energy as Amidamaru and him fought as one together with his friends. He would make this monster pay for making Anna like this.

After a powerful blow, Oni stared at everyone while breathing heavily. He wanted to kill the meddling time spirit for cutting his link to Anna but with a little lies he could build another link to his gullible Anna.

"Don't tell me you are starting to care for these pitiful humans? Remember the days where they hated you and threw you out of their pathetic world…"

"Don't listen to her!" Yoh shouted. Anna looked at Yoh with shock written on her face. "He is lying to you!"

"Am I?" Oni gave Yoh a mocked look. "For years, I have been with Anna. Without me, she would be nothing."

Anna knew Oni told the truth. Oni had been her mentor, her confidante, and her ally ever since her family threw her out. Oni had told her everything she must know to live…that was until this Yoh came and change everything. She didn't know whom to trust anymore. She knows she mustn't trust humans because they are weak and useless but Yoh was never useless or pathetic…he is different.

Who will she choose?

_Okay I got tired so that's it folks…tune in next chapter and…._

Somebody threw an apple at the author and it hits her square in the forehead.

_WHAT THE #$! WHO'S THE WISECRACK DID THAT? _

Ren smirked at the author while holding the apple.

_You are so dead!_

"Hah! You're chapter sucks!" the author stared at him dumfounded.

_SAY THAT AGAIN!_

"You're chapter sucks. I mean why the heck am I unconscious and that Ryu guy isn't?"

_I was about to resurrect you…but since you piss me off. I change my mind_.

"NOOOO!"

"So what have you found so far?" Nori asked Haku.

"First I wanted to ask you something. Does Acantha and Pyrrus are twins in here?"

Nori looked thoughtful for a moment not clearly getting what does his question means. "Before the Spirit of Fire gobbled up some of the spirits in here…" he glared at Haku for a second there. "There is another twins in here: Deimos, Spirit of Dreams and Damien, Spirit of Nightmares. Why do you ask?"

"Because I found these in the chamber of memory gems." Haku took out a bag and poured out black sand on Nori's desk. "Enter the sandman." Haku quoted.

Minutes had passed and everyone was getting tired. Ren and Horohoro had joined the fun and Oni was getting desperate because of the great energy he had loss after his fight with Saga.

"My dear Anna, you would like to join these weaklings who treated you like trash. Don't tell me you believe all their lies that you are their friend because you are not." Anna's eyes widen at that thought and the memory of everyone's glaring faces returned to her. Oni smirked knowing he had finally hit the spot. He turned to everyone and smiled evilly. Just like a mirage, he multiplied himself. "I hope you like my new toy?"

"Ha! That is just an illusion!" Horohoro said as he charged blindly to one of Oni's clones. The rest of Oni's clones went to fight with the rest of them although Yoh and Ren fought with two. Horohoro was wrong when he said it was just an illusion because all seven clones are real. Horohoro was thrown back into Ren as he angrily shoved him off.

"Nice illusion." Ren said sarcastically to Horohoro. They were about to fight one another when they saw Anna took a step towards the real Oni.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted, master Yoh." Amidamaru said.

"Anna STOP!" Yoh shouted. Anna looked at him and then to Oni then back to Yoh.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because…" Yoh's heart was beating so fast that he felt his tongue got tied. Oni saw this as a chance as he threw a dark ball towards Yoh.

She didn't know if it was instinct or whatever it was but her feet pulled her toward Yoh and formed a weak barrier because of her condition. The energy penetrated her shield and it hit her. She fell in Yoh's arms and closed her eyes.

"You don't play fair…ONI!" A new voice came as he finished all the clones of Oni. Oni stared at the newcomer with fear in his eyes.

"You…Please…do…don't hurt me." Oni stammered and went on his knees. Deimos looked at him with murder in his eyes as he carefully picked Saga up into his arms. "I know I promised I will finish them off but…they are too strong after that meddling woman interfered." The look of confusion on Deimos face was changed to anger when he heard Oni insult Saga. He raised his hands but stopped when black sand materialized in front of him and a splitting image of him appeared before him.

"Hello dear brother."

_That's it I'm finishing this off. _

"But you promised no cliffhangers." Yoh said to the author. The author sulked and stared at her laptop.

_How troublesome._

Deimos stared at the man, who looks identical to him, with his eyes full of shock.

"Damien, I thought you were dead."

"Foolish as ever, do you think a mere Spirit of Fire would kill me?" Damien asked. He stared at the surroundings in him and smiled.

"Good work, Oni." He looked at Yoh and smiled. "I hope you like the nightmare I gave you before." He looked at Oni. "Oni! Come." Like a dog loyal to his master he went beside Damien immediately and just like how he came, thick black sand surrounded them and they disappeared.

Deimos felt Saga stirred in his arms. The moment she saw Deimos, she frowned.

"Why of all people you came here?" She muttered weakly.

"Wait, who are you?" Manta asked.

"I'm…her…boyfriend." Saga blushed at that time while Deimos wore a biggest smile ever.

"You are so dead." Saga whispered to Deimos.

"Could you explain to us what had happened in here?" Lyserg asked.

Deimos looked at Saga for a while and sighed. "It would take a day to explain it to you but all I can say to you is that a powerful being is after you." Deimos saw Yoh clutch Anna in his arms and frowned for a second. "I should have come sooner." He mumbled to himself. "Yoh, she is alive but you have to take her to a doctor soon." He looked at Saga and frowned because her hands are starting to disappear. "We have to hurry." He turned to everyone and smiled. "Until next time! I promise things would be clear to you soon enough." A whirlwind of sand surrounded everyone and before they knew it Saga and Deimos are gone.

"Who does he think he is going away like that?" Horohoro said.

"What heck is wrong in here? Would somebody explain to me what had just happened?" Lyserg said in a frustrated tone.

"Mmmmm…okay we fought a monster named Oni moments ago. Then a strange guy appeared and his twin after that…and they all left. Master Ren, are you okay?" Bason asked Ren who sat on the ground.

"That ugly woman has a boyfriend?"

"Hey, are you alive" Tokageroh poked Ryu with a stick.

"I think he's dead." Pirika said.

Yoh never let Anna go as Faust came to check her up.

What would happen now?

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my chapter and you're free to ask me anything and I would try to answer them. You could even ask me some scenes that confuses you.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I'm engage? No Way!

Disclaimer: Don't own this

"That is impossible, Damien died years ago." Nori said with disbelief in his voice. Haku sighed and sat on an empty seat at Nori's room without permission.

"But what if he survived that attack? What if he came back posing as Deimos without us knowing it?" Haku asked.

Nori couldn't think of a comeback because he knew that what Haku had said was highly possible.

"What makes you think it is really him? Why not suspect Deimos?" Nori asked one more time hoping to prove Haku wrong.

"I did suspect Deimos at first but after following him around or so I thought…it seems impossible for a person to be at two places at once." Nori seemed doubtful at him because the idea is really absurd for him. "Everything started when you guys are having a meeting after Ai's…failed attack."

Nori just looked at Haku not knowing where does this led to because at that time Deimos was with them.

"After I visited Ai, I went out to investigate around. Then, I saw Deimos or rather Damien came out of the corner looking smug. We all know that's perfectly normal but what confuses me was the fact that he forgot who I was and called me a brat. I suddenly remembered about the meeting you were having at that time and asked Damien what he was doing at that place and why was he not at the meeting. He just told me he just came back from a mission and hurriedly left me. His behavior made me suspect something was wrong because firstly Deimos doesn't call me a brat…"

Nori snorted at that remark.

"Except for you." Haku said. "After he left I checked out the place he just came to, and imagine to my surprise to see the library and the memory room on that place."

"Anna's memory was lost at that time…" Nori's said distractedly as his eyes widen at that thought. "Tell me how did you come up with this conclusion that he is Damien and not Deimos?"

"Simple, I met with Deimos after your meeting and he seemed happy but annoyed…tell me did Saga-oneechan annoyed him again?"

(Oneechan means older sister)

At that time Nori smiled in amusement.

"Those two are like cats and dogs. You can't leave them together without trying to kill each other."

Haku laughed at that but soon returned to the topic. "I asked Deimos if he didn't get into trouble because he was late and Deimos just gave me a blank look and said he did get in some trouble but to some troublesome ladies." Haku leaned in forward and looked at Nori. "If Deimos got in there on time then who was the guy I saw at the corridor? Weird isn't it but after doing my research and asked you some things, everything started to make sense, Damien is the guy I saw and the traitor."

OMGOMGOMG

"If I could get out of this, I would make sure you would never have an heir for the rest of your life." Saga snarled angrily at Deimos, who just sat quietly and stared serenely at Saga. Even though, the last threat scared the hell out of him.

"My dear Saga, even I got goose bumps when I said you were my girlfriend." Deimos said calmly. What Deimos had said merely angered Saga even more.

Once again, Saga was back at the infirmary but not as a visitor for Ai but as a patient.

"Damn you!" Saga shouted.

"You look so cute when you're angry." Deimos said in an amused way.

"GET OUT!"

"I love you too." Deimos said before he left. Saga could feel her face heating up at what he said. Not a second had passed she glanced at the door hoping he would come back, but she would rather die than admit that out loud. Saga sighed and stared at the white washed ceiling Althea had.

"This place needs color."

Deimos had been different ever since he saw his twin brother Damien. Deimos had been too quiet and his taunting wasn't that worse…well except for the goose bumps part. He had been holding her tightly on their journey back home, as if trying to reassure himself that Saga could make him forget everything that had happened and make him feel okay, but it wasn't.

Back then; everyone had been having problems of telling those two apart except for their mother, the previous Spirit of night, Diana. Deimos and Damien are like day and night when it comes to their attitude but they were close. However, one day everything changed and Damien started to abhor everyone and nobody knows why. He started to cause some problems to everyone and they don't know how to stop him. The next thing they know he was eaten by the Spirit of Fire…or so they thought.

Due to exhaustion, Saga fell into a deep slumber while looking once more at the door where Deimos had left.

OMGOMGOMG

Deimos slumped into the wall the moment he left the room. He was glad that Saga made him forget even for a moment that his brother was alive. Sure he was glad he's alive but after what he did and nearly killed Ai and…Saga, he didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't know if the guy who showed himself earlier was really his brother, his twin brother.

Soft footstep padded towards him. He stood up and straightened himself before the person came. He smiled when Althea showed up.

Althea had a fiery red hair that was adorned with green beads. Her face seemed delicate enough with her eyebrow gracefully arched over her jade eyes, her pale skin, and her small pink lips. Her dress is flowing white with white satin sash tied over her narrow waist. Her face is set into a worried look the moment Deimos greeted her.

"Anything wrong?" Deimos asked with a worried look. Althea sighed and looked at Deimos in the eye.

"Saga had lost a lot of power from the last battle but that is not the problem, she can't regenerate her powers back and you know what would happen to us if we lost our powers completely." Deimos couldn't believe what he just had just heard.

"You're kidding right? I just saw her snapping at me as always." When Deimos saw no changes in Althea's face, he punched the wall beside him, which left a dent in it. "Do you have any idea how did this happen?"

"Someone gave her a powerful poison that even I have some difficulty in creating an antidote."

"Could she have a power transfusion?"

"It's possible but its effect is only temporary…why are you willing to do that?" Deimos looks at the door where Saga is and nodded.

OMGOMGOMG

"KUSO! Watch where you poke that thing woman!" Ren shouted at Pirika. Pirika glared at him and dabbed the medicine on his wounds angrily. "AHHH! THAT HURTS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"That wasn't my idea at first but after you've impaired my ear...yes." Pirika said angrily to Ren.

"Tche, now I'm wondering why I like you. You're a violent woman and nobody wants a violent woman but I fell for a violent woman." Ren mumbled angrily. He blushed when he realized he said that out loud. Pirika's touch became gentle after that but soon poked it harder. "ARGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for calling me violent." Pirika said then she smiled at him. Ren looked at her uneasily. "You know your cute when look like that." Ren blushed at what Pirika had said and decided to look the other way.

"Tche, women."

OMGOMGOMG

"I can't believe she had stayed that long…she surely has a great potential for becoming the most powerful Itako." Kino said in an amused way. "Just think she just woke up when you brought her in and then she was able to do my training and fought with that monster." Yoh looked up from sleeping Anna to smile at Kino. "It would be nice if her determination and perseverance to train would be passed to you." Kino said. Yoh sweat dropped at that comment.

"She's okay for now all she needs is a complete best rest." Faust interrupted them. Yoh sighed a relief for what had Faust said. After that he packed his things and left the room saying something about taking Eliza out.

"It would also be nice if she became a part of our family." Kino continued as if Faust had left with regret on her voice. Yoh looked at her with question on his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know it is our tradition to arrange the marriage of first born son, which is technically you." Yoh nodded at that. "So we secretly arrange a marriage for you and Tamao. We just chose to keep it as a secret to you because you're still young." Yoh couldn't move or speak at that time. He slowly looked at Anna and miraculously found his voice.

"But Tamao was just a sister for me…" He didn't get to finish what he was saying because they heard something crash outside. Yoh pulled the shoji door open and found Tamao kneeling at the floor while picking the shards of glass.

"I'm…sorry…I really…am." Tamao shoulders stiffened when Yoh touched her. She looked at him with tear stained eyes and ran off. Yoh looked at her then to the shards of glass before him.

"I didn't know this tea set is expensive." Yoh didn't notice the cane hurtling towards him at that time.

"Stupid! That is not the reason why she took off." Kino said.

"Really?"

"I wonder which side of the family you came from? I hope it's not mine." Kino said. Yoh laughed uneasily and looked at Anna who got a frown on her face.

"Hey grandma?" Kino looked at Yoh as he came over to sit beside her. "Do I really have to marry Tamao?" Kino was silent for a minute and sighed. "I mean doesn't the tradition says that an Asakura must marry a powerful shaman, miko, etc.?" Kino was silent for a moment as she looked at Yoh.

"You were reading our history?" Kino said in an incredulous tone.

"Anna…I mean Setsuna-oneechan forced me to read it for my training." Yoh laughed sheepishly.

"I see." Kino looked at her mysteriously. "It might be possible for you not to marry her after we have met Anna...but it is also impossible to break an agreement." Kino looked at Anna with a smirk on her face. "Now I know why Setsuna was against that match from the beginning." She looked at the shard on the floor. "Clean that up."

OMGOMGOMG

"Why did you come in the middle of our fight master?" Oni asked as Damien looked outside.

"You were going to use the Black Death at that time, am I correct?" Oni smiled evilly at him.

"I was going to save it for next battle…but why waste such a powerful weapon?" Damien smiled at him before squeezing his neck and let him go after he saw him choking for air. Oni glared at him while massaging his neck. A red stone that hung on his chest caught Oni's eye. "What is that?"

"Our powerful weapon." The red gem glowed and when Damien touched it glowed in bloody red with black spots.

OMGOMGOMG

_Tche…I ran out of ideas. How troublesome._

"You're just lazy." Ren said sarcastically.

_Why are you here? I thought I banned you from coming back in here?_

"You mean by putting signs outside your door? Yah right!"

_Why you…wait I got it!_

OMGOMGOMG

Saturday morning at Asakura household is usually peaceful and quiet. The birds are chirping and…

"COME BACK HERE!"

"IF I CATCH YOU WILL DIE!"

…Or so what it used to be. Once you put the whole gang in one place, everyday would be a riot. As usual Chocolove wakes Ren and Horohoro up in his own way. Ren is wearing an Elizabethan pink gown while Horohoro is wearing a Wonder Woman costume. How Chocolove did that is a big mystery to everyone. Chocolove is wearing a Zorro outfit while running around the hallways.

"No offense it looks wonderful to you…" Chocolove shouted. Unluckily they are approaching the room of Who-must-not-be-disturb.

The shoji door slammed open and Anna stood with a murderous glint on her eyes. Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove looked at her with fear on their eyes.

"So early in the morning, and you guys are so energetic." Anna said in a calm voice.

OMGOMGOMG

"Good morn…guys what had happened to your face?" Yoh asked as he entered the dining room. Yoh was surprised when he saw Ren, Horohoro, and Chocolove had a handprint on their cheeks.

"We fell…" Horohoro was about to say when Tokageroh interrupted him.

"On Anna's hand." Tokageroh laughed along with the rest of the gang, except for Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove and Ryu who now looked like a zombie.

"What's so funny?" A new voice asked. Everyone looked at the newcomer and smiled when they saw Saga on the doorway even Ryu leaped happily towards Saga.

"Take your hands off my girlfriend." Saga's eyebrow twitched and smacked Deimos in his face.

"Yoh, I need to talk to you after breakfast." Saga said seriously. "It's about…your…Ummm…status."

"Hey, where is Tamao?" Pirika asked as she looked around to find the familiar pink haired lady.

"Oh she said she's not feeling well so, she's staying at her room." Jeanne said. Horohoro looked at her and excused himself out saying something about releasing stress.

"Hey you're the guy that helped us from before!" Manta exclaimed as he looked at Deimos. Deimos smiled uneasily to everyone.

"Yeah and we're glad you're here to clarify everything to us." Ren said. Deimos looked at Saga before sitting at the table. Saga nodded and smiled to him as if sending him a silent message

"So where do you want to start?" Deimos said.

OMGOMGOMG

Ai sat leisurely in her Cleopatra's chair as she looked at the mirror where Yoh and the gang are shown.

"Although the first part of the play backfired because of that Oni, I still am proud to say that everything went well. Yoh passed the first test and now it's time for the second part of this wonderful play." Ai smiled as the view switched to Anna who is walking alone towards the dining room. "I wonder what Yoh would do now that the choice of taking you back as a fiancée lies freely on his hands? I hope he makes the right decision so that we could show the beautiful climax of this play I made."

OMGOMGOMG

Thank you pundulumxswing for pointing that thing out. Sorry bout' that!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Stories

Disclaimer: Just read the previous one…

"So where do you want me to start?" Deimos asked seriously. "Do you want me to start where I met Setsuna here?" That remark earned him a whack in the head.

"How about the part where I created Oni and we decided to take over the world?" Anna suddenly said as she entered the dining room.

Just like before, everyone stilled when Anna came except for Deimos, Saga and Yoh's parents, who acted like it was nothing. As usual Yoh's grandparents were late at that time so the other end of the table was empty. Anna sat beside the empty seat of Yoh's grandparents.

"That's a great idea!" Deimos said happily ignoring the shock gazes of Yoh's friends and the thick tension that covered the room. Saga shook her head and accidentally looked at Ryu. Ryu was glaring daggers at the clueless Deimos while stabbing at his plate. Saga snickered and was unfortunately heard by Deimos. "What? You think Anna's idea is bad?"

"No, it is the fact that you're still alive while somebody is trying to kill you with just a stare makes me laugh." Ryu suddenly stopped glaring and looked at Saga with adoration in his eyes. Saga's smile turned into a frown the moment she saw Ryu's lovesick gaze.

"That is what I love about you." Deimos said as he pinched Saga's cheeks. "You're eccentric in your own way."

"If you don't take your hands off this instant…you will never see those hands again." Saga said sweetly. Deimos laughed uneasily and looked at everyone who just stared at him with anticipation. His gaze landed on Anna who acted cool amidst the entire ruckus in the room.

"Are you sure your supposed leave your bed today?" Yoh asked with a concerned expression on his face. "I mean…what if you suddenly collapsed and I'm not there to catch you? What if you suddenly got a rare disease like Ebola virus just because you got up from your bed when you're still recovering?" Anna glared at him for that. Saga hid an amused smile behind her hands while his parents, looked at Yoh with an amused look. His friends, well it's a different story.

His friends think that he is losing his mind or that maybe that woman, named Anna, put Yoh under a spell.

"Don't compare me or think of me as a weak human who faints at the sight of death. What happened yesterday was nothing compared to the things that had happened to me." Anna said coldly to Yoh.

'Is she really is Anna? She may look like her but they're different inside…' Yoh thought sadly. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you that's all." Yoh said sadly.

Something gripped her heart at that time. It was not the same fear, pain, or hate that she usually felt. This time it was something different, something she had not felt before, something that scared her yet made her feel light. She could feel her blood rush to her cheeks and could hear her heart thumping out loud.

What is this bizarre feeling?

She turned her head away ignore everyone's gazes on her. She just hoped nobody notices her discomfort but the fates weren't with her at that time. Yoh saw the blush that stained her cheeks. The blush that gave him hope that this Anna is the same Anna he knew as a fiancée.

"If all of you don't mind, I want this thing to get over with." Ren said breaking whatever mood the room has made. Actually, Ren was starting to freak out and think that maybe he was still dreaming or just having a horrible nightmare, because Yoh doesn't act like that nor does that old Setsuna has a boyfriend who looked like he came out from fairy tale books.

As if Saga heard his thought, which she does, threw a plate at his face.

"What was that for, you old spinster!" Saga's frown deepened at what he said. Deimos wanted to laugh but from the look Saga gave him…it would be better if he just stayed quiet.

"That was for the wise comment you just gave…and my hand slipped." Saga smiled too sweetly. Ren knew that smile she just gave him and something tells him it would be better to face his sister and Pirika rather than her. He gulped and touched his face hoping he would end this day in one piece.

"Anna-chan? Are you sure you want us to talk about this?" Keiko said with concern on her voice. Anna was surprised at the likeness Keiko had with her son. However, deep inside her, she couldn't hate this woman or show any dislike to her. No matter how hard she tried she can't.

"Don't worry about me, this thing always happen to me." Anna said reassuringly. She looked at Deimos with challenge on her eyes. "I just hope he could get it right?"

"You know all of this?" Manta asked.

"Setsuna already told us everything when she came in here with Yoh and Anna." Mikihisa said. Deimos snorted as he looked at Anna.

"Don't worry I will." Deimos shot back to Anna's challenge. His face turned serious as he started his tale. "Do you remember the time when you came to Osorezan because the Great Spirits asked you to, well more like ordered, and you fought with an army of evil spirits?" Ren blanched at that time because he remembered the stupid bet he made. When everyone, from the gang, nodded he continued. "Well you were supposed to stop Oni at that time because, like all stupid…ahem…typical villains, he decided to take over the world. However, the Great Spirits sensed that Oni would be too much for you decided to send reinforcements." Lyserg and Faust nodded at that one for they remembered their first encounter with the Great Spirits.

"I was wondering why Acantha-sama and Pyrrus-sama were in that place." Faust said. "Now I know why."

"That was so cool. I wish you guys could see them." Lyserg said with admiration on his voice.

"Are they cooler than Sephirot?" Chocolove interrupted while wearing a sad excuse disguise of Sephirot. His black hair is sticking out of his wig; his black trench coat bulged on his leg part because of his colorful pants, he used white eyeliner because of his skin tone. "It's been a long time, Cloud." That earned him a punch, a whack, and a taste of Ren's spear.

"Stop it! You're disgracing my idol." Pirika said in a dangerous tone to Chocolove. He whimpered in fear when he saw Pirika's murderous look.

"So much for commercial." Deimos finally said. "Although Cloud is much better than Sephirot." Everyone sweat dropped at what he said. "Back to the story, Oni got away at that time but not before vowing revenge to everyone who ruined his plan. So that's why he attacked you yesterday. The guy who looks like me is my twin brother whom I used to believe was dead." He turned to Anna with a winning smirk on his face. "So did I miss something?"

"You forgot the part where I summoned those army of evil spirits." Anna smirked back.

"It was you!" Ren shouted while pointing accusingly at a cool Anna. Yoh stood up ready to defend Anna but when he saw her smirk, he instantly knew she could handle this with ease.

"Why did they give you a bad time?"

"That's not the point!" Ren shouted.

"I too am wondering, if you created Oni then why are you here?" Manta asked. Anna looked at Manta coolly. She just raised her eyebrow at him and refused to answer. Anna too had been asking the same question ever since she was brought in here. Soon everyone, except for Faust who just watched calmly, decided to gang up with Anna. Yoh too had joined the argument on Anna's behalf. Good thing Saga decided to interrupt.

"There must be a big reason on why she was here just like you guys so there is no need for you guys to use the Gate of Babylon…" Marco slumped down on his chair with Jeanne and Lyserg with a blush staining on their faces. "…Or your Oversoul." Ren slumped down on his seat while muttering curses under his breath. "Tsk tsk, haven't you forgotten that you too are also a bunch of hooligans before you've met Yoh?" Saga looked at Faust with a grateful smile on her face. "I thank you Faust-san for not joining these children."

Yoh sighed a relief and mentally promised to thank Setsuna later.

Anna was confused at that time because nobody had ever stood up for her before. Life in here sure is different.

…I LOVE YOU SEPHIROT…

"Tamao are you okay?" Horohoro said as he stood in front of her door. He was worried when he heard she wasn't okay and rushed immediately to her room. When no answer came he assumed she was asleep but when he heard a soft sniffle he went back to knocking on her shoji door and calling her name once again. A sniffle like that didn't sound like it came from a sick person, and that worries him even more. "Tamao, I know you're awake so please…talk to me." He slowly slumped to the floor with his back on the door. Silence dawned on them after that. "Hey um, about what happened last time…I…I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday." He looked behind him and waited. When he received no response, he continued on.

"I guess I was just so tired at that time that I…kind of lashed out on you." He smiled a sad one and turned his head toward the door. "Well if you don't forgive me for that…I understand. All I wanted for you to know is that I'll always be here for you and I…I guess that's it." He stood up and brushes off the imaginary dust on his pants and walked away. He stopped in his steps when he heard his name being called by a voice he loves to hear. He turned around to face her but lost his balance when Tamao lunched herself to him as she clutched his shirt. He could feel her tears on his black shirt as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

For Tamao, his arms around her are like safe haven that she hoped she could stay in forever. This seemed wrong because she love Yoh but…in Horohoro's arms, everything seemed so right. Why didn't she meet Horohoro first? Why was she having these feelings that was improper for a best friend?

He just held that way for God knows how long trying to ease her pain away as his heart slowly breaks to each tear that falls on her face.

…I LOVE CLOUD…

Saga patiently sat on the porch while waiting for Yoh to come. Yoh was with his friends at the moment trying to make amends for what had happened at the breakfast with Deimos help. She leaned on the wooden post and closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air of the mountains as she remembered the time she woke up in the infirmary.

It was Deimos' worried face that she first saw at that time. Confused and feeling weird, she asked Althea and Deimos what had happened after she fell asleep. They just shared a secretive glance, which irked her, and said nothing. If she knew better, Deimos is keeping something from her, something big and important.

She was brought out from her reverie when she heard Yoh sat down beside her. She smiled knowing it's time to make the hero of the play into action.

"I've heard you didn't take the arranged marriage far too well. Care to tell me why?"

Yoh looked at her with a bewildered expression then sighed. "I don't like her." Saga smiled mentally knowing that the hero is taking the right course.

"You know I was surprised you even stayed awake for that announcement." Saga joked as she looked at him and smiled pretending to read his mind. "I see a special person in your eyes that prevents you from marrying Tamao. Why her? Why Anna, when you had just met her?" If Saga had a camera at that time she would capture Yoh's expression and place it in a bulletin board.

"What…do…do…you…mean…Anna?" Saga smirked at what Yoh and shook her head in amusement.

"Because I have never seen you fuss like a mother hen over a girl, especially Anna." Yoh still has the shock expression on his face that made Saga nearly laugh and pity him because he still hasn't figure his feelings out. She leaned on the wooden post beside her and stared at the blue sky above her. "You know the first time I received a marriage proposal, the answer I gave him was a black eye for a week."

"What? Why?"

"He's an arrogant bastard who thinks he owns the world…" She caught herself losing control at that time. "Well I was at your age, well maybe younger, when he proposed. I really have no feelings for him at that time except for annoyance. On April Fools Day he came up with an annoying smile on his face and said: "With your short tempered attitude, your freckles, and your face that makes me think of a clown who has no make up and I don't what came over me at this time or maybe I ate a spoiled food but I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." He showed me a blue diamond ring after that and you know what happened after that."

Somewhere in the Asakura household…

"ACHOO!" Deimos sneezed in the middle of their serious conversation.

"Bless you." Manta said.

"I think someone is talking about me." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. "Okay rule number 1, when proposing to a girl never ever call her a clown or do it when she just woke up."

Back to Yoh and Saga…

"I could never forgive him for that." Saga said with anger on her voice. Yoh inched away from her for fear of his life.

"So what had happened to him?" Yoh asked carefully. Saga glared at the house behind her hoping it would catch fire. Yoh got the message and wanted to laugh but he can't.

"I never talked to him for a month after that but he manage to make it up for me but I never thought how…" there is a far away look in her eyes after that. "…How important he is to me."

"_I really hope this is worth it because I still have to go to my training." A young Saga sighed as she walked into a dark room. Suddenly the lights came to life slowly revealing a vast field of blue forget-me-not and violets with stars in the sky. A smile crept on Saga's face as she gazed at the flowers. A shooting star shot out in the sky then the stars formed the words "I'm sorry" to it._

"_I hope you forgive me for what I did last time." Saga whirled around and saw Deimos looking at her with a solemn expression on his face. "I did not want to hurt your feelings…but…I guess I was too dumb at that time and…" Saga smirked at him knowing how hard it was for him to do this. _

"_I'll forgive you if you would duel with me tomorrow, since I can't today because Okasan needs me for the whole day." Instead of seeing a challenged smirk on his face, she saw sadness in it. _

"_I wish I can but I'm going to train after this. I don't know when I will return. I just stopped by to say sorry and goodbye." Shock and anger was all that she felt at that time. _

"_You're saying sorry because you're leaving? I thought you said you don't need these training anymore because you are too smart and too good for this. If you're going to leave just like that, I'll never forgive you." Saga wasn't making any sense at that time all that she knew is that if Deimos leaves…nothing will be the same. _

"_I guess I wasn't but I promise you that when I come back, I will be much stronger and much cuter than before…" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because a young man who looks exactly like him came and took him. _

"He came back years after that fulfilling his part of promise but he also changed. Sure he is still aloof, stupid and an annoying jerk like he used to be but…he just…I don't know became distant." A faint smile appeared on her face. "You know until now, I still don't understand why he proposed to me at that day." Yoh was remained silent after that as if thinking everything up. He could also feel that there is something that Saga didn't tell him. "All that I'm saying is that, a person's worth would only be seen when it is gone." Saga said.

Just like Anna to him, he never knew how much important she is to him until he found her gone. He used to take her for granted always choosing his friends over her until she is gone. But now…

Now that he had found her again, he would correct all mistakes he had made in the past, but why?

"I also remembered one story I heard years ago. I forgot the name of the girl but to everyone she was the nightmare of their lives, even her fiancé but the truth is she loved her fiancé very much. She was just scared to show her true feelings because she is afraid he, her fiancé, might hurt her feelings. One day, her fiancé got into a big trouble and eventually got hurt. She found him lying lifelessly on the ground and blamed herself for not getting there too soon. She tried to avenge him but it was all in vain and soon loose hope. They say that she looked like a lifeless mannequin, unable to neither cry nor move as she gazed at the lifeless body of her fiancé. I was also told that she prayed to the spirits to bring his life back even for just a second so that she could tell him how she really feels. The spirits grant her wish and brought him back."

Yoh was clueless that the story was about his fight with Hao. His wide eyes filled with anticipation as what had happened next amuses Saga. "So what happened?"

"He broke her heart not even hearing the words she longs to say." Yoh felt anger over the guy for doing that to this nameless woman.

"Good for the girl, I mean she brought him and all the thanks she get was a broken heart. If I were her I would be throwing a party." Yoh said angrily.

"Oh, but I also heard that the guy did that because he was confused and scared as to what he feels and now I think he is trying to win the girl back by starting again from the scratch. I was told also that this guy was having a hell for bringing her back but he doesn't care."

"The guy loves her after all for going through all of that." Yoh said as he looked at Saga's eyes. Saga smiled back and looked back.

"Is he? Well that's interesting." She stared at the sky above. "I just hope she hears that." She stood up and brushed her skirt. "About your problem on this marriage, I want to ask you some questions: Do you want to marry Tamao?"

"No, she's just a sister to me and Horohoro would have my head if I did." Yoh said immediately.

"If you were given a chance to choose, who would it be?" An image of Anna suddenly popped in Yoh's head. Saga smiled knowing what his answer would be.

"I think…I…" he lean back and stared at the sky and gulped. "I think I would choose her all over again." Saga smirked at his answer.

I LOVE YOU!

Hell is in disguise of school and the professors are the demons. School is taking a lot out of me so that's why I was late in updating this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Special Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own this. How many times do I have to say this?

Drenched in cold water Anna trudged the long gravel stairway towards the Asakura complex. She had just come from her bone wreaking training of being an Itako and now she felt numb and tired for all of the training Kino-sensei gave her.

A day had passed after Setsuna came back and her so-called friend, revealed mostly everything to the gang. After that breakfast, Kino called her to continue her training but what she didn't expected was that it would take her a day to complete it.

Now, the sky is tinted with orange and red welcoming the incoming darkness. The trees that surrounds her sways gently with the wind. The place is peacefully quiet and only her soft footsteps is the only sound you could hear.

Wearing a white kimono that sticks to your skin is never great idea at that time especially if the wind that blows at time is cold. She rubs her skin to keep her warm but soon finds it unnecessary because she is still cold.

_These humans make you weak._

Anna snaps her head back only to find she is alone. She glares at the gravel stair and continues to walk.

She could have sworn she had heard Oni back then but that is impossible…is it? She swore softly and stood up straight and walk as if the training she had was nothing.

'What a foolish thing to say? Humans make me weak…pathetic. How could these weaklings make me weak if I don't care about them? They could die and rot for all I care…I fact my life would be better if they disappear…'

Suddenly an image of Yoh's fight with Oni flashed in her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her, where the city of Izumo bathed in red orange tint. She frowned at the scene before her and was about to turn back when another scene played in her mind.

She saw the younger version of her sitting in a room looking at a world map, especially America.

"Where did that came from?" So caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice Keiko arrived with Pirika.

"ANNA-CHAN! YOU'RE FREEZING OVER!" Keiko exclaimed in her maternal voice. "Pirika, go get some towels!" Keiko ordered. Pirika just stared at Keiko as if she had lost her mind. "WHAT?"

"How could you care for an enemy? What if she just came from that freaking pale guy to warn him off or worse she would kill you once I left you here?" Anna smirked at Pirika in an amused way.

"I like the way you think." Pirika frowned at what she said.

'Why do I get this feeling that this had happened before?' Pirika said to herself.

"I think you must be loosing your mid like that Yoh guy because I haven't met you yet." Anna smirked at her when she saw Pirika's surprised face. "To answer your question, I can read your mind."

"Oh really?" Pirika crossed her arms and looked at Anna in the eye.

"Yes and do you know what? Right now your thinking what a big fat liar I am." Anna lifts her chin up and looked at her coldly. "I may be a sadist, a demon, or whatever you would like to call me but I rarely lie. Besides, what benefit would I get for it?" Anna said with nonchalance.

"Ladies, as the wife of Mikihisa and the lady of the house, I suggest you to stop this right now." Keiko said sternly. Anna smirked at Pirika while Pirika smiled.

"You know what? If we have met in a different time, maybe just maybe, you would be my friend. Sadly, we're not." Pirika said. "Oh by the way, I think you should change your clothes because you're starting to get a frostbite."

"Believe me dear, it's a miracle that she had survived this training. Remember when mother borrowed Kororo for a while?" Pirika nodded while Anna left them. "Well, she used it to drop the temperature in the waterfalls to…" Keiko shuddered. "Oh you wouldn't want to know." Pirika's eyes widen and looked at the retreating figure of Anna.

Amazing was all Pirika could say at that time.

SOMWHERE IN THE FOREST

"Get lost." Saga said in a deadpan voice without turning around to look at Deimos.

"I am amazed at the wonderful bond that we share…HONEY!" Deimos said cheekily as he went to stand beside her. Saga glared at him and turned her attention back to Yoh's gang.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER HONEY! SHE'S A GODDESS!" Ryu Shouted in the background, which made him, stagger a bit.

"IF I SEE JUST ONE DROP OF SWEAT IN THERE I WOULD ADD THE KILOS IN THAT SACK!" Saga barked to everyone. "And Ryu?" Saga said sweetly. "Would you run up to the top of the mountain and go back here, twenty times?" Ryu looked at her with hearts in his eyes and ran away shouting how wonderful Saga is.

"I'm ashamed to have such a gullible master." Tokageroh said.

Meanwhile, you could see Yoh and everyone standing on one leg in a log while carrying two sacks of sand except for Faust who seems to be enjoying every minute of it.

"Hmmm…are you teaching them that technique?" Deimos asked while looking at the group.

"What if I am?"

"Then I suggest you stop this at once." Deimos simply said. "Okay guys you can take a break right now!"

Wild cheers from Yoh and the other's could be heard as they stretch their aching body.

"Deimos?" Saga said seriously. "I don't understand…can I talk to you in person…privately?"

"Sure." Deimos said happily and off they went into the woods.

"I would miss that guy." Ren said sympathetically.

"Why?" Yoh asked innocently. Everyone gave Yoh a bewildered look.

"You of all people should know that once Miss Setsuna talk to you privately, it means she would kill you privately." Horohoro said.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"How could you not know? Both you and Ren couldn't stand up for a week after Setsuna talked to you privately last year." Manta said but Yoh just gave them all a blank look.

"BAKA!" Saga shouted then a large bang could be heard. After that a tree fell down and followed by another bang. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?"

"Be reasonable honey!"

"SAY THAT WORD AGAIN AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE KIDS!"

"But Honey!" a loud bang could be heard again followed by another. "Hey watch it!" Deimos said.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Deimos sat on the ground with a black singe beside him. Saga stood before him looking like a mad serial killer on the loose. She raised her hands on the air and was about to conjure the lightning when she faltered and fell on the ground. Immediately, Deimos went to her side and held her up. He got scared at how pale her face is and her markings were starting to show.

"Let me go." Saga said weakly. She tried to stand up but Deimos' hold on her was strong.

"This is the reason why I told you to stop. Teaching them that technique would require a lot of energy, which clearly you don't have." Saga gave up from struggling and slumped in his arms.

"…_The transfusion is a complete success but there are some complications. You see her body will have a hard time dealing with the new power. She might have faint spells, nausea, headaches, and stuff like that but don't it will only be temporary."_ Deimos remembered what Althea had told him after he transferred his powers to her.

He snapped out from his reverie when he heard Saga snort.

"As if you can do it, you're a moron who don't know anything but to annoy the hell out of me." Deimos frowned at what she said.

"What do you think I did during my training, flirt with ladies?" Saga gave him a look that irritates him. "You wound me my dear. For your information, that technique your teaching to those kids is just a piece of cake for me. Why don't you give that assignment to me while you go have your beauty rest because you really need it BADLY." He looked down and saw that Saga had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up like a fragile doll and carried her back home.

"Hmmm…I should remind her to lose some weight."

With nothing to do after she took a bath, Anna sat on the porch and stared blankly at the black sky. She wore her new blue dress and her long hair is tied loosely on its end. She sighed when she heard two sets of footsteps coming her way.

"Oh it's you." Pirika said once she saw Anna. Anna looked at her and smirked.

"You have brought a reinforcement, how nice?" Anna shot back. Jeanne glared at Anna for what she said. "Sadly I don't have any time to play with you guys." Anna said in a bored tone.

"I bet her mother forgot to teach her good manners." Jeanne whispered loudly.

"I don't have a mother." Anna simply said. Pirika and Jeanne are confused on what she had said. "Is there a problem with that?"

One look and she had understood what they meant. One look and everything she had once believed came crashing down on her. Never had she seen such look before. Sadness and pity all mold into one.

She saw flashes of tender memories they have with their mothers. Memories she never had because of what she is, a demon child.

"Stop looking at me like that." Anna spat angrily.

"But how could you say to us…" Jeanne started to say but was cut off by Anna.

"If you're referring to that woman who foolishly brought me into this world as my mother, then you're sadly mistaken. I have been alone for as long as I could remember." Anna looked at them blankly. "Friends and family is just a nuisance in my life. They make a person weak."

"You're wrong!" Pirika said. "Having friends and a family is not a sign of weakness. In fact they could be your strength."

"Pirika is right. If it weren't for them, I guess I would still be the self-righteous woman I used to be." Jeanne interjected.

"Pitiful humans." Anna just simply said.

"I don't know what did Yoh and his family saw in you? They believed that you aren't that bad. They believed that you are a great person, just misunderstood. I thought I saw that earlier in you but I guess I'm wrong. You're a heartless monster." Pirika said in frustration.

Even though Anna might not show it, she was surprised at what Pirika had said.

'I'm not that bad? They must be mistook me from someone else. I'm a demon child, a monster, a devil's incarnate as what had everyone told me.'

"Good thing Yoh did a right decision on marrying Tamao." Jeanne said thoughtfully.

Anna stood up and looked at them with her cold eyes. "You humans are really foolish. Talking about nonsense such as marrying, friends and families…what a joke." Anna left them staring at her retreating back.

HAPPY NEW YEAR

His training had already finished for a day. He never knew how hard it is when Deimos took over. Even Ryu, who hated him, seemed to follow his orders without any complain. The training of Anna back then made him endure the "brutal" training Deimos had. The only problem is, he couldn't understand why is Deimos doing this?

After dinner, he didn't saw Anna join them. He assumed she was at her training with Obaa-chan.

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru appeared beside him. Yoh is walking at their backyard towards his secret place. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to marry Miss Tamao?" Yoh stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Amidamaru.

"What?" Amidamaru looked at him with a sweat drop and suddenly Yoh seemed to get what he meant. "Oh now I get it!" Yoh laughed while he scratched his head. "Hmmm…no." Yoh said simply and continued walking. "She is just like my sister, that's why."

When they are near the clearing, Yoh noticed someone sitting at the fallen log near the glistening lake.

'Just like before.' Yoh said to himself.

"Hey buddy? Didn't you once told me that Bason invited you for a drink tonight?" Amidamaru's eyes widen and left in a hurry.

Yoh shook his head in amusement and approached the silent lady unnoticed.

The place looks magical at night as if it was taken out from a fairy tale book. The fireflies are dancing in the lake while the crescent moon reflects like a mirror on it. Soft breeze blows in the air, making Anna look like a nymph sitting alone in that magical world.

"Just like before isn't it?" Yoh said snapping Anna out of her reverie. She looked at him with blank stare that made Yoh's heart clench in sadness.

AN: What a word?

"I thought you're out in a training?" Yoh asked as he sat beside her. Anna glared at the closeness they had but soon ignored it.

"I thought you had gone out and married that woman?" Anna interjected back. Yoh was surprised at what she said.

"Who told you that?" Anna just shrugged and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "I don't know who told you that but they're wrong. I'm not going to marry Tamao." Anna returned her stare at the lake.

"I knew it. It is not like you to do that." Anna said. Yoh smiled in an amused way and looked at her.

"Why do say that?"

"You're lazy, naïve, too nice, and…hmmm…what else? Oh yeah, stupid. I bet you made the girl cry because you are too stupid to know what does marriage means." Anna was confused at the words she had just said. It's feels like something inside her wants to speak out loud.

Yoh hung his head for a moment then smiled at her.

"You're right. I once had a fiancée. She looks a lot like you."

"Now that explains it." Anna sarcastically said. Yoh smiled sheepishly at her.

"We got engaged when we were young but she is so scary that I ran off to Funbari and have an easy life."

Anna's eyebrow scrunched up in confusion. Good thing Yoh didn't notice it.

"But she found me sooner and put me on an intense training for the Shaman fight." Yoh looked at the lake and smiled. "She always say to me that the reason why she put me on that killer training was because she wanted to be the wife of the Shaman King and she wanted to have an easy life." Yoh's smile turned into a frown. "Back then I only saw her as a sadist who kept on giving me impossible training but that changed as time goes by. I began to appreciate everything she does and soon grew fond of her." Yoh stopped his story not knowing how to continue.

"Let me guess she ran off on you." Anna said with a smirk.

"No…I made her disappear."

Anna couldn't understand why does she feel angry, sad, and…something she couldn't identify.

"I made her disappear before I realize how much she means to me…before I realize how much I…I love her." Yoh's eyes widen at the realization he had just made.

"Nice story…tell me, why are you telling me this?"

"You're a special friend for me, that's why."

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR

Whew! Glad that was through. I'm so sorry for the delay but school really bites.

**Shayu. ****sportiegrl** (School is really hell.). **winds-of-dragon** (Cool name, anyways. Don't you think the attitude problem really fits Anna?), **crazygirl18**(FROM THAT JERK? NO WAY IN HELL!), **Kendricks Alashane** (If you think last Chpater was sweet just read the recent chapter.), **hannami08**(It's been so long since I haven't e-mailed you. Anyways…ADVENT OF CHILDREN ROCKS!), **togetherXforever**

**Watch out for my side story of Ren and Pirika… **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Memory

All would be perfect if it wasn't for the big surprise she saw the moment she opened her eyes. In fact the way she woke up that morning was the least favorite thing she wanted to experience.

Seeing his face so early in the morning was not the best way to wake up and think you will have a wonderful day today.

"Good morning sweetie." Deimos said with a big smile on his face.

"Get out." Saga said in a flat tone. Although, she may not show it, a part of her was glad he was the first one she saw…even if that part is the size of a pea.

"Awww…did you have a bad dream? Don't worry next time I will give you one." Deimos said cheekily.

"Your presence alone gives a baby a bad dream."

"Aren't they sweet onii-chan?" Ai cooed. Saga snapped her head and saw Ai sitting in her drawers while Nori stood beside her with a grim face. Ai wore a white backless dress that flows gently to the floor. On her neck is a black collar with gold chains studded with rubies that envelop her torso. Her hair was styled in a half bun adorned with flowers and emeralds and rubies. Nori on the other hand wore a black turtleneck that opens on his chest area. Over his shirt was a black trench coat. His long black boots that reaches to his thigh has silver buckles on it. He also wore black gloves on his hands.

She also saw her shoji door covered in gold light, which helps Ai and Nori go around unnoticed.

"You have been irresponsible these past few days. You clearly know you can't go on much further if you use more energy…" Nori started his one-day sermon reserved only for Ai and Saga but Ai stopped him before he got in the mood for it.

"Onii-chan I told you to behave." Ai reprimanded her scowling brother. "Hey Deimos-kun aren't you suppose to find Yoh by now?" Deimos cursed and ran off outside.

"Wait! Don't forget this." Ai called out. She threw a brown box that Deimos caught easily and ran off.

"Why are you here?" Saga asked her two siblings warily. Seeing them together, especially Nori in here was not a good sign.

"Deimos called me when you fainted. You should have seen him panicking around like he had lost his head." Ai laughed but Nori and Saga didn't. She coughed and sat demurely. "Okay, not funny. He also asked me to bring the Holy Beads for their training." Saga was shocked to hear that knowing Nori was too protective over ancient weapons.

"You permitted him to use it!" Nori just shrugged at her. "You must be crazy to do that." She shook her head in amazement and just then she noticed someone is missing. "Where is Haku?" Ai blushed at that time while Nori just scowled.

"He chickened out." Nori said flatly which earned him a deathly glare from Ai.

"He went to Gaea with Acantha and Pyrrus. He's substituting for me at the meantime." Ai happily said.

"I bet he would mess up." Nori said muttered to himself.

"No he won't. I firmly said to him never to match the wing goddess a.k.a. our cousin who was reincarnated as a mortal, to that Blondie. I know he will succeed in this one." Ai said in a confident tone.

"He will mess up coz' he's an idiot…" Nori mumbled to himself. Good thing only Saga heard it or else he would be dead. Nori faced Saga with a serious expression. "I want you to come back to our place right now."

Saga faced her hardheaded brother with the same intensity as he does and decline his order.

"But Saga…" Ai was about to speak when Saga cut her off.

"I'm not backing out on this not until I finished this mission. Besides, we have made progress on this." Saga said.

"I don't think so." Nori said evenly. He pulled out an orb and started to show Saga the scene where Anna and Pirika faced each other. "Yoh's friends couldn't accept Anna for who she is not like before."

"Scene two is really complicated." Ai said seriously. "I knew from the start that Yoh would choose her but his friends doesn't approve and we all know how friendship is really important to him. Friendship is what made him Shaman King in the first place." Ai looked at everyone and smiled. "Friendship vs. Love, I wonder which one would win?"

"I guess I should call Freesia, I mean she is after all the Spirit of Friendship. Even though she is on a mission right now at Konoha." Saga gave her a look that clearly says she disapproves of Nori's suggestion.

"There is no way that woman would interfere with this mission. Last time she created that purple dinosaur freak just to help Acantha and Pyrrus restore peace." Saga glared at Nori.

Nori remembered that incident too clearly. He shuddered whenever he remembered that Barney guy. His musings stopped when his orb started to show a different scene.

"Girls, I don't think we have watched this yet."

"You're right. How come I didn't…oh yeah I was out at that time." Ai laughed sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you got bored again and decided to play a trick on Goldva again." Saga said. Ai looked away but couldn't hide the wide grin on her face. Saga shook her head and stared at the orb. "That lady is old and she doesn't need any love life any more."

"But I wanted to find Opacho a hot date." Ai whined.

"Scary." Nori and Saga said at the same time. Their attention was brought back to the orb once more.

"You're a special friend for me, that's why."

Her eyes widen for a second the moment she heard his words. She just couldn't understand this man beside her. No matter how bad she'd been to everyone even him…heck she even tried to kill him before but sadly some unknown force stopped her. She stood up and went to down on the log and walked along the edge of the lake. Yoh followed her afterwards.

Yoh saw the slight change from her face and he was glad that he got the chance to see it. It only gave him hope that somewhere deep in her heart humanity is still kept. He only has to pull it out and show it to her and to the world.

"Really? Too bad I don't feel the same." Anna suddenly said cutting off the peaceful silence on them.

If Yoh was hurt, it didn't show in his face. Instead he only smiled gently at her.

Anna was irritated when she saw his smile. She wanted to see his spirit crushed, see him beaten down but she can't. She wanted to leave at that time in irritation but something tells her that if she did that she would be making a big mistake. She crossed her arms as the wind blew gently on her dress and her hair. Yoh got not problem with his outfit because he was wearing jeans at that time.

They sat under the willow tree after walking around the lake.

"Is your training with obaa-chan going to take long?" Yoh asked out of the blue.

AN: obaa-chan means grandmother.

"What is it to you?" Anna coldly said. This guy has been trying to get too close and it irked her.

"Well I was thinking of bringing you back to Funbari with me since school will start two weeks from now." Yoh said in a disappointed tone. Anna looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think I would come with you?" She said in her cool voice.

"_What is happening in here? Why is he leaving?" Ai said in a hysterical voice. "Oi, Saga explain this to me!" _

"_What do you think am I a seer…oh I am! Well, to tell you the truth I myself can't see their future so I can't explain it to you." Saga calmly said to a fuming Ai. _

"_If you continue to act like children I would take the orb back and leave right now." Nori said. The two apologized and continued to watch. _

Yoh didn't answer her at that time instead he just gazed tiredly at the glimmering lake. "I wanted to show you the place where I met all of my friends and where I had fun."

"Really" Yoh didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice so he went on.

"Yeah." Yoh smiled as he remembered the fun days he had back then. "When I first came to Funbari I nearly kissed the ground and dance around while chanting "Freedom at last!"…Okay I danced around a bit. You see I wanted to escape the training grandpa was giving me and I wanted to escape my fiancé too at that time. What I didn't know was my life, as a shaman warrior would start at Funbari. I met Amidamaru, Manta, Ryu, Horohoro, Faust, and Ren in there. I also met Pirika and Jun in there. I met Lyserg and the rest at America." Yoh massaged his aching shoulder then continued his tale. "I started my backbreaking training at Funbari too, my fiancé was the reason for that. But did you know that the training I had today was more intense than the last time?"

"Weakling." Anna muttered but Yoh just smiled at her then continued on. He pulled out an orange and offered some to her but she declined.

"Funbari is the place I call home. How about you?" Anna looked at him trying to read what he was thinking but failed to do it.

"My castle at Osorezan." Anna plainly said. Yoh frowned at that. He knew he is treading in dangerous water for starting this topic but he ignored the warnings and trudge on.

"You mean that dark brooding place I saw on the train ride? I thought nobody lives in that place?"

"I live on that place with Oni." Anna showed no emotions when she mentioned his name. The way she said it was like commenting on the weather.

"Oni doesn't count as a companion." Yoh frowned even more. Anna's eyebrow rose at that. "What it's true!" Yoh popped an orange in his mouth. "He's an evil monster who fools and destroy everyone. I will finish him off for every horrible thing he has done to everyone and to you. I promise you that." Anna's face remained stoic but her heart was beating fast. Yoh's face was full of determination at that time as he made another oath to her. The first one was erased in both of their minds but stayed in their hearts.

AN: Confused? One scene where Yoh first fought Oni he promised Anna he would protect her…yadda yadda...

"He's a powerful being who taught me everything I know. You really have no chance against him. You could even die trying because of the way you think right now. Friendship, family, and love…these…emotions you humans call, are the source of your weakness and soon will be the cause of your death." Anna smirked at that thought but her smirk soon fades into a look of confusion when she remembered the words Pirika said to her a moment ago. "I don't understand why does that stupid woman claims these emotions could be your strength…" Anna stopped when she noticed a weight on her lap. How Yoh fell on her lap? She doesn't know. All she knows was that Yoh somehow fell asleep on her lap. Anna frowned at what he did.

"My lap isn't a pillow." She coldly said as she harshly nudges him.

"_That is so original. Falling asleep on the girls lap, really original." Saga sarcastically said. _

"_Oh shut up! If I remember correctly you fell asleep on Deimos too." Ai said. Saga sputtered couldn't think of a comeback to that statement._

"Shut up." Saga only said.

"So tired…lemme sleep." Yoh mumbled. He looked like a boy when he sleeps, unlike some people who snore. "Five more minutes Anna…I will cook the breakfast after that…" Yoh mumbled in his sleep. Anna raised her hand to summon energy but stopped herself from doing so. She sighed and gazed at the starry sky.

"Stupid human."

"So when do I get to use Sephiroth on this game?" Horohoro asked Manta while seriously playing the Play Station 3. Manta sweat-dropped and laughed uneasily as he taught Horohoro how to play without smashing his controllers.

"He's a villain you can't use him." His fingers stopped in midair as he slowly looked at Manta.

"What!" Horohoro glared at Manta. Manta inched away from him in fear but soon sweat dropped when he saw Horohoro's attention once again on the game. Faust came in and sat beside Manta while looking at the game with an eerie smile on his face. Manta was surprised to see him here all alone without Elisa.

"Eh! This is a surprise! What brings you in here and where is Elisa-san?" Manta asked Faust.

"Elisa went out with Keiko today." Faust simply said. Manta was surprised he let Elisa go that easily. "I got no patients today…do you want to be my patient for the day?" Faust said with a smile. Manta sweat dropped once more and suddenly Faust laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" Chocolove appeared in front of the screen wearing a dress that looks like it came from the show Pokemon. Manta and Faust turned into stones when he appeared while Horohoro just burned with anger.

"WHY YOU!" Without finishing his sentence he lunge at Chocolove and started to beat him.

"Hey guys!" Deimos happily said as he went over to them. "Hey you're playing Final Fantasy 7! Cool!" He sat beside Faust and smiled when he saw Chocolove on the floor covered in bruises while Horohoro continued to play as if nothing had happened. "Did you guys know that Omni Slash is an ancient technique used by ancient people to defeat ancient villains?" Everyone's attention was turned to Deimos.

"Really? How come that didn't show up in the internet?" Manta asked unsurely.

"That is because that technique was so old and so powerful that they die just by using it. They banned it from using it afterwards. Years had passed this technique had became a legend, then a myth, then to nothing." Deimos said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Don't tell me that is what you're teaching us?" Faust suspiciously asked. Deimos nodded happily while his smile widening even more.

"Isn't this exciting?" Deimos said excitedly.

"But you said this technique is deadly." Manta was scared at that time because he too is included in the "training". He ran around the room like a scared hen.

"Yes, but that is because people back then didn't have the chance to complete the training. One more thing, I'm still alive right now and I've been using this technique since…I became…a man." Manta's pacing stopped when he heard that. He sighed in relief and sat down once more.

"So where are the others?" Deimos asked.

"Ren went off with my sister…" Horohoro snickered while he said that. "My sister is so pissed at him, I doubt she would ever forgive him right now. Lyserg, Marco, and Jeanne went off to fix their passports. Ryu accompanied Tamao on the market."

"Hey speaking of Tamao…how is it been with you and Tamao?" Deimos asked with a glint in his eyes. Manta inched away from Deimos knowing he's brewing some trouble.

"What do you mean by that?" Horohoro's grip on the controller became white. Deimos looked at him curiously.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? I mean you look perfect with each other." Horohoro stopped playing and looked at him with wide eyes. "Really, just like Yoh and Anna are."

Deimos took the controller from Horohoro and started to play. "I had this funny thought that you guys live in a love square…funny huh? I also thought that because of that you would harbor ill thoughts about Yoh…" The playful expression is now gone from his face. Horohoro's face was shadowed at what he said.

"That is impossible…Horohoro would never hate Yoh just because of that." Manta confidently said. However Faust has different idea. He remembered the day when Horohoro fought this girl, during the Shaman fight, which brought out his worst dreams and used it against him.

"Just like I said, a funny thought. I am sure that Tamao like you Horohoro, Ai…I mean someone told me so." Deimos paled slightly at his slip. Good thing nobody noticed it. Horohoro laughed at Deimos for saying that but when he saw how serious Deimos' face had been

HELLO

When the rays of the sun hit his face he woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on whatever training Deimos would give him. He scratched his head thinking about how did he get to sleep in that place. His eyes widen as he recalled what had happened last night. He looked around to find her but there was no trace of her anywhere. He frowned and stood up and faced the sun.

"What can I do for you Anna?"

OMG

"Young lady!" Tamao stopped dead in her tracks and saw an old peddler sitting on the floor with beautiful trinkets in from of him. The old peddler motioned for her to come closer. Curiosity filled her mind as to what does this old man want from her.

Ryu went off to the fish section alone so she could take a rest at that time.

"Do you have want to buy my trinkets? They could bring you good luck." Tamao smiled at that old man.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have any money to buy those trinkets of yours." The old man seemed to think for a second and smiled at her.

"Too bad…hey is that water in your basket?" Tamao looked at the bottle of water on her basket. "I could exchange one of my chokers for your water?" The man asked hopefully.

Tamao smiled at the man taking pity over his condition. "Here you go." Tamao gave the water to the old man.

"You are such a kind lady." The old man looked grateful at her. He pulled out a bloody red ruby from his torn pocket and gave it to Tamao. "This stone is said to bring you great luck. I want you to have this." Tamao was mesmerized at the stone but felt scared at the same time. "I would be happy if you accept this stone." Fear and doubt was soon forgotten and accepted the stone, not knowing the real power behind it. When she looked up to thank the old peddler, he was gone.

Not far from her, glittering eyes looked at her with glee. "I have given it to her master…"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman

Chapter 19: Another Divine Help

"So what happened to your search?" Nori leaned on his comfortable chair while Ai and Aoide stood before him. Both girls looked at each other nervously before facing Nori.

"You see…" Aoide started before Ai interrupted her.

"Before we start, I just wanted you to know that Aoide is your fiancée and I am your baby sister and you would die protecting us." Ai said with a nervous smile. Nori frowned at Ai's speech. Aoide sweat-drop at what was happening.

"We just learned that the memory gem is irreplaceable and once it gets into the hands of mere mortal the real owner would disappear without a trace." Nori's frown got even deeper at that information. The temperature started to drop and Ai and Aoide both inched away from him.

"That is really…highly…unlikely to happen. Nori drop that table this instant!" Ai nervously said.

"How could you say this to me just now!"

"We just found it out too and besides we're too busy with all the jobs we had." Aoide calmly said. A calm Aoide after scaring her was never a good sight. Nori slowly lowered the table and tried to calm Aoide.

"Okay honey, why don't you sit down and explain everything to me." Aoide's eyebrow rose but she sat on the offered seat. Ai breathed a sigh of relief and sat without permission.

"We've searched the archives and found that information." Ai said and Aoide interrupted her.

"We've learned that once a mere human touched a memory gem that didn't belong to him or her, the memory inside the gem would escape making the true owner disappear…into nothing."

"But don't worry, the effects wouldn't take place for about a month or so." Ai brightly said.

"What could Damien be thinking…"Nori's eyes widen and faced both girls with urgency.

"Try to find the gem on any of Yoh's friends…if I knew better Damien is trying to kill Anna." Both girls looked skeptical at this. "Damien thought that if he eliminated Anna, Yoh would lose hope and might stop Damien from his plans." Their eyes widen knowing what a big possibility it might be…knowing how cruel and twisted Damien is.

"This is hopeless." Everyone could be seen covered in bruises after their training. Deimos tried to teach them how to block a dark energy with ease but sadly they failed.

"Why the heck are you doing your training differently?" Ren snapped at the calm Deimos.

"Attack and Defense are important right?" When he saw everyone nodded he continued. "Omni Slash would be a failure if one of those aspect disappear and we won't expect Oni just to stand still. That is why I need Ryu and Lyserg to hold him up. As for defense against outside forces and inside…Chocolove and Manta would create a powerful barrier around Oni. You, Faust and Ren would do the attack. Omni Slash has three levels in training: strength of Gods, purification, and Blessings of Spirit. So far, Strength of God seemed far impossible right now and to think we're losing time."

"Wait? How about that guy who looks a lot like you? Who would deal with him?" Lyserg asked.

"I will." Deimos darkly said.

The reason seemed simple but not easy to do. So, the training went on until the first phase was nearly complete.

Anna was leisurely walking the usual empty hallways of Asakura complex. As much as she hates to admit it the she was starting to get used to the usual banters of those weaklings…expect for that irritating clown, who always tell corny jokes. A soft tap on her shoulders snapped her up and faces this intruder with a scowl.

A smiling face of Keiko is what greets her at that time.

"Hello! Do you want to come with me to my garden? I sure could use some help." Keiko said. Anna wanted to refuse but something stopped her. So she nodded and went along with her.

They were silent along the way, neither saying a word as if they were contented with silence.

The scene the Keiko's rose-garden created was relaxing. The roses are arranged according to their color. It seems Keiko had every kind of breed of roses she had with her.

"Roses are my favorite flower. I know it's usual but I can't help but love them." Keiko said as she knelt on her flowerbed and started to work. "You know you remind me of rose." Keiko said in a soft tone as she looked at Anna and patted the space beside her. "You have a beautiful heart but it surrounded by thorns just so you could protect it."

"A rose dies in the end eventually." Anna said evenly as looks at a red rose. "How could you say such things when I don't have a heart." Ana suddenly said with coldness she could muster.

"Nonsense." Anna's eyes widen at that. "I know you have a beautiful heart. Why do you think my son loves you?" Anna could feel her face heating up for no reason.

"He's just seeing someone in me…" Anna couldn't believe what she is doing right now. She's saying some preposterous stuff she doesn't knew she had.

"My son is an idiot…it runs in the family…on the father's side. He can't express what he really feels and when he tries he ends up making it worse." There is a frown on her face but replaced by a soft smile. "I'm so glad you're strong and tough…promise me you'll set my son straight."

Anna thought this woman is nuts. Is she asking her to marry his son? She is crazy.

"You should say that to Tamao." Anna wanted to stab the ground just mentioning her name.

"Tamao? If I know better Horohoro would marry her."

Why couldn't she stay mad at this woman? Why does she feel warm when she's with her?

She didn't notice that Keiko was looking at her lovingly. "I wish you were my daughter." Her hand stopped in midair and looked at Keiko with blank stare. "What you're parents did to you was wrong. Leaving you just because you're different from them…" a tear rolled down on her face. "I once had a child but he died because he's different. I just wished I could see him one more time to say sorry and…" she laughed while wiping her tears away. "Look at me crying over the past."

"It's worthless to stay in the past. The present time is what matters most. That's what I did when those pitiful people called family left me." Keiko looked at her sadly. Without warning she held Anna in her arms and cried. Anna didn't hold back. She just sat stiffly looking at the distance with a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry…Hao." Keiko mumbled softly. Anna couldn't understand what she was talking about. She wanted to push her away but her grip was strong and besides she thought this feeling was nice. "From now on you will be my daughter."

Daughter…a word she had never heard before. Back then her family had called her an abomination, a bad seed, a worthless creature but never a daughter. They had tried to kill her once because she could never muster a single spell used by a miko but in the end…what had happened after that?

Her mind went blank as if a single part of her memory was erased. The only thing she remembered was that she met Oni and he took care of everything for her.

"She's acting weird." Jeanne mumbled to Marco as Tamao walked past her. "I just couldn't put my finger on what."

"You know she reminds me of that Anna girl…but nah that's impossible."

They saw Tamao turned on the TV and plopped down on the floor. She kept on flipping the channels and stared blankly at the screen.

"Ummm…Tamao?" Jeanne approached her slowly. Tamao looked at her with a blank stare that scared Jeanne. "Are…are you okay?" Tamao blinked and her usual attitude came back.

"Yes, why?" Jeanne was confused at the sudden change of mood that she thought she had just been imagining what she had seen.

"Nothing." Jeanne asked distractedly. Both her and Marco looked at her curiously but soon snapped out when they heard someone at the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" They heard Saga shrieked at the door. The boys went out for training and only the girls save for Pirika who went back to her home and Marco is left at home.

"I came here to visit you, dummy!" A cheerful voice said. Curiously, Tamao, Jeanne, and Marco checked who visited Saga.

They were awed at the beauty the girl had. She wore a white peasant blouse and slacks. Her long auburn hair was styled in an intricate chignon with dangling strands on her shoulders. Her pale skin compliments her pale pink lips but what captured them most were her emerald eyes that sparkled with happiness and mischief.

"Hello! You must be Sa…Setsuna's friends?" Ai cheerfully said leaving a brooding Saga on the door. "I'm…um…" she looked around and saw Yoh's manga lying on the floor and saw an inspiration. "My name is Hinata…Uzumaki." A large sweat drop appeared on Saga's because of Ai's choice of name.

"That sounds familiar…" Tamao said thoughtfully.

"Well my name is common in our place." Her laughter stopped when her gaze landed on Tamao's choker. Her gaze darkened for a second and smiled immediately. "That's a cool choker…where did you get it?"

Tamao smiled and showed her choker off. "A strange man gave it to me. He said it would bring me good luck."

"You're lover perhaps?" Ai asked slyly. Tamao blushed and shook her head. "I see…can I take a look at it?" Tamao attitude suddenly changed from nice to a fierce woman.

"No. This choker is mine only." Everyone was surprised at her sudden change.

"Tamao, are you okay?" Jeanne asked with worry in her voice.

"Never better." Tamao simply said. "I know you wanted to take my choker away but you can't. I will never let you touch even a single finger on it." Ai's eyebrow rose and looked at Saga. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers then everything froze up except for her and Saga.

"She's got issues I tell you." Ai crossed her arms and looked at the frozen Tamao.

"Why are you here?" Saga asked without wasting any time. Ai smiled mischievously and answered her.

"I'm here to return Anna's memory back to our place." Saga's eyes widen and looked at the choker.

"You can't mean…" When she saw a strange gleam on the choker she understood immediately. "But how?"

"I don't care how she got it. All I wanted is to finish this mission in a snap." Ai said impatiently as she prepares to take the choker off Tamao. As her hand got nearer, black sand came out of the choker and started to surround her hand. Before it came to worse, Saga took action and released a small amount of power, strong enough to scare the black sand. Ai successfully pulled her hand and looked at Saga in amazement.

"When did your aura become similar to Deimos-kun?" Saga raised her eyebrow at Ai as if telling her to elaborate what she said or else. "Ummm…maybe I just imagined it…you know how vivid my mind is." She laughed uneasily and Saga glared at the choker instead.

"Damien right?" Saga said more in a statement rather than a question.

"Drat…that guy is ahead of us." Ai pouted and crossed her arms. "So much for plan A…" her pout turned into a mischievous smile. Saga knew that smile means trouble and whatever she was planning Saga would just pray for the sanity of the people involve.

The boys got home just in time for dinner…

"Good evening Yoh! Are you hungry? I made your favorite today." Tamao greeted them when she heard their footsteps in the hallway. She was wearing her pink dress and holding a towel. She was fussing over Yoh that she didn't notice Horohoro's frown or the cold look Anna gave. She didn't even notice the discomfort Yoh felt and the incoming trouble coming their way in a few seconds…

"Hello!" Ai chirpily greeted. Deimos' jaw dropped at her presence while Saga was brooding while sipping tea with Anna. "You must be Saga's boyfriend?" She turned at Ryu who puffed his chest out and laughed like there's no tomorrow. A tennis ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Ai's head. "Okay! Who's the idiot who did that?" Both Deimos and Saga looked away innocently.

"Don't tell me you're that Hag's friend." Volleyball came soaring in the air and it hit Ren's face squarely.

"Actually I am…and Setsuna here didn't tell me she has such a cute…friend." She said as she looked at Horohoro with a smile. "Hi my name is…Hinata Uzumaki!"

"You have the same name like the girl from the manga I just read." Yoh said with sparkles in his eyes. Ai laughed nervously at that. If he only knew the truth…

"Stupid…who in there right mind would name their child after some manga?" Ren said snidely after recovering from Saga's attack.

"Hey kid what are you doing in here?" Deimos snickered at Ren's comment.

"I'm visiting Setsuna-chan. By the way what is your name again?" Ai countered back.

"My mom named me after the coolest Great Spirit that had lived in the entire…"

"Just say your ugly name!" Saga snapped. "It's Deimos. Sheesh!"

"Okay…" Ai said and looked at Horohoro with a sweet smile on her face. "What is your name? I'm sure you have one right?" Tamao frowned when she saw Ai inched a little closer to Horohoro. Acting like in a daze, Horohoro smiled like a lovesick puppy. Who could blame him, Ai looks like a goddess…well she's a goddess right.

"I'm Horohoro."

"You can call me Hinata if you want…"

"HAKU!" Ai paled and stood up immediately and looked around for a sign of him. She frowned and was ready to murder Saga for a prank she had made. "Sorry, I just sneezed."

"It must be fun to get stuck in a middle of a love…" Deimos shut Ai's mouth and laughed uneasily.

"Hinata you must be tired from the trip you had. Why don't Tamao show you your room?" Deimos said while smiling widely. Ai got escape from his grip and glared at Deimos.

"Can't you see she's busy…hey why don't Horohoro show me around?" Ai eagerly said. "Hey, who knows he might be the one I would marry someday." Chocolove threw confetti while singing the Star Wars theme…he mistook it for the Wedding March. Ren and Lyserg's jaw dropped because they couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as Ai would fall for someone like him. Yoh congratulated the dazed Horohoro who soon fainted from shock.

"You know Yoh and Tamao would be dead right now if you keep on looking on them like that." Saga teased the scowling Anna.

"That's the idea." Anna coldly said and left the noisy room. Saga and Ai saw every movement Anna made and both of them smile successfully.

Tamao couldn't sleep at that time. Images of that auburn haired woman claiming Horohoro as her own kept repeating in her mind. How could that lady claim Horohoro as her own when she had just seen him for the first time? How could that guy fall for that lady…that beautiful lady?

Oh how she envy her flowing auburn hair, her smooth porcelain skin, her classic contour of face, her curvy body, her vibrant emerald eyes. She's a goddess.

Her eyes widen at the trail of her thoughts. For her this isn't right because she have Yoh to love. Her precious thoughts must be for Yoh and not for Horohoro. Yet…just thinking of how that lady looked at Horohoro with sparkles in her eyes make her want to throw something.

Her grip on her blanket tightened and looked at the starry sky outside. Maybe the reason she was thinking like this was because she was afraid her best friend would be lost forever. Right?

With that resolve her eyes drooped and soon fell asleep. Not knowing Deimos had just sprinkled her with some sands and left to do visit some insomniacs in the world.

She was gazing at the starry sky with a soft smile on her face. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned at the wooden railing. Across her is a small koi pond that glisten in the moonlight while the fireflies drift across it. She turned her head and offered a small smile at the intruder.

"Thinking about him?" Ai didn't replied. She just stared at the starry sky and frowned.

"Do you think he could see this in that planet?" Saga sat beside her sister and stared at the sky.

"This plan of your is dangerous. Not only for them but also for you."

"Is this a warning or a premonition?" Saga looked at her with a grim look and Ai smiled sadly.

"I can't back out on this one. I've seen the outcome of what I am doing with Nori-niichan's help…besides he only treats me as a friend." The way she said the last part seemed choked up. "Don't you want to see what will happen if the past that Yoh holds so much for his love would disappear"

"It would only lead into…" Saga shook her head sadly but Ai stopped her.

"You really don't know how love works that much. The past would only give you memories. The present is what matters most. Loving a person just because she has become a part of your life is not love. Accepting and loving her more than before is what love is…for Yoh and Anna's relationship." She sighed. "I just hope those two fools would see it."

"You need help." Saga flatly said. "Being too romantic and sweet makes you crazy."

"But you love me right?" Ai leaned her head in Saga shoulder and smiled.

"You're lucky you're my sister."

AN:

YESSSS! Exams are finally over and I can write the next chapters freely.

By the way thanks to:

**Kari** for giving me some ideas that could last for the next chapters. As for cliffhangers, they're my favorite kind of ending…okay I'll try not to do that.

**Kendricks Alashane** my chapter wouldn't be the same without his constant review and reminder.

**Sha Asakura** C1232..!#o#4314242o435311L Review! Delete all the numbers and marks except for the letters.

**Til the end of time** wow cool name.

**Soul of the xcaliber **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Fragments

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this story. Got it? If not deal with it.

There is a sign that summer is nearing its end. The harsh heat that usually made people very lazy and sometimes gave the urge to go to beach is somewhat bearable. At nights the wind became cool and relaxing. You could see a lot of people in the streets hurrying around buying school supplies or having a last minute vacation.

Anna strolled around the town aimlessly. Kino sensei had given her a break and she decided to check the town below instead of spending some time with the people back at the shrine.

She has her hair tied up in a ponytail and she is wearing black top with black slacks and around her waist, was a red sash. Hinata and Keiko wouldn't let her leave without proper clothing, so they said.

It felt so weird to walk freely in the town without anyone sneering or shouting insults in her way. Everyone minded their own business and some even called out to her to buy their merchandise. She stopped at the fruit stand and glance dazedly at the ripe oranges the lady sells.

"5 pieces for ten yen, Miss." The lady said giving her a nice smile. Anna looked at the lady with surprise in her eyes. "They're for the oranges." Anna scowled and looked at the oranges once more and bought five pieces.

She walked away while glaring at the oranges she had just brought. "Stupid oranges. Stupid Asakura."

Her cold stare was greeted by a sinister look and a maniacal grin. She glared at the man whom she once regarded as her accomplice and companion.

"Oni." Her voice is cold as the ice as she mentioned his name. Oni continues to grin as if she is just a big joke. Oni starts to walk away but not after giving her a look of invitation of course.

She followed him not even thinking this could be a big trap that was set out for her. She was so sure she could handle him because she created him. Oni stopped and Anna glanced at her surroundings. She had noticed they were now at the outskirts of the town and this place was simply deserted.

"Is that for me or for your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?" Oni looked at the oranges she held. She clutched the oranges near her chest as she glared at him. Oni smirked and guffawed. "You should see the look on your face my dear."

"Why are you here?" Anna coldly said.

"Aren't you happy to see your old friend." He said in mocked hurt. Anna just looked at him never giving him an answer. "I guess being with those humans changed you." Oni said with a mocking tone. When he saw Anna was still glaring at him and never uttering a word, his smirk disappeared. "You really belong to these weak humans and to think you once hated them." Anna's fingernails dug into her skin until it bled.

"They're not so weak once you've faced them right now. Asakura told me he would finish you off once he sees your sorry face."

"Such faith you have for this man who made you weak." Oni laughed at Anna. Anna, not wearing her bracelet, shot a red beam. Oni dodged it easily and frowned when he saw Anna's power.

"So you've managed to purify yourself." Anna looked at Oni with a cold stare. "You've become powerful than before." Oni's face turned serious and faced her. "I want you to come back with me. Fight with me, just like before." Anna smirked and looked at Oni.

"After what had happened…put a sock in it." Oni was furious at her reply. His eyes turned into slits and Anna was so sure he would attack her. What surprised her more was the look of disgust that appeared on Oni's face.

"You're staying because of him?" For a second there Anna was confused, but then she remembered that Oni could read her mind. Yet, who does he mean by him?

Oni guffawed and wiped away some tears. "You make me laugh Anna. Your clueless about what you felt for that loser." Anna shot another blast and this time it hit him square in the chest. Oni's clothes singe and some small gashes appeared on his chest. Oni merely smiled at that. "That tickles." Oni said showing his canine teeth. "Since you've made me so happy today, I will give you a little tidbit I know about your dear human."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Oni.

"That guy never really liked you. In fact he is just using you as a replacement for the fiancé he once lost. Why you ask? He screwed up big time back then. He kept on breaking that poor girls heart until one day he got tired of her and told her goodbye."

Time seemed to stop for Anna at that time.

"_That was for asking a stupid question." A faceless lady said with coldness in her voice. "I should have never met you, because you know why? You ruined everything. My beliefs and everything I've worked for just to keep you all of you away." _

"_You know what so do I? I wish I never met you."_

Images appeared in her head. The lady's face was blurred and felt like she had known her but…where did that image of a boy came from. Deep in her gut there is something missing about that scene, something about the behavior of the girl.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Oni approaching her with a smirk on his face. Until…

"I've never thought I could have fun with you sooner." A playful voice said from above. Oni glanced up and glared at the man who wore a pink coat and a mask on his face. Slowly Oni backed away and smiled at Anna.

"You will regret your decision. You will DIE for that." With that Oni vanished into thin air before the blade of Haku's sword connected with him.

"Oh well there is still next time." Haku calmly said.

"Nice outfit." Anna blankly said. A sweat drop appeared on Haku's head and slowly faced Anna.

"You think so? Did you know that pink is a male's color in clothes?" Anna merely raised her eyebrow at that. "Never mind that, what about you? You seemed shocked at what he said." Anna looked at him closely because from the way he moves and talked seemed familiar to her.

"Have we met?"

"We once met in a dream." The way he said it seemed eerily familiar.

"What do you meant about what Oni said? You think it's true?" Anna asked in a challenging tone. This man who seemed cool and relax reminds her of someone and it irritates her.

"Yoh may be a fool, an insensitive man, a lazy bum, but once he likes something or someone he always uh…serious about it." Anna just stared at him and Haku sighed. "Why don't you just ask him about it, ne? Well, I have to go!" A swirl of pink confetti surrounds him and he disappeared with a string of curses about a man named Nori.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." Saga was glaring at Deimos across the table. "You named the three stages of Omni Slash with three stupidest name I have ever heard."

"I think those names are cool! Strength of Gods, purification, and Blessings of Spirit, with my wit nobody could ever come up with that." Poor Deimos, he didn't saw the thick wood that hit him in the head.

"Ouch that hurts…I think?" Deimos said in a deadpan voice. Saga hit him once again and this time Deimos fell over. Saga left him alone fuming while muttering curses along the way. "That one hurts…" Deimos muttered.

"WATCH OUT!" Deimos heard Manta shouted outside the living room. Eerie silence soon followed after that. Curious, Deimos stood up and checked what's going on outside.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE STARS IN DAYLIGHT!"

Before Deimos knew it, Saga was approaching him at full speed with a murderous glare and dripping wet from head to toe when…

SMACK!

Deimos lips met Saga's along the way. Saga didn't know if it was her doing but time seemed froze at that time. She couldn't move and so does he it is as if her brain had taken a vacation somewhere far away.

'What am I doing? Am I kissing him or is it just a pillow that looks like him? But…he looks so…ARGH! DISTURBING THOUGHTS!' Saga shouted mentally.

'This is not the way I planned.' Deimos thought darkly.

"This will always give me nightmares." Ren suddenly said behind them. That seemed to snap Deimos and Saga out of their shocked state and Saga merely looked at Deimos and left.

With a blush staining his face, he crossed his arms and sat down. Lyserg, who unluckily got tangled into this mess sat down beside the stoic Deimos.

"You know my first kiss…wasn't like. It was actually romantic." Deimos glared at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FINISH THE SECOND PHASE OF THE TRAINING?" Deimos barked at them.

"This is boring…hey Yoh…Yoh are you awake?" Ryu whispered to Yoh.

They were all meditating at the clearing at the forest, where they could concentrate easily as Deimos had said, but sadly they find it too boring.

"Hey have heard what had happened this morning with Miss Setsuna?" Chocolove suddenly said. Everyone except for Yoh, Faust, and Ryu looked at him with a glare but Chocolove just ignored it. "Did you guys know that Deimos and Setsuna accidentally kissed? It all started when we stole Ren's stash of milk and unfortunately he found us…Lyserg just got into the trouble because we gave him one bottle of milk and he drank it…" Chocolove didn't noticed the glare Lyserg and Ren sent his way while Horohoro, Yoh, and Faust just watched amusedly. Ryu; however, was a different story.

"WHAT! THAT UGLY GUY KISSED MY GODDESS!" Ryu shrieked. Ren and Horohoro sweat dropped as they watched Ryu ran around shrieking. Good thing Deimos left hours ago or else there would be trouble. Yoh just sat silently "meditating" with Amidamaru smiling at the funny scene they made. Tokageroh has his head hung in shame while Ryu ran around.

Everyone's head snapped around, except for the clueless Yoh and raging Ryu, when they sense an ominous presence coming their way.

"It seems there is a party coming this way." Ren said with a smirk. He could feel it in his body the excitement of what would happen. He looked at everyone and nobody seemed scared but instead they all share the same feeling as he does.

"What! Oh no! I'm not dressed properly!" Chocolove whined as he looked in his furry brown pants and vest.

"Don't worry, you're just right in this children's party." Horohoro snickered. "Would somebody wake Yoh up?" Faust walked over to the sleeping Yoh and nudged him. Yoh stirred but he fell on his back and snored. Faust sweat dropped and was about to do it again when Deimos appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you guys slacking off?" Deimos asked in a ticked voice. Confusion was clearly written on their faces when he appeared. "Well?"

"Didn't you felt it?" Lyserg asked. Deimos laughed at what he said.

"What are you talking about? By the way, I forgot what phase are we in Omni Slash?"

"Your getting senile man! We're in the second phase." Horohoro laughed. Deimos smirked at him, something about his smile didn't seem bode too well.

"Is that so? Well, too bad you're not going to finish this technique because you're going to die!" Black sand started to surround him and three men dressed in Arabic clothes appeared beside him. Their faces are covered in mask and their eyes seem dead and empty. All of them are wielding their swords that glisten dangerously. Two more men appeared and instead of holding a sword they wield a long bow and they both ran off in a distance where they could aim dangerously. Deimos just smiled sinisterly and frowned when he saw Yoh still asleep. The black sand still surrounds them as if telling an ominous future.

"You're not Deimos aren't you?" Ryu suddenly asked.

"Am I? Maybe yes maybe no, why don't you answer that?" With a gust of wind and sand he suddenly disappeared.

"What a weirdo…" Tokageroh was cut off when he heard a yawn behind him.

"Yawn…what happened in here?" Yoh asked sleepily while yawning. Ren got pissed off and hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for? Hey, are we having a costume party?" Yoh asked happily when he saw the strange men. "Hi, guys!" Everyone sweat dropped at the clueless Yoh. Before anyone could react a shower of arrows came falling down on them.

Without wasting any time, they prepared to attack using oversoul thinking they were just weak opponent. Sadly they were wrong, because once they thought they had finished their opponent with their finishing slash, they just kept on coming back with the use of black sand.

"Um guys, did we do something bad to them?" Yoh asked as he dodges another attack.

"Maybe they got envious of my charm and my sense of humor." Chocolove said. For a second everyone turned green at what he said.

"WAAAAHHHH! I am used to watching you guys fight! I have no plans to actually join you!" Manta panicked as he ran from his opponent. Good thing Faust came to his rescue and faced Manta's opponent.

"Drat if only we could contain those sands and those arrows." Horohoro said.

"Hey, guys remember the training we did with Deimos? Maybe we could use it?" Lyserg suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chocolove said.

"Oh boy here we go again." Manta grumbled.

"Hey don't worry we'll be partners for this one." Chocolove happily said. Manta paled even more after Chocolove said that. Manta brought out a big colorful mallet and raised it up high. Meanwhile, Chocolove gathered all his furyoku and released a power that looks like the Great Wall of China except for the whitish light that surrounds it with his partner dancing at the top of it. When that appeared Manta hit the wall and another light appeared and it surrounds the wall. The barrier shot straight at the sand and contained it.

"Whoa, that wasn't what it looked like yesterday." Chocolove said with bulging eyes. Manta just nodded dumbly with his jaw on the floor.

(Remember the episode where Chocolove used the Australian… Argh I forgot the name. Well I just changed it to the Great Wall.)

"Hey, talk about that later! We still have these clowns to deal with first!" Ren said in an annoyed tone.

"Could you take care of those archers?" Lyserg asked Ryu.

"Sure does. Oh this is so great Lyserg and I together again just like last time." Lyserg's face turned a bright shade of green after that.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a guy?" Lyserg said. When he pulled out his weapon, instead of a string, a golden chain came out instead. It went around the swordsmen then Lyserg pulled the chain, as it got tighter around them. The swordsmen screamed in pain when Lyserg pulled it tighter.

Meanwhile, the archers was about to attack when Tokageroh turned into a multiple headed snake and surrounded them and put them in a death grip.

Manta and Chocolove was starting to have some trouble in containing the sand when they saw it starting to get out of the barrier they made.

"GUYS!" Manta shouted in a panicked tone. Yoh and the others prepared for the big attack that they would do.

"Hey Horohoro don't tell me you're going for the attack?" Chocolove asked. A vein appeared on Horohoro's head and smacked his head.

"Don't bother me and yes, that absent-minded man forgot to include me to mention."

"AHOU! THIS DOESN'T LOOK EASY!" Ren's temper flared when he saw Horohoro having a chat with Chocolove.

"I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER SHARK HEAD!"

Amidamaru, Kororo, Bason, and Eliza all formed into a sword and floated around their enemies while Yoh, Faust, Ren, and Horohoro concentrated on transferring their furyoku to their partners.

Amidamaru formed a very sharp katana with orange glow on it. Eliza took the form a sword that shaped like a scalpel with whitish glow, and Faust loved Eliza more because of it. Bason was shaped like Ren's sword with golden light in honor of his loyalty to Ren. Kororo was a simple slim sword with blue aura but deadly once you touched it.

They remembered Deimos' words while concentrating.

"_Shaman's took the technique of oversoul for granted because they thought that the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. What they didn't know was that oversoul is the first step of Omni Slash. Once you've completed the second part, you will notice the different form of your partners. Simple as they may look but they could kill a powerful being such as Oni…CHOCOLOVE GET BACK TO MEDITATING_!"

(CHOU SENJI RYAKKETSU – this is the technique where Amidamaru and the rest go on their giant form. You know the episode about Yoh's legacy.)

"So we have completed the second part of the training." Ren said with sweat dripping on the right side of his face.

"Guys, I think we should use the swords to finish them off." Yoh said. Everyone sweat dropped at Yoh said.

"HEY THIS JOB ISN'T EASY YOU KNOW!" Manta shouted.

Without wasting anytime, Ren and Faust jumped off in the air and took their respective swords and slashed their enemies. Next, Yoh and Horohoro went off and did what Ren and Faust had done. All of this was done in a cross formation making sure the enemy was finished off.

As for the black sand, seeing that there were no more warriors to revive, it began to disintegrate together with the shield Manta and Chocolove created.

Standing with shaky legs, Yoh and the other grinned at each other at victory. Now they knew they could defeat Oni without any worries. After that they fainted from exhaustion.

A glass shattered on the wall nearly missing Oni's head by millimeters. Instead of being scared, Oni wore his ever-annoying smirk.

"I never knew great-spirits could have tantrums." Oni taunted. Damien glared darkly at Oni and lifted him up with only Damien's stare.

"Do you want to know how effective that technique is? I would gladly show it to you." Damien smiled coldly at Oni. Oni shivered in fear knowing that in the mere flick of his wrist he could finish him off. Oni nodded with difficulty hoping Damien would release him. "Good servant…now did you do what I told you earlier?" Oni massaged his neck and glared at him before answering.

"Sure…I just don't get why do we have to let Anna live like that? Why don't we just finish her off so that we could kill that weakling Shaman King easily?"

"You think like a typical villain. If I did that Nori would figure me out easily and my years of planning would go to waste." Damien stared at his orb and saw Tamao cooking happily. "Besides Anna plays a big part in this play. I think it's time to start the war."

"I'm the Goddess of Love not the Goddess of Healer." Ai mumbled while healing the fallen warriors.

"Who do you want me to call, your high-tempered sister? Sheesh, I want to live a couple of century." Deimos said.

"Oh yeah by the way, what did you do to her that made her so…touchy today?" Deimos blushed at that and refused to answer. Ai smirked and luckily for Deimos Faust woke up.

"Good evening Faust!" Ai greeted chirpily.

"Where is Eliza?" Right on cue Eliza appeared beside him with a soft smile on her face. "Oh Eliza!"

"My head!" Ren woke up and Bason appeared beside him with tears streaming down his face.

"MASTER!"

Ai and Deimos watched in the background as everyone woke up. Instead of wearing a smile on their faces, Ai and Deimos wore a worried look. After knowing that Damien gave them a visit, they knew that the climax of this play would soon be played out. But how soon is it?

"Anna, well start your training on how to use the Holy beads." Kino stated. Saga appeared beside her with a blank expression on her face.

"I will be your trainer for this." Saga brought out a white beaded necklace. "In order to wield this you must be a pure Itako."

Far off from the distance, perched on the highest branch of the tree, Haku observed Tamao silently.

"I just don't get it, in the hands of a mortal, the real owner will slowly lose her identity but that black sand? I wonder what does Damien is planning?"

I'm sorry guys for not updating so soon but Calculus was a killer subject and it made me sooo busy. Anyways, I made it up by making this chapter extra long just for you.

Kendricks, Loki lee, Kari Usui, Darky (I'm flattered on what you wrote), Kaydreams, explicit-simplicity, Hannami08, til the end of time (I envy you for not having exams)….THANKS!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Farewell, dear friend PART 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it any anime in here.

"Say ah!" Ai cooed as she popped the sushi into Horohoro's mouth. "Awww, so cute!" Ai squealed when Horohoro gulped the sushi. Tamao's eyebrow twitched when she saw that. Tamao looked at Yoh, beside her, who was happily eating his dinner without care. Tamao was frustrated because Yoh wouldn't even look at her and to think she was his fiancée.

Just then an image appeared on her mind, a memory from Anna. Just like in a trance, Tamao sat up straight and spoke in a soft voice.

Ai did not miss the eerie glow in the choker and Ai has no choice but to put a lovesick spell into Horohoro, so there would be no trouble between Yoh and Horohoro.

"Yoh?" When Yoh looked up an image of Anna passed by on Tamao's face. Yoh frowned at what he saw. "If you don't eat those vegetables I would make you run ten laps tomorrow." A look of disbelief was seen at everyone except for Horohoro and Ai.

Ai frowned and conjured a red rose under the table.

"Hey everybody! Look what I saw outside!" Ai showed to everyone the red rose that was in perfect bloom. "Doesn't it remind you of someone?" Ai asked innocently. The spell that was put in Yoh was suddenly broken. Tamao glared at Ai for doing that and suddenly she "accidentally" spilled her glass of water onto Ai.

"I'm sorry my hand slipped."

"Don't worry, I'm not the one who's going to wash it." Ai smirked at her.

"By the way, I read you're future and it says you're going to have a bad day." Everyone was shocked at the change in Tamao's attitude.

"Yeah I know, I saw your face that's why." Tamao bristled in anger but Ai just smiled innocently. She faced Horohoro and her smile turned soft. "But do you know what, as long as Horohoro is with me my days won't be as bad as you say." She lays her head on Horohoro's shoulders and immediately the spell had broken.

"Wow this dish is great!" Deimos broke the tension in the air. "Mrs. Asakura you're the best!" Keiko blushed and smiled at him.

"That's one of the reasons why I married her." Mikihisa proudly said. Just then…

"ANNA!" At the doorway they found an unconscious Anna slumped on Saga's arms. Yoh and Keiko went immediately to Saga's side with question and worry on their faces. Ai and Deimos frowned knowing what was the cause of it. Tamao smirked in triumphant and like a dream that had happened, she snapped out from the spell and looked at everyone in confusion. When Tamao's gaze landed on Yoh fussing over the unconscious Anna she frowned and left the room unnoticed to some.

"What had happened?" Yoh asked in a worried voice.

Saga couldn't tell that Anna's memory loss was slowly killing her so she decided to come up with the plausible excuse she could come up.

"Well, we tortured Anna on her training and I guess she just…broke down." Deimos and Ai sweat dropped at what Saga said. However nobody had expected Yoh's outburst.

"TORTURED MORE LIKE KILL HER…" Saga didn't let Yoh finished his sentence. Keiko just wordlessly picked Anna up with Mikihisa's help and left the room with Faust and Eliza not far behind.

"You disappoint me." Saga said. "I thought you knew Anna better than that." Yoh fell silent for that.

What Saga said is true. Anna isn't the kind of person who just gives up when the situation gets out of hand. She is the type of the lady who would fight until her dying breath. She is one of the persistent and stubborn people he knows.

But why did she faint?

"Okay, she persisted to finish the training even though her body couldn't take it anymore."

For Saga that was half the truth, Anna really did that but it amazes Saga that after the training Anna still has the strength to move around.

Yoh felt guilty for snapping at Saga like that. He apologized and went upstairs to check on Anna.

When Yoh left, one look at Deimos and Saga left with a blush staining her cheeks. Deimos avoided Saga's stare and pretended to be busy with eating. Just then Ren entered the room with a big smile on his face but it faltered when he saw the state they were in.

"Did I miss something?" Ren asked innocently.

Ai sat alone on the porch and staring at the moon with a dejected expression on her face. She was starting to have some doubts that everything would be okay in the end because of Damien's intervention. Heck, even her plan on flirting with Horohoro just to make Tamao realize her true feelings seems not great anymore. She was just glad Haku wasn't here to see all of this or else he would go berserk.

That thought brought a smile on Ai's face. Haku is so overprotective when it comes to her. Ai guessed it was because she was the first friend he ever had. It was just so sad that Haku never harbor any feelings for her.

"I see your enjoying yourself immensely when I'm not around." Ai flinched and turned to look at Haku. Even if his face is covered with a mask, Ai could sense the half amuse and annoyance in his presence.

"Your back…so soon." Ai has a wild guess that he already knew and she was having a horrible flashback.

Years ago, Ai decided to pose as a mortal and have fun. However, during her visit a handsome young man tried to hit on her. Annoyed, Ai planned to act like fallen for him then dump him off like a hot potato. Much to her luck, Haku saw her smiling at him and well…the rest was history.

"You doubt my capabilities on being a cupid? You wound me my dear." Haku said in a feign hurt. Ai laughed at the picture he created but she suddenly sobered up.

"Why are you here? Have you forgotten it's dangerous for you to be…" Ai's tirade was cut by Haku.

"Saga helped me in this one. Haven't you noticed the place all frozen up?" Ai looked around and true to his word everything really was frozen. But that still doesn't erase the worry in her heart. She remembered the stunt she tried to do just to take the gem from Tamao.

"Still…"

"I came here to tell you be careful. Damien is brewing something up and I have a bad feeling about it."

"I know. If only I could figure out that black sand covering the memory gem then everything would be okay." For a moment Haku was silent then his head snapped out and looked at Ai.

"Do you remember the book I once "borrowed" from the restricted section of Nori's library?"

"How could I forget, Nori had a fit over that."

"I vaguely remembered something written in it about… Damien isn't just to kill Anna. He's trying to own her soul!"

It has been hours since Haku had left and the night has fallen deep but there is still one person who kept awake even though his body was protesting sleep.

For Yoh, it seems that this thing has become a habit for him, watching Anna while she sleeps. Once again, he sat on the floor with the cabinet as support for his back wondering when will he be back at Funbari. He looked around Anna's room and noticed a bag of oranges on her desk. Yoh wondered why did Anna have those when he clearly knows she rarely eats oranges.

Just then Anna stirred and woke up. When her gaze landed on the smiling Yoh, her mood had turned surly.

"I'm glad you're awake. You had me worried there for a second." He laughed but stopped when he saw that Anna just stared at him blankly with her cool eyes. "I have to go…I still have some training for tomorrow." Yoh awkwardly said. He went straight to the shoji door with Anna's cool gaze following him, when Anna voice stopped him.

"You should be sorry for what you have done." Yoh stopped dead and his hand froze in mid-air. Panic and guilt swept into his heart praying everything was just a coincidence.

Funny how he always says that he is ready to grovel and beg for forgiveness when in truth he is scared. He is scared that he might loose her once again and he will be alone once again. But…if he kept on running away he would always live in a world full of regret and guilt.

"Guilty are we? I didn't know you had an evil side within you. Saying those words to her must have hurt…a lot." Anna sneered at him. Instead of denying or getting angry about it, as Anna had expected, Yoh smiled sadly at her and slumped on the floor.

"I don't know who told you that but…I really didn't mean to hurt her. I guess I was just too frustrated…no, what I did doesn't deserve any excuses." It is a wonder how Yoh had suddenly changed from an immature boy to a strong adult. Anna secretly admired this change in him and somehow felt proud. Anna was confused as to where did that thought came from.

"Why choose me to fix your fault? Why not Tamao, after all she's your fiancée." The last part was said with disgust. Yoh was silently watching her thinking of an explanation as to why chose her. "Is it because I look exactly like her?" Anna prodded.

Yoh was surprised at that question because deep inside he knew she is Anna, his and will always be his fiancée.

His silence gave Anna an assumption to her question. Anna thought she was wrong to thing he is an adult capable of handling everything but she was wrong.

"Your pathetic." Anna spat. "I'm going back to Osorezan tomorrow. I'm going to finish my training in there." Anna couldn't explain the feeling of tightness in her chest, the painful feeling of disappointment. "Please leave me now."

Yoh was shocked at her decision. She's leaving him once more? Could he stop her?

Oni was getting impatient with all of these waiting. He wanted to finish all of this right now but Damien kept on insisting it still isn't time yet. Everytime Damien said those words with an air of calmness irks him. If only he could attack without Damien knowing it. If only he could break the chains that Damien held onto him.

Maybe he could…with Damien out for who knows where he might have some fun with the insects and if he succeeds then Damien won't kill him. Heck, he could make him an immortal like that psycho fire freak.

He checked the crystal glass where Damien always observes Yoh and others and was glad at what he saw. He would kill the weakest first, the traitor named Anna.

His maniacal laughter echoed in the empty hallways as the bats screeched in fright and flee the eerie castle they lived in.

"Yoh?" Yoh snapped out from his trance and turned to look at Tamao with a surprised expression on his face. Tamao timidly sat beside Yoh on the porch where only a few hours and the sun would rise.

"What are you doing here? Why are you still awake?"

"I…I can't sleep. How about you?"

"I need to clear my head with some stuff." He gazed sadly at the starry sky.

"You must be tired with the training and…going after Anna." Yoh shook his head and smiled at Tamao.

"Nah! It's worth it…even for her." Yoh said with a wide grin. Tamao frowned and tore her gaze from Yoh.

"Why? Why is it that everything you do always has something to do with her? I'm you're fiancée and yet…" Tamao said as her tears started to fall. Yoh got frantic when he saw Tamao's tear fall from her face.

"Hey…ummm…please stop crying…ummm…" When he found no handkerchief on his pants, he just used his hands to wipe her tears away. "You look like a…bloated strawberry when you cry." Yoh sweat dropped at what he said. "Hinata told me earlier, that every tear you will shed someone's heart is going to break, so don't cry."

Tamao got the wrong message when they heard that. For Yoh, he meant that if Horohoro saw Tamao's tear-stained face once more, Horohoro might hate him once more and he really wants Horohoro and Tamao to be together once more. If only Tamao could see that.

"You mean? Does this mean?" As our ever-clueless Yoh, he only smiled at her not clearly understanding what Tamao really meant. "You really like me? You don't hate me?"

"Yup!" Yoh happily answered, thinking he liked her as a sister.

Behind the darkened wall, nobody noticed Anna's presence as she listened to every words that Yoh had said. She left the room soundlessly and prepared to leave.

Saga wasn't surprised to see Anna so early in the morning trudging the long steps of the stairways bringing a small pack with her. She had foreseen this coming; the only question was would she stop her?

Ai appeared beside her with a serious look on her face.

"This is so sad, the main actress quitted before the climax had begun." Ai solemnly said. Saga silently watched Anna as she disappeared from her sight. "I never expected this to happen…I guess we should return everything…I mean most of it to normal and we'll deal with Damien and Oni with ourselves…"

"What are you talking about?" Saga calmly asked. Ai was shocked at Saga's question. "You're just going to give up just like that, after everything that we've been through? What about Haku, what would he say? I know everything that was happening right now has thrown history into dumps but do you think I would agree to everything if I didn't know that everything would be alright in the end?" Ai's surprised gaze brought a small smile on Saga's face. "Even if I didn't check the future I know that Yoh would somehow do it. I believe in him…" Saga suddenly froze and then immediately looks at Ai with fear in her eyes. "A dark energy is coming for Anna…and somebody is going to die because of it."

Over the horizon a something ominous is gathering and only with spiritual powers could sense and see it. Nobody saw the lone soul reaper, dressed in a black kimono, bearing a sad message of death as it awaits its victim.

Anna couldn't believe that after that walk she suddenly felt so tired. Maybe a little nap won't hurt but…she must get away from this place as soon as possible. Every step she took seems getting harder and her eyes were getting droopy. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and she fainted on the grassy area of Izumo.

When Anna opened her eyes, everything around her was dark and not a soul could be found. Out of nowhere, a light flickered and a scene played out in front of her.

She was standing outside a church where the sky was clear. She was surprised when she heard the church rang its bell and out came Yoh's friend wearing their best suit ever. Her heart thumped in her chest when she couldn't find Yoh anywhere in the crowd.

Scared, she wanted this scene to stop. Her breathing got labored as Yoh walked out in the church door wearing a blissful smile on his face. Tamao stood beside him wearing a white bridal gown with a faint blush and a smile on her face.

"No." The scene changed, and she was transported into a graveyard.

She was standing in front of a forgotten gravestone. She cleaned away the leaves that blocked the name of the grave and her eyes widen when she saw her name written on it.

"You died after you left the Asakura household because you're weak." She turned her pale face to look at the newcomer.

Damien was dressed in Grecian style with shade of Indigo. He has tattoos on his arms and some on his face. A sword could be seen on his hips. With him looking like this, as a member of Great Spirit, Anna didn't recognize him as the one who attacked them before.

"I could save you…I could give you great power that you could imagine." When he saw that Anna's face still didn't changed he decided to change tactics. "I could take those weird feelings that kept on hurting you. I could do anything if you would put your faith in me."

"You could do that?"

The lone soul reaper stood silently as if waiting for someone. His presence seems scary that no living animal was near him. He was dressed in black gi and hakama.

AN: Familiar?

"How much time do I still have?" A voice asked in the darkness. The soul reaper didn't change his stance as he answered the newcomer.

"Not much." Was only his reply.

"Can I change my fate?" The newcomer asked once more as his voice shook his sadness.

"A lot of people had tried that and failed, do you think you could?"

"I don't know…but for her I would."

A.N SPOILERS: Now who could that be? Sorry for the delay! Yoh is pretty frustrating at this chapter but don't worry that scene is really necessary for the future chapters especially for HxT moments. Oh yeah, watch out because someone is going to return at the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Farewell, dear friend PART 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

"YOH, ANNA HAS DISAPPEARED WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!" Keiko said with urgency on her voice.

Yoh didn't leave his place at the porch since last night. His mind was too numb to even react at what his mother had said. Amidamaru appeared beside him and faced Keiko with a sad expression on his face.

"Keiko-dono, Anna left on her own this early morning. It seems that this time she might not come back." Keiko's eyes widen at what he said.

"Anna-chan wouldn't do that…she likes it in here. She promised that she would accompany me today at the market. She still has a lot…" Apparently Keiko is still in denial and Yoh had enough of it.

"MOM! ANNA LEFT THIS PLACE AT HER OWN WILL BECAUSE I FORCED HER TO!" Yoh was surprised at his outburst. He looked away and avoided Keiko's stare. Keiko gazed at him sadly and sighed. Amidamaru finally realized how much Anna really meant to Yoh and he was sorry for not liking her in the first place.

"I see…I always thought I raised a strong son but I was wrong." Yoh looked at Keiko with wide eyes. "Are you going to go after her and tell her the truth or are you going to stay in here like a coward?" Keiko stared at her son evenly.

"Yoh-dono, you're mom is right. Do you want me to help you or do you want to look for her yourself?" Amidamaru said. Yoh looked at both of them with uncertainty in his eyes then a smile blossomed on his face.

"I'm going to look for her! I'm going to bring her back." Yoh looked at Amidamaru. "I'm going to bring her back to Izumo, then back to our home."

SHAMAN KING

"Anyone who has no permission to go into the restricted section is sentenced to death." Nori simply said when he saw Haku reading a forbidden book in the library. Haku remained calm when he found out that he was busted. "Therefore, I happily…I mean I sadly sentenced you to death." Nori said with a wide smirk.

"Stupid!" Haku simply said. "The punishment for what I did was not death, it was erasure of memory and I dare you to do that." Nori's eyebrow twitched at that knowing that Ai would kill him if he did that. Haku smiled knowing he finally got his revenge at Nori for making him wears a pink dress. "Say," Haku drawled lazily "What would happened if I kill you right now?" Nori looked at him blankly then laughed out loud.

"A brat like you could kill me?" Nori laughed once more. Haku was getting ticked as each passing moment. "Well, if you could kill me, which I doubt, I would turn into ash and the soul reaper would collect it. Then, he would place my powers into a new great spirit so that it could replace me. As for my spirit, it would rest for all eternity. Why do you ask, brat?"

"Hmmm…really?" Haku said then returned his attention to the book he was reading. Nori was about to snap at him for what he did when he heard Aoide calling out for him.

"We're not yet finished brat!" Nori left Haku to his own world.

If you would look at the book he was reading, it has an old black leather covering with, "Dark Arts of Soul Reborn for Soul Reapers for beginners only" written on it.

SHAMAN KING

Annoyed was an understatement for what Saga felt the moment she entered the living room that morning. Her eyebrow twitched at the pink confetti that showered her at that time and a big pink banner with words "Setsuna My Goddess" was written all over it and under it stood a smiling Deimos. The background sang a really corny and cheesy music from who knows where…suddenly the music stopped and it turned into a horror movie sound.

"You complete me Setsuna. You had me at first hello, did you know that?" Deimos sincerely said. His white teeth sparkled as he smiled. "You're breath is like the fresh sea scent. You're face is really a sight for my sore eyes. You're skin is like the freshly squeeze milk from the cow. You're presence, no matter how annoying or scary it might be, soothes me like a thief in the night."

"You asked Horohoro and Chocolove for help, didn't you? Your plan suck." Saga plainly said. Deimos face couldn't be pictured at that moment because he looked like a gaping fish out of water. "Besides, I'm not falling for this joke again and isn't that line came from Jerry Maguire?"

"Tche, what makes you think this is for you? Just because your name is written on it doesn't mean this is for you. You're a sad guy wearing a skirt!" Deimos snapped at her. Saga's eyebrow twitched and summoned a lightning and hit him dead on. "That's it you lonesome hag," Deimos shouted angrily as he stood up. "You think you're so cool but you're not! For your information I'm the coolest one for using such a cool line."

Behind the room you could hear someone mutter the words idiot, fool, stupid…and stuff like that.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have to go through this. Courting a sad tomboy like you was a nightmare." Deimos paled at what he said. Saga was starting to see red and hit him with a strong lighting bolt she could ever muster.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU JERK? I HOPE YOU WILL NEVER PRODUCE ANY CHILD AGAIN!" with that Saga stomped angrily outside the house. Once she was far enough, she stopped and her eyes widen then she blushed. "Did…did he…just said? Oh my shoot!"

Back to the room, you could see Deimos lying on the floor with a large vein popping in his head!

"That was a stupid move dude!" Horohoro snickered.

"You know that kind of reminds me of someone." Lyserg said silently. Ren blushed and refused to look at them.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a certain man I know. Good thing I was so thoughtful and nice that I took pity at him." Someone said from the doorway. Everyone nodded absently, except for Ren who was about to snap at that comment but his eyes widen at the owner of the voice.

"You're back!" Ren shouted but when he realized that there were others in the room his attitude changed but seeing the annoyed expression from Horohoro made him changed his mind. "Why didn't you called me, dear?"

"TAKE YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MY SISTER, EVEN IF YOU'RE HER…PARTNER!" Pirika had a bored face at that time. "Besides…now that you're Pirika's partner you should call me master because she's my sister."

"Did you knock your head off somewhere? I would rather die than call you master or BIG BROTHER!"

"THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON SHARK HEAD!" And the usual fight between the two rivals went on. Pirika just ignored the two and went straight to the sullen Deimos.

"As much as I hate to say this but you're really a stupid guy asking my brother for help…and Chocolove to. I mean you could ask Jeanne or Lyserg." Lyserg laughed uneasily at that.

"I think that was the reason why he is fidgeting so much when he pulled me out. After that he just told me to pay for his bills." Lyserg said. Pirika sweat-dropped.

"By the way, where is Ryu?"

"Now that you've mentioned it… Hinata said she would take care of him but after that we haven't seen Ryu." Lyserg said thoughtfully. Little did they know Ai had sent Ryu on a wild goose hunt for a lady in distress out in the forest.

Sadly, Pirika had no idea who the hell is Hinata but as long as Deimos-san and Saga-chan get together she's okay with it.

"Well, if I know Setsuna-chan well she could forgive you that easily. Just give her time." Pirika said easily not knowing that time was not on their side anymore.

Just then a haggard looking Yoh came in the room. "Guys I need your help me find Anna."

SHAMANSHAMANSHAMAN

Anna didn't know how far they still have to go but she is getting tired with all these walking. Earlier, Damien teleported them to America saying they would go to a place where she could gain tremendous power. So far, all they have done was to walk on a desert looking for something. Anna was too weary to notice her hand was starting to vanish into thin air. Damien noticed this change and smirked to himself. Soon, his plan will be a success.

Hours had passed and they had gone through a dark tunnel and now this. Anna wanted to leave this man alone and go back…but to where?

Before her stood an old village ran by some weird people dressed in Indian clothes. Anna looked at Damien as if this was some kind of sick joke. Damien answered her with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Patch Village…or should I say used to be." Anna's eyes widen in surprise and then she realized the reason why they are here…to eliminate this village. "I see you don't need any explanation on why are we here."

"Your sick." Anna spat and prepared to leave.

"I know." Damien smirked. "But I wouldn't leave if I were you." Anna glared at him and turned her back on him. "I know you believed that you haven't killed anyone yet…but are you really sure." Anna stopped dead on her track and looked at him. "Didn't you remember you were the reason why Yoh's fiancé vanished? You killed her and stole her identity." Anna paled at what she had heard. "But that was all in the past, my dear. Today a new you would be born, a more powerful you." Anna just stood lifeless on her spot never moving a muscle. Damien smiled knowing it wouldn't be long and Anna's soul would be his. He looked at her eyes and saw how blank it was. "Now let's finish this off."

SHAMANSHAMAN

Tamao felt weak as if her energy was draining away slowly. She clutched the table and closed her eyes thinking it wouldn't be long and it will be over.

"Are you okay?" Tamao didn't expect her to come and asked in a worried voice. Tamao looked at Hinata with a frown on her face.

"I'm fine." Tamao spat and tried to stand on her own but failed. Good thing Hinata was there to catch her.

Hinata scowled when she saw the color on the gem was draining away and the black sand was starting to leave it. Something was up and she could feel it wasn't good.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person to see right now but I am the only one who could help you out." Hinata aka. Ai, said with conviction on her voice.

Ai looked at her and felt bad for not liking her in the first place. She knew it was the gem that was making Tamao…unpleasant but without the gem, she guess she could favor her a bit. Heck, she even blessed her with Horohoro and that match was perfect. If only…

"You don't know how lucky you are." Ai sadly said. "I…I mean you were blessed with a great guy who loves you more than himself and yet you threw it all away for friendship…" Ai's eyes became distant as Haku's image came into her mind. "Do you know how hard it is to love someone who only treats you as a friend and you know you don't stand a chance against him? That hurts really bad and it is my torture in daily life…"

"You're in-love with someone else." Tamao said with awe in her voice. "But I thought you like Horohoro?"

"Horohoro loves someone else." Ai smiled at her. "Too bad she's too blind to see it." Tamao's eyes widen in surprise.

SHAMANSHAMAN

Oni's army is still not enough and he was glad Damien wasn't here to see it. He thought Damien was ignorant to all of this but he was dead wrong. He just didn't know that Oni was just fulfilling his plan.

SHAMANSHAMAN

Yoh was starting to lose hope when night had fell and Anna was still nowhere to be seen. He blamed himself for everything and if something ever happened to her…he just might stop living. Crappy as it may sound it was the truth for him. He silently prayed that nothing ever happened to her. What he didn't know was that he would be seeing his worst nightmare sooner than he had thought.

Amidamaru felt the despair that his friend felt and he felt weak for doing nothing. Amidamaru looked back and thought of how much Yoh had changed Anna in just a short time. The dark aura that surrounds her seems to vanish. Sure she could still be moody but not like before where you only just greet and she will pulverize you to oblivion. Anna had been pleasant to talk to on rare occasion, just because nobody liked to mingle with her, even though she had such dangerous ideas of torture when you mess with her. He saw her visit the rose garden every now and then showing a peaceful side of her.

Manta's thoughts seem to be similar on Amidamaru. Anna was sure is special for Yoh and no matter how envious of he is to her, he would help Yoh look for Anna.

SHAMANSHAMAN

It was very late and they had just returned without Anna. They had to go back to rest knowing it was hopeless to find her in this foggy night. They even had to drag Yoh back because they knew he still haven't had anything to eat since this morning and it was starting to take it's toll on him. Deimos leaned back on the porch and closed his eyes. Trying to relax from the chaos that surrounds him. He could feel that the end of this farce is near and this time no great dreams could sooth anyone even him. His heart pounded strongly inside him as the thought of facing his twin would be sooner than he expected.

He stretched out his hand and sand came out of his hands as it goes through the sleepy occupants of this world.

"I wonder what kind of dreams you make?" Saga asked as she gazed at the sand that floated through the air. Deimos got surprised at Saga and silently looked at her. Saga got uneasy and tried to look anywhere but him. "Can…can I join you…I mean…" Deimos patted the empty space beside him and continued his job. For once in their lifetime, silence enveloped the air. "I'm sorry." Saga whispered. The stream of sand stopped coming out and Deimos looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's nothing." His voice was flat and Saga cringed. Deimos sighed sadly and looked at her. "Don't worry about it. I know how hard it was for you to say sorry and I'm glad to hear it from you. As for what happened, let's…let's just forget about it…"

"BAKA! Do you think I could easily forget that? Ha, in your dreams buster!" Saga was fuming at that time.

"Creating dreams is my department so deal with it!" Deimos retorted back.

"Time is much better because I could make you an old prune right now!"

"If it isn't for my power you couldn't make me an old prune!" Saga was shocked at what he said. Deimos mentally cursed himself for blurting that out.

"It was you? The reason why I'm still here was because of you? Impossible, our powers couldn't mix just like that and a single mistake would cause you death…" Saga tried to find an explanation when she saw that Deimos was silent on the whole tirade Saga fell silent as she looked at him seriously. "Do you…really love me that much…that you…would…"

"I guess I'm busted but it was still worth it right? I mean your alive and that is all that matters."

"How could it be alright if I just learned your gone because of me, stupid? Do you think I would be happy…well maybe at first but now…I don't think so?" Deimos glared at Saga for that remark. "Now I know how Yoh feels right now." Saga mumbled to herself. "I didn't think I would be saying this but…don't make me repeat it because I will kill you if I do." Saga took a deep breath and glared at him. Deimos was starting to get nervous because the look that she gave him really means trouble. "I really hate you…" Deimos was shocked at that he felt like a really cold statue at that time. His face was blank as he stood up and left. He ignored the fact that she stood up thinking she would leave him. "But damn I love you." Her words caught him by surprise.

He swung around and looked at her. She smirked at him at he looked like a fish-out-of-a-bowl. He ran towards her and hugged her. Saga was caught by surprise that she lost he balance. "Your crushing my body, did you know that?" When she realized that Deimos didn't budge instead he held her tighter but not too tight as to squeeze the life out of her, she started to become worried.

"Please let me hold you longer." Deimos pleaded and Saga felt tears prickling her eyes but she didn't know why.

'She is the one that makes me feel alive. She is the one I might not hold on to any longer.'

SHAMANSHAMAN

Everything seems to be falling apart around her. She touched the images that got stuck inside the ball and suddenly it turned into a dust. Her once colored world was slowly losing its color, just like before. The warmth that once invaded her heart was fading fast into a cold blizzard.

She clutched her head trying to banish the horrible images that was starting to surround her. She was trying to remember where and how did she end up in here for every minute that had passed her memories were starting to fade away.

Amidst this chaos that happened, she saw a light far off in a distance. It was bleak but it gave her hope. She ran towards it and a blurry image of a man with soft chocolate hair and an orange headphone was all she saw. She was scared to touch it fearing this memory was far too precious for her to touch. She knew this man somewhere but where? Suddenly black sand surrounds the image and it changed into a nightmare.

She saw his face change from a warm smile to a look of hate.

"You're the reason why she died. You stole Anna's identity. When I first saw you, I only wanted revenge. I took you with me to break you apart and I succeeded. I never thought how gullible you could be thinking I love you but I really love Tamao not you…" Amidst her anger she broke the orb into tiny pieces until darkness consumed her.

Damien appeared behind her looking pleased at what had happened.

"My dear Anna, look what have they done to you. You could finish them off if you want to. All you have to do is to trust me."

Anna was too numb to think she just looked at him and Damien took her silence as a yes and scattered black sand inside the room. Anna was surprised to see the black sand consumed everything and when it was over Anna looked like an empty shell as Damien went over and disappeared with a smirk.

"Now nobody could save you now. You would be my greatest tool of destruction."

SHAMANSHAMAN

Inside his dream he saw her but she looked so different. It was like her life was drained out of her and an evil being had replaced her. He saw her terrorizing the plain ground of Patch Village. He saw his friends lying lifelessly on the ground, even the great Goldva. He couldn't believe what he had seen he wanted this nightmare to stop but it just kept on going. He ran towards her begging her to stop but his shouts couldn't be heard. He also called on Amidamaru hoping he would help him but he didn't come. Just then he saw a man materialized beside her and together they sealed the entrance of the Great Spirits. The man looked at him and laughed evilly.

"Anna is mine and soon your pretty world would be under my nightmare."

Yoh woke up from the terrifying dream and panted heavily. He called out Anna's name hoping this time the world he once believed had came back but only Amidamaru appeared and spoke his sentiments about not finding Anna. Yoh's eyes widen at that.

"We have to go to Patch Village right now!"

SHAMANSHAMAN

Dawn will be hours and the place was too quiet. Deimos stood up carefully from Saga's embrace careful not wakes her up. He hated to do this but just like Saga always said, nobody could control destiny, and it was his destiny to go right now. He went out of his "room" quietly but not before looking at her smiling face. With broken heart he left her.

Outside Haku greeted him with a grim mood.

"Let me come with you." Haku said to Deimos. Deimos shook his head and looked at him.

"If I do that Ai would never forgive me. Besides, the place where I am going is boring and no fun…"

"But still…"

"Please tell Saga to finish the third phase of the training. It would mean a lot for me."

"Why are you leaving me like that?" Deimos flinched when he heard Saga behind him. He smiled goofily at her and scratched his head.

"Ummm…I was about to go get some…things Ryu told me to buy." Saga froze his body in annoyance.

"Don't take me as a fool. I have seen the future and I forbid you to go." Saga angrily said as tears started to flow from her face. Deimos broke her spell easily and Saga was shocked at that.

"You and I are one ever since I gave you half of my eternity, so don't be surprised if I manage to break your spell easily." Sand began to surround everyone and Haku drifted to sleep but Saga tried to fight it off. Slowly drowsiness won and her eyes became heavy. Deimos caught her before she fell to the ground.

"If…you go…please…come back…promise me." Saga weakly said. Deimos smiled at her.

"If could wait for me I will." Saga smiled at that. "I love you, Saga." Saga closed her eyes as a lone tear fell from her face. Deimos placed her gently and faced the black horizon feeling Damien's call in the air.

SHAMANSHAMAN

Thick foliage of trees surrounds him. The sky prepares for a new dawn at that time. A lone man walks aimlessly around trying not to disturb the stillness of the time.

Deimos could feel him in the air as he changed back to his original form. He was ready for this moment ever since back then. His heart thumped wildly as black sand materialized in front of him and his complete replica appeared. His eyes widen when he saw Anna, dressed in a black dress, standing at the edge of the cliff not far from them just watching with blank eyes.

"How could you?" Deimos spat angrily.

"Is that the way to greet your twin?" Damien drawled lazily.

"You ruined everything, for what? This is not you Damien, you used to be…"

"Oh shut up!" Damien spat out. Deimos was shocked not only does he broke the rule of talk-before-the-fight rule but he manages to shut him up. "You were always the gullible one, yet the council chose you over me! I hated you ever since we were kids. Oh yeah, this what I'm has just a little bit connection with you. I just wanted to take over the world, except I'm doing it with style. Wait, you're a big help in this fiasco, I need your soul to make me whole." Deimos sweat-dropped at that. Damien took this chance to strike at him.

Deimos' reflexes kicked in and he pulled out his katana. The blade was coated with purple tint and it met with Damien's black tinted katana. Their movements were graceful and fast as they floated above the air. They moved with the same rhythm, expecting each other's move. Their powers ruined the trees that surround them. Soon, someone was hurtling fast towards the ground. The man hit the ground creating a large hole in it.

"Damien!" Deimos called out from above. He was scared that he had killed his brother at that attack. He didn't want to kill him, only to defeat him and make him see reason. He saw Damien sat up in an agonizingly way. He coughed up painfully as he looked at Deimos scornfully.

"You're pathetic." Damien lunged at him but Deimos blocked his attack. Their blades clash at each other refusing to give up.

"How could you do this Damien? You were the chosen one. I loved you as a brother." Damien stopped his attack as he looked at Deimos with question in his eyes.

"Hey that's from Star Wars!" Deimos grinned but it soon stopped when Damien attacked him once more. What he didn't expect was that the next attack would fulfill the sad message his friend, the soul reaper had brought. "ANNA!" Damien shouted. A black orb was hurtling very fast at him. Deimos was not very fast for that move as he deflected the black power hurtling at him.

The last thing he saw was the black blade going for him.

SHAMANSHAMAN

"Setsuna-neechan, wake up!" Yoh shook Saga not gently. Saga woke up breathing very hard as if someone had taken out the air from her.

"DEIMOS!" Tears were streaming very fast from her face.

"Setsuna…" Yoh carefully said. He was stopped from what he was about to say when he saw Ai on the door looking very pale.

"This should not be happening…nobody has to go…this is all my fault…" Ai murmured to herself. Yoh couldn't understand what was happening around him.

One bad news after another and it seems that the enemy had finally won.

Horohoro appeared looking very scared. He gripped Yoh's white shirt and looked at him.

"Tamao wouldn't wake up, tell me Yoh what's wrong with her?" Panic gripped everyone's heart. Nobody seemed to notice Saga stood up and looked at them with a very stern face.

"We have to finish the last phase and defeat those monsters. I would take Deimos' place from now on." Saga said.

"And I would help you." Haku finally said. Everyone went to look at him with surprised faces but for Yoh it was different.

"Hao? You're alive?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thousands of apologies for making you all wait for too long. But I am so happy that a lot had reviewed my story.

I know this chapter was really heart breaking for Deimos' fans, especially my best friend. But IF YOU REALLY ASK NICELY OR SUGGEST ANYTHING ABOUT THAT MATTER, I MIGHT CONSIDER IT.

THANKS TO:

AnimeObssesionFantasy- Oni wouldn't kill Anna right now because Damien is protecting her.

Mika-chan- Hmmm…with the ending just looming ahead I too wonder what would happen.

Kendricks Alashane – sorry about not updating soon because I was so busy with school.

Crazygirl18 – If you really want me to bring Deimos back you have to ask me nicely.

Simmie, Kaydreams, xx.faith, bittersweetness, Loki lee

Lil-ying-fa – You like Sakura?

The girl – sorry for the confusing parts, but feel free to ask me anything and I will try to answer them without spoiling you…I think.

Kari Usui – She loves Yoh so much it kills her.

Hannami08 – long time no chat.

Darky – I love the penname, thanks for saying this is nice.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Don't own…do I have to repeat it.

Chapter 23: Memories in a dream

"Hao? You're alive? Why are you wearing pink?"

A simple statement brought nearly everyone to surprise as they saw Hao, or rather Haku, standing at a distance. Saga was surprised that Haku got the guts to come here where he thought he was dead. Ai was still looking blank when Hao arrived. As for Yoh and the others, they were surprised that Hao was alive and wearing pink…not that it was bad for him in fact it made him even more appealing.

"As the old line says, it would be too long to explain it." Hao fell silent as his gaze landed to the silent Ai. He knelt in front of her and gently clasped her hands in his. "Ai, please wake up. This is not the time to give up and sulk. The battle has just began and we need yours and Saga's help to win."

"Deimos died…"

"Deimos isn't dead…he promised that he will come back to me." Saga spat with bitterness laced on her voice. Ai looked at Saga with wide eyes.

"Ano…why are you calling each other with weird names? Hao, how come you knew them?" Yoh asked innocently.

Saga sighed and faced Yoh. "It's time that you knew the truth, the whole truth. The reason why this world suddenly turned bizarre for you was because of the wish you once made." At that time, Yoh's eyes widen with realization. "We the great spirits had granted that wish but Damien interfered. We came in here disguised as human beings to help you but it seems that even we were unable to stop him. We had turn to you because we knew you could do the impossible once more." Yoh suddenly find himself pushed to the ground by Horohoro with anger in his eyes.

"This…this was your fault? We were risking our lives here for your stupid mistake? You're such a stupid, selfish…" A strong force pushed Horohoro and kept him afloat in the air to keep him from attacking Yoh.

"You were right about the part where my brother is stupid but blaming him about this was…slightly wrong." Hao simply said. "For starters, you could easily win Tamao's heart if you were just being a man instead of acting like a sissy girl. You knew that Yoh doesn't love her like that in the first place he liked Anna." Yoh blushed at that one. "So tell me, if you had just pursued Tamao in the first place do you think this would happen to her?"

Horohoro was silent for a moment and avoiding anyone's gaze.

"This world was created for the main purpose of teaching you something…that we hoped you have learned by now. I hoped that you would find the importance of your treasure was if it was taken away from you." Ai said as she stood up and smiled sadly.

"Darkness is looming ahead and haven't had much time. I promised Deimos I would finish your training, and as the Great Spirit of Time I would fulfill that promise." With the flick of her wrist the others appeared before her wide awake as Saga gazed at them coolly ordering them to listen to her. "Shaman warriors, are you ready to face this final step where your lives could be at stake? Are you ready to take back what was lost you once more? Are you ready to do the impossible once more? Are you ready to take the final phase of Omni Slash?"

SHAMANKING

"I WANT MORE! MORE! MORE! I WANT YOU ALL TO DESTROY THOSE INSECTS! ESPECIALLY THAT SHAMAN KING BRAT!" Oni laughed manically as he saw his army of dead grew.

"So this is what you have been doing while I was away?" Damien drawled lazily. Oni flinched and turned to face him but his eyes grew when he saw Anna standing nearby.

"YOU!" Oni pointed to Anna. She just looked at him as if he was a piece of dirt that she could throw easily. "My did your fiancée left you again?" Oni expected a reaction from Anna but found none. When he looked closer at her he got scared at what he saw. He had never felt so cold and hollow when he looked into her eyes.

"What did you say? You must have me mistaken for someone." Anna's voice was so cold and harsh at that time that Oni felt he couldn't hurt her anymore.

'_Sorry I'm late!' A faceless boy said while panting. Beside him floated a ghost who looked at him worriedly._

'_50 laps around the town tomorrow again' A voice said in an irritated way. 'I want you to be stronger, so that nobody could hurt you.' The voice thought keeping it inside her._

"I guess I did." Oni distractedly said. "These…these are the troops I would use to attack those shaman brats…"

Anna didn't show any reaction when that image appeared on her head.

"Too weak." Anna cut him off. Oni looked at her flabbergasted.

"She's right, I guess you couldn't do something right without me help." Damien smirked. With just a flick of his hand, Oni's army was surrounded with black sand and turned them into a faceless cloaked monster. "Now that is what I call an army. I think we are ready to attack."

SHAMAN

"Once you enter there will be no turning back. You might die trying but only the rightful ones will succeed." Saga seriously said to the warriors. She now wore her traditional clothes as a Great Spirit and so does Ai. Everyone had gathered around outside at Saga's orders, even Kino and Yohmei came too. The situation was explained in summary to them so they would understand what was happening. "We will give you a blessing once you have completed the final test."

"Hey haven't we done this before? You know the one when we got sucked in your twin brother's psychopathic world?" Chocolove asked Yoh. Chocolove felt the chills that Hao sent his way.

"I'm not sure about this anymore." Manta said with fear in his voice. "Why isn't Deimos-san here yet?" Ai and Hao looked at Saga but her face remained the same. She stood there calmly and collected. Ai got worried for Saga, usually when Saga was like this something bad was going to happen.

"He just went somewhere but he'll be coming back soon." Saga still held onto the false hope that he would come back, but facing the truth would only kill her if she did. Right now she had to show some strength to these young warriors.

"That explains everything, I saw him awhile ago…walking in the forest wearing some weird Indian clothes." Bason mused.

"Yeah me too!" Tokageroh happily said. "Maybe he's meeting a lover." Ai was getting uncomfortable with the situation but Saga acted as if she didn't heard what they had said.

Saga used the holy beads to open a portal that would send them to their graves…I mean test. A blue light shone through the center of the beads and Saga faced them all. "What will happen inside will be unexpected and I can't tell you what it is. The thing that had happened back at the Patch Village couldn't be compared to what you are going to experience inside. If you want to back out and let this world ran by that…Damien then leave." Saga kept her gaze at Yoh who just looked at Hao weirdly because of the choice of color he chose. Everyone looked at each other, except for Yoh.

"Hey, buddy we could do this right?" Manta asked Yoh. Slowly a smile formed on Yoh's face and nod at him.

"Let's go Amidamaru!" Amidamaru was worried at his partner for a while but once he saw the grin on Yoh his worry had lessen.

Saga looked around and almost felt bad for doing this but she made a promise that she would finish this test and she would make them the warriors Deimos dreamed of. She saw the worry Pirika had for Ren, you couldn't blame her she just got back and now Ren is leaving her.

"Tao's aren't cowards! It would be a disgrace to our clan if I back out! No hag could scare me!" Okay Saga decided to be nice to him but he had just to annoy her with his bloated ego.

Lyserg was worrying for Jeanne and to think they were going to get married soon. Saga knew the sacrifice they were making for postponing their wedding for the sake of this war. Saga saw how attached Eliza had became to Faust but Saga knew they would be fighting together, or might die together, and Saga envied them for that. Saga saw how longingly Horohoro looked at the house where Tamao is and he's approaching her?

"Hey, before I go inside that thing…" Before Horohoro finished his sentence Saga cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say." Saga looked at Horohoro. "I would try my best to keep her safe." Horohoro sighed a relief. "I know it was my fault that I broke up your relationship and I'm really sorry for that. Once this is over I…"

"Tche, stop with this drama already, just look out for her okay?"

"Horohoro is right, stop blaming yourself already its makes you out of character." Saga was surprised to see a grinning Yoh as he went past her and went inside the portal but before he got in Saga stopped him.

"Yoh remember…everything will be alright. It will…"

"…Be too troublesome to worry about everything." Yoh finished for her. Yoh grinned and left. Soon after Ai followed them inside the portal…to facilitate the test.

"He is slowly returning to his normal self…I don't know if I would be glad about it. Lazy bum." Saga muttered to herself.

"It may take them not long to get out." She said to them as she looked at the looming dark clouds beyond the horizon. "Deimos would come back…I know it." She said to herself.

"I envy my brother…because back then Nori was the one who looked over my test and he nearly killed me for fun." Hao said.

SHAMAN

A bright light blinded Yoh the moment he entered. When it had all came to pass, he saw that he was floating at the sky. Beneath him was the town where he met his best gang and Amidamaru.

Nothing has change ever since he left, the school was still there, Manta's house is still the biggest house ever, the cemetery is still peaceful, and their inn is not there.

"Tell me, why are you fighting?" Ai stood before him looking like a regal and powerful being. When she saw that Yoh still haven't answered she followed his gaze and understood. "What does that house meant for you? Do you have precious memories inside there?" Suddenly the cemetery vanished then Manta's house next. One by one places started to vanish until it was replaced by a wasteland. "Prove to me how powerful you are." Ai summoned Amidamaru beside her. "How well would you fare against Amidamaru?" Yoh gave Ai a surprised look but Amidamaru showed nothing on his face.

"No way." Yoh muttered.

"To make things fair I would let you use your sword." A sword appeared in Yoh's hand and Ai floated up in the air to watch the fight. Yoh was still shocked at the scene that was playing before him that he didn't noticed Amidamaru going straight at him.

SHAMAN KING

The place is dark and cold once more. Anna curled up into a ball in the middle of the room staring at nowhere. Being empty and alone left her with nothing to do. She heard a drip of water somewhere. She thought it was just her imagination but when she heard it again, she stood up and decided to follow the sound. She stopped when she saw a lake in a far off distance. She walked over to it and leaned over. She saw her reflection in the water but soon changed into a scene from the past.

"Hey come back here!" The blond girl turned around and saw a boy chasing a tiger looking cat come her way.

A ripple distorted the image and another image appeared.

"He had done it…that idiot really had done it." Anna figured out that time had passed at the scene. She saw a boy holding a blade in his neck with a crazed look in his eyes. She saw a blonde girl fell down on her knees and cried.

The scene changed once more as she dipped her finger into the water. She got pulled inside and onto the body of the blonde girl from before. She was wearing a white kimono and holding a package in her chest. She was standing in front of a shoji door silently contemplating whether or not to enter. She could feel herself open the shoji door harshly and threw the package at the sleeping boy. The words were a blur to her all she could understand was that this girl was angry yet worried at the same time, but why? The door closed behind her and she felt herself lying down beside him.

The boy slept peacefully with his arms around her. She could feel something different as he held her in his sleep. She felt warm and safe. She watched with wonder at his face at how could someone look so peaceful and innocent as he does.

Her eyes widen at the thoughts that entered her mind.

"Whose thought were those? Mine? Impossible, I've never known these people before, especially that boy…that boy…" She calmed down as she gazed at his youthful face. She raised her hand to his cheek and let it rest there. "Who are you?"

"Anna…" the boy muttered in his sleep. Anna froze at that time and stared at him. The boy just only held her tighter in response.

"I've known you before…but where?"

SHAMAN KING

Yoh stood weakly using his sword as support. He grinned while trying to stand up.

"You know, you give harsh test like Anna. You guys should never meet." Yoh jokingly said. He looked at Amidamaru and smiled. "Well buddy, I guess this is it. It was fun fighting you and I'm glad you're my best friend." Yoh said before he stood on battle position. Amidamaru looked no less worse than Yoh was. Fighting beside Yoh for how many years, and vice versa, led them to know how each one would move. The next move would be the last as they stood each other face-to-face.

"Master Yoh, you are the best warrior I have ever faced. I am honored to fight you."

"Hey after all of this, let's go grab some crushed ice."

"That would be nice."

They both charged in amazing speed as their blades meet. Bright light surrounds them and soon flower petals surround them. Ai took their swords away and smiled genuinely.

"Yoh passed this part of exam. You have managed to fight your own self by fighting Amidamaru and if I let you go on with this fight, it would be ages before we could get out. However, if you manage to answer me correctly I would give you my blessing."

"That's it? You just let me fight and ask me some question?" Yoh whined.

"Hey! This test was to prove how strong you really are in body and in mind. It would also prove to me how strong your bond is with your main spirit. You are lucky because Hao nearly died in taking this exam." Yoh fell silent at that. "Yoh, would you fight someone who is very dear to you? Could you kill Anna if ever given a chance?"

Yoh laughed very hard at that time. "What kind of a question is that? Of course not." Ai laughed uneasily.

"You're right…would you give your life for her?" Yoh sobered at that one and smiled.

"Yup."

A simple statement yet held a strong conviction. Ai prayed silently that Yoh would succeed in this battle.

SHAMAN

"Are they out yet?" Hao asked Saga. Saga shook her head and looked worriedly into the distance. "I guess I should go and greet our guest right now." Hao faced behind him and saw that the dark cloud is getting nearer with a great speed. "That guy sure doesn't know how to make an entrance." He summoned the great spirit of fire and went off to greet Oni.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

LIFE WITHOUT YOU

DISCLAIMER: Don't own this…why do I have to repeat it?

Chapter 24: Unavoidable Battle

Up in the sky Oni was laughing maniacally, knowing he has an edge among his enemies. He was flying very fast in the direction of Izumo thinking that this time he would succeed and soon maybe he could finish that bossy spirit too. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a lone man standing idly in the distance.

"Yoh was faster than you are, heck, even that shorty could get here faster than you do." Hao taunted Oni once he got closer to him. Oni blinked at him without any recognition.

"What a drab looking dress? Don't tell me those shaman brats sent me a sissy guy instead." Hao laughed at Oni while thinking that once this is over he and Nori would have another chat, and hopefully this time Ai wouldn't interfere.

"Tough guys wear pink, didn't your mom told you that or is it because you're a sissy girl who loves black?" Hao smirked at Oni. Oni got annoyed at Hao's comment and he looked once more at his appearance.

No matter what color of clothes you put Hao in he would always look good in it. When Hao came back to help Ai, he changed the style of the clothes he was wearing, He wore a sleeveless coat that shows his muscular upper body. His pants were snug and fit and on his waist a loose belt could be seen. His high boots really outdid his looks.

Oni was now furious because Hao looked so much better than he does and to think he used to believe he was the coolest villain.

'Who is this slime trash that wore a pink outfit and dared to insult him?'

"Usually I have minions to do my dirty job but, you're a special case for me." He summoned his spirit of fire and stood on its shoulder. Oni got a look of recognition on his face once he saw the spirit of fire.

"When did you steal Hao's Spirit of Fire?" Oni asked.

Hao got enough of him and started the fight. "I know it's been a while since you've been eaten but look, our friend here brought a small feast for us." Hao said evilly to the Spirit of Fire. The spirit roared in delight and attacked ferociously on Oni's army. Oni just stood there gawking at Hao for a second but soon laughed evilly.

"You got me scared there for a second." Oni laughed. "However, you still haven't seen what's so special about this army of mine." The surroundings turned dark completely covering Hao and his spirit. "I welcome you to your end."

SHAMAN

Anna walked in the clearing and saw Damien doing something. As she got closer she realized that he was opening a portal, but to where it leads who knows and she doesn't care.

"I have a surprise for you in no time." Damien smiled eerily. Anna just looked at him blankly. "Oh I almost forgot…" Damien left his place and gave her a necklace with a black gem. "Black really suits you." Damien said.

"This is trash…"

"For you it might, but to others, it worth something big…something precious, like a memory for instance." Damien interjected.

Anna held the gem and visions of a brown haired guy marrying a pink haired girl appeared on her head. Somehow seeing that scene angered her. She gripped the gem tightly and glared at Damien.

"Have you seen it? Did you see how happy they were?" Damien asked happily.

"Happy? What is that?" The stoic look was still present on her face as she asked that question.

"Happiness is a weak feeling that you humans have. It would slowly kill you until you vanish. That man that you just saw was one of the reasons why you were used to be weak…"

"What is his name?"

"Yoh Asakura."

Somehow hearing his name sounded so right yet hearing his name makes her feel sad and something she couldn't quite put it. These so-called feelings are killing her inside, killing her with pain and sadness.

It seems to her that she knew this Yoh Asakura from before and this man was the reason why she started to feel, feelings that are too painful to think.

She was startled when Damien held her face in his hands. She felt weird when his hands started to glow and her face returned to being lifeless and blank.

"Now you know why I don't want you to remember how to feel, my dear Anna. Thinking about Yoh Asakura would only bring you nothing but pain and sadness. Being with Yoh Asakura would only kill you in the end. I want you to kill Yoh Asakura."

Damien watched as he saw her eyes slowly remained blank until she became an empty doll. He smiled at what had happened.

"I trust you would have no complaints or whatsoever on killing Yoh Asakura." Anna didn't respond as she gazed blankly at his face.

SHAMAN

Yoh was floating aimlessly together with Amidamaru in space. Yoh was sleeping at that time trying to recover his lost furyoku while Amidamaru searched for the way out. Truthfully, Amidamaru was really worried for Yoh because not only does he lost a lot of furyoku he was injured badly but Yoh brushed it off earlier as if it was nothing. Amidamaru wanted to know where he had the strength to stand up but he already knew the answer to that.

"Yoh-dono, I think I saw the exit." Amidamaru said excitedly. Yoh yawned and looked at the door sleepily.

"Oh good…wake me up after five minutes." Yoh slumped back again and snored.

"Yoh-dono, wake up!" Once again Yoh yawned and grinned sleepily at Amidamaru.

Together they floated towards the door but as they got nearer, the door slowly vanished. They didn't know what had happened at that time. Yoh thought he was just dreaming once more while Amidamaru thought that they are still being tested. Amidamaru was worried for Yoh because right now Yoh didn't seem alert for what might happen. However, it would be weird if Yoh would do that. Amidamaru relaxed for a bit and tried to ask Yoh about their next step.

"…" Yoh closed his eyes in concentration and Amidamaru was getting excited with every minute.

"Hmmm…zzzzzz" Amidamaru sweat dropped when he saw that Yoh had gone to sleep.

"MASTER YOH WAKE UP, WE STILL HAVE TO SAVE MISS ANNA!"

Yoh woke up immediately and grinned at Amidamaru.

"You called her Miss Anna, I'm so glad you have finally accepted her." Yoh happily said while Amidamaru turned away in embarrassment. Yoh brushed away some imaginary dirt in his pants and looked around. His face scrunched up in concentration as he sensed something in his left. "Come on Amidamaru." Yoh floated away to the source of the eerie feeling he had.

Ahead towards it, the vision blurred and a door manifested in front of him. Yoh and Amidamaru were uneasy on going inside but they had no choice, this is the only exit available.

Together they went inside to the start of the nightmare.

SHAMAN SHAMAN

The first thing that he saw when he stepped out was a friend lying weakly on the ground. He ran towards him and carefully lifted up his head. His face was full of dirt and gashes. He also suspected some broken ribs because of the way he winced when he lifted him up. He groaned weakly and Yoh sighed in relief.

"Deimos-san, what happened? Saga nee-san is worried sick about you?" Yoh said.

"Deimos-dono, are you okay?" Amidamaru asked.

"Oni attacked…me…he…is dangerous…I…thought…he…was…my brother…but he tricked me…he…changed…Yoh…the…gem…don't be fooled…" Deimos closed his eyes in exhaustion and fell limp in Yoh's arms.

"How pathetic…" A cold voice interrupted them. A shadow moved above the trees. Yoh could see it was seated at a branch of the tree. Its shadow covered it face preventing him from knowing who it was.

"Hey Amidamaru, isn't this scene familiar? Don't you think it looks like one of those comedies where the villain would suddenly appear and attack the hero?"

"Don't you mean action movies, Yoh-dono?"

"Well, it's just the same." Amidamaru sweat-dropped at that time.

"How could you laugh at this moment?" The figure jumped down from where it was sitting and faced Yoh. Yoh and Amidamaru could feel the dark and cold stare this person that was giving them. He could also feel how empty this person was because of how it asked its question was like a hollow wind.

The stranger stepped out from the shadows and Yoh felt his heart dropped when he saw her cold and blank face. It felt like the person in-front of him is dead. It also felt like the person in front of him is an impostor because it doesn't have an aura like Anna does.

Anna wore a black dress that touches nearly the floor. Her blond hair sways gently with the wind. Her face was still ethereal as ever but her eyes were blank like a corpse.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked coldly. Her gaze shifted to the body of Deimos. "I see nothing wrong in this picture." She looked once more at Yoh. "Weak people eventually die…and so…you soon will be."

Yoh frowned at what she had said. Anna would never ever say those harsh words, no matter what world they were in, so Yoh was now convinced that this Anna before him was an imposter, a fraud. In fact, he was starting to think that this Anna was really Oni in disguise.

Amidamaru wasn't any different from his master. He was starting to think he made a wrong decision about accepting Anna as a person would fit Yoh, as a person who would help him in his life.

"You nearly had me fooled there for a minute. I thought Damien had brainwashed Anna again." A perfectly shaped eyebrow of Anna lifted slightly at that statement. "Amidamaru, DOUBLE MEDIUM OVERSOUL!" He invokes Amidamaru into his harusame next to Futsunamitama.

Anna didn't show any surprise at what he did. She crossed her arms and simply looked at Yoh.

"You're not bad; however, how could you attack a defenseless person like me? Isn't that against you're so-called rules?" Anna taunted.

Yoh faltered for a bit because at what she had said. Anna saw this as a chance and charged at him. She pulled out a blackened blade out of nowhere and tried to strike at him in his heart. Yoh's reflex is what saved him at that time as he blocked her attack.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yoh whined. Anna ignored him as she continued her attacks.

Anna moves swiftly and gracefully, something that Yoh haven't seen before. In fact, this was the first time he saw Anna fought like this. Usually she would just use her itako beads and that's it…but not like this.

Yoh wanted to hit his head for his stupidity at that time; of course Anna couldn't fight like this because this wasn't Anna in the first place.

All that Yoh had ever done at the moment was to be on defense and Anna was getting impatient for this.

"Don't hold back on me." Anna said to him.

Yoh grinned and stepped back for a moment. "You noticed that? Wow that is cool! If that's the case then I won't hold back."

Anna didn't lose any chance as she disappeared right before his eyes and suddenly she appeared behind him and tried to slash him but once again Yoh had deflected her. He widens the gap between them and unleashed some of his power.

"Amida-Style: Grand Halo Blade!" Even with her speed she couldn't evade that attack. She was thrown backwards with the great force that she received until she hit a large tree.

"Yoh-dono, you really do have gotten stronger!" Amidamaru happily said. Yoh looked at her and wondered if she was still alright. He was surprised when the gem in her necklace flickered and soon Anna regained consciousness. She stood up slowly and looked at Yoh.

"I underestimated you." Anna simply said and from her hand a dark orb formed from it and she threw it at Yoh. Using his sword he successfully deflected it but he wasn't prepared for the next orb that followed it. The force wasn't that strong for him but it left a scratch on his chest. He still hasn't recovered fully from that attack when Anna herself attacked him. Yoh noticed once more that the gem flickered once more as Anna launches a tirade of attacks on him.

'There was no mistaking it this time. The gem in her necklace gives him strength. If we destroyed it, this battle would be over.' Yoh said to himself.

SHAMANSHAMAN

"Ring of Fire!" Hao unleashed his attacks to Oni. That attack depleted Oni's army to half; however, the moment his army got depleted Oni could replace it with new ones. He knew that since his power came from a great spirit, surely that power would somehow end because a great spirit would die if he gave all of his furyoku. Still, this power was too much but that could be fixed.

"I told you I have my power upgraded!" Oni bragged.

"So have I…" Hao countered back. "In fact thanks to that lunatic I was able to learn a lot of things, even defeating…" Hao looked at him over, "stuff like you."

"ACHOOOOO!!!!" Back to where Nori at, he sneezed loudly. "Drat, if that brat is talking about me I'm going to kill him when he comes back."

The look Oni gave him clearly told Hao that he didn't believed him.

"If you don't believe me then I will show you." Hao said with an eerie smile. He multiplied himself and surrounded Oni and his army. Oni was surprised at what Hao did but he soon laughed.

"Do you think that trick could fool me? I have watched a show like this where some ninja brat multiplied himself but only one is real. So using that show as an example, only one is real! Hahahahahaha!" He was so busy gloating about his newly found discovery; he wasn't prepared for the attack that Hao had already created.

Oni was wrong about his idea because all of the Hao that surrounded him was real. Oni sensed something dangerous approaches from behind him. He turned around and saw Hao, with his sword raised to slash him apart, coming at a great speed. Just like Anna before, he materialized a black scythe out of nowhere. Their blades met in the air, never knowing who would be finished in the end. Hao pushed Oni through his blade and the Spirit of Fire appeared in front of Hao and attacked Oni. Oni formed a shield around him and the attack of the Spirit of Fire was deflected.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you hated these humans, but why are you protecting them? One more thing don't you ever dare interrupt me when I'm gloating!" Oni bellowed out in anger.

"I didn't hate them; I just want to fill this world with shamans only." Hao grinned. "Besides I just found out that there are lots of world out there that needs me better than this one." Once more Hao attacked Oni without warning until his scythe was thrown away. Oni nervously looked nervously at Hao then to his scythe. Stupidly Oni ran down to his blade but the Spirit of Fire got to him first and slashed him in half. Oni slowly looked the spirit and smiled sinisterly. His body turned into a black goop and covered the hands of Spirit of Fire then it suddenly shoot straight across Hao. He couldn't move after the goop banded his arms and it seems like his furyoku was slowly seeping out of him. Hao scowled at what had happened and he suddenly heard a maniacal laughing behind him. He saw Oni stood there with a large black ball in his head.

"I never knew I would use this again after that weak Spirit of Love." Oni spat Ai's title with disgust. "You're lucky you have seen a powerful attack before you die."

It was like a slow motion movie where Hao watched the dark energy approached him and scowled.

"Stop with the dramatics and go on with it. Your special effects don't impress me." Hao blandly said.

Oni scowled angrily and forced his dark energy to double up its speed. Hao smirked but it soon vanishes when he heard

"Golden Chuuka Zanmai!" A golden light appeared and pushed the dark energy back to Oni, but he manages to catch it. "Sorry I was late, the hag kept me busy." Ren smirked. He now wore a black vest with red trimmings and a blue dragon on its back and black pants with black boots.

"Hey." Hao called onto Ren. "Who are you to mess with my plans, spiky?"

The spike hair from Ren pointed even further and he pointed his weapon at Hao but Lyserg came just in time to stop him. Lyserg wore a white trench coat with a white shirt and white pants inside.

"LET ME GO! I'M JUST GOING TO KILL THIS GUY!" Ren shouted.

"We have to finish him off first before you kill him." Faust soon came in. Ren mellowed down but not without glaring at Hao first, whom the latter just gave him a smile. Hao soon saw the black goop turned into ice and soon it shattered into pieces.

"Faust is right! By the way, where is Yoh?" Horohoro asked. He wore a blue turtle neck with chains on his waist and black pants.

"Yeah, I was hoping to show him how strong I've become." Manta whined.

"I think I have found a new set of minions." Hao smirked at everyone. "Now I don't have to fight anymore."

The gang glared at him but he just smiled at them as if it was nothing. A giant bird with tinge of blue on its wings and another one with pinkish red came.

"What in the world are you doing here standing like idiots? You have a battle to fight!" Saga bellowed angrily at them.

"Maybe this is a commercial break?" Ai suggested. "Hey, where is Yoh? He is supposed to be here?"

In a far off distance Saga and Ai felt a powerful furyoku. Saga looked at Ai with fear in her eyes. Without any further said, Saga and Ai flew hurriedly to the place where she felt a surge of furyoku, praying she wasn't too late.

SHAMAN SHAMAN SHAMAN

Anna noticed that he had changed his style of fighting. Somehow, he seems to be hitting something. It is as if he had found a weak point in her. She was deep in her thoughts when another attack of Yoh sent her plummeting towards the ground.

Yoh knew that it was against his will to fight a girl but this was no ordinary girl, this was Oni in disguise. He was the one who hurt Anna in the first place and he couldn't forgive him for that. Besides, he had seen a show where this guy who was called a familiar and shot a rocket launcher at this girl.

_Please stop it _

'Who are you?' Anna heard a voice from somewhere and because of that voice she woke up to see Yoh floating above her.

_Stop it_

'Where…' Anna didn't get to finish what she was about to say when she saw Yoh commencing another attack on her. Quick reflexes saved her as she moved from another place. She saw him hunched over with his blade embedded in the ground where she used to lie. Yoh looked at her and pulled his sword away and moved toward her with great speed. Anna couldn't do anything but to be on defense. With every thrust of his sword it seemed that bit by bit Anna is getting weaker and weaker. Anna couldn't understand what was happening. She thought she was the strong, she thought nobody could defeat her but how could this stranger, this nobody could defeat her just like that.

_You'll regret it…please stop it_

'That voice again, where is it coming?'

Their blades met again not knowing who would get thrown of again. Anna release her other hand from her blade and shot a black ball at his chest. Yoh got thrown off and his back hit the tree. Anna saw this as her chance and made her blade disappear. She raised her hand and prepared for the final attack. Even in her weakened state she could still summon the black ball of energy slowly, the attack that nearly finished Ai before.

"Yoh-dono, wake up!" Amidamaru called on his master when he saw what Anna was trying to do. "Yoh-dono!"

Groggily, Yoh slowly opened his eyes and faintly saw Anna forming something in her hands. He saw a black ball of energy with the size of volleyball. She was in deep concentration and there was sweat forming in her forehead.

"Yoh-dono this is our chance." Amidamaru said.

Yoh plunged his blade in the ground and used it as support. His legs were shaking in weakness and his breathing was deep. However, the face of Anna in his mind gave him power to go on. He pulled his sword and posed for another attack.

"Amida-Style: Grand Halo Blade!" Anna opened her eyes and saw a bright light coming at her. She was paralyzed at her spot and soon the attack hit her square in the chest. The locket also didn't survive the attack. The gem broke into a thousand pieces as she fell into the ground lifelessly.

"I can't believe you really fell for that Oni crap." Damien laughed hysterically. Yoh looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "I can't believe you really killed Anna. You just made my job easier in killing you." Damien laughed as he said those words.

Yoh looked at his with shock then to Anna's body. He rushed over to her and picked her body.

"Anna?" Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him but the way she looked at him was strange. She looked as if she didn't saw him.

"That voice…I know that voice…" Anna weakly said.

"Oh stop with the dramatics already! Prepare to die Yoh Asakura!" Damien sinisterly said.

"The Law would prohibit you on doing that, Damien." Saga coldly said. Damien's eyes widen at her.

"You how did you get in here?"

"There is nothing that my bow couldn't destroy." Ai looked at him seriously. In her hands she held a pink bow.

"There's nothing you can do in here…you're already too late!" Damien laughingly said. Just like Hao, Saga wasted no time and attacked Damien with all her might. Ai rushed over to Yoh touched Anna's forehead.

"My spell is starting to take effect." Ai simply said. "You see, back then when I couldn't restore Anna's memory gem I put a protection spell on it instead while Tamao was sleeping, Hao taught me how to do it. She would not die but…her soul would be saved somehow."

"Tell me what's wrong with her?" Ai debated whether to tell Yoh the truth or not but the look in his eyes gave her the decision.

"The gem, that contained Anna's identity or memory, is broken. The gem contained everything about her; her memories, her identity; her likes and dislikes everything. Once the gem is destroyed, the person who owned it would disappear. What I did was not that much; I just only saved her soul to keep her from disappearing." She saw Yoh stiffened and slowly looked at Anna she smiled sadly. With her hand gently touching Anna's face, she cried.

"It was my entire fault, when I first saw your names on my list I was so happy because I knew this pair would be special. I got impatient and meddled with it not knowing the consequences, even though Saga told me so. I'm so sorry."

"It should be the one to blame; I took her for granted and look what it caused me. I hurt her and now this."

"I know that voice…" Anna raised her hand and Yoh caught it and clasped his hands to hers. "So warm…" Ai was surprised at what was happening and more tears came from her eyes.

"The mind could forget everything about her but her soul definitely knows you." Ai sadly said. Yoh smiled sadly and weakly gripped his callused hand even tighter. "Tell her Yoh, tell her what you feel." She stood up and sat crossed leg in a far off distance and started chanting.

Could he do it? Could he have the guts to say it even if he is the one the reason behind all of this?

"I'm sorry." Yoh took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I'm sorry for not noticing how you really feel. I'm sorry for leaving you over my friends. I'm sorry for hurting you and this. I'm sorry for not saying it too soon. You may hate me and even…leave me because I don't deserve you."

AN: Let's just stop right here, I'm starting to get goose bumps and my nose is bleeding! ACK HELP SUGAR ALERT!!!!!!!

"You…you are someone…I…I…treasure, right?" Anna asked still not completely seeing him. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Anna." Yoh held her close to him.

"So warm…" Anna snuggled closer to him. A bright force shield covered them three while Saga fought outside with Damien.

"I don't care what would happen after this but I want you to know…" Anna blinked her eyes once more and soon a face started to form, then his messy black hair with his usual orange headphones. Next, his usual infectious grin that is now blended with sadness then came his arms and chest that held her close. Lastly, his eyes that says everything...

She touched his face with her free hand and looked at him intently. His name was starting to resurface at the tip of her tongue.

AN: Why is it that the eyes always came last?

"I…" Yoh looked at her and think of everything they went through. He was debating whether or not he was the right one for her. He had brought her nothing but pain and sadness. Would he still dare? However, one look on her face and all his doubts were erased. If she was still herself, she would glare at him the slap him hard in his face and say, "A shaman king would never hesitate, so whatever you want to say spit it right now or just shut up!" He had made her wait far too long. Now is the time to do it no matter what. It's just too bad this was wasn't how he imagine it would be.

"Just say Agape or whatever." Ai muttered, luckily Yoh didn't hear her.

"I love you." He finally said.

Three words…three words that she longs to hear soon came at last but too late. She smiled at him.

"Me…too…" The words just came out of nowhere, it's just like a reflex where a baby learned how to speak and walk.

After three short breaths Anna closed her eyes and her head fell limp in his chest. Yoh felt scared at what had happened.

"Hey, wake up! Ai-neechan said you would be okay! Hey, wake up! Anna!" Yoh screamed over and over again.

Ai rushed over to them and touched Anna. She wanted to curse but she doesn't want to scare Yoh even further. She took Anna from Yoh and transformed into a large bird. Anna now lay peacefully in Ai's back as she floated into the air. Before she left Ai dropped something at Yoh. Yoh caught it lifelessly and saw it was a pill.

"Drink it and be strong." Was all Ai said before she left Yoh with Anna hurriedly.

Yoh stood up and watched them leave, not knowing what was happening.

"DAMN IT!"

To shout was all he could do right now, to scream everything and hope he would wake up from this nightmare was all he hoped for. For the first time in his life, his resolve was broken.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm really sorry about the long wait! IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED GIVE ME SOME IDEAS or whatever. At long last, I'm going to graduate from this hell hole university! Yahoo!!!!!! Please push that button and leave some reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: It's show time!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, got it!

Saga looks at Damien with disgust. In front of her is the man who shares the same face and power as Deimos. In front of her is the man who had hurt Deimos. 'Wherever Deimos is right now, I would make sure this man would pay.' Saga thought.

"Saga, it was nice of you to drop by at such a wonderful day. In fact, this is the right time for you to arrive because I was thinking of making you my queen, how about it?"

"You are one sick person." Saga spat. She was seething in anger but she knew that if she lost control of herself, she might do a lot of damage to this world.

"I really am sick." He laughed really hard. Saga scowled and lunged directly at him. Damien's eyes had a maniacal glint on them as he deflected Saga's sword with his own. Saga's eyes widen at the blade he was holding. Damien followed her gaze and laughed very hard. "Did you like my new sword? It gave me a hard time on getting it but there is nothing in this world that I can't get."

"Don't tell me…" Saga's said as her eyes still on the blade. At first she couldn't believe that Damien was holding the same blade that Deimos used to have. According to their law, you could only get the weapon of a Great Spirit if you manage to kill them first. "That…that is a fake SWORD!"

"WHAT?" Damien said indignantly as he pouted. "For your information, I am against Pirates! Wait, what in the world are we talking about? We should be talking about threats and world domination and not these craps about piracy!" Deimos breathed in and his comical face was changed into a maniacal glint. "Say you'll be my wife or suffer which one does you like?"

Saga bowed her head and backed away for a little. Her blade swung lifelessly beside her. She looked liked a mannequin hanging on the air as Damien's smirk vanished. The last time he saw Saga looked like that, was when Deimos pulled a horrible prank on Saga and she…we'll that incident caused a terrible part on the history of mankind.

"This has to be a lie." Saga's cold voice froze everything that surrounds her. A large amount of energy was slowly coming out of her. At first it was harmless but the moment she screamed time had suddenly stopped and the trees that surrounds her started to wilt and the land had became barren. Another scream was emitted from her lips and Damien was thrown away for a far distance. The ground started to crack and Saga's eyes turned dark blue. "Murderer."

Damien never had time to blink when Saga attacked him. Using his brother's blade, he swiped it to his left and it nearly hit Saga's arm. He didn't want to look at how big the gash in his abdomen was because he knew that he still was still loaded with energy and he could go on for weeks fighting like this…but still his wound hurts like hell.

With each blast and slash that Saga did, time has gone haywire and she is losing Furyoku fast. It won't be too long before she too would join Deimos if she didn't stop or if the king would decide to do something about it.

SHAMANSHAMANSHAMAN

Nori could feel the surge of Saga's anger and he bit back the curse that was threatening to come out. He really wanted to lash out and shout all the foul words he knew, if it wasn't for the scared baby in his arms.

"It would soon be okay, Hana. Your dad is a strong shaman and I know he can stop your aunt in her wild frenzy." Nori calmly said to the trembling child in his arms.

"Damn that freak of nature!" Acantha cursed loudly beside Nori. Nori glared at her but she just merely ignored him. "Why can't you break this damn shield? You're our leader for Pete's sake!" It was rare to see a pissed and whiny Acantha but when she was like this nobody, not even Phyrrus could stop her.

"Dear sister, if he does that then our realm would be destroyed…heck, even the current realm of the mortals, stupid woman." Phyrrus coldly said. "One more thing, your making me feels embarrassed being your twin brother. How could you say those words around Hana-chan?" Acantha merely pointed her blade at Phyrrus neck and grinned sadistically.

"Say that to me one more time and I would surely kill you." Acantha warned dangerously to her grinning brother.

"Hehehe, I'm just joking sis." He pushed her blade away from his neck and faced Nori. "By the way, where is Aoide?"

"She's at another realm, I think she's at that Pitchi Pitchi something…I just hope she won't come back for now...for her safety."

SHAMANSHAMAN

"Somebody PLEASE shut him up!"

Ren knew he was an enemy and it would be a great dishonor if he would admit that he agrees with this bastard. However, this bastard in front of him was right…totally right. In fact, he wanted to kill that overbearing, pompous, long graceful hair bastard down. He glanced back at Hao, who still wore his ever present smile, and he scowled.

'How could that guy smile and order us around when he is slowly dying? How could that guy be related to…oh wait, they are related, they're both annoying and damn it.' Ren cursed to himself.

"Hey minions, what are you all doing standing there like an idiots? We're not here to chitchat you know." Hao sighed tiredly. "Really it is so hard to get a decent help these days."

"That's it! I'm going to kill this jerk!" Ren finally snapped and was about to attack Hao when Horohoro and Lyserg stopped him.

"You have to calm down, Ren. Look at Eliza and I, we're always calm and we look so young and happy." Faust calmly said while hugging Eliza.

"That is just so wrong." Manta mumbled

"You have to understand that he is in a delirious state because…of the condition…" Lyserg didn't get to finish what he was about to say when he felt Hao's eerie smile behind him.

"Go on, continue what you were saying." Hao has this dangerous tone. Lyserg gulped nervously and faced Oni instead.

"Coward." Chocolove loudly said. Lyserg reddened when he heard that but he didn't argue anymore because it would be too troublesome to do so. "So dude…"

"Don't…ever…call me dude. We're not even on the same level." Hao was starting to get annoyed at how long they were taking to free him or finish Oni off. To top it all off, he was starting to lose all of his furyoku. He didn't want to lose this way; he would rather suffer seeing Nori's sorry face than to die a loser in here.

"Sure." Chocolove said unaffected. "Anyway, this dude and I would set you free." Chocolove said as he pointed to Ryu. Hao looked at them for a second then his mouth turned into a grim line.

"I'm going to die." Hao mumbled darkly.

Chocolove and Ryu laughed at what Hao had said.

"You sure do know how to joke like Yoh." Ryu said. Hao suddenly laughed but when Chocolove and Ryu heard him they suddenly felt scared. "But don't worry, if we don't succeed, your clothes won't be pink anymore." Hao finally got pissed and let the Spirit of Fire attack Ryu all around the place.

"How could I be paired up with an insensitive jerk?" Tokageroh mumbled while he shook his head as he tried to wake Ryu up.

"Enough talk, let's get this over with." Manta finally said.

He didn't get to take another step when Horohoro fell onto him.

"You know you should go on a diet, man." Manta's voice was muffled because his face was kissing the dirt. Horohoro scowled at that comment and pushed Manta's face on the ground in annoyance.

"That is not funny. I am a growing boy you know and growing boys should eat more." Horohoro commented.

"Hey, growing boy, mind giving us a hand in here for a moment? These freaks don't just vanish that easily you know?" Ren said with difficulty as he tried to dodge one of the attacks of the clones that Oni took out when they were busy arguing with Hao.

"When I'm through with you, I'm going to that pesky little Asakura Household and kill everyone in there!"

Lyserg, Ren, and Horohoro's eyes widen at what he had just said. They just could let him win because the girls and Yoh's family would be in danger. Oni was busy gloating tat he didn't saw a large injection going on his way. He dodged the attack barely leaving a large gash on his arm. Oni glared at Eliza and sent her a powerful blast that made her plummet to the ground.

Chocolove and Manta managed to get through the first layer of the blob that slowly eats Hao's body. Hao suddenly closed his eyes and the black goop surrounds his body completely. In despair, Chocolove tried to claw his way in to save Hao…but they seemed too late.

With the help of Ren and Lyserg, Horohoro managed to get through the barricade that Oni had created. Horohoro jumped on one of the monster in the back and used this as a leverage to get more force on plunging his blade towards Oni's chest. Oni looked wide eyed at what he did then he looked at his chest with a cold blade sticking out of him. He suddenly laughed manically and pulled the blade out as if it was nothing and melted it with his hand. Black goop started to come out of his chest while he still laughed.

"You managed to get through me…I think I have underestimated you. Now let's stop playing shall we? Let's see if you can escape this." Without any warning he stretched out his hands on Ren, Lyserg, and Horohoro's direction and fired.

SHAMAN…KING…

Yoh never moved an inch after Ai had left or Saga had wreck havoc all over the place. His face remained blank while Amidamaru tried to snap him out but to no avail Yoh remained the way as he is. Amidamaru had never seen him like this before. He used to fight with a goofy grin on his face even though things don't go by his way. Heck, even when the time he learned about his brother he never broke down. He even had the gall to say "oh is that all?"

"Yoh-dono, do you think we could win if you stayed like that? How could you face Anna-dono, if you lose or worse? You got to snap out of it and continue to fight." Amidamaru finally said.

"You're right." Yoh suddenly grinned, which caught Amidamaru by surprise.

"Wait, you aren't supposed to agree with me that easily, Yoh-dono. You're supposed to stay there looking like a statue and never listen to me until someone literally knock some sense into you."

"That is too troublesome…hey, what had happened to the place? It looked like a big storm had passed in here?" Yoh asked innocently. Amidamaru wanted to bang his head on the ground at his friend's naïveté. As fast as Yoh's face became comical, his expression suddenly turned grim. "Amidamaru, if that guy didn't existed do you think Anna would be okay?" Yoh suddenly asked. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he spoke. Amidamaru didn't know what to say.

Another rumble and a loud blast then suddenly Damien plummeted to the ground, creating a large hole. Yoh looked up and saw Saga, whose eyes turned icy blue and sparks came out of her.

"How could you? How could you tell those stupid lies? Deimos will come back! He promised me!" Tears flowed through her eyes as her voice vibrated the whole place. "He won't leave me…he just can't!"

"Saga-neechan." Yoh looked at her and understood what she felt. He could understand the pain she is going through.

"Saga-dono, must really love that guy." Amidamaru sadly said.

"Accept the fact, my dear Saga, that my weak brother is dead. That's not the wonderful part; Deimos was killed by none other than me. I won this time, my dear" He suddenly laughed as if he had found a good joke. "Did you get that? I said time, hahaha! There is no one to save you, not even that pathetic Shaman King! Who would have ever thought that killing his girl would finish him off?" Yoh's eyes widen at that and all the doubt and helplessness he had just felt was vanished.

Damien suddenly frowned and crossed his arms. "Drat, I just did what all typical villains would do. Piss off the main character by revealing what he had done. Damn it."

"He is one weird villain, ne Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked but Yoh never replied instead he looked at the pill that Ai gave him and swallowed it.

Amidamaru, Deimos, and Saga looked expectantly at him. Amidamaru, gulped in nervousness while Deimos prepared himself for the worse. Yoh closed his eyes and frowned. Suddenly, they all heard a growling sound.

"Sorry, everyone, I still haven't got a breakfast yet." Yoh said while scratching the back of his head. Amidamaru face faulted while Saga just gripped her weapon even tighter.

"Stupid man." She mumbled underneath. "I can't believe I even tolerated and accepted this guy as the shaman king."

"Hey what had happened?" Amidamaru asked in a confused way. "Where are the bright lights and confetti? Where is the crappy background music?"

"That's way too troublesome and too time consuming." Yoh simply said.

"Enough talk!" Damien angrily said. "You made me expect for nothing, you brat! You'll pay for this!" Damien flew over towards Yoh at full speed. Yoh wasn't ready for the attack that Damien is going to do…good thing Saga was still in her wild frenzy at stepped in just at the right moment.

"Don't you even dare forget about me, my dear Damien." Saga dangerously said. Saga and Damien started another bout of their deadly dance leaving Yoh and Amidamaru. Yoh knew that Saga is strong, there is no doubt about it from the way she always knocked him over as if nothing, but there is something about this fight that really bothers him.

"Yoh-dono, is it just me or is Saga-dono is getting lighter?" Yoh's eyes widen at what he had said. He looked closer at Saga and saw that she is slowly getting transparent and her breathing has turned into shallow. How this could have happened? Saga flew away at Damien for a short distance and started to chant. A strong energy started to surround her.

"Are you crazy?" Damien suddenly shouted. "If you blow yourself up, you would literally…wait, that would be nice. Go on and use that thing! Destroy this rotten world and yourself!"

"As long as I finish you off, I don't care!" Saga screamed. "I'LL DESTROY THIS PITIFUL WORLD!"

Yoh knew that things had become worse so he and Amidamaru flew off towards Saga to stop her. The feat wasn't an easy task because Saga's force was throwing them off away from her.

"Stop this, Saga-neechan!" Yoh shouted. Saga looked at him for a second she kept on firing attacks anywhere she wants. Damien thought this as a chance to attack the unsuspecting Yoh. He lunged at Yoh with full force but Yoh just dodged it easily. Both of them were having a hard time dodging Saga's attack but that didn't stop them from fighting. Strike after strike, Damien's attack seemed to be getting stronger but Yoh never showed any expression that he was having a hard time deflecting all of it. His mind was torn from stopping Saga and defeating Damien. He never had time to decide because Damien attacked once more.

"Yoh-dono, we have to stop, Saga-dono!" Amidamaru worriedly said.

"I know that…but doing it wasn't that easy. Why don't you try it yourself?" Yoh said while dodging another attack.

"Hehehehe, I'm sorry about that." Amidamaru sheepishly said.

Yoh looked at the rampaging Saga and figured out that if he could just get Damien get unconscious, even just for a while, from Saga's attack…he smiled when he had figured it out. While dodging he managed to push Damien and when Damien and he were in place he suddenly shouted.

"Hey old hag, you hit like a wimp!" Yoh shouted to Saga. Saga looked at Yoh with murder in her eyes and blasted a large energy toward Yoh and Damien. Damien didn't get out in time so he landed in the ground and unconscious. Yoh knew it wouldn't take a less minute before he wakes up and before he does he must stop Saga first. Saga's attention was diverted to Yoh but that was slightly because he really needed her attention in the first place.

"Saga-neechan, stop this! You're going to destroy everything if you continue."

Saga looked at him but her gaze seemed to go past through him. He blue eyes were blank and lifeless…just like Anna's.

"I'll destroy this world just to finish him off." That was all she replied. Her voice vibrated through that wind and she looked coldly at Damien and started firing once more. "I'LL KILL THAT GUY!"

"I know but…you'll die! Deimos-niichan won't be happy when he comes back." Yoh shouted at he uses Amidamaru as a shield from Saga's random attacks.

"If I die then so be it, Deimos is already dead, there is no need to pretend he's alive even when I already knew it from the start." Tears flowed from her glassy eyes. "Besides, I was the reason why this world was screwed up, so I'll have to pay the price for my life."

Yoh and Amidamaru were shocked at what they had heard. Suddenly Yoh gripped his sword tighter and glared at her.

"You are so pathetic! How could you give up that easily? Aren't you the one who told me to never give up when I knew that it was hopeless to bring Anna back? Wasn't it you who trained me to defeat that guy…to protect Anna? How could you act like a stupid old hag?" He knew what was going to happen to him next because he had seen Ren and Deimos suffered that power.

"My, I never knew you could do that you brat? Did my stupid brother teach you that?" Damien said with an evil grin on his face. His gaze landed onto Saga and grinned. "So I see, the time goddess had finally calmed down…stupid Shaman king."

"Saga-neechan, I promise you he will come back so please…live." Saga wanted to cry at what Yoh had said. She knew it was wishful thinking but…oh how she wanted to believe in him.

Saga smiled and looked at Yoh.

"Now let's see if you learned anything from the training we gave you. Are you ready to do it?" Saga smirked at Yoh.

…SHAMAN…KING…

"Just a little bit more…please let me make it." Ai prayed silently as she flew towards their realm. She looked at the pale looking Anna behind her and her eyes widen to see how fast she is losing her. "You can't give up on me right now…you still haven't got your first kiss…and what about Yoh and Hana-chan?" Ai pleaded.

When Ai looked ahead she could see the pillars at the distance. She smiled but it soon vanished when she noticed the barrier that surrounds it.

"AI-CHAN!"

"Nori-niichan?" Ai whispered.

"Can you hear me out there? Did you come alone…without that brat?" Ai could feel her veins popping out of her head. It was so typical of Nori to ask if she had already left Hao or not.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nii-san, Haku is not a brat? Sheesh. By the way is Althea in there?" Ai asked in desperation.

"She's in here…and break the damn shield down before Acantha broke the realm down." Phyrrus suddenly spoke.

"Hey, get out in here and give me back my mic!" Nori angrily said. "Ai, you have to hurry because Anna's time is running out."

Ai finally arrived and conjured a bubble then she place Anna inside. She went back to her human form and touched the barrier. She was trying to measure the strength she would use to destroy the barrier. She smiled and took off her necklace. Her necklace turned into a bow and arrow. All she needed was three arrows to destroy the barrier. She shot all three simultaneously and the barrier got crack.

"Damn, I miscalculated." Ai whispered. She took another arrow and shot it at the same spot. The arrowhead disintegrates and its remains went into the shield melting the whole thing off. When the barrier was gone, Ai wasted no time and took Anna inside.

At the entrance, Althea, Nori, Acantha, and Phyrrus met her. Althea immediately rushed towards Anna and checked her.

"I…I don't…"

"Don't you even dare say you don't know, Althea. The shinigami is still not here right? Just please save her." Ai could already see the hopelessness in Althea's eyes it's just that she didn't want to give up now that Yoh had finally…

Althea sighed hoping that she could do a miracle right now because she really needed it.

…SHAMAN…KING…

Chocolove reacted just in time to create a barrier to protect them from the barrage of attack. He looked behind him and saw Ryu blasting his way on the black blob to release Hao. Chocolove was glad that Saga and Deimos had put him in a torturous, hellish, training…HECK HE EVEN DEVELOPED NIGHTMARES FROM IT!

"Have you guys noticed that Spirit of Fire is missing?" Lyserg suddenly asked. Faust and Eliza managed to get back at that time for the fight.

"Who cares about that…thing; we still have this problem to deal with." Ren angrily said. Just as he said that, something was happening to the black blob. The blob just turned fiery red then it turned to pink. The blob froze and a crack appeared on the center. A hand suddenly shot up and it suddenly shot flaming balls towards Oni. These attacks penetrated through the barrier that Chocolove created and hit Oni straight to the chest.

"DAMN THAT NORI! HE SABOTAGE MY ATTACK BY MAKING IT PINK!" Hao angrily said. Spirit of Fire was hovering behind him silently watching Hao turned angry to murderous. "Everyone, let's begin the attack! Set up the barriers around those things!"

Oni suddenly laughed. "Do you think you could do that to me, pathetic humans?" He raised his hands in the air and conjured the same attack that e used on Ai before but this time he's much faster. Hao's eyes widen and quickly looked at Manta, who seemed frozen to the ground. "What are you all doing? Set the barrier up around that attack!"

Manta called out Matamune and created a barrier around Oni's attack.

"Don't be such a fool shorty!" He freed his right hand from his pose and aimed it straight to Manta. Lyserg was fast to react and bound his right arm using the golden chain that Morphine turned into.

"If you attack with your left arm, you can't finish the "Black Death". What are you going to do now, Oni?" Ryu asked snidely.

"It doesn't matter if I don't finish it…my attack is much powerful than before. You can't just contain it just like that!" Manta fell down to his knees and saw that the blob is getting bigger.

"It doesn't matter." Ren smirked. "Chocolove, set the second barrier up." As he said that Faust and Horohoro suddenly attacked Oni.

"He can't summon another army of monsters after doing that technique. Ryu once you got the chance do it!" Hao said then he joined Faust and others.

Even if his right hand is tied, Oni could still keep up with them. Hao couldn't attack fully because his furyoku is needed for the final phase of the technique. Just a little bit more and he could finish this thing up. Faust manages to injure Oni's left arm which gives Ryu an opening to his attack.

"Guys, you have to finish in there fast, this thing is getting harder to contain." Manta said with difficulty.

"Yeah, it seems to be getting bigger like an elephant in China." Chocolove said while sweating.

Lyserg and Ryu were having difficulties as well because not only do they have to bind his arms, they also have to take direct hits from Oni. They managed to deflect some of it but since they were standing beside him…it was hard.

"You think you could defeat me like that? You are all pathetic human beings! Even if you finish me off, that Damien would finish you off and soon this world!" Oni seemed so sure and full of himself but deep down he is scared. He is scared that this was his end no matter how much power Damien gave give. He never could have thought that this technique could actually work.

Hao was breathing heavily because of how much furyoku he had lost just to escape that thing. Attacking from inside sure did work with the help of Spirit of Fire but he never knew that by doing that it cost him half of his reserved energy. 'Damn it, I would never go down like this! I still haven't defeated that pompous, overbearing bastard Nori and I refuse to be defeated by a mere weakling like Oni!'

Horohoro wanted this to be over with and go back at Tamao's side. He was so scared that she might never open her eyes again. He was also angry because he might never have a chance to tell her a very important thing. He doesn't care if she still picks Yoh over him…but he just wanted her to know. Could he do this?

Ren was thinking somewhere along the line… 'I am Tao, and a Tao never loses! I still have to marry Pirika and take over our clan! But…'

Okay, that wasn't worth looking at….

Oni's breathing became shallow and he releases a powerful furyoku towards the Black Death. "I won't be defeated by mere humans like you!"

Everyone's eyes widen and knew they have to do the last phase…everyone except for Hao had doubts whether they could do it or not.

"Ren! Horohoro! Faust! On your positions and let's start the final phase!" Hao ordered.

That seemed to snap them out from their worries and knew that they could do it. They have gone through that hellish training and they would be damned if they back out at the last minute.

Everyone went to their positions surrounding Oni on four sides. Lyserg and Ryu gulped in nervousness because one wrong move in their part, it would cause their demise. Faust was the first to go. He turned Eliza into a golden scalpel and let her float into the air. Then Ren released the Hou Rai Ken, a jewel thunder sword, and did as what Faust had. Next was Horohoro who turned Kororo into a blade made of ice. Hao turned his partner into a red mist and surrounds the three blades. Hao pointed all three towards He looked at everyone to signal them to start.

Back at Ai, she was fidgeting outside the room where Anna was in. Nori was by here side and had a serious expression on his face. On her mid-step Ai's eyes widen in fear and looked at Nori.

"It's time! I should go. Hao needs me."

"It's dangerous to go there at this time and…" One look at Ai's eyes broken all of Nori's resolve to stop her. "Do you think you could get there in time?"

Nori could see the doubt in her when he asked that. He sighed and gave her a green feather and smiled. "This will make you faster…be careful." Ai hugged her brother and ran off. "Hey, that doesn't mean I accept the guy!" Nori shouted before Ai could leave.

"Don't worry…" Ai stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone in front of her. "Why are you here, shinigami?"

Back at Hao and company, Faust fell down on the ground with Eliza on his side. Oni was breathing heavily but he still kept his ever present smirk on his face.

"Is that it? You guys are pathetic." Oni taunted.

Lyserg and Ryu were having a hard time binding his arms because they are loosing furyoku fast. It is also the same story with Chocolove and Manta. Hao looked at Ren and Horohoro and signaled them to come next. Ren and Horohoro's eyes widen at what Hao wanted to do.

"Are you crazy? You'll be left if we did a combo! You could never do it!" Ren shouted.

"He's right you might die!" Horohoro added.

"You guys might be forgetting who I am and what I am capable of doing." Hao said with an added smirk. Ren and Horohoro also smirked.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't whine to us after this." Ren said.

"Hey shark head, are you ready?" Horohoro shouted.

"Damn you! I'm going to hurt you real bad after this!" Ren and Horohoro jumped together and took their blades in the air and through their blade came a blast of water and thunder surrounds it.

"You can't hit me with such weak attack!" Oni shouted. He released a blast of powerful energy but Hao just deflected it using Spirit of Fire just to make their attack break through. Oni screamed the moment their attack hit him. Lyserg and Ryu ran out of furyoku, thus releasing their grip on him. Once the chains around Oni were released, Oni grabbed his injured torso and grinned.

"Guys we can't hold it much longer!" Manta said. Their barrier around the black death cracked and the black blob was finally released.

Hao saw all of this and knew he must act soon or else. He called out to Spirit of Fire and red mist formed around him. While doing this Oni smirked and got his sword out and started to attack Hao. He never knew if it was luck or maybe Oni was just weak from their previous attack because he had noticed that Oni was getting slow on his moves. Hao gathered the red mist and formed it into a blade and before Oni could really hit him, Hao dodges his attack and embedded his blade onto his chest.

"This…this can't be…happening…" Oni weakly raised his blade and was about to plunge it right into Hao when Horohoro blocked it with his attack. Oni's blade flew off into the distance and Oni slumped onto the ground. His body is slowly turning into dus but he glared at everyone before he left.

"I'll get my revenge on you someday!"

Hao grinned at Horohoro and stood weakly. "Nice save, back there."

"We did it right? I mean this is the end of that bastard." Ren walked over to them.

"Why is it that before the villain dies they always leaves an empty threat? That is just stupid and wrong." Chocolove weakly said while standing up.

"Haku…help…" Hao's eyes widen when he heard Ai's voice in his head. "There's a shinigami wanted…Anna…"

Hao didn't know what's wrong but he knew that Ai is in danger and he must get there fast.

Author's Notes:

Drat, I shouldn't have watched Lucky Star and Lawof Ueki while doing this thing. I just can't seem to concentrate on the fight scenes and AHHHH!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update coz my computer broke down so I have to rewrite the whole chapter again and then there are some cool anime show that I have to watch, then I have to study to pass my first semester on medicine. I'll just e-mail you guys for the thanks in review…

I am so out of ideas about the fight scenes! HELP!!!!

Please read and review. Oh yeah, two more chapters to go!!!! YAHOO!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Live for the future

Saga plummeted towards the ground from the attack that Damien did to her. Yoh wasted no time and continued on his barrage of attack. If someone could only see the battle you could say that this will be an endless fight. Yoh's attack was far different from before, in fact this time he was even stronger and faster. However, no matter how much Yoh had improved, he was fighting a Great Spirit. Saga weakly stood up and swayed on her feet. She was breathing heavily and picked her blade up.

'This is impossible, with the attack that Yoh and I had made; Damien should be finished by now. How did he become so strong?" Saga watched as Yoh got many injuries for trying to defend himself from Damien's attack. He did his most powerful attack and wasted no time and he managed to injure Damien on his abdomen.

Saga's eyes focused onto Damien to figure out the mystery and her eyes widened when she saw the marks on his body.

'I can't be…those are the same marks that Deimos had. Could it be that he is using Deimos energy… this is bad.'

As if on cue, Yoh got hit on his arm and Damien pushed him towards the ground.

"YOH!" Saga shouted. She couldn't get to him in time and she was sure that Yoh could sustain a great damage if he hit the ground. She was surprised when she saw the newcomer who helped Yoh.

"Phyrrus? What in the world are you doing in here?"

"Um, I go whenever sis goes." Phyrrus said as he helped Yoh on the ground.

"Where is…" Saga was about to ask when a streak of red light shot past through the air and towards Deimos. Deimos brought up a barrier and the light manages to leave a small crack on it. He laughed but it was short lived because Acantha attacked him with all force that she had.

"I will make you pay for what you did to us!" Acantha conjured a ball of flame on her free hand and shot Damien in his face. It only left a gash on his cheeks.

"My face, you ruined my beautiful face!" Damien roared in anger. "You'll pay for this you…"

"Hey don't you even dare to swear because this is a rated PG!" Acantha said. Then she attacked him once more.

"Acantha was really pissed when we couldn't get out of the realm. Her war-crazed frenzy attitude came out whenever she's like this. Should I interfere on this matter or not?" Phyrrus asked innocently.

"Is that a trick question?" Saga glared at him. Yoh's eyes widen at two new arrivals. Phyrrus and Saga noticed Yoh's incredulous expression. Phyrrus laughed and made a peace sign.

"I'm Phyrrus and that crazy woman up there is my twin sister, Acantha. It is so nice that you could finally see us right now." Phyrrus grinned. "But, this is not the right time to chit chat, as you can see we are on the final battle and I want this moment to be…beautiful." Saga sighed and mumbled something, "Please don't let this be another World War". "So I heard you already know that technique. I figured out that Saga and you aren't enough so we decided to join the fun!" Phyrrus said. Yoh grinned and gave him a peace sign.

"HEY SIS, THE KING AGREED! LET'S DO THE FIRST PHASE!" Phyrrus shouted.

"NO WAY! I'M FINISHING THIS FIGHT!" Acantha shouted back.

"Ha! As if you could finish me that easily! I'm invincible!" Damien used his energy to fool Acantha from his oncoming blade. If it wasn't for her god-like speed, Acantha would have been finished off at that time; however, that attack left a gash on the side of her abdomen. A clear liquid with hint of red glitters started to pour out from her wound. Acantha used a partial of her energy to seal the wound temporarily. Phyrrus immediately ran in front of her and pointed his blade at Damien with murder in his eyes.

"I never really liked you in the first place, so I held myself back for respect at Deimos; however, since you hurt my sister I have no choice but to finish you off." He disappeared then he reappeared behind Damien. Damien smirked and disappeared when Phyrrus was about to slash him off.

"Don't be a fool I know all of your techniques! We learned together how to fight after all." Phyrrus ignored him and disappeared again. This time instead of appearing behind him, as what Damien had expected, he appeared above him and managed to injure Damien with the attack he made.

Acantha knew how strong her brother is but if he continues in this way, she might loose him quickly. Besides, this is not their fight…she looked at Yoh and glared.

"Don't just stand there we have to skip the damn first phase and jump through the second." Phyrrus snapped out from his anger when he heard his sister. He saw that she was clutching her injured abdomen and her blood couldn't stop flowing from her small hands. Yoh and Saga joined in the fight and Phyrrus was glad for the help.

"As usual, you always skip the first part." Phyrrus managed to blurt out a joke at her.

"Saga and Yoh, you have to get ready for the final phase or else I would kill you both myself!" Acantha shouted. Acantha looked at Damien and saw that from the attack she and her brother had made the tattoos on his body is slowly changing. Saga and Yoh managed to capture Damien's complete attention, which was his greatest flaw by the way. Acantha looked at her brother and both of them smirked. They combined their powers and a symbol of fire in Chinese letter came out from the ground. Fire started to shoot out from the symbol, towards Damien and it enclosed him inside.

"You know what would happen if you tried to escape." Phyrrus said with glee.

"Hey, don't burn this whole place up. I would have a hard time fixing this after this." Saga grumbled.

"Party pooper." Acantha said. Damien screamed in anger and frustration.

"I wouldn't be finished this easily." Damien released all of Deimos' energy. These blasts of energy were just like a double edge sword that cuts through the twin's skin, since the cage was like a part of their body. The attack never remained inside, as it went outside injuring everyone in sight. Saga was hit with a few of his attacks because she managed to put up a barrier. The attack didn't bode well on Yoh because he thinks that Damien hit him more than anyone else. Amidamaru kept on apologizing because the barrier that he created wasn't strong enough.

Acantha got pissed again at how weak their barrier had become. She intensified the energy to strengthen the barrier. Phyrrus' eyes widen in fear at what she did because it was suicidal. He looked at Saga who seemed to get the message.

"First and second phase are complete…finish this damn technique now!" Saga looked at Yoh, whose breathing got labored.

"Do you still have enough furyoku to do the last phase? At your state right now, survival is slim."

Yoh smiled his lazy grin and put his hands behind his head. "Anna would certainly kill me if I die right now and besides you and Damien –niichan trained me well."

"Stupid lazy bum." Saga smirked. Both of them flew onto opposite direction and stood lateral towards Damien. Acantha brought down her shield and changed it into shackles around Damien. Damien smirked and released a black smoke that got out from Phyrrus' barrier. It surrounded Phyrrus and soon it went towards Saga as she screamed.

"Die inside your nightmare."

SHAMAN KING

Horohoro rushed towards the Asakura household hoping to see Tamao. It seemed like every step he takes matched the unmerciful beat of his heart. Just the idea of seeing Tamao lying in her futon, with her grayish skin and her even breathing really worried him. Faust, Ryu, Manta and Chocolove went out to search for Yoh. Hao on the other hand went to America to save Ai. Ren and Lyserg are just going to follow him.

He had finally made it and he was thinking how such a little distance could seem so far. He saw Kino outside Tamao's and he rushed inside. He didn't care if he looked battered and dirty, he just wanted to see Tamao. He was so scared that he had come too late; he wanted to be by her side and think of a way to wake her up.

"Oh you're back! How was…you're bleeding! Let's go take care of your wounds." Keiko fussed over him. She was sitting beside Tamao, watching over her like a mother. Pirika and Jeanne is also inside the room. He shook his head and walked over the foot of the futon.

"I'm okay. How is she?"

"Horohoro, you're not okay. You have a lot of wounds on your body." Jeanne said.

"Onii-chan!" Keiko suddenly stood up and looked gently at everyone.

"Why don't we wait outside for the rest? I'm sure they would need your help in tending their wounds." Keiko suggested good thing Pirika and Jeanne got her hidden message and left the room. Horohoro saw them leave and he immediately went beside Tamao. He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips.

"Please wake up. I still haven't told you yet…that important thing. I would cook you our Ainu specialties…remember I once promised you that before. You also promised to teach me how to use the internet and we still haven't finished the Kingdom Hearts II game. Those are trivial things but please wake up so I could tell you how much I love you."

SHAMAN KING

Pirika frowned when she saw the state Ren is in. Just like her brother, Ren came home with some cuts and bruises. She breathed in deeply as Ren stood in front of her.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE LOOKING LIKE A CRAP?"A vein popped in Ren's forehead.

"I AM TAO REN, AND A TAO NEVER LOOKS LIKE A CRAP!"

"ARGH! There you go again with I am a Tao dialogue. I am starting to get sick of that line of yours!" Ren suddenly smirked and leaned into her.

"Why my dear Pirika, you should start to get acquainted with it because you're going to be Mrs. Tao soon." Pirika blushed at what he just had said.

Tokageroh, who happened to pass by, nudge Bason and looked curiously. "What in the hell are they talking about?"

Bason cried and blew his nose on Tokageroh's clothes. "Ah, my master is finally getting married! I am so proud of him!"

"What? But they are just a couple right?"

"Do you remember when mistress Pirika went back to her hometown?" Tokageroh nodded and grinned. "Well, master Ren went after her and proposed to her at the train station. It was so romatinc, I want to cry!"

"Dude, stop wiping your snot in my clothes. It's disgusting." Tokageroh whined. Bason didn't listened to him as he continued to cry. Tokageroh sighed and he suddenly cried. "I envy you Bason. Because you get to see your master wedded while Ryu is going to die old and a bachelor!"

"Hey Pirika, I think we should go." Ren monotonously suggested. Pirika nodded as they looked at the crying spirits. Hand in hand they left scene and went inside the house.

Manta, who had just arrived with the rest, said with tears on his eyes. "I can't believe I let Hao bully us like that! I mean we are Yoh's friends and we should be with him at this time!" Faust was nodded in agreement at what Manta had said.

"But…" Lyserg was about to say something when Ryu cut him off.

"Who does that guy think we are? We are the ones who kick his butt off the last time and he had the nerve to say we can't fight anymore." Faust nodded again in agreement.

"Hao-san does…" Manta cut Lyserg off again.

"Yoh need us right now! We shouldn't have listened to that guy! I can't believe Ren and Horohoro would agree to him in the end."

"GUYS!" Lyserg suddenly screamed in frustration. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I understand how you guys feel and I too want to go where Yoh is. I am also grateful that Hao brought us here safe, using his Spirit of Fire; however, Hao is right."

"Eliza, am I still sane or did I hear Lyserg right?" Faust asked his beloved wife. Eliza just smiled sweetly at him.

"I have two clues! First, we don't know where in the world Yoh is and we don't have a transmitter for him. Second…you guys could barely stand and you still have the nerve to find Yoh. Horohoro and Ren agreed to Hao because they knew, no matter how irritating it would be, that following Yoh in their state would only be futile."

Manta and Ryu grinned sheepishly because what Lyserg said was true. They were all sitting helplessly at the poles on the Asakura entrance. Faust was leaning heavily on Eliza at that time.

"Why do I get this feeling that Lyserg just imitated K in Tan Gan Q?" Manta asked Ryu.

"He had been watching the marathon of that show two days before, so it's no wonder." Ryu replied.

SHAMAN KING

Ai prepared herself for a battle. She drew out her weapon and pointed it in the direction of the shinigami. The shinigami remained unfazed by this as he walked past her and towards Nori.

"This is all I could get from him." He gave Nori a bottle with a purple orb that is a shape of a marble.

"This is not enough to fully bring him back." Nori worriedly said. "Damn, this is just equivalent to that brat's…argh this is so frustrating!"

Ai was shocked at what was happening. Suddenly she blushed when she remembered how much she had panicked when she saw him. She really thought that he was going to take Anna away…but what are they talking about and who's spirit is Nori holding? Suddenly something lit up on the pocket of the shinigami. He pulled it out and looked at it for a second then returned it to his pocket. He unsheated his sword and walked towards the room where Anna was. Ai's eyes widen and was about to stand in his way when Nori beat him to it.

"Don't you ever dare enter this room." Nori darkly said.

"You are not in position to stop me." He also said in an even tone.

"The future of this world lies in her. If she dies, the king would be inconsolable." Nori argued back. Ai decided to intervene also. She stepped beside Nori and looked at the Shinigami's brown eyes.

"If you are not going to leave right now, I swear I would ruin your love life. The shinigami paled for a second and took another step.

"My love life is already screwed enough, thank you very much." Ai frowned and took out her bow.

"I will shoot you if you come any closer!" Nori also drew out his twin blades just incase the shinigami decided to attack them. The shinigami sighed and looked a them.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? I am a shinigami and it is my damn job to retrieve souls! Why in this freaking world are you trying to stop me? That damn captain would definitely kill me and especially her!"

"Ah, you're scared of your girlfriend? Don't worry you're not the only one." Ai grinned at him. The shinigami blushed and glared at her.

"SHUT UP!"

"Damn, I rushed here for nothing. I thought you were in trouble but I was wrong." Hao suddenly appeared behind the shinigami. A vein popped into Nori's head and instead of pointing his blade on the shinigami he chose to point it instead on Hao. Hao was battered and bruised when he got there. When Nori saw his state he lowered his blade and raised his eyebrow at him. Ai rushed to his side and looked at Nori in alarm.

"Nori you have to help me pass some of my furyoku to him!"

"Are you crazy? If you aren't compatible both of you might die! Saga and Deimos were perfect so they were…"

"I've done this before with Deimos help and trust me he wouldn't be alive if we weren't." Nori and Hao's eyes widen. Nobody of them knew that Ai did that just to save Hao…in fact nobody had knew why she did that before.

"You damn bastard, don't tell me you used most of your furyoku just so Ai had to do this! You deliberately did that!" Nori was red with anger and glared at Ai and Hao. "Ai would just do this once to save your life...WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE MY BABY SISTER?"

"Why Nori did you miss me?" Nori was about to strike him when Ai hit him in the head. "Actually, I have the green feather that could teleport anyone wherever you wanted." Nori wanted to hit him when Ai's glare stopped him. He started to chant and a star shaped symbol appeared in the floor.

The shinigami chose this moment to do his job and leave them. He was about to touch the door when he felt something hot at his back. He didn't need to look back to know what it was.

"Just you open that door and I'll roast you alive." Hao dangerously said. He used the spirit of Fire to stop him. He winced in pain when he moved a little. Hao felt something wet fell on his arm and saw Ai crying over him. "Don't cry I'll live…I always do."

"I'll say this again, Anna Kyouama is in the list and there is nothing you guys could do. Nobody has ever escaped death before." The shinigami got tired of being ignored and decided to butt in.

"Yes there is!" Ai and Hao simultaneously said. The shinigami just raised his eyebrows and snickered.

"If I remember right, Hao had just encountered a couple in another dimension who did that." The shinigami still didn't believed what Ai had just said.

"Well if you don't believe her, you are looking at the person who just escaped death a thousand times." Hao grinned at the shinigami and Nori snorted.

"You're just a lucky bastard that Ai happened to pass by at that time before the shinigami get to your ugly body." Ai blushed when she remembered how she found him lying lifeless at the entrance of their realm and brought him inside even though he had done a lot of trouble to her place. The blush didn't escaped Hao's eyes and reminds him to ask her about that.

The shinigami was defeated and he lowered his blade. "If you didn't revive her by the end of the day, I'll take her soul whether you like it or not."

Ai took Hao's hand in her and smiled. Hao's eyes widened when he remembered that each Great Spirit have different ways on transmitting their furyoku to others. He clearly remembered that Deimos used sand because it has something to do with dreams and Ai symbolizes love…

"NO!!!!!!!!" Nori screamed but Ai just ignored him and leaned towards Hao and gently kissed him on the lips. Ai started to glitter and the air became mellow around them.

At first, Hao was shocked but when he felt how warm Ai's kiss was, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It was Ai's turn to be shocked but she grinned and continued to pass on her furyoku to him. Ai had never felt like this before, even if she is some kind of a goddess of love. She watched people kiss and knew it was sweet and romantic but she could never expect it to be this passionate and warm. Hao forgot the fact that Ai did this because she was passing on her furyoku to him. All he knew was that he was kissing his goddess who became his life the moment he opened his eyes again.

The grip that Ai had on his had loosened and Hao got snapped back into reality. He pushed Ai gently away from him and looked at her. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she fell onto his arms.

"Nori, break the spell now!" Nori didn't need to be told because he had already done it and rushed at Ai's side. "Stupid woman! Why did you do that?" Hao screamed at her. Ai opened her eyes and grinned.

"It was the only…thing…I could do…for you. I wasn't…there to help you at that technique…"

"Are you guys having a moment in here?" Nori said in a deadpanned voice. "Because if you are this is not the right time and place to do it."

Hao glared at him for ruining this scene. The shinigami coughed to get their attention.

"I'm starting to feel like a wonderful decoration in this wall." He sarcastically said. "Maybe I should just proceed with my job and let you do this…soap opera of yours."

"See, even him is sick of this show of yours! One more thing, just because you get to kiss my sister doesn't means she likes you!" Nori faced Ai once more. "When you get better, be sure to clean your mouth 10x." Ai groaned in frustration as she buried her face on Hao's chest.

"I know you're just jealous because I picked your sister over you. I am so sorry." He handed Ai over to Nori. Due to exhaustion, Ai fell asleep in the midst of their banter. "Please take care of her. I'll just fix this mess we are in right now." Nori was about to argue when Hao looked at him seriously. "This world and the others need you right now to maintain balance…right now that we are missing a lot of people in here. Only you could take their place temporarily." The shinigami watched the scene that was playing before him carefully. He was really interested at the effort they are doing he knew that there is no chance that Anna would live. Nori snorted and gave him the feather that he gave Ai before and Hao left.

"Before I was wary of that boy because of the dangerous things he was suppose to do but who would have ever thought he would be the one who would start change in this place…I wasn't worried about the king because I expected him to do what's right." The shinigami said.

"That twin is really troublesome beings I have ever seen and handled…but it is in their destiny to change this realm."

The shinigami just grinned. "Aren't you glad that they would soon be a part of your family?" Nori pointed his blade at the shinigami and smiled evilly.

"Say that to me one more time and I would surely finish off your life."

SHAMAN KING

Damien smiled when he saw that all of them fell onto his trap. It would be impossible to get out because they are all stuck inside their greatest nightmares…and he had never failed before. Now the only problem was…

"Aw shucks I fell asleep." Yoh said as he yawned and looked around him. "Hey why is everyone sleeping and what is this black goop?" Damien's eyes widen when he saw how easily Yoh broke the spell. Using Amidamaru, whose blade had turned gold, the black goop dispersed into air the moment the blade touch it.

'This couldn't be happening! A mere mortal had broken my spell that easily!'

"You! What have you done to everyone?" Yoh angrily said. Damien was seething with rage as he tried to get free.

"Why are you awake? How could you, a mere weak human, could be awake from that?"

"If you mean what I saw earlier was a nightmare, then that was nothing for me. I mean Saga-neechan already shown me that so there." Yoh sighed tiredly and knew what he must do when things had turned out this way…Deimos prepared him secretly for that…he just wished he had more furyoku and had less wounds.

"_You are the Shaman King…our king that is why I am giving you a different kind of training. You should know how to use that power, the power of a Shaman King…that is if you know how to release it. It won't be a problem for you because…we are kindered spirits. Both you and I are crazy and unlucky in love. I said unlucky because we both love devil incarnate ladies. Why does Saga honey have to be so…unlady like?"_ Yoh sweat dropped at the memory he had with Deimos.

He threw his sword in the air and released most of his kept furyoku. Sweat started to drip on his face as he saw that the barrier that the twins made is starting to weaken. He knew he have to act quick or else…everything would be finish.

"Master Yoh, are you ready?" Yoh nodded and dispersed his furyoku onto everyone, thus releasing the rest except for Damien. Once that was finished, the Great Spirits woke up and turned into their bird forms and surrounded Damien. Damien couldn't believe that this was happening…him loosing.

Yoh was surrounded by a bright light at first then he transformed himself into what a Shaman King should look like. He had tattoos on his face and arms. He wore shaman robes with the symbols of the great spirits on his clothes. He looked fierce and powerful that Damien couldn't do anything but cower in fear. Yoh's furyoku went straight towards the Great Spirits as if connecting them all together.

According to their legend, the Great Spirits are beings with great powers that could control the world. They were so powerful that nobody could ever thought to stop them but it is said that only a Shaman King could rule over them.

Yoh seemed to be controlling the spirits and the rest as they released their weapons in front of them. The constraints on his limbs are starting to disappear. Damien smirked knowing they were too late but the fierce look on Yoh's face never changed.

"If you finish this last phase…YOU'LL DIE!" he laughed evilly and his left arm got free. He formed a black ball on his hands and threw it at Yoh. Yoh deflected it easily and took Saga's blade first and disappeared into thin air. Damien screamed in pain when he saw a large gash on his chest. Yoh appeared again and took Phyrrus weapon next. Damien screamed again in pain and saw that he got another fatal blow. He couldn't regenerate because of the first wound he received earlier. The bondage from both of his wrist was gone now. He gathered his remaining furyoku to do the last attack. His left arm started to become transparent but he just ignored it. He thought that if he couldn't hit Yoh, he would just prevent him from doing the last attack. He aimed his power at Amidamaru and grinned. Yoh had already seen what he was planning all along so he took Acantha's blade and hit Damien in the back. Damien lost his aim and it went straight towards Saga. Her eyes widened at the attack that was coming straight towards her. She knew that if she moved at her place the formation would break. She closed her eyes and braced for impact and waited…

The impact never came but a sound of rocks breaking apart was what she had heard. She opened her eyes and saw Hao standing in-front of her…unharmed.

"Good thing I came just in time." Hao smirked. "Whoa, my little brother might finish the last phase…but using that kind of power is cheating. I lost before because of that." Hao grumbled the last part under his breath. Yoh stopped for awhile to greet his brother.

"YO! I would like to chat but I'm kinda busy right now." Damien shot another weak attack towards them but Yoh just swat it away. Damien's right limb was starting to disappear.

"Sure, but could you hurry it up, we still have to save your fiancée." Hao calmly said. Yoh was about to reply when he felt something gripped his chest. Hao knew that Yoh was starting to reach his limit…and this was bad. "If you dare to die right now, I would definitely take your fiancée away and marry her to the next guy I see." Hao warned darkly.

Yoh looked at the last blade, Amidamaru, and saw that Damien is starting to attack again. If he didn't finish this off right now, Damien might revert back again and this time he can't be stopped anymore. He ignored the pain and vanished for awhile then he reappeared beside Amidamaru. The furyoku that he used to bind them all together came back towards him. Damien won't care if he died right there, he also didn't care about world domination anymore. His big worry at that time was that he was soon to be defeated by a mere mortal and a weakling.

Damien lost all of his lower limbs and his left arm at that time. He gathered all of his remaining furyoku that cost him half of his torso. The attack that Damien had created was fatal. He aimed it at Yoh and fired it. Hao thought that Yoh would evade it because deflecting it was futile, but Yoh charged towards it.

"Get out!" Phyrrus shouted at Yoh. Yoh ignored his warning and still went straight towards Damien's attack. Saga screamed the moment Yoh's blade touched Damien's furyoku. Yoh seemed to stop because of the force that Damien's attack was exerting towards him. Damien laughed knowing he won this time. Acantha transformed back into her human form and was about to intervene when Yoh had just divided Damien's attack into eight halves. Yoh pushed through now that there is no obstacle in his way. Damien's eyes widened when he saw what Yoh had done and screamed in agony when his blade plunged right through the chest that was still visible. The divided halves shot straight through Damien and Yoh saw it so he escaped before that attack get through him. Damien and his attack disappeared after that, like a dust that had been blown by the air. When Yoh saw the end of Damien, he turned back to his battered self and plummeted towards the ground. Hao saw this and went straight towards his twin and caught him. Yoh was breathing heavily and Hao frowned.

"Stupid guy, if you are this weak how could you save Anna?" He reprimanded. Acantha, Phyrrus, and Saga joined the twins afterwards.

"What do you mean save Anna? Have you found a way to do that?" Acantha asked. Hao smirked but he soon frowned.

"Yeah, but this stupid brother of mine couldn't do it because he has less furyoku."

"Don't tell me…no that is dangerous. Yoh might not get out." Phyrrus said wide eyed.

"I know but that stupid Shinigami is going to take Anna away if we don't act soon. Besides, we don't have the time…"

"Are you forgetting what I am capable of?" Saga glared at Hao. Hao smirked when Saga spoke.

"You are willing to break the universal law just for this? Besides you're wounded."

"I have already done that before. This wound is nothing compared to the curse that man did to me before" Saga replied evenly.

"Hao, take me to where Anna is." Yoh ordered his twin. Hao frowned knowing that Yoh had sustained a lot of damage and it would be dangerous if he does this. However, seeing the look in Yoh's eyes, Hao knew that talking wouldn't budge him in his decision. He grinned because that look was the one he uses always, they were twins after all.

"You're going inside Anna's mind and…"

"Wait, I think I have done that before. At first I thought I was a dream but I realized that it was not." Hao and everyone looked at Yoh in a surprised and skeptical way.

"That is impossible because going inside a person's mind just like that…is…" Acantha stopped and tried to remember the right word for it.

"Suicidal?" Phyrrus supplied for his sister. Phyrrus was supporting his wounded sister at that time. Acantha had just received a first aid from her brother so she managed to stand up and add a little sarcasm in the topic. Saga nodded in agreement.

"We're wasting time, let's go!" Hao ordered and the Great Spirits sighed in frustration. Along the way, Hao supplied everyone what had happened at their realm, except the fact on how Ai brought him back. Every Great Sprit went back to their bird form except for Acantha who was injured badly. Saga has Yoh on her back while Hao rode on to Phyrrus.

"So you were saying that once Yoh is inside Anna's mind, which is mixed with Tamao and retrieve Anna's memories." Saga summarized the method they were going to do. "Why can't Althea or Nori do that instead?"

"Nori is busy right now. An additional burden to him might finish him off…wait that's a great idea!" Hao brightly said. "Althea on the other hand is trying her best to keep Anna alive and separate the memories that got mixed with Tamao."

"So what would happen if Yoh manage to succeed?" Phyrrus asked. Hao looked at the sleeping Yoh and smirked. Hao had put Yoh to sleep to regain a little furyoku for later, that's all he could do for now.

"Tamao and Anna would have a happy ever after, as Ai would say."

"I really love your sarcasm Hao or should I say Haku." Acantha plainly said. "So, what would happen if he fails?"

"He won't get out forever." Hao simply said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do my part well." Saga calmly said. It was so weird to see everyone this calm…what is there to panic? They all believed that this would be a piece of cake and hopefully end all of this drama.

When they had arrived, the shinigami was waiting for them at the entrance, lounging without a care in the world. In fact he looked bored and would be willing to sleep if not for the job he was in right now.

"Took you long enough to get in here. I was starting to wonder if you guys were ever serious about this." He yawned and stretched.

"Don't worry we still have time." Hao calmly said. The shinigami snorted and went over to them.

"What time? You only have two hours left." The shinigami grinned. Hao smiled serenely and went past him.

"With my help, he'll have an additional two." Saga said with her arms crossed in front of her as she faced the shinigami.

"That is cheating." The shinigami sighed dejectedly. "Oh well, I could never stop you even if I tried to anyway." He went back to his corner and sat down.

"Could it be that you also wanted to save Anna?" Phyrrus suddenly said in a teasing manner. The shinigami blushed and looked away.

"Tche, I never said that." He went away and entered the room where the rest are in.

"Stupid brother, you shouldn't reveal his secret emotion about a miracle and boring stuff like that. It's too personal like you taking a bath on jasmine scented pool." Acantha said while hitting his head weakly. Phyrrus was too shocked to speak while Saga just grinned evilly at her new found secret. "Hey Hao you better wake up your stupid brother." Acantha called out to the retreating Hao. "It's too bad we can't be there for fun part because a stupid war would break out in another world."

"Acantha you're injured and in no shape to stand up." Phyrrus worriedly said.

"You know that I would rather die than see a sappy romantic scene that would soon unfold in here." Acantha saw the warning look on her twin brother's face, and then she sighed. "I guess I won't enjoy the scene later if I fainted in the middle of the war. Okay fine, I'll sleep for awhile and…"

"I'll come with you. You might drink that tonic that Althea had experimented and ran off with a gaping wound…" He never gets to finish what he had to say because Acantha had fallen asleep on Phyrrus' arms. Phyrrus apologized and left the room before leaving a message for Althea, at Saga. Nori appeared while trying to kill Hao while Saga tried to stop him.

"You freak, after a lot of thinking on how to revive Anna, I just realized that you intend to use me for this. That method hasn't been done on a human before it is only used for great spirits like us!"

"Thank you, Nori-oniichan for cooperating with us." Hao brightly said.

"Why you…this hasn't been done before! Regenerating the memory gem is only a powerful great spirit could do and you needed the council's permission…"

"Nori, you are talking about yourself. Now let's go and prepare." Saga said. She shook her head and dragged Nori away. Hao went over to his sleeping twin and smirked. Amidamaru appeared beside him and looked nervously at them.

"Um, master Yoh is a heavy sleeper…how could you wake him up?" Hao just smiled and turned Yoh's headphone to full volume and started it. Yoh started bobbing his head and sang along. "I think…" Amidamaru started but Hao cut him off.

"I'm not yet through." Hao said. He took an orange from his pocket and slowly peeled it off.

"Where did you get that orange?" Amidamaru mused out loud.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you." Amidamaru gulped in fear at what he had heard.

"ORANGES!" Yoh screamed in delight and was about to lunge for the orange when Hao hid it behind him.

"Now that you're awake and okay let's get down to business." Hao dragged Yoh towards the room on where Anna is. "Hey do you know the story of snow queen? You would have to do the same thing as what the boy in the story had done."

"What? You mean Anna ate a poisonous apple? Why did you put her in a glass coffin?" Hao stopped and stopped himself from hitting Yoh.

"That story is Snow White…I'm talking about Snow Queen, where the boy had to put the broken fragments of the mirror back together." He sighed tiredly and forced himself to calm down. "I can't believe I lost to you before." Before they entered Hao stopped. "Listen carefully, because we don't have much time so I'll just summarize it. You'll go inside Anna's mind, rebuild her broken memories, collect Tamao's memory inside…which was marked by Althea. That's all. Oh and if you fail, Anna would die." Hao never let Yoh to speak because he already opened the door and Yoh saw Nori chanting something in front of Anna. Anna was lying on the floor while a strange glow came out from her body. At the other corner of the room, Saga was holding a clock; however, the hands of time were slowly moving. She was trying to slow down time so that she won't have any problems later when she stopped it completely.

"Your majesty, I could only preserve her body and put some indicators on Anna's memory but my furyoku…" Althea started the moment she saw Yoh.

"Did you just call me your majesty?" He blushed and scratched his head. "Don't worry I'll take over from here. Thanks by the way."

"You only have to hold Anna's hand to get in…do this right." Hao pushed Yoh towards the sleeping Anna and slowly kneeled down. His hands were hesitating to hold hers. He was scared that if he failed he might not see Anna again.

"Yoh-dono, I couldn't come with you for now but I know you could do it." Amidamaru cheered him on.

"Ha, this is stupid! What are you still waiting for? This method is just simple…just hold her hand and put back the broken pieces of her memories back together! Sheesh, what a crappy melodrama this world is." Hao and everyone was surprised to see the shinigami standing at the door clearly looking miffed at everything. Yoh sweat dropped at what he said and accidentally touched Anna's hand. Yoh closed his eyes from fear and surprise but he felt nothing. He waited and waited but nothing still happened to him. No bright lights, fancy music, or elaborate confetti that he usually sees in TV…it was just plain nothing.

"Hey guys I think…" The moment he opened his eyes, everyone was gone and even Anna. All that he could see were broken fragments of mirror, some were glowing red and pink, other than that everything was covered in dark and silence. The place wasn't that warm or cold…as if this place was completely forgotten…or dead. He looked at the broken fragments and saw they seemed to be forming something…or rather someone. He touched one glass that was tinted in pink and the picture changed from a memory…it was about Horohoro. Yoh figured out that the one tinted in pink are Tamao's…Althea sure did a good job. However; only few glasses are tinted. He picked up the red fragments and saw that most of Anna's memories are from the time when Anna followed him to America for the Shaman fight. He had a hard time piecing the fragments together but he had fun. He noticed that all of Anna's memories always include him. When all of the colored fragments have been used up Yoh was at loss. He touched one fragment and saw that the memory was about when they were young and Tamao and Anna were both in there. He didn't know if this memory was Anna's or Tamao. He was thinking deeply when a voice from behind startled him.

"What you are doing is a complete nonsense, I think you should stop." A smile lit up on Yoh's face and he saw her standing behind him wearing a frown on her face. Her long hair was flowing freely on her back. Her feet were bare against the cold dark floor. Her sleeveless black dress matched the dark surrounding. Her face…it was still the no nonsense, beautiful face that he had loved. For Yoh, her presence brought a little light on this darkened world.

"Anna?" Her eyes turned into slits as if warning him to stand back or else. "What are you doing in here? I thought…." Yoh continued but Anna just gave him an incredulous look.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for so long, it was you who suddenly popped out of nowhere and trying to build that trash back together." Her voice is cool and even, devoid of any emotion. Yoh frowned and looked at her for a second. Then, he turned his back on her and continued what he came for.

"This is not trash and I am not wasting my time. In fact, I don't have time left. I need to put these back together just so you could live."

"From the way you talk, you sound like I'm going to die." When Yoh didn't respond she frowned. She could see that he was having a hard time building the thing up but why…for what reason? "You're stupid. Why are you wasting such effort just so I could live?" Yoh looked up at her and smiled. She was taken aback when she saw him do that. She could feel her heart beat for the first time and it felt so great.

"As your future husband it is my duty to take care and protect you." Anna was puzzled at what he said, yet somehow that line felt familiar to her. "Besides you're an important person for me and I would be sad if you disappear."

"Stupid Yoh." Anna sighed and kneeled down beside him and helped him. His eyes widened at what she had said.

"You know my name? I mean…I thought you didn't know who I am." Anna didn't looked up at him.

"At first I didn't know who you are or even my name, but when you started this…thing, your name and mine kept on popping on my head. I soon saw your face and then I suddenly knew that you are Yoh. Do you know who Ringo and Bob are?"

"Ringo is your favorite singer while Bob is mine."

"That doesn't belong into the piece." Anna warned. Yoh looked at her then she shrugged.

The place changed from bland dark place to the place where Yoh brought her once. Trees started to surround them and a small lake appeared at the center. A fallen log could be seen on the edge of the lake, where two people could sit and dip their feet on the cool water. If Anna gave any indication that she acknowledges the scenery, it was just a calm look that would settle on her face. Yoh noticed the change in her and smiled to himself.

"So, do you mind telling me how come you are still moving with those wounds on your body?" She casually asked while trying to figure out if the piece that she was holding would fit.

"Oh this, I got into a fight with a man who wanted to take over the world and there. You know, I realized that all villains had the same goal. Why can't they have a different reason to fight?"

"Like what? Annihilate the entire orange farm in the world?" Anna couldn't believe the expression she saw in his eyes when she said that. He seemed scandalized at that idea she had. "That was a joke." She finally said when he seemed to start panicking about it. She shook her head in disbelief. "So, tell me what had happened." While working Yoh, told her about his fight with Damien and how he beat him with the help of the Great Spirits. Anna was listening intently at every word he said and frowned at every hit he got.

"It's been too long since we had a talk like this." Yoh said. Anna stopped on what she was doing and looked weirdly at him.

'Something is not right in here.' Anna thought silently. "So, what kind of a person am I?" She suddenly asked. Honestly, Anna silently enjoying these small conversations she had with the weird yet intriguing man beside her. Yoh started sweating at that question. Unconsciously, he glanced at the hour glass and saw that it had stopped. His eyes widened at the short time that he had left. He looked at the puzzle that they were doing and saw that they haven't finished the half of it. Yoh looked at Anna, who was seriously working on the puzzle and frowned.

'I can't lose her.' Yoh thought seriously but he was physically tired and hurt he didn't know if he could still go on. He looked again at Anna and decided that he would finish this even if it cost him his life.

"Yoh, you said you were my fiancée but why am I cuddling with a blue haired guy in this puzzle?" Anna asked. Yoh laughed and took the puzzled from her hand and placed it in the pile where Tamao's memories are found.

"That's not your memory, that's Tamao's. Your memory got mixed up with hers so we're building your memory back together." Anna's eyebrow merely rose at that statement.

"I could see that you have made m worry a lot, why is that yet we only have an arranged marriage? I remember I don't like you the first time that we met." Yoh grinned when Anna looked at him. She blushed and ducked her head away. 'Stupid girl, why do you keep on blushing whenever he smiles? This is stupid! Could it be…that I…no don't come to that yet.' Anna thought to herself.

"You always take care of me, even when we are still kids. Heck, I am even alive because of your…um…training. I haven't thanked you for that yet…Anna thanks for everything." He suddenly laughed and looked around. "This is my secret hiding place, the one that I showed you, back at home…how did we get in here? Oh well, lets go back to work!"

Anna stopped for a moment and looked at him. She wanted to smile at him but something is stopping her. "Did you know that your presence calms me yet…it irritates me at the same time? I feel like I wanted to kill you or better yet erase your existence in this world. Why is that?" Yoh paled at what she had said.

"Those two things are just the same…don't you want to finish this puzzle first?"

"The puzzle is nearly finished, we only have to finish your face and that's it. Besides I have remembered too many things like: sleeping together before you left, barging in the bath house your friends…that memory would always give me nightmares, and those afternoon walks that we had. Come to think of it, we have so many memories before but…something horrible replaced it. I never do household chores on daily basis, so I guess this goes with that girl's memory." Anna said while placing the piece at the pile.

"How did you do that? Do you have some marker for it?" Yoh asked in an amazed tone. He saw how easily Anna put the pieces of the puzzle together even though she is just randomly picking out the pieces in the floor.

"Something like that. Whenever I touched a piece it's like…I already knew where it must go. Maybe I am a genius?" Yoh was shocked at what she had said. She looked at him and she suddenly laughed. "Your face looks so stupid but funny when I said that! I couldn't you actually believe that genius thing! So cute…" she stopped laughing and frowned. "That never happened." Yoh wanted to tease her about it but the glare on her face told him otherwise. "This is weird I kept on seeing dead bodies and destroyed lands on some pieces. I don't know whose memory is that." Yoh's eyes widened and then he went pale.

"That…memory…is…" Anna carelessly placed the piece in the puzzled and she went pale at what she had remembered. She remembered the day where Damien took her away from Yoh…and those words that really hurt her. She went into a state of shock after that not believing a single thing she had just seen. Yoh got scared at the way Anna looked like. He looked first at the puzzle, which is about to be finished and saw that it was his face that they were building. Just then, Yoh also realized how important he was also for her.

'To finish the damn puzzle or snap Anna out of it, which one shall I go first?' After making a hard decision by mini-mo, he tried to solve the puzzle…wait I think that was a wrong and stupid okay lets do this again…He did the most hardest decision of his life and chose Anna. Now that's better.

"What am I suppose to say in this kind of thing? Hmmm…if I were Anna what would I do?" He suddenly went pale at the idea he had. "I can't do that she'll kill me. Besides, I feel so sleepy." His vision went blurry and he reached out a hand to Anna…now why does this scene always play in romantic scenes always…I have no idea. Anna didn't spare Yoh a single glance. He held on to her arm and breathed in deeply. "I should have finish Damien before he injured me this bad. Now I couldn't do what I am thinking awhile ago." He reached out for her cheeks and….pinched her hard. Anna's pupil constricted and then out of reflex she slapped Yoh very hard.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU BS?" She snapped out and looked at him. Against her will, worry started to show on her face when she saw how pale he looked like. She called out to him but her hand had cut on one of the fragment on the floor. Blood dripped onto the glass and she picked it up with trembling hands. She had a feeling that this fragment that she was holding was much worse from what she had learned awhile ago. Anna was surprised when Yoh suddenly went up next to her and took the glass from her hand and asked her where it was placed. Unconsciously, she answered him without ever thinking. It was like some powerful being, namely me, had pressed the slow motion button and saw how the piece fit in the puzzle. She felt like someone had thrown a bucket full of ice on her face, and I mean bucket of ice because it is cold and painful…try doing it sometimes. She couldn't believe he could do that to her but she just couldn't ignore the fact that he was the one who left her and made her like this…but why?

Why is he trying so hard to save her so much that it might cost him his life? Why is he here with her? She breathed in deeply and tried to think things calmly and logically.

Come to think of it, this whole fiasco was partly her fault…if she wasn't weak from her feelings she wouldn't have done that…thing.

Yoh winced again in pain and his hand went past to the piece he wanted to hold. Anna's anger and confusion was replaced with worry. No matter how much he might have hurt her she just couldn't shake off this weird feeling she had for him.

"Yoh." She called out but he didn't respond. He weakly reached out but he fell from exhaustion and slowly took the piece but the jagged edge made his hand bled. He looked at it to confirm if it belonged to Anna. In Anna's eyes, one edge of the puzzle glowed so she knew that puzzle fits.

"Where?" Yoh weakly asked.

"Do you want to die that badly? Why are you pushing yourself so hard just for my sake?"

"Where?" Yoh asked once more. "You have to tell me Anna…we have no time…" She grudgingly took the piece from his hand and placed it in the right spot.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just let me vanish? I'm a worthless girl who had done a lot of evil things…besides you left and forgotten me."

"I can't let you…die. I have lost once and I will tell you once more…life… without…you is not fun." He reached again for another piece but Anna took it away from him. She placed it easily on the right spot.

"So what, that still doesn't change the fact that you left me." Anna flatly said. She continued Yoh's work. When she saw he was about to move again, she glared at him. "I swear if you move a muscle in there, I will kill you." Yoh grinned which made Anna's heart pound faster. "If my guess is correct, you only have one hour left…that's too long." Anna kept on putting the piece in the puzzle and throwing out which isn't. "You left so, I hate you for that."

"I know I deserve that." Anna never responds but Yoh knew that she was angry. "I took you for granted before and I always thought you would always…be there…but I was wrong…" Anna glared at him.

"Do I need your explanation? You are such a stupid person…you kept on yapping about stupid stuff when you know you should save your energy in your situation."

"I really am…sorry…" Yoh took a tried to catch his breath due to exhaustion. "But…I want…you to know that I could never forget about you." Anna seemed to ignore Yoh at that time. She just continued on working on the puzzle. "You're not listening…aren't you?" Anna never responded. She just looked intently at the two pieces she was holding then threw the other one away. Yoh groaned in pain when he tried to stand up and reached out for the piece in front of him. Anna saw what he was about to do and grabbed the piece immediately. Her hand got injured from what she had done.

"Move an inch from there and I would kill you for sure…and I promise you it would be more painful."

"Anna…" Yoh was about to say something when he saw how little time he had on the hour glass. Yoh looked at the puzzle and saw that there are only three more pieces left. On the floor there are three pieces of jigsaw but Anna took one and threw it on to the pile where Tamao's memory are. Yoh couldn't believe what had happened. "Where is the last piece?" Anna ignored him and placed the last two in the puzzle. She was silent for awhile then she smile a little.

"Now I understand why you acted that way when you saw me in this world." She suddenly frowned. "You were driven by guilt that's why…Yoh, if I disappear and you somehow didn't know I existed…would you still look for me?"

Yoh frowned at the weird question…but since he was more worried about the missing piece in the puzzle he answered carelessly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I would look for you no matter where you are. Hey, could you stand up for awhile I think you are sitting on the missing piece?"

"Why would you do that? You don't even know I existed." Yoh laughed weakly.

"I thought I was the stupid one on the two of us…maybe my stupidity somehow…umm…what's that word? Trans…transformers? Oh what the heck, I would look for you because…because…becauuuse…" Yoh blushed deeply. "I love you and i won't forget you because you're unforgettable."

"I hold on to you for that." Anna replied. She looked at the hour glass and saw that they only had ten minutes. "You have to leave…but don't forget what you had said to me in here because if you do...you might miss something special." Yoh was about to protest when Anna levitated him in air and let him float in the lake. "Goodbye, Yoh Asakura and stay happy." Anna dropped him onto the lake.

Yoh struggled at first in the water but since he is so weak his vision turned dark.

"Yoh…yoh…wake up!"

"Yoh…"

"Master Yoh…"

"Damn it! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM OR ELSE I WOULD BURN THE LARGEST ORANGE FARM IN THE WORLD!"

Yoh groaned weakly and saw that he was enveloped in a weird light. Althea smiled gently at him. Nori sighed in relief while Hao just frowned.

"Hmph, I've had enough melodrama for one day. I still have a lot of places to go…damn it why did that Hades guy, have to hire death gods like us?"

"You're just lazy." Nori grinned at the death god. "Besides there are a lot of people dying in different dimensions and he couldn't be in two places at once."

"Yeah, just like people falling in-love here and there…what a troublesome work." Hao grumbled.

"I have to leave or else…"

"Your girl would skin you alive or her brother would." Hao teased.

"Right, the time I would listen to a guy who wear a hideous clothes would be the day I admit that I like my brother-in-law and he's soft and caring." Hao frowned and then he suddenly smiled evilly.

"Leave now."

"By the way, you guys have the best popcorn and snacks. I guess I'll come back again."

"Sure!" Nori agreed wholeheartedly.

"Master Yoh, are you okay?" Amidamaru asked worriedly.

"Um…yeah. Hey, what are we doing in here? Do we have a mission or something?" Yoh asked curiously.

"What are you talking about? We're here to save Anna." Amidamaru replied easily.

"Yes Master Yoh and you have done a great job at that. Anna is now resting on the other room…" Althea softly said.

"What? Who's Anna?" All eyes turned toward him then to Hao who suddenly went pale.

Author's note:

Wai finish at last! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! YAY!

To all those who e-mailed and reviewed me THANKS A LOT!

Now I only have to do the side story of Hao and Ai due to public insistent demand.

Thanks to my bestfriend who pointed out the mistake in my fic before I pass it.

Oh and since a lot of people have been asking me about and since you guys have been so good to me. I would brg hm back.

I kind of did the last part without my daily dose of coffee and chocolate in the morning so it might kind of seemed off. I really am not a morning person so there.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25: Don't mess with me, this isn't the end

SHAMAN KING: LIFE WITHOUT YOU

Chapter 25: Don't mess with me, this isn't the end

Disclaimer: Any anime related or whatsoever…I do not own it.

Author's note: Well this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who supported my fic from the beginning. Actually this is the first fic that I had ever finished and I am so proud of it. Enjoy!

"Hey Nori, is your stupid cousin in here? I mean is that prankster Loki in here…for the first time I want to kill him if he is the one behind this." Hao brightly said.

"Sadly he is not in here. He is in the other world making parodies with that super human butler." Nori suddenly massaged his forehead at the new mischief that he might have caused. "Besides, who is stupid one in the first place that said this plan is perfect?" Nori brightly asked…too brightly that Hao's attitude suddenly turned dangerous.

"Why don't you just disappear right now?" Hao smiled at Nori. Hao's eyes turned into slits and glared at Yoh. "Hey stupid guy, do you know who am I?" Yoh looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course, you are my twin brother who once planned to take over the world. Now what is happening and why am I in here?" Yoh was getting confused. Firstly, his brother was in-front of him looking mighty pissed and dangerous at him and to the powerful man beside him. Then, Saga looked so calm, as if she was in another place, seemed so bored to be in this room. Lastly, Yoh felt uneasy as if something big was amiss. It was like he had broken something special and he feared it would hurt someone he cared deeply.

"Master Yoh, don't tell me…" Amidamaru is starting to cry when Althea suddenly spoke up.

"Retrograde amnesia that is what I think he has. That only happens in movies and since we are just a…"

Hao and Nori ignored Althea, as she rants about medical stuff to Amidamaru. Saga meanwhile left the room.

"I am so glad I was here to witness it. Seeing you panic like that because you had made a big mistake really makes my day." Nori grinned at Hao. Hao smiled serenely at Nori, trying to stop himself from murdering him. He picked up a chair and held it above Yoh's head.

"If what I had seen was right, hitting you with something in the head would return your stupid memory. Don't worry this won't hurt…that much." He was about to hit Yoh's head when Nori and Althea stopped him. Yoh was turning pale at what was happening, so he couldn't react that well. Hao slowly placed the chair down and calmly left the room. Once outside Hao's pace quickened and he was soon found at the forbidden room of the library rummaging through the books. He took out what he needed and skim through the pages.

"…this might sound useless but be careful on things and persons that you may meet inside the dream realm. They are what we call "THE OTHERS"; they are the symbols or a big part of that person. So if they piss you off, don't kill them…"

Hao frowned because of the useless things that were written in the book. "This is the reason why I hate finishing this stupid book. It might be important but the author sure is crazy."

"…As I said this stuff would be useless because no sane spirit would even dare use this dangerous spell. If that person manages to encounter someone in the dream realm be careful on making promises because it has been known that there would be a great misfortune that would befall on the poor unfortunate man. Well, this is just only my hypothesis so don't bother to believe me. These misfortunes are still unknown so the remedy is unknown also. However, it would be nice if you would let that person face "OTHERS" again or just simply face the original." Hao didn't move for a second. Then he calmly closed the book and went outside. He took a deep breath and placed a dent on the wall by punching it. "Ah that felt so good." He went straight to Anna's room but Saga stopped him.

"I knew you were going to come to this room sooner or later. However, if you planned to wake Anna up and let her face Yoh, I suggest that you change your mind right now." Hao crossed his arms and looked at her with a smirk.

"Why is it so, Saga?"

"Well, imagine what would Anna do the moment she learned of this?" Hao was still wasn't convinced at her. "Stupid guy, Anna made Yoh promise not to forget her but what would she think about if she woke up and found out about that. It would be like going back to square one…and what's worse a disaster would happen because Ai won't be here to help us." Hao and Saga looked at ach other for a second then Hao smirked.

"Don't tell me you had seen what would happen through your powers?" Saga smirked back and crossed her arms.

"That and I used my woman's intuition." Hao wanted to laugh.

"Amazing, I had never thought of you as a girl yet you had these so-called intuitions." Saga smiled brightly and lightning started struck the ground. Hao remained unfazed on the outside but deep down he was starting to make mental notes about her.

"I'm sure that you still have a lot of thinking to do, so I suggest you leave right now before I would do a lot of damage in here. Oh by the way, Ai would be waking up any moment now so I suggest you hurry up." Hao was about to leave when he looked at Saga again.

"I thought Ai couldn't help at this time and yet…so it would be no problem if I wake Anna up." Saga laughed but she suddenly stopped and looked at Hao.

"With the state of confusion that she is in right now…I doubt." Hao's smirk vanished and ran off towards Ai's room. He opened the door and saw Ai sleeping peacefully on her frilly pink bed.

"Stupid Saga." He silently entered the room and flinched when his gadget that was used for keeping updates about the progress the couples are doing, suddenly rang in a sweet melody. "This is really goes beyond my style." He opened it and sighed. This is the 4th kiss that Pirika and that…umm…what it is his name again? I forgot. Oh well, this is really not my problem." He shut it off and went beside the sleeping Ai. Hao wanted to flinch at the interior design Ai had. Everything was in laces and hearts…and pink. Hao looked at Ai and sighed a relief because her complexion was starting to return…her rosy cheeks, her long hair framed her delicate features, and her pink…lips. Against his own will he blushed and remembered the feel of her warm lips on his own. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'Since when did a person like me have ever gone crazy like this before just over a single girl? Since when did purging the world of Shamans only have been replaced by taking care and worrying over her? This doesn't suit my style and here I am acting like…my stupid brother. If I suddenly forgot about you what would you do?' Little that he knows was that he had said the last line out-loud.

"I'll…mmm…kill you…then…I'll…" Ai never gets to finish what she was saying because she had fallen into a deep sleep again. Hao grinned and touched her cheek gently.

'If she woke up and learned of this she would immediately fret over it and fix it. I can't bother her.' He looked at her again and Ai unconsciously leaned in to the side where his hand was. "Just this once…" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and left. "Well, this is really stupid but I have to do this."

_**SHAMAN SHAMAN**_

"THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN A JERK AND SHOUTING I WOULDN'T HAVE POURED MY ANGER ON YOUR WOUNDS!"

"I'M INJURED AND OF COURSE I WOULD SHOUT IF THE WAY YOU TREAT ME LOOKS LIKE CRAP!" Ren took the bandage from Pirika's hand and tried to do the bandaging on his own. From the looks of it, Ren looked like he was bandaging a really disfigured mummy. Pirika couldn't stand what Ren was doing so she snatched the bandage from his hands.

"YOU ARE JUST A SISSY GIRL!"

"W-WHAT? I AM A TAO AND WE TAO ARE NOT S-SI-SISSY!" Pirika and Ren stopped and glared at each other breathing heavily after shouting for so long. Nobody in the house ever bothered to interfere because for them it was a natural occurrence. Ren suddenly smirked and looked at her. "Too bad you are going to marry this sissy man." Pirika blushed and her hand was shaking with embarrassment or anger…I don't know.

"IDIOT!" She punched him on the face and Ren flew away in short distance. Ren didn't move for a second, he just stayed lying there. It took awhile for Pirika to calm herself down and when she noticed that Ren wasn't moving she got scared. She called out his name and tried to insult him but he never moved a single muscle. "Stop fooling around Ren! If you don't stand up right now I…I…would donate all of your milk supply to the lost kittens on the street!" Ren still didn't stand up or move. She got scared and ran over to him. "Ren?" She touched him and slowly turned him around with shaking fingers. "Ren, don't do this to me…I'm sorry okay…please wake up." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. "Oi, wake up!" She started shaking him. "WAKE UP YOU…"

She was cut off in her mid-sentence when she felt something warm on her lips. Pirika was so shocked that she pushed Ren away. "You…you…tricked me…" Her voice turned soft. "I thought…I thought…" Ren mumbled a curse and leaned over to her. Their foreheads were touching each other and they could feel each others warm breath.

"You are such a stupid woman." He kissed her once again. He put his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Since we are PG I will spoil your fun and skip this part…HAHAHAHA!! Okay just kidding. Pirika was thinking on how gentle his kiss were compared to his…um…attitude. She was amazed on how his kiss could make her feel like jelly in an oven. Ren reluctantly lifted his head and looked at her…sort of, because he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"When this is really over…which one do you prefer to go first…China or your village? Although I had already told my family about it and they…were eager to meet you…but I wouldn't mind if you want to go to your village first." Her eyes widen at the words that he had said. "Well, it would be troublesome if you would keep on pestering me about it in the near future."

"The only problem is my brother but I am sure my family would love you. Also I guess it is time you meet my family. Why don't we go to my village first then China?"

"My family could wait." Both her and Ren smiled at each other when the window suddenly opened.

"Now that you have decided, I need you guys to do something small for me." Hao appeared smiling without a care in the world.

"YOU!"

_**SHAMAN SHAMAN**_

_**AN: I just wanted to rant and rave at this part because after an hour of thinking and days of willing myself to type the next four pages I have to rewrite everything over again just because I decided to read the manga of Shaman after the fight. DRAT!**_

"How did you manage to make Marcus disappear? It seemed impossible for me." Jeanne asked Lyserg while they were having tea.

"Believe me it wasn't an easy job. I got help from an old friend." Lyserg has gone pale for a moment thinking how much he had to ask Ryu to distract that man. He really wanted to have an alone time with Jeanne…it has been a long time. She laughed at the play of expression that she saw on his face. "What?"

"It's nothing. I am just amazed at how your face changes from dread to desperation then…a school boy in-love." They both laughed while blushing.

Jeanne was keeping Lyserg company at that time. She had brought a tea set with her and sat at his bedside.

"I've been thinking…it would be nice if we would invite Anna to our wedding." Jeanne mused out loud. Lyserg broke out into a smile and tilted his head.

"I thought you don't like her?" He teased her. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking and I guess she wasn't that bad…just misunderstood…Keiko-san helped realized that."

"Well that settles it! I guess Lyserg still has the power to stand up and come with me for a special mission I have created. Don't worry it won't be dangerous." Hao suddenly appeared from the doorway with a bound and gagged Ren at his feet. Lyserg and Jeanne both looked at the angry Ren. Hao followed their gazes and smiled serenely. "Don't worry about him…he's just happy to see me." Ren struggled once more but it was all in vain. Pirika appeared running down the hallway. When she got towards Hao she took a breather for a second and glared at Hao. Jeanne stood up and looked at Hao with anger burning in her eyes.

"Where in the world are you taking him? He's still injured you freak! If you are planning something bad I…I…" Hao smirked and waited for Pirika to continue. Pirika got scared for a second at the way he looked. "You already know it!" Pirika screamed.

"MASTER REN!" Bason wailed.

"Ah, empty threats…oh how I love those things." Hao brightly said.

"What are you doing in here, you monster?" Jeanne said in her dangerous tones. "What's even better was why you are still alive? Are you here to finish us off? I won't let you…"

"Relax, I am not here to burn your cute little group or company like before. I am here…" Hao simply said but Jeanne cut him off.

"You have done a lot of horrible things in the past and you just expect us to just follow you because you said so? You must be joking."

"Jeanne, I know that Hao was…umm…" Lyserg glanced uneasily at Hao and Jeanne. He just didn't know whom to stand up for. If it wasn't for Hao's help before he wouldn't be here but he just can't ignore the horrible past they had.

"I knew it. I shouldn't have let you handle this by yourself." Ai suddenly appeared from the window. Hao frowned when he saw Ai sitting on the windowsill.

"What are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Hao said in his dangerous tone.

"I managed to figure out what you were planning and decided to help out. I guess from the looks of it I was right. You just can't survive without me…" She suddenly blushed and looked immediately at Jeanne. "I am Ai the Great Spirit of Love. In this world you guys are the easiest case I have handled and I am glad that you are still going stronger than ever." Jeanne and Lyserg seemed frozen. For them, Ai seemed ethereal and pure…a divine goddess whom every wish mustn't be left unheard. Ai looked at Ren and Pirika and laughed gently. "I see that Pirika had managed to catch a pretty interesting guy…although seeing you tied up and being dragged away…really makes my day." She jumped from where she sat and glided in the room, went over to Jeanne and touched her face. "I know that you hold a grudge against Hao and I know that I can't talk you out of it but Hao isn't here to cause trouble but to help Yoh. You see Yoh is in big trouble right now and it Hao is doing everything he can to help him. I am begging you to do this for your friend and help Hao." Jeanne was mesmerized at the way Ai talk. Jeanne who was used to being treated like a God felt inferior to this beautiful goddess in front of her.

"Is something wrong with Yoh?" Lyserg asked Ai. Ai nodded and Jeanne sighed dejectedly and nodded.

_**SHAMAN SHAMAN**_

"You should be glad I have abandoned my plans on finishing you guys off because if I didn't I would summon Spirit of Fire and deal with you for being annoying." Hao said this with a twisted smile on his face. Manta, Chocolove, and Ryu back off immediately from Hao.

When Hao found the three of them together with Marco, talking about nonsense, Hao had thought how easy his job had become. Ai took Marco with her and talked with him, much to Hao's annoyance. Ai wordlessly left the room with Ren, Pirika, Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco without even sparing a glance at Hao. The three: Chocolove, Manta, and Ryu, saw Hao they immediately pestered him about Yoh…well except for Ryu who asked him about Saga. Tokageroh left Ryu in shame because he couldn't bear to see him degrade himself like that.

"Hey Hao, if you won't tell us where Yoh is I would let you eat a cow." Chocolove said while wearing a cow costume. The atmosphere suddenly turned chilly and Chocolove wasn't affected by it. He laughed so hard at the weird joke he had spouted and Hao just smiled.

"Well, it is his fault. He just dug his own grave." Tokageroh calmly said.

"Weird, I smell something's burning. Are we having a barbeque?" Chocolove innocently asked. Hao turned around and shrugged.

"Let's just forget that guy…let's go." Hao smugly said.

"I really smell something…OH MY GOD! WHO PUT FIRE ON MY HAIR?" Chocolove ran around the room then dashed outside to put the fire out on his hair.

"What is that guy up to?" Hao asked innocently with a strange glint on his eyes.

"He still is scary."

"Oh, Ai said I should be nice…okay." Hao faced the gang with a smile on his face when he noticed that they hadn't made a single move. "If you guys won't come to the living room, I won't tell you anything about Yoh and if that wasn't enough…you would be having the same fate as that joker back then or maybe I would just tell your deepest darkest secret, I can read minds."

**SHAMAN SHAMAN**

"How is she Faust-san?" Horohoro asked Faust as he checked Tamao again.

"Everything about her is returning to normal so don't worry about her." Faust said with a comforting smile.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Horohoro asked once more.

Horohoro looked back at Tamao, sure her color had returned to normal and her breathing had returned to normal. However, he is still worried about the fact that she still hasn't woken up yet. Right now, he would give up everything just to see her well and awake.

"Tamao-chan still hasn't woken up yet?" Horohoro looked up and saw Hao at the doorway.

"You know fairytales aren't made just to make the brats sleep. People could actually learn some stuff in it…like people back then, especially those princesses, is really stupid." Hao brightly said.

"Don't listen to him…he is just an annoying intruder!" Chocolove spat out. Hao turned his head to look at him. Chocolove's hair has smoke coming out of it.

"My…you are still alive and why are you following me with…ummm…shorty there?" Hao dangerously said with a soft smile on his face. Chocolove was about to blurt another stupid joke when Hao gave him a death glare. His demeanor changed when he learned that Chocolove wasn't trying it again.

"Well, Boroboro why don't you try it?" Hao said with an easy smile.

"MY NAME IS HOROHORO YOU RETARD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRY IT?"

"Oh my mistake, your name always escapes me." Hao smirked and looked at Faust. "Hey do you think I should tell him after insulting me like that?"

"Good morning Hao-dono, what brings you in here?" Faust calmly asked.

"I'm here for a task my brother had caused." He looked again at Horohoro and sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her already so that we could go on to the next scene."

Silence enveloped the room and then some more. Horohoro's face went from pink to bright red.

"Hmmm…Hao-san has a point. I think the reason why Horohoro-dono couldn't move was because he needed some background characters, like the three fairies in Sleeping Beauty." Faust cheerfully interjected.

"I get to be the blue fairy!" Chocolove excitedly said.

Everyone looked at Tokageroh with a weird expression on their faces. Suddenly Manta wailed.

"OH MY GOD! HE HAD TURNED…HOMO AND…the image of Chocolove in a dress is terrifying."

"SHUT UP!" Horohoro screamed. He pointed a finger at Hao's direction. "YOU HOW DARE YOU CASUALLY TELL ME TO KISS HER LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DELICACIES?"

"I think what you meant was delicacy, Horohoro." Lyserg corrected him.

"I KNOW THAT!" Horohoro said while blushing. "JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD DO IT EASILY DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUT THAT ON ME!"

Hao was silent at that moment. He was thinking how wrong this guy is for thinking he had kissed a lot of women. Sure back then, he was always the victim of stolen kisses…stupid women, but never in his life did he kiss someone. He would rather wear this damn uniform forever than admit it.

"So be it. Who is the idiot by the way who said that helping is nice?" He was about to leave when Horohoro stopped him.

"Are you sure it would wake her up if I did that?" Horohoro sounded so unsure but he is so desperate that he would do everything even listen to Hao. "Would you please leave me…I'll think about it for a while." He looked away while blushing. 'There has to be some other way on how to wake her up.' Hao just shrugged and dragged everyone away with him. When the gang is out of earshot Manta suddenly talked to Hao.

"I didn't know that fairytales are really like that. You sure do know a lot of things and now Tamao-chan would finally wake up." Hao smirked and glanced at Manta.

"Actually I was just pulling Boroboro's leg at that time. Tamao-chan would be waking up any moment now that everything is fixed…well sort of." Everyone went pale at what Hao had just said.

"You are plain evil! I thought you had changed." Chocolove accused Hao. Hao just shrugged and continued walking.

"Well, if I can't conquer the whole world it would be best if I divert my attention on something interesting."

"Hao? What are you doing in here?" Hao stopped and stared blankly at the woman in front of him. "Hao…"

"Don't worry I'll leave soon enough. I am just here to fix the trouble your son had done." He was about to walk past Keiko when Mikihisa stopped him.

"It has been too long since we have seen you. Why don't we have some tea and chat for awhile?"

"I'll think about it." Hao went past them and walked away without looking back. Keiko looked like she was about to break down so she went over to Mikihisa and hugged him.

**SHAMAN KING**

"I just can't kiss you like that because we both knew that you don't like me. I bet you wanted that idiot to be the one to kiss you."

Tamao was sleeping peacefully never giving any indication that she had heard Horohoro say those words.

"If I did that to you…I bet you would hate me because you once told me how you wanted your first kiss to be special." He touched her hand and bowed his head. "I just can't do that to you. Damn it why is it that I wasn't the one you had met first?"

He gripped her hand and smiled sadly. "Did you know that you're the first girl that had made me crazy like this before? It's not just because you cook great…damn that Ryu for pointing that out before. It is also not because you look so cute at what ever clothes you wear. Lastly, it is not because I think you could become a great wife someday. I…I love you because you're you. I just wanted you to know that and it would be fine for me if you still chose Yoh over me." He looked at her and touched her cheek gently. "Goodbye Tamao." He leaned over and kissed her on her lips. He didn't stay long for he immediately pulled away and left the room. Once the door had closed, Tamao opened her eyes and looked at the closed shoji. Tears started to burn her eyes as she sat up.

"Stupid Horohoro."

**SHAMAN KING**

"You guys sure do take your time. Did you know that I am a very busy man?" They saw a man lounging on a comfortable chair, looking bored to the world while reading a thick bound book. "You called me out on a very important…okay so that job was very boring but you can't expect me to wait that long for you."

"Loki, you are the spirit of pranks and jokes, you are always hyper so don't fool me." Ai reprimanded Loki. Loki, the guy who was sitting on the sofa, grinned at her. For everyone who had just seen Loki would categorize him as an innocent angel that sent from above. A lot of ladies had been captivated by his classical planes and fair skin, light gray messy hair, and his stunning smoke eyes. However, it would only take a day with him that a devil resides within him.

"You wound me." Loki made his book disappear looking pained and then suddenly he turned serious. "We'll be having fun with this."

Just then, Horohoro arrived with his head bowed down. Loki and Hao smirked. "Looks like our main character has arrived." Loki said with a grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ai looked at Hao and saw him looking at her. She blushed and pretended to be busy listening to Loki. Hao frowned at what she had done.

"Loki I'm sure you know the details so I suppose I could leave you for now." Hao said.

"I thought you never asked." Hao grabbed Ai's wrist and dragged her outside.

"Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Back home. You should be resting and not roaming around."

"But you needed me and what happened earlier just proves it!" Hao's eyes turned into slits and grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. "LET ME GO!"

"We're going back and you're going to rest even if I have to chain you up on your bed." Hao dangerously said. Ai conjured a hammer and was about to whack Hao with her free hand when Hao grabbed her free hand and leaned near to her face. They were both glaring at each other neither one backing down.

"If you leave me I would use every drop of my power just so I could be with you." Ai was silent for a moment then she blushed. "I won't even back down even if you use the most traditional way of stopping me." Hao smirked and leaned over her face. For the first time that day, Ai seemed to hesitate. She felt a shiver run down her spine. His face was too close that if she moved just a little bit…something is going to happen.

"Really?"

"Well, I might go into a shock but I won't leave you!" It took a moment for her regain her composure and act cool again.

"That sounded like a confession to me. Are you confessing?" Hao seemed like he was jesting but he was really serious about it. Ai blushed felt her heart race but she forced herself to focus on the situation and believe me it took a lot of effort to do that.

"That…that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. A spirit like me could never fall in-love…" She looked away. "I am doing this…because…because…you…are special for me and…I can't bear to think if you got hurt." Hao smirked then he sighed. He knew that Ai is the most stubborn person in the world. She would stand for something until she could. Hao also knew that only him could match her stubborn-as-a-rock attitude.

"I see but why?"

"Why?" Ai looks confused then she stared at his eyes she was speechless. "Because…because…HAO ASAKURA YOU WON"T CHANGE MY MIND WITH THESE SILLY QUESTIONS! I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU AND SEE THROUGH IT TO THE END!"

Hao's eyes turned into slits then he leaned away from her. "You are one stubborn woman! Fine be that way!" Ai smiled then hugged him unconsciously. Hao shook her head and summoned the Spirit of Fire. Hao thought that maybe he could let this pass because of her condition but he won't forget to have a payback. "Besides I am having a bet with Amidamaru right now and I bet that you will fail this plan with Loki." Hao smiled knowing what a big revenge he would do for her.

**SHAMAN KING**

'Anna…who is she? Am I supposed to know her?' Yoh got off the bed and went outside. 'Is it already two days? Who knows, but I feel like I should get to know this Anna? Is she that important?'

"Hana, where are you? Sheesh that kid might be cute but it is really hard taking care of it." Akane mumbled to herself. "It is a big trouble if his father sees him right now." Yoh saw her crouching looking for something. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and something touched his ankle. Yoh looked down and saw a baby grinning at him.

"What a cute baby." He picked him up and Amidamaru appeared beside him and smiled when he saw the baby.

"Yoh-dono that is one cute baby. Did you know that he somehow…looks a lot like you and Anna-san?" Yoh laughed while he cuddled the baby.

"That is impossible because I don't know any Anna." The baby grinned and tried to pull his hair.

"AHHHH!! HANA-CHAN…NO WAY!" Yoh looked at Akane, who seemed like she is going to faint any moment.

"Akane-chan, are you okay? You look sick." Yoh asked worriedly. Akane jumbled on her words as she stared onto space blankly.

"I think she had gone into the state of shock." Amidamaru said.

The baby giggled and pulled at Yoh's hair once more.

"Pa…pa! Papa!" The baby shouted over and over again.

"Oh my god!" Akane said.

Yoh smiled gently at the baby and held his hand. "I'm sorry but I'm…"

_Don't forget me_

'What was that?' Yoh asked to himself. "Hey did you hear someone talking awhile ago?" Yoh asked everyone…well Amidamaru only because Akane had gone into shock.

"I didn't hear anything. Why do you ask?" With shaking hands and a crazy look on her face, Akane reached put for the baby.

"Hey, why don't we…go…back to the nursery?" The baby looked at her then he wailed. Something seemed to snap inside Akane and then she fainted. Yoh got frantic at the crying baby in his arms and the unconscious Akane at his feet. Nori suddenly appeared wearing a big smile on his face with Saga on his tow. They had seen everything that had happened and was amused at the scene that unfolds before them.

"What do you think of that baby, Yoh-kun?" Saga asked. Nori picked up Akane in his arms and nodded at Saga before he left. Yoh was trying to calm the crying baby so he couldn't hear what she was saying. "You should try calling out his name, while say some soothing…Amidamaru you know how to soothe a baby right." Amidamaru was so proud that the great Saga had ordered him around and he was about to give Yoh some tips when Yoh stopped him personally.

"Hana, it's okay the scary lady is gone now." He made some funny faces at the baby. The baby suddenly stopped crying then he giggled.

"This is interesting, how did you know that the baby's name is Hana?" Saga slyly asked. Amidamaru was also shocked but Yoh had this gentle smile on his face.

"I have this feeling that I know this little guy from somewhere. This baby is sure a genius! I have never heard a baby say the words papa so perfectly!" Saga smiled at seeing Yoh's proud face. He looked so happy and there was something else she just couldn't identify.

"You'll make a perfect father someday, right Amidamaru?" Amidamaru nodded vigorously. "So do you have someone in mind to be the mother of your child?" Yoh blushed at the straightforward question of hers.

"It…it…wasn't like…what are you talking about? I haven't proposed to her yet and she might kill me if I ask her that! Wait, who am I talking about? Do you know?" Saga shrugged and took the baby from him. Yoh seemed saddened at what Saga did but he quickly recovered from it

"I don't know what you were talking about." Saga gave Amidamaru the look, as if warning him to say any more and it would be hell from thereafter. "Well I have to take this baby back. Say goodbye to papa." Saga was holding the baby's hand gesturing it to wave at Yoh. The baby kept on saying papa over and over again. "You should be proud this is his first word."

Yoh had anime tears pouring down on his face as he waved at the baby.

_You promised…_

"That was the weirdest scene I had ever seen." Yoh stopped waving when he heard the lazy drawl of his twin brother. He ran over t him and shook him. He was so happy that he didn't care whom he was hugging, even if it was Hao. Amidamaru and Ai was shocked at what Yoh did and prayed that he would survive this after.

"That baby is the coolest baby ever! He could say the words papa perfectly! I bet his parents are so proud to have a son like him." Hao sniggered at Yoh.

"When I was born I could already talk and curse people." Hao gave a sardonic snort and said simply. Ai felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance while Yoh laughed uneasily. "It seemed that you are ready, I want you to accompany me to watch an interesting show." Yoh paled at what Hao said.

"I wanted to be close to you because you are my brother but I never knew that you…I am sorry but I only see you as a brother." Hao laughed evilly and summoned the spirit of Fire. Ai stopped Hao from killing his brother by hugging him and glaring at Hao.

"It's not like that we just wanted you to see a show that we have prepared for you." Ai calmly explained. Amidamaru grinned at Ai. "You better prepare yourself because I am going to win."

"You know, you're disqualified as a partner because you bet against me." Hao darkly said at her.

**SHAMAN KING**

"What exactly are we watching?" Yoh asked Hao, who was ready to murder him if it wasn't for Ai beside him. Loki just arrived wearing a big smile that meant he is finished with his mischief.

"Mission accomplish!" Loki brightly said to Hao. Ai snorted daintily and looked away.

"I doubt that." Ai looked at Hao then to Loki, who had just taken a seat beside her. "I wonder how did you managed to make them say yes."

"You should join our club first before I reveal the secrets of within." Hao nodded in agreement at what Loki said. Ai rolled her eyes at the stupidity they were showing.

"I would rather be Saga-neechan's servant than join you guys." Ai looked at Yoh with irritation in her eyes. "Yoh, I know you are related to this idiot beside me but I am begging you don't be like them. Your life is much better that way." Yoh laughed uneasily but he was spared when the lights turned dim.

"I used some of my greatest inventions for the special effects." Loki proudly said.

Lights started to illuminate the room and the lights formed into words, "Presenting: Yoh and Anna's lovey dovey story!" Yoh laughed and looked at Amidamaru.

"This seemed to be a joke. I thought we are going to watch an action movie. Why are we watching a horror movie?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh-dono, this is not a horror movie…umm…this is your story." Yoh paled at what Amidamaru said. Yoh was about to bolt out of the door when Hao stopped him with an evil smile.

The spotlight replaced the glittering title and nobody was seen on it.

"Wait a minute." Loki brightly said. "HEY GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE OR I WOULD RESORT TO SOMETHING NICE!"

Grudgingly Horohoro came out wearing an outfit that closely resembles Yoh's uniform when he was still a kid. His hair was dyed and styled similar to Yoh. Beside him, Pirika wore a kimono and wig that resembles Keiko.

"Oi mama, why are we here? Did we run out of bread?" The background appeared and they seemed to be inside a bakery.

"Onii-chan, be respectful to your mother!" Pirika blushed and coughed daintly. "We are going to meet someone." Just then Manta appeared looking like Kino. Horohoro laughed at Manta's appearance. Manta was ready to cry at that time but Loki coughed to catch his attention then Manta's face turned into pure fear.

"I'm here to introduce your fiancée." Manta said in his rough voice.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS? KIEKO-SAN WASN'T IN THE STORY WHEN YOH AND ANNA MET? WHAT'S MORE WHY ARE THEY IN A BAKERY? WHERE IN THE FREAK…" Ai's voice was muffled when Hao put his hand on her mouth. Ai was struggling on Hao's arms but Hao just told everyone to continue.

"Why does everyone in this show looks a lot like my mom and obaa-chan?" Yoh wondered out loud.

Confetti and a sappy music background could be heard. A girl with blond long hair that reaches to her waist and wearing a gothic dress with frills and laces appeared. Horohoro and Manta's mouth dropped to the ground but Pirika had hearts in her eyes.

"I would like you…to umm…meet your cute fiancée." Manta blushed and looked at Loki again. "Be fruitful and uphold our family."

"OUCH!" Hao screamed in pain because Ai just bit his hand.

"LOKI, WHY ARE YOU CHANGING MY MASTERPIECE? DIDN'T YOU KNOW I STAYED UP FOR A MONTH JUST TO HAVE THEIR MEETING A PERFECT ONE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO RUIN IT JUST LIKE THAT?" The air around Ai becomes dangerous as she glared at Loki, who looked undisturbed by her. Yoh was still clueless at the scene that was going around him. The gang got scared at the powerful aura that Ai had. "ONE MORE THING ANNA DOESN'T…do not look like…" The air calmed down a bit and Ai's eyes turned into slits as she looked at the "Anna". "Kawaii…" Ai mumbled. "Wai! KAWAII LOLI!"

"DAMN IT I HATE THIS! I GIVE UP!" Anna screamed in a manly voice that clearly resembles Ren. Ai sat down while Amidamaru and Yoh's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"So cute." They all mumbled.

"Hey don't stop!" Loki ordered everyone. Horohoro looked away and blushed.

"You…you look so cute." If it is possible Horohoro's face turned green. Ren finally snapped and lounged at Horohoro, beating him up.

_So cute…slap_

Yoh frowned at the weird scene he had just seen. He felt like he had seen that before but he just couldn't remember where. He snapped out from his reverie when the lights turned dim. Hao and Loki stood up to fix everything on the stage. It only took them a minute to calm Ren and fix everything up. Ai was looking at Yoh when she sensed something wrong with him. She smirked when she realized that Hao might somehow succeed in this thing. When she saw Yoh blinked, Ai frowned because she knew that he either brushed whatever he had seen or just simply forget it again. She just couldn't possibly understand why he forgot? If Anna could see him right now she would definitely be heartbroken and Ai won't let that happen anymore because she knew that Anna had suffered too much already.

The lights went back again and this time Horohoro was holding Ren in his arms. Both Horohoro and Ren looked like they wanted to die or vomit. Sappy background music was heard on the background. Loki stood in front of them wearing a sadistic smile that dares them to mess up.

"Yoh my…darling, I don't think I can go on." With each word Ren turned paler.

"It is Oni's fault that you were like this…this…my love, my…beautiful Anna."

"I hate you…" Ren said but when he felt Loki emitted a dangerous aura he suddenly touched Horohoro's face and breathed heavily. "I mean I don't want to leave you."

"I promise you I would free you from him and give you a wonderful life…in hell." Horohoro mumbled the last word to himself.

Ai sighed dejectedly at the scene unfolding before her. "I had spent hell and torture just to picture their romantic moments and this…this abomination just ruin it. If Ren-kun isn't cute in that frilly dress I would have ruined this place before." Ai scooted closer to the silent Yoh and smiled. "Did you know that this love story was nearly broken…if you haven't made an action before I think Anna won't be alive?" Yoh felt his chest constrict in pain as another scene had shown to him. It wasn't the kind of pain where you will have to die it is the different kind of pain where love struck people feel.

"This show might be…fun but somehow I feel something is wrong. I somehow feel scared at a reaction of someone who might see this. I don't understand why." Yoh uneasily said. "You know…I don't know if this is a dream or not but I think I met a girl when I was young but this girl was in trouble…I can't remember the rest." Ai just smiled gently and urged Yoh to watch the whole show.

"I wonder who is playing Hao?" Ai mused out loud.

They watched and waited until the background turns red. A man standing with his back facing them appeared. He has a long flowing black hair that could match those shampoo models in the television. With his every move his hair goes along with him. When the man turned around Yoh, Ai, and Amidamaru nearly had a heart attack at what they saw. Hao, on the other hand, looked murderous.

"I used coconut oil to make my hair smooth and silky, try it!" Chocolove was imitating the model from the television. "I came from a distant past, so don't ever ask about my age. I am here to convert everyone to be shaman. THIS IS SHAMAN!" Hao suddenly laughed and everyone felt that the place was starting to get warm. Everyone got scared, save for Ai and Loki. They threw Chocolove towards Hao who looked at him with murder in his eyes. Chocolove paled and ran for his dear life with Hao on tow.

"KILL THAT CORNY BASTARD!" Ren cheered at Hao.

"Hey, do you think Chocolove is alright?" Manta asked Ai. Ai just shrugged then she stood up and went over to the down Lyserg, because he never got the chance to show himself, and smiled at him.

**SHAMAN KING**

Althea was watching over the sleeping Anna when Saga came in. Althea smiled at her and patted the empty seat beside her.

The room was very elegant; it could be compared to the exquisite room at the mansion. The bed, on which Anna lay, was draped with light curtains and the blanket, that covered her slim figure, was made of silk. The floors are carpeted and the walls are covered in wallpaper that has an intrinsic design.

"Are you sure that keeping her asleep is the best thing we could do?" Althea asked Saga. Saga smiled sadly and nodded.

"I envy her…she gets to be protected from all the bad things around her. The moment she wakes up she get to see the most important person for her." Althea frowned and looked at Saga. Althea knew that Saga kept herself busy after…that incident, so that she could be spared from the pain but now that everything is through…

Althea touched Saga's hand and the moment her hand connected Saga's, Althea's hand glowed bright blue.

"Why is your hand glowing, Althea?"

Tears sprung from Althea's eyes and smiled happily at Saga.

"I don't think that Deimos really left you completely like that. Did you know that Deimos left you something that would give you a reason to live?" Saga's eyes widened and looked straight at Althea.

"Impossible."

"Although, the presence is very faint but I could feel it."

**SHAMAN KING**

Tamao was walking aimlessly at the empty hallways of the Asakura household. Her gait seemed unsteady but she didn't care she had to leave and…

'Why did I leave the room again?' Tamao asked herself the umpteenth time. 'Am I searching for him? When I do what's next?' Horohoro's sad goodbye and confession still plays on her mind. 'Would I confess too? But this is too sudden and I love Yoh right?' Tamao thought of it over and over again and she didn't realize that she had missed a step and fell on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" She looked up and saw the frantic and worried look of Horohoro kneeling before her. "Are you stupid? Did you hurt yourself?" Tamao made no move as she just stared at Horohoro. He was about to help her when he stopped himself and stood up. "I'm sorry…um…I better call someone to help you…"

"Who said I agreed with you leaving me alone!" Tamao suddenly screamed out loud. Horohoro's eyes widen and looked at her. "I heard everything you idiot! How could you say those words to me? How dare you say such sweet words and then end it with a goodbye?" Horohoro was silent and unmoving. Tamao was crying as she tried to reach out to him. "You never understood me…sure I love Yoh but…" She suddenly smiled. "Funny because I just realized that I only love him as a brother. I am such a fool…" The hand that she was about to reach out to him fell back on the ground. "I don't know if what I feel for you was love but I don't want you to leave me…" Horohoro sighed and faced her with a smile. He picked her up in a bridal style and looked away from her face.

"Enough of this. I don't want to force you on stuff like that…it was never my intention in the first place. But…I'm glad." He breathed in and started to walk towards her room. "I'll wait and while I do that I'll stay until you want me to."

**SHAMAN KING **

Yoh was standing on an empty room that once occupied by Anna. He didn't know what came over him to go to this place but somewhere deep down he knew he should be here. Manta was with him at that time.

"This used to be Anna's room." A newcomer said. Yoh turned around and saw Pirika on the doorway. "Ai-sama, just made me remembered some things about her. I remembered that she used to be a close friend of mine back in Funbari, well for me." There was a nostalgic smile on her face but it soon disappeared to a sad frown. "Yet, when we met again in here…I said some harsh words to her."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. You must have some reasons on why you did that and if you just explained it to her I know she'll understand." Yoh simply said.

"You think so?" Pirika asked with hope in her eyes.

"I know so." Yoh looked around the room once more and saw a vision of a girl with her back facing him sitting on the bed. She was wearing a white kimono and her long hair was freely flowing down her back. The vision faded when she was about to look at him.

_You promised…_

'Who are you?'

**SHAMAN KING**

Silence and tension enveloped the room. The sky outside was painted with red, orange, and purple. It has been two days since Ai, Yoh, and Hao arrived at the Asakura household. Everyone couldn't go back due to Yoh's unfinished business, save for Manta and Chocolove. Manta went back to Funbari due to family matters and Chocolove…well, his girlfriend was calling him back. Loki was with Hao at that moment talking about stupid stuff again. However, that is not the issue at this room.

Ai knew that if Hao learned of her plan…he would definitely hate her for it. She had called his family, Lyserg, Jeanne, and Marco for a meeting. She knew that she was an outsider and she had no right to interfere but this is a matter that concerns Hao and she just couldn't stand all of this hating.

At first, they seemed displeased with her because she was asking them the impossible, to forgive or talk everything through. Ai knew it would soon come to this so she bowed down to everyone.

"What he did won't be fixed by talking!" Marco screamed in anger.

"If that is the case…then I'll bear all of his faults." Ai firmly said. They were shocked at what she had said. "If you have any problems about him, I will deal with it. If you want to hurt him, I'll take it."

"Why are you doing this?" Keiko asked.

"I am the one who brought him back to life after the shaman fight." Nobody talked and Ai figured out that what she said wasn't enough. "And…Hao is a very important person for me." The shoji doors opened with force suddenly. Ai and everyone looked at the newcomer in shock. Hao was standing at the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Get up, you are disgracing yourself. You are a member of the council and yet you still have the gall to bow before these people." His tones were all even so it was impossible to read his expression or how much anger he felt at that time.

"How?" Ai asked in a small voice. For the first time in Ai's life, she felt scared at Hao. When Hao saw that Ai made no move or whatsoever, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. His grip was vice-like that Ai winced in pain. Hao wordlessly dragged her outside without sparing everyone a look.

Once outside, Hao released his grip on her but he had trapped her with his glare. "What idiocy had made you do that? I never asked you to beg for their forgiveness like a dog." Hao breathed in deeply as if composing himself to remain calm. "I'm prepared to listen…talk."

"How do you expect me to talk when you're like that? You look like you are ready to eat me alive!" Hao merely raised his brow at her clearly stating he is not amused. Ai was near to tears as she looked at him. "I just couldn't stand how you acted like that to them. I couldn't bear to see how calm you take all the hateful looks they gave you even your own family treated you like some…demon." For a second Hao's eyes softened but it was soon replaced with his cold menacing look.

"I don't know whether to call you an idiot or just a plain crazy because that is the stupidest reasoning I have ever heard…next to my idiot brother. What it is to you if people hated me or my family treated me like a demon? I have lived my life that way…deal with it!" For a second Hao thought she was going to burst crying but instead her face got shadowed and her hands shook. Suddenly he was taken off guard when Ai's fist connected to his cheek.

"YOU INSENSITIVE COLD HEARTED JERK! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO CALL ME STUPID AND CRAZY!" Ai was breathing deeply after that and looked away. "I can't believe that I have wasted my energy for this." She matched his glare with the same intensity.

Hao was still massaging his throbbing cheek and winced a bit for the pain he felt. He stood up and used his height to tower over her hoping she would cower in fear. "You crazy woman, I could kill you for that!" Ai remained undisturbed and just raised her eyebrow as if daring him. He raised his fist and glared at her. She never flinched when she saw him bring his arm down. Imagine her surprise when she found herself locked in his arms. He asked her why she was never scared she just smiled and hugged him back.

"You also said the same thing to me back then, when I saved you. I believe you could never do such a thing. I believe that you are a great man with a good heart…it's just that you were understood and sometimes acted like a fool in front of my brother. I just wanted everyone to see or just understand what I see in you. Was that really wrong, tell me?" His arms tightened around her.

"It is somewhat right yet not. Do you really understand how heavy the burden my past is? I'm afraid I can't let you carry it…" He sensed that she was about to argue back but he beat her to it. "It doesn't mean that I would just let it like that. There would come a time where I would face it but not right now."

Neither one said a word, they just stayed like that for a long time neither bothering if a certain mischief god passed by and just shook his head in disgust.

'Aw drat, all the evilness has just sucked out of me. Whom could I vent it out to?'

An hour after that Ai and Hao found Loki lounging idly at the hallway panel looking at the blackened sky. He had a finished crossword puzzle on his lap. When Loki saw them he sighed and shook his head. "Well if it isn't the dramatic team, not only to suck the happiness from me, but to take my soul away." Hao and Ai ignored his sarcastic greeting and sat beside him.

"So have you solve the "My-idiotic-brother-mystery"?" Loki yawned and conjured a TV out of nowhere in front of them.

"I have solved it an hour ago. You just took your pretty little time flirting with each other."

In their realm, Loki was the most intelligent being. His brains could rival Doyle's deduction powers and Einstein's intellect. Only select few had known this because he uses his brains on conducting pranks and jokes. Also it served a bigger purpose to act like a fool so that people would leave him alone.

Loki never gave Ai a time to react as he played the scene where Yoh was solving Anna's memory puzzle. He stopped the scene on where Anna appeared. "That girl is important because she is the last piece of Anna's memory. She appeared to test him out for later." He played the scene again and stopped it from where Yoh promised Anna that he won't forget her. "Now this part gave me a clue as to why your brother had forgotten her. Anna's memory loss wouldn't just be fixed so easily…that bites the fun out of it. That Anna knew that her condition had to be transferred to Yoh so that her memory would return to normal so she tested the guy out. It seems to me that this Anna has big trust on our king that she did that." Ai was amazed at how easily he explained the whole matter to her.

"So how are we going to fix him up?" Ai asked.

"He needs a strong trigger to his memories. For instance, that crappy background seemed to hold an important place for both of them, since there is no missing piece in his memory gem." Loki yawned and stretched his arm. "Sure is nice to have that guy back." Loki was referring to Deimos. Hao and Ai looked at him worriedly as asking him if he didn't know yet. "I heard he was just…um…occupied at the moment." Loki calmly said.

"Answer me two questions before that." Hao suddenly changed the topic because they are worried about what Loki might do if he learned. "According to the book I read, this is supposed to be a big mystery because nobody has ever done this before yet you just solved it like a daily problem?"

"One, I'm a genius. Two, that book was written by my mother ages ago…I had updated her works and proved some of her hypothesis wrong. I just forgot to put it in the library. I just solved that last mystery right now, thanks by the way." Loki gave them a cheeky grin.

"Why put all those kids to torture acting when you could fix this simply?" Ai asked again.

"I needed entertainment in my life."

"Last question, during that memory puzzle ordeal, WHERE WERE YOU?" Hao asked darkly. Loki's ace became dark as he remembered something bad.

"I have been on nightmare world where the place is filled with pink and hearts. The comedic life has been replaced with drama and dry jokes. It took all of my brain cells just to fix it up."

All of the awe that Ai felt for Loki vanished completely and was replaced with irritation. Hao…well he's the opposite.

**SHAMAN KING**

Yoh was staring at the moon thinking about his friends and stuff when he smelled something nice. He followed the scent and saw an orange on the ground. He was about to pick it up when the orange rolled away from him. He followed the orange without thinking why is it rolling on flat ground and no wind or where in the world is Amidamaru? The truth was Hao was manipulating the orange while Loki just held Amidamaru captive. Finally the orange stopped rolling and Yoh sighed in relief and picked the orange up. When he stood up he was surprised to find himself on his special place.

The lake was calm as usual with fireflies dancing over it. The stars shone on the darkened sky and the crescent moonlight is illuminated by the pond. The trees served as a wall to the outsiders.

Yoh wondered why he was in that place. He unconsciously sat over the log where he and Anna used to sit. He peeled the orange and ate it. He took one piece and was about to give it to someone but he remembered he was alone. He was confused at what he did or what he felt. He looked at his surroundings and sighed.

'The place sure do looks perfect but…but why do I feel lonely. This is the place where I relaxed and take out all of my stress but right now it's quite the opposite. What is wrong with me?'

"Yoh…" His eyes widened and looked beside him and saw a girl, whose face seemed familiar, looking at him with gentle eyes. He reached out and was about to touch her when the girl vanished. "Where…?" Yoh's attention was diverted to the lake when he found a can of coffee it was the one that Yoh gave Anna before he left for America. "What is that?" Yoh wondered out loud.

At a far distance, at a cliff that overlooks the lake, you could find Hao, Ai, and Loki. Loki and Hao had a bored look on their faces while Ai…well let's just say she looked excited.

"I could understand the strangeness of the fireflies because they create an effect…but I don't understand that junk you just conjured on the lake." Hao flatly said. Ai laughed maniacally with her hands on her waist.

"Those things are part of their memories, you stupid man!"

"But there are no fireflies on their moments. The only thing I remember that had that scene was…uh…the samurai dude saying goodbye to his woman." Loki mused out loud. Ai stopped laughing and scrunched up her face.

"Your right…hey how about I change the fireflies to ghost? What do you think Hao?"

"Loki, did you give Ai some sugar? She's hard to handle this way." Hao asked Loki who just shrugged. Ai was giggling like there was no tomorrow, in fact the more she laughed the scarier she becomes.

Ai kept on randomly conjuring things onto the lake that has something to do with Yoh and Anna.

"AH! THE LAKE IS HAUNTED! SO COOL!" Yoh screamed in delight.

Hao sighed and showed Ai a picture of duck. She stopped laughing and looks at Hao with murderous look. "That is so not funny." The stuff that Ai conjured suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving Yoh confused.

"Hey Hao, what's with the duck?" Hao grinned while Ai sulked.

"Let's just say that the duck had something to do with the pairing that never got to be together and it pisses her off."

"Hey they were together except that knight-turned-into-writer…WAAAAHHH WHY DID THAT NAÏVE PRINCE ONLY GOT HIS HAPPY ENDING?" Ai wailed while Hao patted her on the back.

"Loki why don't you take over for awhile?" Loki just nodded and watched Yoh.

Yoh went over to the lake and peered over. At first he only saw his reflection but with the flick of Loki's wrist, the reflection changed into a girl with long blond hair. Yoh was mesmerized at her yet he felt the sadness the girl was showing. He reached out but his hand stopped in midair when he remembered that the girl was only a reflection in the lake.

"Hey Hao watch this!" Loki grinned and flicked his wrist again.

"Yoh, if you don't finish all of your rounds I would definitely make your life worst!" The reflection said in her flat voice. Beyond the place where the three Great Spirits lurks, Hao and Loki exchanged an evil grin.

"So mature…" Ai rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist.

"Yoh…why did you forget?" Yoh's brows scrunched up in worry and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Besides who…Anna…you are Anna right?" Anna bowed her head and she disappeared. "Wait! Come back!" When Anna's reflection completely vanished on the lake, Yoh felt despair in his heart. Ai almost felt sorry for playing with him like this but she had to do it for his and Anna's.

"I'm impressed at your twin Hao. He managed to recognize her in just a short period of time." Loki stood up and grinned. "I think he is ready for the biggest trigger we had."

The three materialized before Yoh. Ai went over to him and smiled gently at him. "So Yoh, do you now know who Anna is?"

Yoh faced Ai and shook his head. "Not quite except…" Yoh looked away and blushed.

"What a crappy and sappy thought was that? It nearly killed me from its sugary sweetness." Hao shuddered but he stopped when Ai gave him a look.

"If you were thinking how you could feel so sad and incomplete just because she is not by your side even though she is a complete stranger wasn't weird or embarrassing. It is normal in your case."

"Oh yeah, don't listen to what Hao had just said because he too also felt that way when Ai left him for the first time…" Loki said while grinning evilly, ignoring Hao's death glare.

"That girl seemed special for me but…I have met her before right? I have been with her…but not quite there." Ai tilted her head to side and smiled.

"Do you want to see her although she is not in the best shape right now?" Yoh felt scared at what Ai had just said. He began to imagine worst possible things and that worrying felt like dying to him. "Do you know the story of sleeping beauty?" Yoh nodded. "Anna is in that state right now, too bad we still haven't found her prince yet." Yoh now imagined some random guy kissing Anna made him feel murderous and sad. "We will take you to her just to see her."

Yoh nodded and the four of them went off to a long journey towards to where Anna sleeps. Yoh was excited at the idea of meeting this mysterious stranger who managed to make him feel stuff. He also wished that they won't find her prince charming but a part of him was wishing how nice it would be if he was the one she was waiting for. When they arrived to her room Ai suddenly gasped and looked worried.

"Oh my, I'm afraid we would have to leave you for awhile because we still have some business to attend. Since the guard is off duty, could you guard our sleeping beauty?" Yoh nodded eagerly and Ai pushed him inside.

In Yoh's mind, Anna really did look a lot like Sleeping Beauty. Her blond tresses framed her round face. Although she was not surrounded by flowers, like the princess in the story, Yoh was mesmerized by her. He slowly went over to her and gazed at her sleeping face. Yoh suddenly remembered the sad face that he saw at the lake and he frowned.

"I hope that stupid prince charming of yours could make you happy. If he does not make a great job at it…you can come to me." He was blushing at the last part but the way he say it has a tinge of happiness. He reached out and touched her hand, he was jolted by the memory he remembered.

_The night was already dead and Yoh thought that everyone has gone to sleep. He didn't know what would happen at America but he is not scared because his friends are with him. His only big worry was her. Sure she threatened him about the fight but he knew she was worried, he could see some bags in her eyes. It was just a shame he never saw her today. He was snuggling deep to his covers when the shoji doors opened forcefully… _

Yoh blushed at what happened after that. He smiled and held her small hands in his and brought it to his lips. It was out of character but he never cared because there is no one in the room. "I know you hold a special place in me and there are stuffs I am still figuring out but…" He looked to his left then right and remembered that there is no one in the room. "I wish I could be that prince, without the leotards, who would make you happy and love you forever."

The moment he said those words, the room was enveloped in a bright light. No one could see what was happening inside until the light disappeared. You could see Yoh embracing Anna is if he was protecting her. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

"I remember..." Those are the soft words that were left his mouth. He felt Anna move and heard her groan. He pulled her away at arms length and saw that Anna was waking up. Yoh was happy that she finally waking up but he also felt guilty about what happened. He knew that he should keep it a secret but this is Anna we were talking about. He could never, would never, keep anything from her because it felt like…treason or adultery…wrong choice of words but you know what I mean.

When Anna was finally awake she just stared at Yoh as if waiting for something. Yoh understood immediately what she wanted so he took his arms away from her and kneeled on the floor.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Yoh was nervous because she never spoke after that. "I really am sorry. I am sorry for everything Anna!" Again he was replied with silence. Yoh was slowly losing hope because he knew Anna hated him even further. Just as when he decided to leave it like that and let her hate him, he heard her speak.

"Stand up." He immediately obeyed and looked at her. There was not a single trace of emotion on her face so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She stood up and immediately hugged him. "I saw everything while I am asleep. I knew you would remember me eventually and for that…thank you." Yoh smiled and hugged her back. "But don't ever think that you're off the hook." Anna warned darkly. Yoh laughed and nodded. "Let's go home to Funbari."

"Yeah." Yoh was happy and content at that moment because finally he had his queen back.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ai barged into the door with a murderous look in her eyes. "WHAT KIND OF AN ENDING IS THIS? A HUG? THE ENDING WAS SUPPOSED TO END WITH A KISS! ALL LOVE STORIES ARE LIKE THAT! BESIDES YOU STILL HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED THIS WHOLE ORDEAL! I DON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

Yoh and Anna blushed but Anna did it with a glare. Hao was thinking whether to help them or not. Loki left a long time because he got bored. Saga meanwhile chose that time to appear.

"The time has returned to normal, do you want me to erase all of the memories that you have during this whole fiasco?"

"Saga-neechan!" Yoh greeted cheerfully. "Nope! I would like what we have encountered to serve as a wonderful memory." Saga smiled at his answer and looked at Anna for approval. Anna just shrugged at her. Saga's smile falters when she saw how Yoh and Anna's hand are clasped. Ai continued to rant and rave at the injustice she had when Hao had enough of her.

"They already had a kiss when you were asleep." Ai stopped her ramblings and looked like she was about to cry.

"That's so unfair! I have waited for that thing and now they won't kiss at the ending…WHERE IS MY KISSING SCENE?"

Hao sighed and suddenly kissed Ai in front of everyone. When Hao pulled away Ai was blushing, silent, and seemed like she was in shock. Hao grinned at the effect he had made on her. He carried her in his arms and looked at everyone.

"Well I have to take her somewhere else just to leave you guys alone…I think Nori could help you go back to Funbari oh and be sure to make him really busy." He faced Saga and frowned. "You look different…like glowing perhaps." Then Hao left with a shocked Ai in his arms.

Saga smiled and touched her flat stomach and left the two alone. 'It seemed unfair that everyone has their happy ending. I know that I should be happy but how could I when he is not here?' Saga stopped walking and she sighed. 'Sometimes I feel like what had happened was just a dream. He is just around the corner hiding playing a sick joke on me. Sometimes I could still smell his familiar scent and feel his warmth.'

"Saga, my darling!"

'See I could still hear his pathetic voice calling out to me.'

"Saga, I missed you my honey!"

'That freaking voice!'

Saga turned around and unconsciously punched the person behind her. "YOU JERK, STOP CALLING ME STUPID NAMES!"

"Ah, my sweet Saga still hasn't changed. You could still deliver a punch that could send me back to my death." Saga blinked and stared at the man on the floor whose nose is bleeding.

"You…you couldn't be real." Saga said with her eyes wide.

"If I wasn't real, I wouldn't be bleeding through my nose in here." He put a cloth to his nose to stop it from bleeding. "You broke my beautiful nose!"

"How?" He grinned widely and went over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember the time when you were creating a spell to change Yoh's world and I sent you a message?" Saga's eyes turned into slits as she remembered the horrible memory.

_She was about to put a finishing touch to the new world they were going to create when Deimos decided to give her a hologram message. _

"_Hi Saga! Did you miss me? I know I have been gone for too long and I guess you were having sleepless nights because of me." A vein popped in Saga's forehead. She continued her spell half listening to Deimos' message. "Well I just popped by to say I'll be back soon and you don't have to worry anymore because we will be together forever!" Confetti and sappy music came out from the message and Saga finally snapped out of her concentration and glared at the offending message. _

"_YOU FREAK! WHO SAYS I WANT TO BE WITH YOU? BEING WITH YOU FOREVER WOULD BE THE WORST PUNISHMENT I WOULD HAVE!" The spell that she was working on suddenly lit up and Saga turned around to find that the world they were going to create was finished._

"So you mean this is the payment for that spell I created?" Saga didn't know whether to scream in frustration or squeal in delight…wait she can't squeal.

"Nori helped me out to come back here. Right now he is taking a rest for everything that has happened." Deimos took out the cloth from his nose to see if it was still bleeding. "I know it is too late to say this but I'm glad to be back." Tears sprung from her eyes and rushed over to his open arms.

"Welcome back and I have a wonderful surprise for you." Deimos puckered out his lips and smiled was wiped out from Saga's face. "I am not kissing you, stupid!"

"Eh, but you have to end the story with a kiss!"

"We are just beginning that is why we didn't kiss, right Saga?" Anna suddenly interrupted them. Saga nodded in agreement and went over to Anna. Anna smirked and found a comrade and a friend in her.

"We are fated to have stupid companions, aren't we?" Saga said to Anna.

"So that is the reason, I thought it was my punishment." Yoh sighed in relief when he heard what Anna had said.

"It is your punishment. You are not allowed to come near me for a whole week." Anna said to Yoh.

'We'll see about that.' Yoh thought to himself.

The Shaman King grinned at his queen and silently agreed with her. If they would kiss just to end a story was a really bad idea because truthfully, they are just starting their lives…together. He looked at Anna and smiled.

"What a wonderful beginning this time with you."

**OWARI!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wai! Last chapter! For the first time! I am really thankful for all of those who reviewed and mailed me. I can't name you all one-by-one because you guys are too many! It took me too long but I am thankful that I finished this. Although the ending wasn't really what I planned because truthfully all of this are just made unconsciously.

Um, since a lot of people have requested about a side story: I think I would pick the most wonderful request about Hao…I am just having a hard time building the plot yet so please be patient. Oh and if you want something just say it.

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been a week and Anna was thankful that peace has finally returned. Yoh's friends had managed to leave them alone at Funbari and she wished that it would stay that way, well she sometimes welcome Manta and Ryu's visit because she needed someone to order around the house.

It was already twilight and Yoh still hasn't returned. Anna was getting anxious but she'll be dammed if she showed it to him.

Eversince they had return to their home, at Funbari, Yoh had changed…well he might be stupid and naïve sometimes but he had definitely changed. Everyday he was open to her about his feelings. He also freely showed her how much she had loved her. It was embarrassing and it usually ended up with him lying unconscious on the tatami floor but she was very happy.

She was jolted out of her reverie when she felt his presence at the room. She pretended to be engrossed with the TV show that she was watching. He went straight to the kitchen and heard him placed the groceries on the table then there was silence. Anna got curious as to why he became silent so she turned her head and received the great surprise of her life.

Her lips were connected to his own. She never knew how did in the world he got to her side but that really surprised her. As if on instinct, her left hand suddenly connected to his cheek but that wasn't enough to send him reeling to the floor. She realized that she too has also changed, or maybe not, or maybe because the lack of practice her force weakened. She brushed that idea away because just yesterday she had made Ryu flying on to the air for slacking off.

"I'm back, Anna!" Yoh gave her a grin and sat beside her. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know." She looked around then faced Yoh. "Where is Amidamaru?"

"He went out to party with his friends at the cemetery." Yoh laid his head on the table and faced her. He started to tell her about his day at the market with a smile while Anna just listened intently at him. Anna suddenly stood up and glared at him.

"Disturb me today and I will kill you." Anna darkly said. Yoh's face brightened because that meant that Anna was going to cook their dinner today. He followed her to the kitchen and watched her prepare all the ingredients in the sink.

While watching her busy back Yoh smiled at the things that were happening to them. "Hey Anna, we have been together for so long right?"

"Hmmm…"

"How long would it take for you to turn 18?" Anna stopped on chopping the vegetables and glared at him. Yoh paled and tried to pacify her. "Never mind, I was just wondering that's all."

"Ask me another stupid question again and this knife won't be cutting these vegetables." Yoh gulped and saw that Anna returned to her work.

"Are you happy with the way things are right now?" Yoh asked again. Anna thought that Yoh was weird before but right now he was downright annoying and noisy.

"What is with these 1000 questions? Did you eat something bad on the way home?" Yoh laughed and looked away. Anna knew that unconscious movement of his, it was a sign of nervousness and something that would clearly blow her mind off.

"I just wanted to know because I never got to talk to you about this before." Yoh pouted.

"If I answer would you leave me alone?" Yoh nodded excitedly and she sighed. "I have always been happy, you are just too dense." Anna quickly returned to her work and started chopping like mad. Yoh smiled clearly satisfied with her answer.

"You know if I haven't seen you personally back then at the realm, I think we wouldn't be here right now. I'm glad I remembered…but it is just too weird because after all that fighting and stuff about returning your memory…everything just seemed too easy."

"Why do you want to complicate things further? I think it was better that way because you sure wouldn't handle…with the way you are."

Yoh frowned and grinned. He stood up and silently went over to her. "I think my punishment had already ended the moment we return." He suddenly hugged Anna from behind.

"Take your hands off me." Anna darkly warned him. That only made his grip tighter on her. "What is wrong with you today?"

"I guess you are right about making it far too easy for me because there are things that are far too complicated for me to do." He rested his chin on her shoulders and inhaled her scent.

"Hug me even tighter and I would be joining Amidamaru on his drinking spree…although that would be a nice idea." Her voice turned into a mere whisper but Yoh still heard her.

"Why would you say that?" He released his hold on her and frowned. Her demeanor changed from happy to the girl he saw at the lake.

"How could you act like that when we both know that I am a stained woman…I have killed a lot of people?" Yoh was surprised at her outburst and smiled gently at her.

"It wasn't your fault…" Anna frowned at his words. Yoh sighed and looked at the sky. "Did you know that I had a talk with Loki and Hao today? I asked them about stuff like that and they told me that what had happened or the lives that were lost eventually came back." Anna still wasn't convinced in fact she was even more confused. "Sure you had done a lot of things in the past but as long as you learn something from it and made sure to make up for it I know that everything would be fine. One more thing, it was my fault too because I somehow…left you at that time. So I told to myself that I wouldn't make the same mistake by leaving you again." Yoh stared blankly onto space and frowned. "Hmmm…something is missing. Ah I know, so in conclusion, Anna is not a cold blooded killer and she is not evil…just dark and gloomy." Anna glared at him and hit him on his head.

Anna gave him the vegetables that needed to be washed. Yoh set out the work he was given with delight because he knew that Anna was relieved.

"Anna, if you were happy right now…would you like to stay that way forever with me?" Anna stopped from what she was doing and looked at Yoh with wide eyes. Yoh was blushing from his roots and his hands were shaking. "I know that this is not the right time and I still have no money to buy you a ring…so give me three months to buy you a ring and propose the right way…so just forget what I said!" Yoh was blabbing nervously while Anna's eyebrow rose.

"Yoh Asakura, get down on your knee and do it right! How do you expect me to give you a proper answer to that blabbing?" Now it was time for Yoh to be shocked. He gulped and shakily went down on his knee and took her hand.

"Anna, will you marry me? If you answer me now, I would work hard for that ring I but…if not I would still work for it and ask you again."

"Stupid Yoh, we are already engaged but it was fun to see you like that."

Yoh was so happy that he unconsciously crushed his lips on her own. Anna was happy to hear those words from him and felt herself blessed to have a wonderful guy to have a husband.

Far from their place, the unaware couple has an audience. Every scene was shown on her mini pink computer while the owner squealed in delight.

"NOW THAT IS A PERFECT ENDING! A KISS AT EVERY END OF THE STORY!"

"So this is where you run off to." Ai flinched when she heard the voice of the guy she was hiding from for weeks. She smiled brightly at Hao and run off to leaving our two main characters alone in their own world.

OWARI


End file.
